


a song of fire and blood

by basicallyaknightofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Child Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, There Will be Dragons, ben/kylo is khal drogo, but with no incest, rey is basically a targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 102,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyaknightofren/pseuds/basicallyaknightofren
Summary: she is the last of her house. the last of house palpatine.now living in exile princess rey palpatine knows nothing of having a family and the legacy left on her shoulders. under immense pressure to take back the iron throne, she is forced to marry the khal of the dothraki kylo ren. little does she know her husband also has a royal family legacy on his shoulders, not in essos but in westeros.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey (you will see what i mean), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey (kind of???), Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 124
Kudos: 322





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finally share this idea with the world! Hope you like it (First fic kinda nervous lol). This is heavily based on GoT but with some adjustments of my doing:)))))  
> I apologize for any typos, I triple checked haha  
> Trigger Warning: This story will contain sexual abuse, rape, graphic content, and sexual content. Please do not proceed if this makes you uncomfortable, thank you.

The sun and salty air pricked her skin as she stared out onto the horizon. Pentos was a beautiful city. The ocean was always in view, the people were kind, and there was even green! With Rey never knowing her homeland and living most of her years out on the city streets, green wasn’t a familiar color to her in nature. When she arrived in Pentos, she thought to herself: _I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole world!_

This isn’t the life she wanted. Ever since she was taken in by Lord Enric Pryde, Rey was expected to fulfill duties as a princess, even if she was technically in exile.

Rey is the last of her house, the last Palpatine. Her Grandfather was known as the mad king. He was overthrown and killed by a rebellion lead by House Skywalker. King Sheev’s madness led him to kill his son and his daughter-in-law, Rey's mother and father. He believed he would live eternally and didn't want anyone who had a claim to stand in his way. Not only did that include his son and his wife, but it also included their infant daughter. As a babe Rey was put on a ship to sail across the Narrow Sea. Her parents knew of the king's plan for themselves, and Rey.

Now, at age nineteen, Princess Rey Palpatine knows nothing of having a family or what to think of the legacy left on her shoulders. She has been alone almost her whole life.

But ever since she was put on that ship Rey was put under the care of a man named Unkar Plutt, a trader from the free city of Braavos. The first few years of her life he took care of her but as she grew older Rey was put to work. Plutt didn’t care who she was, Rey didn’t even know the truth of her lineage yet. She was beaten, starved, and locked away during her years with Plutt.

At age thirteen Rey took her life into her own hands and escaped. For the next four years, Rey wandered the streets of Braavos, stealing food off carts, sleeping on the streets, and fending for herself.

All that changed when she was seventeen and her identity was discovered by someone, a young man who looked around her age.

Rey was taken to Pentos and housed in an estate owned by people loyal to the House Palpatine. Many who lived here fled Westeros after the rebellion to escape the persecution of the new king. They also sought revenge hoping King Sheev’s granddaughter would be found again and take back the Iron Throne.

“Rey!” she heard a voice call out, disturbing her thoughts. The princess sighed recognizing the voice. Armitage Hux was making his way toward Rey carrying a dress in his arms.

Armitage and Rey found each other on the streets of Essos. He rescued her from a fight after she stole some bread off a cart. Hux warned and lectured to her to be careful as she argued but he stopped his rambling when he looked Rey in the eyes. Her eyes were the color of gold, a very faint gold, but visible. Golden eyes were a trait of the Palpatine family. Armitage knew instantly he was in the presence of the long-lost last dragon, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.

Armitage took Rey under his wing ever since that fateful day. He protected her, and took her to Pentos, knowing where the Palpatine loyalists lived. At first, she was happy to have someone to look after her and guide her. Hux was like a brother to Rey until his true colors came out. Armitage noticed since arriving in Pentos how Rey’s demeanor wasn’t that of a Palpatine’s. She was timid and didn’t show vengeance for her family.

He torments Rey daily, constantly talking about the Iron Throne she knows so little about. Rey is constantly lectured by him saying how she can’t just let the usurpers rule the Seven Kingdoms, they need to act now. Rey always refused and when she did Hux abused her in many ways. Often if she was disobedient Armitage would hit her, beat her, or strip her. Rey was always fearful to fight back, knowing that the punishment would be made worse. Rey despises him now; he had no right to treat her this way. He had no right to be entering her chambers unannounced.

"There's our bride to be!" He says enthusiastically holding out the dress in his arms to the princess. Rey was to be married. Over the two years she has been here, Enric Pryde has constantly told Rey to take the throne, talked on about how much loyalty to the Palpatine's is here. Eventually, Pyrde took matters into her own hands. A marriage was arranged between Rey and the Khal of the Dothraki people, Kylo Ren. The Dothraki gained a queen while she gained an army.

But in truth, Rey didn't want the Iron Throne. She didn't want to get married. All she wanted was to go home, find belonging and a family. She has always felt alone, never knowing of a family who loved her.

Rey slowly walked over to Armitage. “A gift from Pryde” he said. Rey didn’t speak, just stared down at the dress Armitage was holding. Hux was trying to make amends for the past couple of months. Rey realized one of the reasons why Armitage wanted her to take back the throne so badly was so that he could be granted a position of power. His tactic wasn't working, but Rey was afraid to speak up and defend herself. She knew what would happen to her if she did. Rey would get abused as she did in the past, by the hands of Hux.

"Touch it," Armitage said, almost as it was a command. Rey reached out a shaky hand to touch the fabric. It was made of beautiful silk, with pale pink as the color.

"I need you to be perfect today," Hux said. Rey froze, knowing what today would bring. She would meet her husband today; the marriage negotiations would be completed and Rey will be sold off to the Dothraki like a broodmare.

"It's beautiful," Rey said, distracting Hux and referring to the dress. Armitage grinned at her. “Lord Pryde picked it out himself.” Rey continued to gaze at the dress, a fabric like this seems extremely expensive to be only worn once. Though she wasn’t fully happy in Pentos, she had to admit Lord Pryde always treated her kindly.

"We've been his guests for two years and he has asked nothing of us," Rey said looking up at Armitage.

Armitage chuckled, “Well Pryde is no fool. He knows that you will remember your friends when you come into your throne." _Not this again_ , Rey thought to herself. She looked away from Armitage, trying to ignore his words.

She saw from the corner of her eye that Armitage held out his arm, her handmaiden coming to take the dress away. He examined Rey’s stance and body. "You still slouch," Armitage said disappointedly. Whenever Hux was talking to Rey about becoming queen he always mentioned her posture.

_“Palpatine’s don’t slouch”_ he always said. _“They don’t fear anything, they stand proud.”_

Rey shivered as she felt his arm come around her tugging at the strings of her gown. “Let them see...” he started, losing his train of thought as Rey's dress fell off her body. Rey closed her eyes and held back tears when she felt the breeze hit her bare skin and felt Armitage's eyes burning onto her body.

"You have a woman's body now," Armitage stated.

_You are old enough to finish what your family started. You are old enough to bear sons and continue the Palpatine line._

Rey heard the meaning behind his words loud and clear.

Armitage placed a hand upon Rey’s breast, admiring her growth as a woman these past few years. She froze and took a sharp inhale of breath. Rey knows she should smack his hand away, punch him, throw him into the hot bath behind her for his actions.

_What happened to me in these past few years?_ Before her life in Pentos Rey always fought for what she wanted, defended herself. Ever since Armitage found her Rey let her guard down without realizing it. She was frightened of the news of her heritage, not expecting it. This made her scared of the future and of what she would become. By the time Rey and Armitage arrived in Pentos, she was being used for everyone's personal gain. She felt as the Pentos changed her for the worse. Rey shook these thoughts out of her head.

_I am not the girl I was before. I am a long-lost exiled princess who must do her duty._

It took everything in her from releasing a sigh of relief once she felt Hux’s hand leave her body and walk away. Rey opened her eyes to confirm this. Armitage stopped walking and a moment and turned back to Rey. “When they tell the story of your reign sweet Rey, they will say it started today” with that Hux stepped out of her chambers, leaving her alone. 

She stood there for a moment, contemplating everything that is about to happen. Also trying to forget what just happened with Armitage. She turned her head toward the bath, the steaming water calling to her. Rey made her way up the steps slowly. She stared out onto the horizon as she sunk into the boiling water. Her handmaiden jumped and ran over in alarm. “It’s to hot my lady!” she called out. Rey ignored her, the water’s temperature wasn’t bothering her at all. 

_"Your family's house sigil is a dragon; you have the blood of the dragon running in your veins Rey. The heat of the fire cannot harm you."_ Armitage once said to her.

She closed her eyes relaxing in the bathwater.

_I am the blood of the dragon, born of fire and blood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This fic idea has been in my head for a long time and I am so excited to be sharing it! I will try to update at least once a week because quarantine and I am also balancing online classes (which suck lol).  
> The yellow eyes described as a trait of the Palpatine family comes from how one's eye color changes when overcome by the dark side (decided to make it a genetic thing since all the targaryens have lavender eyes in the book).  
> Also, the Skywalker rebellion against House Palpatine is based on Robert's rebellion and the galatic civil war in the OG trilogy haha 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren  
> https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Pentos


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its me again! hope you all enjoy!  
> 

Rey was bathed and dressed in her new gown, ready for the ceremony. This gown felt different from her others. Rey felt very exposed wearing this dress. The gown itself was a pale pink and reached her feet. The gown was also kind of tight. It emphasized the swell of Rey’s breasts and the curve of her hips. 

Her hair was styled with two strands of braided hair pulled together around her head. The rest of her hair was loose behind her in long, brown locks. Rey looked like the princess she should be but didn’t feel. 

She currently stood outside of the entrance of the estate. Armitage and Pryde were standing in front of her, awaiting the Dothraki. At this moment Rey’s nerves peaked. Her soon to be husband was currently traveling to meet her, he could even be in the city at this moment. 

“Where are they?” Rey heard Armitage say as he turned toward Pryde. 

“The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality,” Pryde responded. 

Rey has heard lots of stories about the Dothraki people from Pryde after her marriage was arranged. The Dothraki were nomadic horse lords and warriors who swept the lands of Essos for plunder. Due to Dothraki khalasars constantly on the move, there was only one Dothraki city. The sacred city called Vaes Dothrak. Pryde and Armitage told Rey she would be taken there eventually after the wedding to settle. 

Their life and culture were centered around the bond they had with horses. Hearing this warmed Rey’s heart. She never heard of such a strong bond with an animal before, the princess loved that these people cared so much for animals. 

Rey’s strong interest in the Dothraki people stopped when Armitage started telling her more information. Things Pryde would never tell an innocent princess. Armitage spoke to Rey about the Dothraki raids. These people would slaughter, take people as slaves and rape women mercilessly. She knew Hux was just trying to inflict fear upon her, but these things did frighten her. Everything was being forced upon her so quickly Rey didn’t know how to truly feel. 

The sound of hoofbeats in the distance stopped Rey’s thoughts and made her heart skip a beat. She knew that it was the Dothraki arriving. The hoofbeats got closer and closer until five riders appeared from around the bend. 

Pryde immediately walked toward the Dothraki men and began to speak in a language Rey has never heard before. 

_I am going to need to learn their language_ , Rey thought. 

Rey’s eyes moved to the man in the very front of their pack. She knew that was the Khal, her future husband. 

Khal Kylo Ren road a large black stallion, his raven-colored hair was braided down his sun-kissed back. Rey gaped; she had never seen someone with such long hair before, or someone so muscular. The Khal donned horsehair leggings cinched with medallions and belts made of gold. He also had no shirt, the only thing covering his bare chest was red war paint. Three stripes of red paint started from his shoulder to his pectorals on both sides. His face remained in a stern look as Pryde continued to talk to him. Rey could barely make out the moles and freckles on his face from her distance. Rey had to admit, he did look rather handsome. He looked exactly the Dothraki warrior she imagined in stories. 

Rey’s curiosity began to grow stronger; she slowly began to walk toward the Khal, wanting to see more. As she passed Armitage, she felt a tight grasp on her arm. Hux pulled Rey close to him and began speaking. 

“Do you see how long his hair is?” Armitage asked Rey. 

“When Dothraki are defeated in combat they cut off their hair so the whole world can see their shame,” he continued. Rey’s eyes never left the Khal upon his horse. 

“Khal Kylo Ren has never been defeated. He is a savage of course but one of the finest killers alive,” Hux said, pulling Rey even closer which caused her to gasp quietly. 

“And you will his queen,” he whispered. 

_Not a queen. A Khaleesi._

Pryde told Rey that ‘Khaleesi’ was the proper title for the wife of a Khal. 

“Come forward my dear,” Rey heard Pryde say as he turned his head to look at her. 

She felt Hux’s grip on her loosen, allowing her to walk forward. 

Rey slowly made her way down the steps, closer to him. She only heard her shoe against the stone. Her heart rate began to beat faster as she got closer. Rey’s eyes never left his as she walked. She finally reached a stopping point and turned her eyes up to the Khal shyly and timidly. Her fear made her freeze where she was, and Rey didn’t know what to do and looked down. 

_Do I say something? Should I curtsey?_

Instead, Rey chose to bravely look back into Khal Kylo’s eyes. The minute their eyes reconnected she instantly felt some sort of connection to this man. She stiffened at the thought and took a breath to calm her as the Khal’s eyes roamed her body. He took in every inch of her, from her covered feet to the top of her head. Rey and Khal Kylo made eye contact one last time before he nodded his head and turned his horse around. The other Dothraki men followed their call around the bend, disappearing from view. 

Rey let out a sigh of relief as the Dothraki left and heard Armitage shouting behind her. 

“Where are they going?” He questioned to Pryde. 

“The ceremony is over,” Pryde said. 

“But he didn’t say anything! Did he like her?” Hux asked. 

“Trust me, Armitage, if he didn’t like her, we would know,” Pryde responded. 

Rey stiffened, understanding what Pryde meant by his answer to Armitage. 

Pryde sensed Rey’s fear and approached her placing a warm hand on her shoulder. “Come, child, let’s go for a walk around the grounds. It is a beautiful day,” he said to Rey. She gave Pryde a small smile and nodded. Rey always loved seeing the grounds of the estate, looking at nature. 

“Armitage,” Pryde called out to him. Hux caught up to Pryde and Rey as they began their walk. 

* * *

Rey, Armitage, and Pryde currently stood on a balcony overlooking the ocean. Rey knew she would never tire of the view Pentos offered her. 

“It won’t be long now,” Pryde began, looking out onto the horizon next to Rey. 

“Soon you will be married, cross the Narrow Sea and take back your grandfather’s throne,” he said. Rey felt her eyes close and body tense, knowing where this conversation would lead too. 

“The people drink secret toasts to your health. They cry out to their true queen,” he said. 

_How do people across an ocean know that I exist?_

Rey held her tongue in fear of a reprimand of her thought. 

Armitage moved away from Rey and walked toward Pryde. “When will they be married?” He asked, now walking next to Pryde, leaving Rey behind them. 

“Soon, the Dothraki never stay still for long,” Pryde said. 

“Is it true that they lie with their horses?” Hux asked. 

“I wouldn’t ask Khal Kylo,” Pryde responded to him. 

“Do you take me for a fool?” Hux asked, clearly offended by Pryde’s response. 

“I take you for a lord of Westeros. One day you will sit on the queen’s council as a lord. Lords and kings are similar in a way. They lack the caution of a common man. I didn’t mean to take offense,” he said. 

Rey rolled her eyes at the men’s conversation. If she were to take the Iron Throne and become the queen, she would _never_ make Hux a lord or put him on her council. Rey would do this in a heartbeat if she had any control over her reign. He already had too much power here and Rey feared how he would behave with more than he needs.

“I know how to play a man like Kylo,” Hux said. “We give him a queen while he gives us an army.” 

Rey somehow found the courage to speak up. 

“I don’t want to be his queen,” she said. 

Pryde and Armitage turned around, surprised at her words. Rey looked down in fear. 

“I want to go home,” she finished, feeling helpless. Rey kept her eyes locked on the ground, waiting for punishment for speaking against the loyalist’s wishes for Rey. No punishment came. 

“I know you do,” Hux said, almost in an understanding tone. Rey looked back up at Armitage, shocked at his words and calmness. 

“I want to go home with you, but they took it from you. So, tell me, sweet Rey, how do you go home?” He asked her. 

“I don’t know,” Rey responded. 

“We go home with an army, with Khal Kylo Ren’s army,” he said stroking his knuckles on the side of her head. 

“I would let his whole tribe fuck you. All of the men and their horses too if that’s what it took,” Hux said. 

“I would do anything to help see a Palpatine on the Iron Throne again,” 

Rey felt her eyes begin to sting with tears and anger welled up in her. How dare Armitage speak to her in such vulgar language! He had no right, Hux could not control her. Rey began to believe that Hux wanted to take the Iron Throne for himself and is using her to get to it. 

Armitage placed a kiss upon Rey’s forehead and turned back towards Pryde. Rey followed the men back towards the estate, trying the ignore the painful weight left on her forehead. 

* * *

Poe Dameron’s steps echoed as he made his way towards the Iron Throne. He was personally summoned here by King Luke Skywalker. As he looked up at the dais, he saw Luke sitting upon the throne, observing the man. Luke’s sister Leia sat by his side. 

Before Luke was king, he was a knight in the North under the House Kenobi. He hardly knew his family. His mother, Lady Padmé Amidala died in childbirth while his father, Anakin Skywalker turned against his oaths and pledged allegiance to House Palpatine. Anakin was a knight serving under the House Kenobi in the North. Attachments are forbidden for a knight, but he fell in love anyway. Anakin and Padmé got married, and she became pregnant. Soon, Anakin began to have visions of his wife dying, he felt he was going mad. To protect her, the mad king took him under his wing and Anakin became a king’s guard to the North’s enemy. Palpatine knighted him under a new name, Ser Vader. 

Luke and Leia were separated at birth for their protection from their mad father. Luke was taken by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin’s former master, and took him to his home in the North. Obi-Wan raised Luke and trained him to become a knight. When Luke was old enough, Obi-Wan shared the story about his parents. It was prophesized that the Skywalker’s were supposed to destroy the House Palpatine, take the Iron Throne, and bring peace back to Westeros. After a couple of days, Luke agreed to it, knowing how mad the Palpatine’s were. 

Luke forged alliances through the North and Riverlands until he had a full army to march on Kings Landing. In the end, Luke killed Palpatine and peacefully took the throne. 

He was given the nicknames ‘Kingslayer and usurper’ by the Palpatine loyalists who fled. He never married, continuing to uphold his knightly oath and named Leia as his successor and hand of the king. 

Poe immediately bowed before the king. 

“Your grace,” he said. Then his eyes turned to Leia. 

After their mother died, Leia was taken to the Riverlands and was raised by the Organa family. Leia became a powerful politician and served on her father’s council. When Bail Organa died, Leia became Lady of the Riverlands. Just like Luke, she was told the story of her parents and when she heard that Luke Skywalker was building an army, she pledged immediate loyalty to him as king and reconnected with her twin brother. 

After being named successor Leia began to court a friend Luke and herself aligned with during the rebellion. Han Solo, he was a lord of the North. Leia and Han married, and he was placed on the King’s council. 

About a year into their marriage the couple welcomed a son who they named Ben. The line of succession changed. Ben would now become king after Luke and if Ben dies childless, Leia would follow. As the boy grew, he didn’t show much interest in the throne and wanted to be a knight. 

Luke trained him but sensed a darkness in him like Anakin. Soon Ben lost control and chose to run away from Westeros. No one knows where he is now. Luke and Han believe him to be dead, but Leia still holds on that he is alive and will return one day. 

“My lady,” he said. Leia smiled at him.

“Ser Poe, welcome back to Kings Landing,” Leia said warmly. 

Poe Dameron was born in Kings Landing. His father, Kes Dameron, was a knight under the mad king when House Palpatine reigned. Poe’s father ended up switching sides during the rebellion, secretly pledging fealty to House Skywalker. Knowing his turn would be revealed and harm would come, Kes sent his wife and an six-year old Poe to Dragonstone for protection. On the battlefield, Kes Dameron turned on Palpatine, fought valiantly but died anyway. Poe’s mother raised him on the beliefs of his father, and he grew up to have a strong loyalty to House Skywalker. Poe became a knight of the realm and gained the favor of the King and his sister. 

“My sister and I have urgent news and a mission for you,” he said. 

Poe nodded. “Whatever it is I will do it, I am ready,” he said. 

“Word has spread to us that the last Palpatine is alive and will take a Dothraki husband,” Luke said. 

Poe froze. _Another Palpatine?_ He was told all the Palpatine’s were gone, destroyed by the rebellion. Leia sensed his shock. 

“Her name is Rey; she was born at the end of the rebellion. Almost twenty years ago. Her parents sent her away to Essos for protection from the mad king. Not many people know of her existence,” Leia said, and Poe nodded understandably. 

“She has been staying in exile with loyalists to her house. Messages say they have planned her wedding to the Dothraki Khal for an army to take back the Iron Throne,” Leia continued. 

“We need more spies across the Narrow Sea, closer to Rey, so we can have more details of her plans and take precautions,” Luke said. 

“His Grace and I have decided to enlist you as a direct spy,” Leia said. 

“You will be put on the next ship to Essos and arrive in Pentos, that is where her wedding will be held. Introduce yourself to her, swear fealty, make her trust you, and send back any information of this girl,” Luke said. 

_They want me to spy on a child?_ Poe questioned to himself. 

“If I may speak” Poe requested. 

The king nodded. “This Rey Palpatine is only a child; she knows nothing of Westeros. I feel as if her marriage is being forced upon her by loyalists who want her to take the throne,” Poe said. “I do not find it right in my heart to lie to an innocent girl,” he said. 

“This innocent girl is probably being fed poisonous words against us as we speak. I know what she will become, she will be just like her grandfather, succumb to madness and dragon fire” Luke said. “I have kept the seven kingdoms peaceful for the past nineteen years. Do you want to have another war, Dameron?” The King asked sternly. 

Poe shook his head. “No, your grace.” 

Luke relaxed, “Good, then you will go at once. I assume you know how to speak Dothraki?” He asked. 

“Yes, your grace, it was one of the many languages I’ve studied in the past,” Poe answered. 

With that the king dismissed Poe and he headed across the Narrow Sea. Unsure of what he has been asked to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh stuff is going down! till next time! 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren and


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter to kick off the week! 
> 
> TW: this chapter contains depictions of rape and sexual content (it isn't too graphic)

A Dothraki wedding was nothing like Rey expected. The ceremony was an all-day celebration with food, dancing, fighting, and gifts. The sun beamed down strongly onto Rey as she observed the feasting below. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for Rey. The princess thought people got married for love. When she was living her days on the streets of Braavos she witnessed a wedding from a distance one time. The couple she saw were very much in love. That night Rey dreamed she would find a love like that and get married. Never would she imagine being forced to marry against her will to a man she hardly knows or can talk to for that matter. 

Kylo and Rey have barely spoken to each other. She is not familiar with the Dothraki language and Rey believes he is not familiar with the common tongue. They currently sit side by side overlooking the wedding celebrations while people bring them gifts in silence. Rey’s eyes wandered the scene laying before her. Women were dancing topless while men stepped in and took them from behind, their moans echoing through the air. 

Rey took a shaky breath, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She was never told how some Dothraki chose to fornicate in public, especially at celebrations such as these. It was awful to look at! They were mating like animals. Rey felt Armitage’s eyes burning into her, sensing her discomfort at the events taking place below. She turned her head away and looked towards the meats and food placed before the married couple. Flies began to buzz around the food which Rey didn’t mind, she has known hunger most of her life and will eat whatever is given to her. 

Her head turns back to the crowd below when she starts to hear shouting. Rey gasps quietly seeing that two men had begun fighting over the woman they wish to lie with. From the corner of her eye, Rey saw her husband giving a slight smile, enjoying the fight and taking swig of his drink.

_Why do these people enjoy violence so much?_

Rey continued to look on horrified as the two men pulled out their weapons. She has never seen a weapon like that before. It had a hilt like a sword, but the blade was curved, looking like a giant hook. Metal began to clash together, and the shouts became louder. Kylo was speaking in Dothraki, encouraging them on. Eventually one of the men fell, his guts pouring out unto the ground. The man’s killer yanked his hair back cutting his braids and throwing them towards the Khal and Khaleesi. The crowd began to cheer loudly and after a couple of moments, things returned to normal. Khal Kylo looked pleased with the events that just took place. 

_A man just died, and nobody mourns?_

Rey held back tears, frightened of what just went down. 

_Will I meet the same fate if I can’t please my husband?_

She noticed Pryde turn to her from where he was sitting with Armitage. 

“A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair,” Pryde said, clearing up the confusion of Rey and Armitage. 

Armitage started chuckling at Pryde’s words, clearly enjoying himself. 

“Oh,” Rey said, looking down into her lap, praying for the day to end. 

* * *

Poe made his way through the loud Dothraki crowd. Nobody acknowledged his presence; everyone was so caught up in the celebration. As he made his way towards the raised platform where the newly married couple sat, he took them in.

His eyes turned to the girl first. 

_This is who King Luke fears? A frightened child?_

The princess looked so young in Poe’s eyes; this girl didn’t seem like she would harm a fly. Princess Rey looked terrified of the current situation she was in. She was also very beautiful and looked like a Palpatine, her golden eyes standing out to Poe.

_The information the king received was true at least._

Poe’s eyes then turned toward the Khal and he froze. This man looked so familiar to Poe. 

_It couldn’t be, he is presumed dead by the king himself._

The last time Poe saw the lost Prince Ben Solo was at a jousting tournament almost ten years ago. The resemblance to the prince was also mesmerizing. Poe immediately snapped out of his trance telling himself that his theory is impossible. He also felt the Khal’s eyes burning into him. 

“Great Khal,” Poe said in smooth Dothraki. 

He made his way up the stairs, walking toward the princess. 

“I have a small gift for the new Khaleesi,” he said in the common tongue so Rey could understand. From his satchel, Poe pulled out three books and handed them off to Rey.

“Songs and history from the Seven Kingdoms,” he said, telling the princess what the books were about. 

Her eyes brightened at this and Poe felt his heart sink. 

_This poor girl knows nothing of her homeland._

“Thank you, sir,” Rey responded gratefully. “Are you from my country?” she questioned. 

Poe nodded, “Ser Poe Dameron of Dragonstone. My father served your grandfather for many years,” Poe took a breath, knowing this is where the deception began. “Gods be good I hope to serve the rightful queen,” he said kneeling. “I pledge my fealty to you Khaleesi, I will protect you and serve you however needed.” 

Poe looked up to the new Khaleesi’s face and saw her take in a sharp breath. She looked taken aback from his statement. Has any loyalist here ever been so kind to her when pledging fealty? 

“I don’t have many people to trust," Rey said. "Most of the loyalists to my house are just using me for their gain,” she paused for a moment. “But you Ser Poe, seem genuine and kind. My heart is telling me to trust you so I will, you are welcome to stand by my side,” she finished with a small smile. 

The Khal seemed to understand the basis of their conversation and he nodded his head in approval. Poe bowed to both Khal and Khaleesi and took his leave. 

* * *

Rey felt her heart flutter a little in her chest as she watched Poe descend the stairs. No man loyal to House Palpatine has ever been so kind or gentle with her. Whether Rey takes the Iron Throne or not she knows she will want Ser Poe by her side. Rey doesn’t fully understand why she trusted him so easily. She did the same thing with Armitage and now she is treated cruelly by the man. The first time she met Armitage he already seemed to have a violent personality. He pulled Rey from a fight on the streets and stuck together. Rey’s trust of Armitage was easy because she was always lonely, it felt great to have someone by her side for once and now she regrets ever meeting Armitage. 

Poe was different, much different than Armitage. Rey noticed how he approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her. His tone of voice was gentle, and he even spoke Dothraki! Poe also gifted Rey old books about Westeros. She was overjoyed with his gift, always wanting to know more and more about the Seven Kingdoms. Poe seemed to understand the situation Rey was in also, sensing her struggle internally. The Khal also seemed to approve of him staying with her. Khal Kylo assumed Rey would take back the Seven Kingdoms and knew a Khaleesi needed a protector. Rey was glad to gain one that was from her country.

Lord Pryde was the next wedding guest to step up the Rey and Kylo. A man by his side placed down a chest, opening it to reveal three items inside. They were beautiful, but Rey wasn’t sure what they were, they looked like eggs but with scales. 

“Dragon eggs, Rey,” Pryde explained to her. “They come from the Shadowlands beyond Asshai,” he continued. 

Rey picked one up out of the chest. She was very careful hoping she wouldn’t damage the egg. 

_I thought all the dragons were gone,_ Rey thought. 

“The ages have turned them to stone but they will always be beautiful,” Pryde said. 

Rey observed the egg she was holding carefully. Did a dragon lay dormant within? Rey has always wanted to see a dragon since she was a girl. The dragon was the sigil of her house, her family has the blood of the dragon. Rey knows she will cherish this gift, take care of the eggs. She never knew her family, but Rey knew these dragon eggs were a trace of them, reminding Rey of who she was. 

"Thank you, Lord Pryde," Rey responded.

As Rey continued to observe the dragon egg in her hands, she didn’t notice the music silencing or her husband rising. Rey looked up nervously, feeling everyone’s eyes on her. 

The ceremony was now over. Khal Kylo and Rey would ride off together to consummate their marriage, then rejoin the Khalasar and head to Vaes Dothrak.

Rey slowly rose next to her husband, trying to hide her trembling. The new Khaleesi placed the dragon egg she was holding back into the chest. She was horrified about what was to come next. This stranger who is now her husband will take away her innocence and claim her as his own. She is not knowledgeable about relations between man and wife, but she knew the Dothraki ways were different, rougher. But Rey knew she couldn’t fight the Khal, he would probably kill her for her defiance. She needs to do her duty, even though her emotions tell her otherwise. 

_This is where your new life begins. Be brave._

Rey began to follow her husband down the steps. The crowd of people began to surround Rey as she walked which felt very overwhelming to her. She kept her eyes on the Khal’s back as she walked, trying to block out everyone else. When she reached the end of the crowd, she saw Khal Kylo standing with a white horse, a female. It was her husband’s wedding gift to her. Rey gave a soft smile and approached the horse, placing one hand on her snout and the other stroked her mane. 

The new Khaleesi looked at her husband kindly, “She’s beautiful,” Rey said to him. She noticed Kylo’s eyes grow softer at her words, acknowledging Rey. 

Rey looked back into the crowd and saw Poe standing at the front. 

“Ser Poe I don’t know how to say thank you in Dothraki,” she said. 

“There is no word for thank you in Dothraki,” Poe spoke. 

Rey nodded with a small smile and turned to face her husband. Rey’s eyes turned fearful as he started to approach her somewhat aggressively. 

_Is he going to take me right here?_

On instinct, Rey backed up but Kylo caught her waist and lifted her onto the horse. The Khal hopped onto his horse beside Rey. 

Before the couple could ride away Rey felt someone’s hand grip her leg. 

“Make him happy,” Armitage said to her. Rey took a deep breath to center herself and followed her husband down a new path. 

* * *

They rode for hours. Rey had no idea where the Khal was leading them. She couldn’t ask him; he didn’t know the common tongue well and she couldn’t speak Dothraki yet. They stopped at sunset, settling on a giant cliff. 

Rey immediately got off her horse and walked towards the edge. Like she imagined, the view was beautiful. The sunset reflected on the rough water and the breeze was soothing. 

As Rey let the ocean air calm her, she realized her true home lies across this ocean. She was thrown into a life she didn’t ask for. If Rey defied, she was beaten and abused, needing to remember her place. Now she has a husband who she must obey, one of the finest killers alive. Rey wanted to run away, maybe tonight when they asleep, she can hop on her horse and ride away. She could find a ship and sail to Westeros and start anew. Find the belonging she has always wanted, not have to worry about politics and her royal blood. 

She didn’t notice she was crying until she felt a finger touch her cheek softly, wiping away the tear. Rey turned to find her husband looking at her with sympathy. 

“No,” he said and continued to walk around her, dropping his belts. Rey felt her breaths get heavier; she couldn’t hide her fear from the Khal. There was no stopping what was about to take place tonight. 

Rey let out a soft sob as Kylo stroked her exposed back and began to undo the ties of her dress. She clutched the front of her dress as he came around to face her. Rey looked up at Kylo with tear-stained eyes, he didn’t look back. Rey noticed how his eyes were on her chest, removing the pin between her breasts. 

“Do you know the common tongue?” Rey asked shakily in the only language she knows.

“No,” Kylo responded as he continued to remove parts of his wedding garments and Rey’s.

“Is no the only word that you know?” Rey asked.

She stiffened as she felt the warmth of Kylo’s chest behind her, his hands continuing to loosen her dress. 

“No,” he simply stated. 

Rey let out another quiet sob as she felt Kylo hold the straps of her gown and pull down, exposing herself to him. Rey shivered as she felt the night breeze hit her bare skin and on instinct covered her breasts. She couldn’t fight for long, Kylo’s strong arms easily placed her hands by her sides causing Rey to continue to weep quietly. 

Kylo’s hand moved to cup Rey’s throat, then moving to cup her breast and down to her sex. Rey hated the feeling of a man’s hands on her, touching her in the most intimate areas. _How could he continue to perform this act?_ Rey’s weeping was a sign she didn’t want to do this, but she knew she had to. _Does this man have no heart?_

Rey felt her knees on the hard stone of the cliffside as Kylo eased her down. His large hand landed on her back pushing her to hands and knees.

_Not like this, please,_ Rey prayed to the Gods.

There was nothing else she could do when she felt her husband’s hand roam her back down, to her bottom, and then to her most private area. Rey gasped when she felt the nudge of the Khal’s manhood between her legs. She held back a sob, mentally preparing herself. 

When Rey felt Kylo push forward into her and she couldn’t stop the cry of pain passing her lips. She has never felt a sensation like this before. Rey felt herself stretching and burning between her legs as her husband began to move a little faster. He didn’t speak to her, ask her if she was ready. Rey felt small grunts and gasps of pain exit her mouth. _How did women find this act pleasurable?_ It was quite the opposite for Rey at the moment. 

Rey closed her eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths, trying to block out the pain, distracting herself from her husband mounting her body. She gasped when she saw visions take place before her. 

_Dragon fire._

More pain. 

_A throne made of swords._

Kylo’s movements get quicker.

_Two lovers in a passionate embrace._

He pants louder.

_Peace and unity between enemies._

Rey felt her body go numb and her husband still behind her, spilling his seed within her. It was over, her husband pulled out from Rey and moved away toward the small bedding he made for them. Rey didn’t move, her body collapsed onto the rocky ground in shock of the act performed on her and these visions. 

_It felt so real._

Rey eased herself up, wincing at the soreness between her legs. Covering her breasts, she walked toward the stack of blankets Kylo laid out for them to sleep on. She laid down, turning on her side, away from him, and tried to close her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks slowly instead. She doesn’t know how long she lay like this, letting the cold her touch her bare skin. 

The last thing Rey remembers is a blanket being draped over her body before she falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor rey, don't worry things will get better for her! 
> 
> if you are not familiar with the game of thrones references being made throughout this story, I will be creating a reference page for each chapter on my tumblr. i wanted to do it on here but i can't figure out how to insert hyperlinks so if anyone knows how to put hyperlinks in the end notes on this website please let me know asap! 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say thank you for all your comments and kudos! it means a lot to me since this is my first time writing fanfic. i hope you all stay on this journey with me! 
> 
> tw: rape (last time i promise!)

Khal Kylo couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop staring at the trembling sleeping figure lying next to him. His wife, this poor girl was terrified of Kylo, because of how he acted. Guilt plagued Kylo’s mind of what he had done. He has never committed such an act on a woman. Kylo has lain with other women in his time as Khal but has never forced them. He never imagined he would have to but after finding out he would wed the last Palpatine Kylo knew he had to act this way, act distant from her and make her hate him. She could never know the truth about who Kylo really was. 

The truth was Khal Kylo Ren was not Dothraki by blood, his real name was Ben Solo. He was a prince of the House Skywalker from Westeros and nephew of the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. As a boy, Ben did not have an interest in royalty and politics. Ben loved being told stories of battles of the past, of the rebellion and his father and uncle. Ben wanted to become a knight, maybe even join the King's Guard when he was old enough.

His uncle, the king, offered to help train Ben to become a knight. Luke was very successful in his training and Ben was very close to taking his vows, but the process got delayed. His mother sensed a darkness in him, just like his grandfather Anakin Skywalker. Leia wanted Ben to give up knighthood and continue as a prince. Leia could not have any more children, and Luke never took a wife, so Ben was the last hope to continue the Skywalker bloodline. By becoming a knight Ben would give up all claims to land and power. He had no desire to sit on the Iron Throne and refused Leia’s request. 

This ‘darkness’ inside Ben became to grow even stronger. He became very brutal with a sword, nearly killing many of the partners he sparred with. His actions became impulsive like his grandfather which scared Luke. Anakin Skywalker betrayed his house and pledged fealty to the Palpatine’s. He became a knight under them and was described as nearly mad as King Sheev. Luke knew that his nephew would never become a knight, Leia would eventually force him to stay a prince. But Luke knew that wouldn’t change his nephew’s behavior, it would only make him worse. 

Luke’s biggest fear was seeing a mad man in a position of power and on the Iron Throne again. He refused to relive the days under the mad king. He didn’t want the peace he fought so hard for the be broken by Ben. One-night Luke made a decision that changed everything, he snuck into Ben’s chambers unsheathed his sword and tried to kill him. Before Luke could make the blow, he returned to his senses and saw Ben’s eyes on him, full of betrayal. Heart full of rage and heartache Ben attacked his uncle and ran away. He didn’t know where he was going to go but he knew he had to get far away from Kings Landing, he never wanted to see his family again. 

In the moonlight, Ben snuck aboard a ship that was to sail across the Narrow Sea. Ben wandered the lands of Essos for months, fending for himself, never settling down. As he was walking through the grasslands of Essos, looking for civilization he came upon the Dothraki. A Khalasar was charging towards him and surrounded him, their weapons drawn. They spoke to him, but Ben only answered in the common tongue, not familiar with the Dothraki language. He was taken to Vaes Dothrak; his fate was up to the Khal.

He was surprised the Khal could speak the common tongue. Ben learned his name was Khal Snoke, this Khal was curious about Ben, wanted to know everything. Ben explained he abandoned his royal bloodline and wanted to start anew somewhere. Snoke listened to his words, asked if he knew how to handle a sword. Ben explained he was training to be a knight but was betrayed by his family for his choice. Khal Snoke then chose to turn Ben into a Dothraki warlord. He sensed the anger and ferocity in him. Snoke knew that Ben would be perfect. Ben was given a new name, Kylo Ren. He was no longer a prince of Westeros, he was a Dothraki warrior. Over the years he learned the language and became familiar with the Dothraki lifestyle. Kylo became one of the most brutal warriors of Snoke's Khalasar. Kylo Ren grew in favor with the Khal and when he died, Snoke named Kylo the next Khal, having no sons to carry on his legacy. 

Ever since he became Dothraki, Kylo forgot about his past, his old name. But Kylo’s remembrance of who he was came back to him when he received a message saying that Princess Rey Palpatine wished to marry the Khal in exchange for his army to take back the Seven Kingdoms. Kylo thought that all the Palpatine’s were gone. Stories of Westeros say that the mad king died along with his house. His family never told him of this girl, the mad king’s granddaughter. Remembering who he was now, Kylo agreed, he was being pressured to take a wife anyway. Kylo agreed upon himself that the princess could never know the truth about him. She would probably kill him; he is technically a threat to her potential reign. Revealing the truth would destroy them both, their families are enemies. 

But this girl, Rey, was so innocent, he didn't expect this behavior from a Palpatine. Rey was nothing like her mad and cruel ancestors. Kylo assumed that during her exiled life she hadn't learned that much of her family or homeland. After meeting Rey and seeing how timid and frightened she looked he knew that Rey didn't truly want the throne. She was being used as a pawn for these so-called loyalists to her house. Kylo still told himself she couldn’t know the truth, it would still destroy them, maybe she would eventually succumb to madness. But part of Kylo thought otherwise. It broke his heart that he had to do this to her, but he knew it was for the best. 

* * *

Rey woke to a firm hand pressed lightly on her shoulder. She jolted up in fear, shielding her body with the blanket she was given. Rey stared fearfully into the eyes of her husband. _Is he going to take me again?_ Rey knew it was eventually going to happen again but right now her body couldn’t handle the act. 

Khal Kylo nudged his head towards the horses as a sign that they were leaving. They were to rejoin the Khalasar and ride east to Vaes Dothrak. Kylo was already dressed and packed up their small campsite. Rey rose shakily from their makeshift bed, silently gasping in pain as she felt a soreness course threw her lower body. The pain radiated from between her legs, where Kylo took her roughly. Rey felt as though she could barely walk, her legs shaking as she moved toward her horse. She opened the satchel attached to her horses’ side and pulled out a pink dress she brought from Pentos. It slipped onto her form loosely, Rey couldn’t tighten the strings of the dress on the backside. During her life in Pentos, Rey was used to having help from servants when changing into gowns.

She didn’t like how exposed she felt in this gown but told herself it was the best she could do for now. 

Rey turned to face her husband. 

“I’m ready,” she said in the common tongue, hoping he would understand. 

Kylo walked toward her and helped Rey unto her horse. He then hopped on his horse and the couple took to rejoin their Khalasar. 

* * *

The Khalasar was not difficult to find. For the last few miles of their trip, Rey and Kylo could make out the many people riding horseback and walking. 

They were now in the Dothraki Sea. A giant grassland that the Dothraki controlled. The grass wasn’t as green as it was in Pentos. It had more of a brownish tinge to it, exposed by the sunlight. Rey still thought this land was beautiful, she has never seen so much grass before. 

An hour after rejoining the Khalasar Rey struggled to keep up riding next to Kylo. The strain of riding a horse did nothing to help heal her soreness. Every time the horse moved, she felt the pain sting between her legs and travel throughout her legs. She felt her hands begin to blister from holding the reins and exhaustion was creeping upon her. Rey has never ridden a horse this long before. She didn’t understand how the Dothraki could do it so easily. 

Eventually, Rey had to stop moving, she pulled over to the side of the road staring at the endless Khalasar rode by her. Another horse-pulled beside her; Rey looked up to see the eyes of Ser Poe Dameron. Her heart fluttered with relief, he stayed for her! Rey gave him a small smile, but he did not return it. Poe looked at Rey with concern. 

“You need to drink child,” he said, handing Rey his water flask. 

Rey took it in her hands and took a large swig. She didn’t realize how thirsty or dehydrated she was. 

“Thank you,” Rey said to Poe, handing back the flask. She was grateful someone was looking out for her, not in the way the Palpatine loyalists did. Poe was genuine with his kindness; he was gentle towards her. 

“You need to eat as well,” Poe handed Rey a piece of some sort of meat. Rey was clueless as to what the food was but took it, anyway, listening to Poe. She didn’t know anything about the Dothraki people ate for meals. 

“Is there anything else?” Rey asked curiously.

“The Dothraki have two things in abundance, grass, and horses," Poe said. 

“People cannot live off of the grass,” he finished.

Rey took a bite of the meat, it tasted very dry, but she continued to eat. She nodded at Poe and stared into the grasslands. 

Poe seemed to sense her curiosity about the grasslands, having never been in one before.

“In the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai, they say there are fields of ghost grass, with stalks as pale as moonglow in the night. It is said to murder all other grass,” he shared with Rey. 

She felt a small chuckle work up her throat. _Grass as pale as the moonlight?_ Rey never heard such a thing. 

“The Dothraki believe that one day it will cover everything, that it is the way the world will end,” Poe said. Rey glanced at Poe with a small smile, but it turned into a frown when she spotted Kylo in the distance. Poe saw the look of distress and fear on Rey’s face. 

“It’ll get easier,” he assured. Rey turned to look back at Poe. She took a shaky breath and nodded, acknowledging his words. 

“Come, we are almost to camp,” Poe said. They both urged their horses on riding side by side. 

* * *

The camp was nearly settled by the time Rey arrived. Her and Poe were at the end of the Khalasar chain. She gasped in relief as her horse came to a final stop, a man below her grabbing the reins. Rey’s body was exhausted, she felt as she could barely walk. Rey could barely move as well. The riding made her pains worsen. Poe immediately came to her aid and helped pull Rey from her horse. The minute Rey’s feet hit the ground her knees gave out but Poe kept a tight grip on her so she would not fall. Poe supported Rey until three young women came to help her. 

Rey couldn’t hold back the small gasp of pain as she was transferred. Every small movement racked her body with pain. 

The three women escorted Rey to her tent and helped her onto the bed. Rey sighed, experiencing the pleasure of being on something soft again. She turned her eyes back to the three women before her. 

“Thank you,” Rey said kindly. 

“We are yours to serve Khaleesi,” one of the women said in Rey’s language. Rey looked at them confused.

They seemed to catch onto their mistress’s confusion. 

“We were gifted to you by the Khal, to be your handmaidens,” one said. 

“I am Rose,” she said. Rose turned toward the other two women. “This is my sister Paige and Bazine Netal,” Rose said.

Rey gaped at them. “You speak the common tongue,” she stated in disbelief. 

“Can all of you speak it?” Rey asked curiously and in a hopeful tone.

“Yes Khaleesi,” another voice spoke up, Bazine. 

Rey smiled. “I am glad,” she said. “I’ve barely spoken to anyone since joining the Dothraki. I am not familiar with your people’s language I’m afraid,” Rey confessed. 

“We are here to help you in anyway Khaleesi, we will teach you the Dothraki ways,” Rose said, helping Rey up gently. 

“We have drawn you a bath Khaleesi, you have had a long day of traveling,” Rose said. 

Rey’s handmaidens helped her into the bath, the water felt very relaxing. They helped her clean the grime, dirt, and sweat off her body. Her dark locks were washed with some sort of oil. When Rey was done bathing, she dismissed her handmaidens, wishing to go to sleep. Rey kindly wished them goodnight, in Dothraki, as Rose taught her while bathing. She was already very fond of her handmaidens; she has never had female companions before. Rey knew she would always cherish their company. 

The tent flap suddenly opened and Kylo entered. Rey forgot she had to share a space with her husband. She acknowledged his presence and then flipped slowly onto her side, closing her eyes.

But Kylo seemed to have other plans. He sat down on the bed next to Rey and brought his hands to her front, untying the strings have her night robe. Rey froze at his movements, knowing what he wanted. 

_Not tonight._

Rey didn’t know what to say to him, she just looked up at him with fearful eyes. Before she knew what, she was doing, Rey placed his hand on top of Kylo’s, stopping his movements. He looked down at her, shocked by her touch. His hands were rough, they were warriors’ hands. Rey shook her head slowly at Kylo, feeling her eyes well with tears. She knew her effort to stop Kylo was no use. He roughly flipped onto her hands and knees, stripping Rey of her robe. She sensed anger at her small act of defiance. Rey wasn’t surprised at his reaction. All the men she knew acted this way if Rey defied them, that is why she was fearful of rebelling. But something inside Rey told her to stick up for herself, she was a Khaleesi now. 

Rey grunted in pain, her body was not healed from the previous night and the long ride today. Kylo began to thrust earnestly inside of her, making Rey hurt more. The intrusion wasn’t as painful the previous night but Kylo’s movements caused her more pain than usual. Rey’s body couldn’t handle it much longer, she felt as though Kylo was going to rip her in two. Rey closed her eyes, hot tears streaming down her face, trying to distract herself again. She gasped at another rough thrust and then remembered her vision. 

_Is that my future?_

Rey felt her body give out and she collapsed onto the furs beneath her. She spotted the dragon eggs on a nearby table, candles lit around them. 

Rey remembered seeing dragon fire in her vision. 

_Maybe the dragons will return one day. I would be the one to bring them back._

Her eyes stayed focused on the eggs as Kylo began to move above her, his pants getting louder. Rey blocked this all out, she felt nothing. 

Rey looked at the dragon eggs with hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rey is beginning to stand up for herself yay! also, she is feeling more of an attachment to the dragon eggs………
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments make me so happy!! i absolutely love writing this story and my heart is so happy to have support! 
> 
> enjoy!!!!!!:D

Rey is awoken by the commotion of the camp outside her tent. The Dothraki people are cooking, preparing food, and making more shelter. She notices her husband is nowhere in sight. Rey sighs, flipping onto her stomach and pulling the furs farther up her body, completing covering herself. She is still naked from the previous night. It's been two weeks since they've settled at this camp and Rey's body is fully recovered from riding.

Rey’s eyes turn toward her dragon eggs. The candles from the previous night have burned out, keeping the eggs cold. Rey emerges from the bed searching for her night robe. She finds it laying upon the floor where Kylo threw it last night. Rey picks it up and places it back on her bare body, the cloth of the garment keeping her warm. She approaches her dragon eggs, still in the same shape they were when she was first gifted them. Lord Pryde said all the dragons were gone, that these eggs have been turned to stone and will never hatch. Rey believes otherwise now. Ever since her vision, she senses that dragons will be reborn into this world, she saw dragon fire. These eggs were given to her for a reason, Rey was the blood of the dragon and she was meant to rebirth her ancestors. 

The Khaleesi lights the candles again and leaves the dragon eggs to be warm. Rey suddenly feels hungry, she makes her way to find her handmaidens, wishing to ask for them to find food. As soon as she opens the tent flap Rey gasps to find Armitage Hux standing at the entrance. Rey looked on in shock. _I thought he was to stay in Pentos._

“Ah, sweet Rey I was just coming to look for you,” Armitage said. 

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked. Her eyes widened at her question; she has never questioned Armitage like that before. Becoming Khaleesi has started to change Rey. 

She sensed some anger rise in Armitage, but he pushed it down, not wanting to make a scene in public. 

“I’ve come to make sure Kylo’s end of the bargain is kept, you also need support by your side. I don’t trust that Dameron to look after you alone,” he said. 

Rey looked down at her feet, upset by his words. Poe was a great man; Armitage was just a spear in Rey’s side. She took a deep breath and spoke up. 

"I have support by my side, Ser Poe has shown much kindness to me," she said. Rey gasped when she felt Armitage grip her wrist tightly, almost bruisingly. "I am to be a lord of Westeros; you have no true power yet. You are nothing but a horse lord's slut," he spat. "Have you forgotten what happens when you speak against me?” he asked. Rey felt hot, angry tears spill down her face. Armitage will not control her anymore; he was wrong about her. Rey does have power. She is the Khaleesi of the Dothraki. She is the last dragon. Before Rey can speak up again, she hears a familiar voice. 

"Sleep well, Armitage?"

It was Poe. Rey sighed with relief. Armitage turned around and let go of Rey’s wrist. She instantly grabbed her wrist, it was beginning to turn red. 

“Ser Dameron, I was just checking on the new Khaleesi,” he said in a very fake tone. 

“Of course, you were,” Poe said sarcastically. “The Khaleesi looks like she wishes to be alone right now, it would be best to heed her wish,” he continued. Armitage scoffed and marched away. 

“Thank you, Ser Poe,” Rey said giving him a small smile. 

“Are you alright?” Poe asked. “Come, let’s take you inside.”

Rey nodded turning back around into her tent. 

“Yes, I was just surprised that Armitage was here,” Rey responded. 

“Has he always treated you like that?” Poe asked concerned. 

Rey just looked down, afraid to speak. 

“You are a Khaleesi, he has no right to disrespect you,” Poe said. 

“He is part of the reason that I am here, he is one of the many pressuring me to take the Iron Throne. Armitage believes he will become a lord if I return to Westeros,” Rey said truthfully. “He is desperate for power,” Rey whispered.

“Can I trust you Ser Poe?” she then asked, looking up at her guard. Poe reached down to grab her hands. “With my life,” he said. Rey gave him a small smile; she thanked the gods for bringing Poe into her life. 

“Watch over Armitage, report to me of anything suspicious. I sense he is scheming something,” Rey said. 

“I will, Khaleesi,” Poe said turning to walk out of the tent. 

“Rey,” she said softly. Poe turned back around confused. “Call me Rey,” she said. 

Poe smiled, “Of course, Rey,” he said testing the name on his lips. 

Rey walked over to him and grabbed his hands. “Thank you, Poe, I am grateful for your companionship,” she said. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Poe asked kindly. 

“Will you find my handmaidens for me? I would like for them to bring me breakfast,” she said. 

“I will find them at once, Rey.” And with that Poe left her tent. 

* * *

After a satisfying breakfast, Rey’s handmaidens tended to her blistered hands. Rey’s hands were slightly wounded due to her holding onto the reins for most of their travel day two weeks ago. Her hands were still recovering. All four of the women sat in happy silence. Rey was grateful for their company and kindness. 

As Rose, Paige, and Bazine soothed the stinging in her hands Rey’s eyes drifted to her dragon eggs, searching for change in them. 

“Have you ever seen a dragon?” Rey asked her handmaidens in the common tongue. 

Rose smiled, “All the dragons are gone Khaleesi,” she responded. 

“Everywhere? Even in the east?” Rey asked curiously, observing the eggs again. 

“There are no more dragons, brave men killed them, it is known” Rose explained. 

“It is known,” Paige responded happily. 

“A trader from Qarth told me that dragons come from the moon,” Bazine piped in. Rey smiled a little, looking over at Bazine. 

“The moon?” Rey asked intrigued. 

“He told me the moon was an egg, Khaleesi. That once there were two moons in the sky. But one wandered too close to the sun and cracked from the heat,” Bazine shared.

Rey looked back at her eggs surrounded by candlelight.

_Maybe the eggs will crack due to heat just like in the story,_ Rey thought. 

“Then thousands of dragons poured out and they drank the sun’s fire,” Bazine finished. 

Rose gave a small chuckle. “The moon is no egg. The moon is a goddess, wife of the sun," Rose explained what the Dothraki believe.

Rey’s curiosity about Bazine’s story grew inside her mind. She didn’t know her handmaidens that well. _Why was she told that story?_ Rey wonders to herself. She turned to Paige and Rose. “Leave me with her,” she said. They both obliged and exited the tent. Rey turned back to Bazine once they were gone. 

“Why did the trader from Qarth tell you these stories?” Rey asked. 

Bazine continued to tend to Rey’s hand, tying a bandage. “Men like to talk when they’re happy. Before Armitage Hux bought me for you it was my job to make men happy,” she explained. Rey understood.

“How old were you?” she asked.

“I was nine when my mother sold me to the pleasure house,” Bazine said casually.

“Nine?” Rey responded shocked. Rey couldn’t imagine being placed in a pleasure house so young. She felt extreme sympathy for Bazine, being bought by Armitage and being forced to please men as a child. Bazine noticed Rey's sympathy and chuckled. 

“I did not touch a man for three years Khaleesi. First, you must learn,” Bazine said. 

Rey froze. Bazine knew how to please a man and make him happy in bed. Rey knew nothing of how to please men. Her husband was a stranger to Rey, he seemed to only want her body. Rey has grown curious about the Khal, wants to know him better. Maybe if she knew how to please Kylo it would make him happy. Something good could come out of this marriage. A companionship, maybe even-

Rey realized that she did need help.

“Could you teach me how to make the Khal happy?” Rey asked. 

“Yes,” Bazine responded. 

“Will it take three years?” Rey asked concerned. 

Bazine smiled up at Rey. “No,” she answered. 

* * *

“No Khaleesi,” Bazine says, turning Rey’s eyes to meet hers. Bazine is currently on top of Rey, straddling her waist. Rey feels very uncomfortable doing this, maybe she shouldn’t have asked. 

“You must look in his eyes always. Love comes in the eyes,” Bazine says gently. She reaches down to intertwine Rey’s hands with hers. 

“It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with nothing but her eyes,” she says.

Rey looks up at Bazine confused. “Finish a man?” she asks. Bazine gives her an odd look. Rey suddenly realizes what she means. “Oh,” Rey said, giving a nervous chuckle. Bazine smiled and continued her story. 

“Kings traveled across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned her enemies just to have her for a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all,” she said. 

Rey chuckled again, “Well she sounds like an interesting woman,” she said. The Khaleesi then turns her attention back to what Bazine was teaching her. 

“I... I don’t think Kylo will like it with me on top,” Rey says. 

“You will make him like it Khaleesi,” Bazine responded confidently. “Men like what they never had and the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes bitch.”

Rey turns her eyes back to Bazine. “Are you a slave, Khaleesi?” her handmaiden asks. Rey looks down and shakes her head. Bazine was right, she is a Khaleesi. Rey will not have her husband treat her like a slave when he mounts her. 

Bazine grabs Rey’s hand, placing them onto her waist. She begins to roll her hips, Rey gasps slightly at the strange sensation. 

“Then don’t make love like a slave,” Bazine says. Rey nods. She could do this. Her plan to be married was controlled but who said that she can’t control how her marriage life is? Rey gains a surge of confidence and sits up, flipping positions with Bazine. 

“Very good Khaleesi,” Bazine says and lets out a giggle. “Out there he is the mighty Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you,” she explains to Rey as she leans forward. 

Rey then jolts backward from Bazine, her surge of confidence gone. “I don’t think this is the Dothraki way,” Rey says. The Khaleesi has seen the ways of how Dothraki lie with one another, it is nothing like how Bazine is teaching her. 

Bazine sits up, placing a strand of Rey’s dark hair behind her ear. 

“If he wanted the Dothraki way why did he marry you?” she says. 

Rey takes a deep breath. Rey was not Dothraki, she was a princess of Westeros. The opposite of a Dothraki woman. _Why did he agree to marry me?_

Kylo could have chosen from any beautiful Dothraki woman but instead, he chose Rey. An exiled princess to be his queen. Rey knows from this he is not like other Dothraki men. Yes, there are times when he is rough, but he is also sometimes gentle. She sensed his regret on their wedding night, she knew it was him who covered her naked body from the cold night air. Kylo did care for her. Rey gave a small smile to herself and Bazine. 

“Thank you, Bazine,” she said. 

Bazine got out of the bed and gave Rey a slight curtsey. “Of course, Khaleesi, and you must tell me how it goes,” she finished with a smirk.

Rey felt a blush form on her cheeks as her handmaiden left the tent. 

Now, all Rey had to do was wait. Kylo should return shortly, it was almost nightfall. Rey lied down onto her side, keeping Bazine’s teachings inside her head and awaited her husband. 

* * *

Poe rode his horse swiftly and as fast as he could. He fears some of the Khalasar will go after him if he was gone for too long. He was Rey’s protector after all. But he couldn’t wait any longer, Poe had to get word to Westeros. King Luke and Lady Leia were probably impatiently awaiting word from Poe. 

He should have sent word sooner, but he was hesitant. It broke his heart to deceive Rey like this. She has his full trust and cares deeply for him. The poor girl hasn't had a companionship as she has with Poe before. But he had to do his duty for the King. He had to put his heart behind duty. 

The moon was at a high point in the sky when he reached a nearby port. Lady Leia told him this is where he will send messages from. A man loyal to the Skywalker House presides here, one of the many spies in Essos. 

Poe entered the boathouse, putting his hood down. 

“Wexley?” he called out quietly. Poe unsheathed his dagger when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. Thankfully it was Snap Wexley, who approached. Poe sighed in relief. 

“Poe, it is so good to see you!” he said enthusiastically, embracing the man. Poe and Wexley were good friends before he assumed a position of spying for the King. “Do you have news?” he asked Poe, assuming that’s why he was here. 

Poe nodded urgently, pulling at a piece of rolled-up parchment from his pocket. “Send this to the King as soon as you can, it is information about the princess,” he said. 

“The last Palpatine? His grace did assign you a big task,” Wexley said a little surprised. Poe ignored his statement. “Thank you, Snap. Now I must get back to their campsite, some members of the Khalasar will probably be questioning my whereabouts soon,” he said. Poe placed his hand on his friends’ shoulder. “It is good to see you Snap, I will be back when I have more news of the princess,” he said. 

And with that Poe stepped back into the night and rode off, trying to forgive himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to my girl rey for starting to stand up for herself 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren
> 
> just a reminder: if you are not familiar with the game of thrones terms i am using in the story i have posted reference links on my tumblr page!:)


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellur it is me again! 
> 
> your comments and kudos continue to make my heart flutter! <3 
> 
> enjoy!

_Your grace,_

_The princess has gained my full trust and has been married to Khal Kylo Ren. We are to ride to Vaes Dothrak for the new Khaleesi to settle. I believe from there she will turn to the Seven Kingdoms with the pressure of her loyalists._

_Ser Poe Dameron_

Luke read the letter repeatedly, analyzing every word. For the past two weeks, all he could think about was this Princess Rey, what she is going to do. He felt a weight off his shoulders when he was presented a letter from Ser Poe. The minute he received the letter he summoned Han and Leia to discuss the letter.

“Poe has kept his word to us,” Luke said. He feared Poe would defy him after seeing that he was unsure about the task given to him, but the knight’s loyalty remains in the right.

“He has reported that the princess has gained the full trust of him and that she is married to the Dothraki Khal," Luke said. 

“I am surprised at the princess’ gullibility,” Han stated. 

“Palpatine’s are fools, the mad king was when I put a sword through his chest,” Luke responded.

“Do you believe she will return to Westeros?” Han said. 

“Of course, it is inevitable that she will become with child which will make her an even bigger threat to us,” Luke explained. 

“Poe does seem to be correct about his assumption of this whole situation not being her choice,” Leia speaks up. 

“She is but a child, I don’t sense danger from this girl,” Han said. 

“All Palpatine’s are dangerous, she will succumb to madness just like her grandfather and bring ruin should she return to Westeros,” Luke said. 

“My dear brother, haven’t you heard of that one saying? How does it go?” Leia asks turning to Han. 

“Every time a Palpatine is born the gods flip a coin and the world holds its breath. One side represents madness and one side represents goodness," Han said looking up at Luke. 

“I believe the gods have not decided Rey’s fate yet, but I sense she is destined for goodness,” Leia said. 

“The girl’s father was a good man,” Han said.

Luke sighed. “You and Han can believe what you want about her, but I will not stop seeing her as a threat.” 

The king exited the room they were sitting in and entered the throne room, standing before the Iron Throne. 

_There will never be another Palpatine on the Iron Throne. I swear to keep the peace._

* * *

Rey felt herself trembling. As more time passed Rey began to doubt herself. 

_He won’t listen to me. He will think I am defying him and hurt me._

Bazine’s words then entered her mind. 

_Are you a slave, Khaleesi?_

Rey’s eyes turned to her dragon eggs for comfort. She closed her eyes to calm herself. 

_Remember who you are._

As Rey steadied herself, she felt the night breeze hit her skin and heard the tent flap open. Kylo stood at the entrance, naked and ready to bed his wife. Rey sat up as he approached, ready for what was to come. _I can do this_ , she thought. Kylo sat behind her on the bed and began to pull her rear to his center. Rey used her strength to flip herself around to stop him, placing a hand on his hard chest. 

“No,” she said softly. 

Rey saw anger in Kylo’s eyes he flipped her back over, hoisting up her robes. She tried again, using more strength to turn back around and fight his hold on her. 

“No!” Rey said louder. She tried to place her hand on Kylo’s chest again, but he grabbed her wrist, attempting to flip her back over. Rey continued to fight his hold and summoned the courage to speak up again. 

“Tonight, I would look upon your face,” she said in Dothraki. Rose was still teaching her the language and Rey’s skills were still rough but Kylo seemed to understand her. The grip on her wrist loosened and Rey reached a shaking hand to place on his cheek. He didn’t resist her touch, he pressed into it trying to get closer. Rey helped Kylo onto his back, lying against the furs. She then climbed on top of him, remembering the position Bazine showed her. Rey straddled his waist and took a deep breath. 

_You can do this,_ she encouraged herself again. 

Rey eased herself slowly onto Kylo’s member, taking her time to adjust. It felt different at this angle, it wasn’t painful anymore. This new position almost felt good to Rey, it made her not feel afraid anymore. With her eyes not leaving Kylo's, she gave a roll of her hips. She gasped, not expecting such a pleasurable feeling from it. She moved again, feeling another jolt of pleasure. Kylo’s eyes never left hers, he watched her every movement and noticed the change in the Khaleesi. Rey rolled her hips, again and again, the movements becoming faster. Kylo started to experience the pleasure to. Rey felt his hands on her hips and crawl up her body. His hands pawed at her chest, wanting to feel her breasts. Rey’s pants grew harder at his touches, her movements growing even more insistent. Rey no longer felt like a slave, she felt like a Khaleesi. She felt like her and Kylo could take on any enemy, Rey has never felt so powerful before in her life. 

She gasped when Kylo jolted up, both sitting up and facing each other. Rey placed her hands on both sides of Kylo’s face, pulling their faces closer together. He began to thrust up into Rey, their lips barely touching. She could feel the air from his pants as he could feel hers. 

“Rey,” Kylo spoke her name like a blessing. Rey pressed their foreheads together and began to meet him thrust for thrust, keeping up a rhythm and craving more. She could hear Kylo’s thoughts radiating. 

_This is how it should have been all along._

_I’m sorry._

_Let’s start from the beginning._

“We can’t,” Rey spoke aloud, switching to her mother language. 

Kylo stopped his movements, confused at her words. 

Rey didn’t realize she was still speaking the common tongue and was holding onto Kylo so tight. 

“But we don’t need to let the past define us,” Rey finished. 

Kylo gasped in relief and before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips press against hers. Sparks burst instantly; Rey has never been kissed before. She knew this kiss with him felt right, they were destined for greatness together. Tears of happiness fell down Rey’s cheek as the kiss got deeper. Kylo kissed her with all the love and affection he had, and Rey pushed that same feeling back to him. 

_Was this what love felt like?_

Kylo’s hands fumbled with the strings of her night robe. Rey placed her hands on top of his, helping in his movements. The robe slipped off Rey's shoulder and for the first time, she didn't feel fear being naked in front of him. Kylo’s eyes admired her body, taking in every inch and curve. He looked back up at Rey and wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

“So beautiful,” he said in the common tongue. 

Rey placed both her hands upon his cheeks again and let out a happy, small chuckle. She smiled a truly happy smile. Rey doesn't remember the last time she felt this truly happy. Rey leaned in to kiss Kylo again. He happily obliged and thrust into her earnestly. Rey moaned against his mouth, feeling herself reach the edge. 

Kylo suddenly flipped Rey onto her back, still holding her close to him. Rey giggled in surprise at his movements but urged him on, wrapping her legs around his waist. His mouth moved from Rey’s lips to her jaw and down to her neck, nipping at the skin. 

“Kylo…” Rey moaned out feeling herself unfold before him. 

His pants and movements became quicker and Rey cried out, feeling her walls clench around him. Kylo wasn’t far behind her, after he few more thrusts he collapsed onto Rey, his seed spilling inside her. Their pants echoed throughout the tent; it was the only thing they could hear. No noise from the outside could bother them in this beautiful moment. The couple shared one last kiss before Kylo rolled off Rey and laid on his back beside her. Rey followed his movements, turning onto her side and sitting up. His eyes flickered in the candlelight, eyeing her movements. She placed a hand on Kylo’s chest. 

“You speak the common tongue,” she said. 

“Yes,” Kylo responded, grabbing her hand. “I’ve studied multiple languages.”

“I’m sorry I kept it from you. I’ve heard stories of your ancestors, I assumed you would be just like them. But you aren’t, you are compassionate and gentle,” he said. 

Rey leaned down, placing her head on his chest. 

“I’ve read about my family history in the books Ser Poe gifted me,” Rey said. “I believe that I am not who my ancestors were,” she said. 

“You are not your ancestors,” Kylo said, stroking her back.

“The past shouldn’t define us, we can grow anew,” Rey said, she looked back up at her husband, taking a breath. “I don’t want this distance in our relationship anymore, we are husband and wife," Rey said.

“I believe we can find happiness in each other,” she then whispered.

Kylo looked down at Rey lovingly. “We will stand together,” he said. 

Rey sat up again, looking down at him. “We are destined for greatness,” she agreed.

Kylo sat up and kissed her fiercely, lying her back down. Rey sighed in pleasure as he entered her again, thrusting eagerly. 

“What is this feeling?” she asked out loud. 

Kylo’s hands roamed her body, landing on her cheeks and placing their foreheads together. “Its passion,” he stated. 

Rey intertwined their hands and moaned louder than before. She wishes she could do this forever, ride wave after wave of pleasure. 

“You’re not alone anymore,” Kylo breathed out. 

Rey closed her eyes and smiled at his words.

“Neither are you,” she responded.

His lips pressed against hers again all terrible thoughts of the past and future disappeared. All that mattered was the candlelight against their bare skin and finally finding true happiness.

_We will never be alone again._

* * *

Kylo told himself he had to be distant from her, make her hate him. She could never find out the truth of who he truly was. But he couldn’t resist himself when she crawled on top of him, taking control of their coupling. Kylo felt his feelings awaken for her, he realized how lonely she was and then realized for himself he has always felt lonely as Khal. Rey understood him, and she was truly gaining confidence in who she was. Kylo sensed his beautiful wife was destined for goodness, not madness like her ancestors before her. 

He knew he still had to keep his secret from her, but they could still be happy like this. A Khal and Khaleesi reigning over their Khalasar in the Dothraki Sea. Ruling side by side and not having to worry about the past, let it die. Rey was right, they could grow anew. 

Kylo looked back down at his now sleeping wife, exhausted from the night’s activities. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Rey's head and prayed his past would never be discovered. He prayed for this new relationship between them to continue. 

* * *

Bazine currently sat in the bath with Armitage. Yes, she was purchased by him for the Khaleesi but that didn’t mean he could use her for his personal pleasures. Bazine aided in washing Armitage along with herself. 

“My lord?” she asked, halting her movements. 

“Yes, my dear?” Armitage responded. 

“They call the Khaleesi the last dragon,” she stated.

Armitage looked up at her. “They do,” he plainly stated. 

“Does she have dragons’ blood in her veins?” she pressed on. Bazine loved the Khaleesi and has always been curious about her heritage. Armitage didn’t seem interested to speak of Rey, but he continued on for her. 

“It is possible,” he answered. 

“I have always wanted to see a dragon,” Bazine said enthusiastically.

“Why dragons?” Armitage asked. 

Bazine chuckled and gave a small smile. “They can fly. And wherever they are, just a few flaps of their wings and they’re somewhere else, far away.” She placed her hands upon Armitage’s chest. 

“And they can kill. Anyone or anything that tries to hurt them gets burned away to nothing. Seeing a dragon would make me very happy,” Bazine said. 

Armitage laughed at her words. “Well, after 15 years in a pleasure house I imagine seeing the sky makes you happy,” he chuckled.

Bazine slapped his chest playfully, giggling. “I was not locked in, I have seen things,” she said.

“And what have you seen?” Armitage asked curiously. 

Bazine let out another chuckle. “I’ve seen a man from Asshai with a dagger of real dragonglass. I’ve seen a man who could change his face the way that other men change their clothes. And I’ve seen a pirate who wore his weight in gold and had sails of colored silk,” she answered for Armitage.

“Have you ever seen a dragon?” Bazine asked. 

Armitage responded by a simple shake of his head. 

“What happened to them all? I was told that the brave men killed them,” Bazine said. 

Armitage scoffed. “The brave men rode them. Rode them from Valyria to build the greatest civilization this world has ever seen. The breath of dragon forged the Iron Throne, placing the swords of the fallen together into one, which the usurper is keeping warm for me,” he said. Bazine backed away from, making a small distance.

“For you?” she asked confused. “But the Khaleesi- “Armitage stopped her from talking. 

“What about her? She is nothing but a foolish girl and a pawn,” he said beginning the stroke her arm. Bazine flinched at his touch, no longer enjoying his company. “Once we sail to Westeros, I intend to kill Rey and take the throne for myself of course,” Armitage said.

“She is stronger than you give her credit for, one day she will take the Iron Throne,” Bazine said defensively. 

“You are just as foolish as your mistress. Rey doesn’t truly want the throne; I am sure she will be relieved to be killed at the end of all this. She wanted a life of peace,”

Bazine reached out to slap him across the face but Armitage had quick reflexes, grabbing her wrist in a tight hold. “I bought you to be my ears, listen in on Rey, but clearly you are not doing your job,” he said. 

“You lied, I was told I was purchased to serve the Khaleesi,” she said shocked. 

“Serve the Khaleesi for me,” Armitage corrected her. 

“My loyalty lies with the Khaleesi, I will not succumb to you,” Bazine said. 

Armitage now fully enraged, grabs Bazine’s throat. 

“If you slip a word to the Khaleesi about this plot, I will be the one to slit your throat in the middle of the night,” he said. “Get out,” he commanded. 

Bazine immediately leaped out of the tub, gasping for breath. She grabbed her clothes left Armitage’s tent, fearing for the Khaleesi’s life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our boy ben finally got a little sense knocked into him by our precious rey heck yes 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i was planning on updating tomorrow but i sat down today and just didn't stop writing. also i am so excited to share the next chapter!
> 
> this chapter is a little shorter than usual (sorry!) because i wanted to spread out this part and the next one. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The next few days Rey and Kylo began to know each a lot better. Rey shared stories with Kylo about Westeros that she has read from Ser Poe's books. She shared with Kylo her life before Pentos, how Armitage found her in the streets. Rey then confessed her growing disdain for Armitage and Kylo swore to protect her from him no matter the situation. She spoke of her hopes and dreams, opened about not truly wanting the throne, feeling like a pawn. Kylo explained in response to this how it was her choice, not the loyalists, Rey had more power than she did a month ago. Kylo, in turn, shared Dothraki stories, taught her more about their culture, language, and religion. They confessed to each other that they could not remember the last time they felt this happy.

The couple made love all through the night, holding on to each other and making promises they are not sure they can keep. Rey has never felt more alive, she begins to feel like she is a true Khaleesi. She has left her dresses from Pentos behind and has started to dress like a Dothraki woman. She also has a strong friendship with Rose, Paige, and Bazine. Ser Poe and Kylo are loyal to Rey and promise to protect her. The Khalasar has also warmed up to Rey. She began to feel her first sense of the belonging she has always wanted.

Now they continued their nomadic lifestyle and traveled farther and farther east. Rey was looking forward to arriving at Vaes Dothrak, to see more of her people and start a happier life. Kylo and Rey led the Khalasar, riding side by side. They were a true Khal and Khaleesi. Rey and Kylo shared conversations in Dothraki, keeping to speaking the common tongue in private. Kylo admired her the whole time, she was beautiful riding the horse he gave her.

After a few minutes of riding together in silence, Rey felt a jolt in her stomach and a wave of nausea hit her. She let out a small grunt and placed a hand on her stomach, trying to hide what she was feeling. Her husband noticed immediately.

“Are you alright?” he asked concerned.

Rey nodded.

“I don’t think I’m completely used to riding these distances yet. You go on ahead, I need to ride a little slower,” Rey said.

“I’ll be fine don’t worry,” she assured Kylo.

He nodded in approval and continued his normal speed as Rey slowed down. She fell behind him and soon was next to Ser Poe. Rey gave him a small smile.

“Are you alright, Rey?” he asked, noticing something was wrong with her.

Rey took a deep breath, trying to steady herself from nausea. "I'm still not used to riding this long yet, just a little tired that’s all, I will be fine,” she said. Poe simply nodded his head; sensing Rey did not want him to push on about it.

As an attempt to distract herself from the growing nausea within her she asked Poe a question.

“Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?” she asked.

“The Dothraki don’t believe in money. Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts,” Poe responded. He was very knowledgeable about the Dothraki.

“From whom?” Rey asked.

“If you rule a city and you see the hoard approaching you have two choices; pay tribute or fight. An easy choice for most,” Poe said. “Of course, sometimes it is not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves given to him. He might think the men too weak and the women to ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides if his men have not had a good fight in months, and needs to practice,” Poe continued.

Rey nodded but the distraction she tried to create for herself was not helping. She felt a huge wave of nausea hit her and grabbed her stomach again. Rey needed to stop riding for a minute, take a little walk to get some fresh air. That would probably help.

“Tell them all to stop,” Rey said.

Poe looked confused. “You want the entire hoard to stop? For how long?” he asked.

“Until I command them otherwise,” Rey spoke up, feeling confident, looking at Poe. He gave her a small smile, impressed by this new side of the Khaleesi.

“You’re learning to talk like a queen,” he said.

“Not a queen,” Rey said, looking ahead. “A Khaleesi.”

With that Rey hopped down from her horse and walked between the trees alone. She stepped out into an opening, hoping to be somewhat distant from the Khalasar. Rey did not want them to see her in this state. Closing her eyes, Rey relaxed her body and focused on breathing in the fresh air. Why was she reacting like this? Rey has begun to see herself as Dothraki now, but she feels shameful that she can barely handle riding for long periods of time.

Suddenly Rey heard rustling through the trees, it was getting closer to her. She backed away in fear, searching for something to defend herself with. Rey almost sighed in relief that it was Armitage who emerged from the trees, not a stranger. But Rey was still frightened because Armitage was angry.

“You dare, give commands to me! To me?” he shouted, dismounting his horse.

Armitage grabbed her throat, not choking her, but it still was painful. Rey gasped trying to fight him off.

“I am a Lord now, I don’t take orders from savages or their sluts,” he said.

Rey jerked backward as she saw Armitage raise his sword to her. He looked like a madman, his greed for power was growing. Rey sensed his jealously.

"Do you hear me?" he asked. The sword got closer to her face and Rey closed her eyes, waiting for death but it never came. Armitage was pulled to the ground with a whip around his throat. Rose, Poe, and Finn, Kylo's good friend in the Khalasar, emerged from the trees.

Finn spoke to Rey in Dothraki, but she did not completely understand what he said to her.

“Finn is asking if you want him dead Khaleesi,” Rose translated.

"No!" Rey shouted, still scared. Rey was confused with herself, why did she say no? Armitage was cruel to Rey, abused, and taunted her for most of the time they have known each other. But Rey remembered the feeling she had that Hux was up to something, she asked Poe to spy on him. As much as Rey wanted to change her mind, mercy and curiosity dominated her heart. She had to know what Armitage was going to do now.

Finn spoke to Rey again in Dothraki and Rey immediately translated for her.

“Finn says he should take his ear to teach respect,” Rose said.

“Tell Finn, I do not want him harmed,” Rey said to Rose.

Rose translated to Finn the Khaleesi’s orders and he took the whip away from Armitage’s throat. Finn did not seem like he wanted to, which Rey understood, but Finn listened to her orders anyway. Armitage gasped loudly at the feeling of air again and looked up at Poe.

“Dameron! Kill these Dothraki dogs!” he shouted. Poe did not make any movement.

“I am your Lord, your superior!” Armitage shouted crazed. Poe remained calm and turned to Rey, who was still shaken up.

"Shall we return to the Khalasar, Khaleesi?" he asked. Rey gave a small nod and walked toward her horse that Poe brought along. Rose helped her mount and she immediately rode away, searching for her husband. From behind her, she heard Finn tell Armitage to walk the rest of the way. Rey could not help but chuckle, she liked Finn very much.

Rey was relieved that her nausea left during that whole encounter, but her body still felt strange. Rey rode quickly as she could handle to the front of the Khalasar, Kylo was there but looked concerned.

"What happened? I heard the commotion when I was riding back," he said.

“Where did you go?” Rey asked curiously.

"I rode ahead to find a safe passage, we are almost to camp," Kylo explained. Rey sighed in relief; she truly was done with riding for the day.

“What happened?” he asked again.

“The Khaleesi ordered the Khalasar to stop for a break so she could take a break,” Poe spoke from behind her, catching up to the Khal and Khaleesi. Rey nodded her head for him to continue.

“The Khaleesi walked off and Finn, Rose, and I heard shouting. We assumed Armitage found her and followed the direction she went. Armitage was threatening her because of her command but Finn infiltrated. Armitage is currently walking our trail instead of riding," Poe explained. Kylo grabbed Rey's hand tight, protectively.

“I should have been there, my love,” he said. Rey’s heart fluttered at the endearment.

“You were doing your duty as Khal, it is alright,” she said softly.

“He deserves death,” Kylo said angrily.

“I still need him,” Rey said, sounding almost desperate.

Kylo looked at her confused.

"I believe something is amidst with Armitage, he is up to something I can sense it. His greed for power has peaked," she explained to Kylo.

“He will find no power here, I will grant him none,” Kylo said.

“I know that, and I am glad,” Rey reached out to touch his arm.

“I asked Ser Poe to spy on him, report to me anything suspicious or any plots,” Rey explained.

“I give thanks to you Poe, and to Finn and to Rose for protecting my Khaleesi,” Kylo said, placing a hand on his chest.

The couple continued to ride ahead, arriving at their camp when the sun began to set.

* * *

The camp the Dothraki built was the same as their previous settlement. The landscape was another beautiful grassland and the tent setups were the same. As soon as Kylo finished setting up camp and return to his and Rey’s tent.

His wife was currently laying on her side, facing away from him and looking at her dragon eggs. She did not notice his presence at first. Placing the food, he brought for her down Kylo walked over to their bed, lying behind her, and wrapping his arms around. Rey gave a little whimper of appreciation as he pressed a kiss to her head. Rey relaxed into his touch.

“I brought a meal for you,” Kylo said in the common tongue.

“I am not hungry,” Rey responded, cuddling against his chest.

“Have you eaten anything today?” the Khal asked.

Rey sighed, turning around in his arms, she was already dressed in her night robes and freshly bathed.

“I can’t seem to stomach food today,” Rey said. She tried to eat what her handmaidens gave her before the long journey, but it made her feel terrible, she could barely take a bite.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" Kylo asked concerned.

Rey reached up to place her hand on his cheek.

“It has mostly passed, I believe I should rest,” Rey responded.

“Hold me,” she whispered to him.

Rey turned away from to look at her eggs and cuddled into Kylo’s chest. He happily placed his arms around her.

"I've come to notice how awe-stricken you are by the stone eggs,” Kylo said.

Rey gave a small chuckle. “They are dragon eggs,” she corrected him.

“The dragon is the sigil of my family,” Rey said. Kylo knew all too well.

“I feel a connection to these eggs, they remind me who I am. I feel obligated to care for them, whether there are dragons inside or not,” Rey said.

“All the dragons are gone; the eggs have turned to stone have they not?” Kylo said, nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

“But maybe they could return, I would use them for good, treat them as my own children,” Rey smiled. “I believe exposure to heat will aid the eggs in hatching,” Rey continued.

Kylo felt a small smile creep unto his lips. His wife was quite clever.

“Just don’t let them eat the horses,” Kylo teased.

Rey giggled, playfully elbowing him. “Of course not,” she said with a smile.

Kylo pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Rest now,” he said, stroking her dark hair.

Rey obliged, easily falling asleep. She dreamed of riding a dragon across a sea of grass, Kylo by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo what is wrong with rey????? hmmmmmm
> 
> your comments and kudos continue to make my day!
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy easter to those who celebrate! 
> 
> enjoy this extra long chapter!

After a couple of days in the new temporary camp, Rey noticed that her symptoms were not getting any better. She awoke every morning with nausea, sometimes getting sick and was exhausted. Rey also noticed changes in her body. Her breasts were sore and larger than before. Rey was frightened, she had no idea what was happening to her. She blamed her sickness on the traveling but that is clearly not the cause.

That morning when she woke, Kylo’s side of the bed was cold. He always woke before Rey, needing to perform his duties as Khal during the day. Rey was a little relieved at the fact, she did not want him fretting over her. Considering she has been showing these symptoms for about a week has worried Kylo. Rey got out of bed, put on her robe, and made her way towards their tent exit. She decided to go find a healer today.

Rose entered the tent when Rey started to head toward the exit. Rey gave her a smile.

“Rose,” Rey greeted her handmaiden.

“Khaleesi, how do you fare?” Rose asked. Rey gave a silent sigh.

“I feel the same as before, there is more nausea this morning. I was just going to find a healer. I haven’t got a clue what is wrong with me Rose, it is starting to frighten me,” Rey said.

Rose walked over to Rey and hooked her arm with the Khaleesi’s.

“Come Khaleesi, I will help dress you and I will then go fetch a healer,” Rose said with a smile. Rey smiled in return.

“Thank you, my friend,” Rey said.

Rose dressed Rey in a similar outfit she has worn the past few days. Once again Rey donned a skirt made of horsehair and a sleeveless brown top. She was also given leather boots to wear. Rey quite liked the fashion of Dothraki women, it was very comfortable to her.

After Rey was dressed, Rose sat beside her and began to braid Rey’s hair. Rey always loved it when Rose did her hair, she was quite talented with Dothraki braids. When Rose finished braiding a strand of Rey’s hair, she placed her hand upon Rey’s breast, feeling for something. Rey jumped at the sensation, feeling a little bit of pain from her touch. Rey’s breasts were still very sore.

“What are you doing?” she asked with a chuckle.

“When was the last time you bled, Khaleesi?” Rose asked her.

Rey froze. Of course! How could she have been so clueless? All of the symptoms she has been having make sense now. 

Rey turned back to her handmaiden with shocked eyes.

“I…” Rey said, she could not remember when she last bled.

Rey let out a happy laugh and placed her hand upon her stomach.

“You’ve changed Khaleesi,” Rose said placing her hand on top of Rey’s.

“It is a blessing from the Great Stallion,” Rose spoke to Rey in Dothraki.

Rey could not stop smiling. A baby! She was to be a mother! Rey also felt nervous. She did not know anything about pregnancy. She knew how a child was to be conceived but Rey was never told what was to come after. Rey learned it the hard way with her pregnancy symptoms.

“Are you certain?” Rey asked, still in surprise. Rose smiled up at Rey.

“Yes, Khaleesi, the symptoms you have been experiencing are common amongst women with child,” Rose said.

Rey smiled again. Oh, how she has dreamed about one day having a child. The babe would know nothing of loneliness or cruelty. It would only know love and happiness by its mother and father. The father!

_How am I going to tell Kylo? Will he be happy?_

Rey felt herself begin to panic. Why was she so scared to tell her husband? Rose sensed her change in emotions.

“What is wrong, Khaleesi?” Rose asked concerned. Rey took a deep breath, she should not stress.

“How am I to tell Kylo, Rose?” Rey said. “I fear his reaction, will he want the child as much as I do?” she asked.

“A child is a celebration amongst the Dothraki. The Khal will be overjoyed, you need not be frightened to share the news with him or anyone. All will be happy. This child will be the next Khal, and a prince,” Rose said.

Rey forgot to realize this about the child she carries. Another life with Palpatine blood. This babe will not worry about the Seven Kingdoms, just like Rey. Rey will teach this child about their family ancestry, but this child is true Dothraki. The next Khal!

Rey was the Khaleesi, and the Dothraki people needed a Khaleesi by their side. She would not take back the Seven Kingdoms, especially with a child on the way. The Dothraki was her new home, she had a loving husband, Finn, her handmaidens, and Ser Poe. Her baby would not know the pressure of a legacy on his shoulders as Rey did.

"Thank you, Rose, I am looking forward to sharing the news, please don't share it with anyone yet,” Rey said.

“Of course, Khaleesi, would you like me to find the healer for you,” Rose asked.

Rey nodded, she had many questions about pregnancy and wanted to keep the child healthy within her.

The minute Rose left the tent Rey burst into tears of happiness.

* * *

When the healer arrived at Rey’s tent, she confirmed Rose’s suspicion. Rey was with child.

The healer happily explained everything Rey wanted to know. Rey learned that her stomach would soon begin to swell, and her body would change, making it more evident to the world that she was indeed pregnant. She told her she would begin to have strange cravings for food and her emotions would change. Rey learned the reasons her breasts swelled were because she was producing nourishment for the baby.

The healer also informed Rey about childbirth. She did not sugar coat the process, which Rey was glad for, but it still alarmed her. The healer told Rey when it was time for the baby to come, she would begin to feel pain in her stomach. Sometimes it would last hours or even days. Eventually, she would need to push the babe out of her womanhood. Rey learned that childbirth was a very painful process, sometimes with complications but many women did it.

By the end, Rey was full of fear and amazement. Rose assured Rey that she could handle it.

Rey gave the healer her leave and was very grateful for her help. The Khaleesi then turned over to Rose.

“I would like to dine with my handmaidens tonight,” Rey said happily. “We can share the news with Paige and Bazine, have a small feast,” Rey continued. "Then I will tell Kylo afterward."

Rose smiled, seeming excited about her mistress’ idea.

“That is a wonderful idea Khaleesi,” Rose said happily. “I will find my sister and Bazine and ask about what we will eat,” she said.

Rey nodded and embraced her handmaiden, letting her leave the tent to help arrange the evening.

That night Poe and Finn sat together in the knight’s tent. Poe has formed a strong companionship with Finn ever since the Khal’s wedding. He was a very good man. Loyal to the Khal and Khaleesi and had a good heart. They sat together by the fire Poe created and were talking about their weaponry.

"For a man on horseback, a curved blade is a good thing. Easy to handle. It is a good weapon for a Dothraki,” Poe said, admiring Finn’s Arakh.

“But a man in full plate,” Poe gestured to his chest, trying to explain how armor worked. “The Arakh won’t get through the steel,” Poe handed the Arakh back to Finn and pulled out his sword to present.

"That is where the broadsword has the advantage, designed for piercing plate,” Poe put the tip of his sword on his palm, gesturing how one can easily stab through armor with a sword.

Finn chuckled at his friend’s words.

“Dothraki don’t wear steel dresses,” Finn said in Dothraki.

“Armor,” Poe corrected.

“Armor,” Finn repeated, testing the new word on his tongue.

“Armor makes a man…” Finn turned to Poe saying the word he meant to say in Dothraki.

“Slow,” Poe said.

“Armor makes a man slow,” Finn repeated. Poe nodded in understanding.

“That is true, but it also keeps a man alive,” Poe said.

Finn put his Arakh down and Poe did the same with his sword.

“My father taught me how to fight,” Finn said in Dothraki. “He taught me that speed defeats size,”

Poe responded to Finn in Dothraki. “I heard your father was a famous warrior,” Poe said.

Finn nodded, confirming what Poe said was true.

“He was a bloodrider for Khal Snoke,” Finn said. “What of your father, Poe the Andal? Was he a warrior?” Finn asked.

Poe chuckled. The Dothraki have nicknamed him ‘Poe the Andal’ ever since he started traveling with the Khalasar after the wedding. They called Poe that because of his Westerosi origin. The Andals were a group of people who invaded Westeros thousands of years ago and is now the dominant race in Westeros.

“He was,” Poe said switching back to the common tongue.

“And I betrayed him,” Poe confessed. Poe felt that swearing fealty to the House Palpatine, even if it was fake, was a betrayal of his fathers’ beliefs. But he has grown to care for Rey, a Palpatine, the family his father despised.

Finn and Poe were interrupted by Rose entering the tent.

“The Khaleesi wants to eat something different tonight. Kill some rabbits,” Rose spoke to Finn in Dothraki.

“There are no rabbits,” Finn responded.

“Find some ducks, she likes ducks,” Rose said.

Poe noticed Finn become frustrated with Rose. “Do you see any ducks? There are no rabbits and no ducks. Do you have eyes in your head?” he said.

“Dog then! I have seen many dogs!” Rose shouted, frustrated with her friend.

“I don’t think she wants to eat dog,” Poe chimed in.

Rose calmed herself, she seemed like she was nervous to say something, but she said it anyway.

“The Khaleesi has a baby inside her,” Rose announced to the men in the common tongue. “It is true. She has not bled for two moons. Her belly has started to swell,” Rose continued.

“A blessing from the Great Stallion,” Finn said.

Poe felt his stomach drop. He could not believe it. Poe knew this would happen eventually but not this soon. He always would regret the day this news would come. Poe would have to send word to the King about Rey’s pregnancy. She would not be safe. The King would believe Rey to be an even bigger threat now, he might send someone to kill her. He could not let that happen to the poor girl. Poe decided he would share the news of her pregnancy to King Luke but would say she does not want the throne; she is no true threat to Westeros. Rey has told Poe her desires, she has a home with the Dothraki now.

The loyalists cannot know, or Armitage. They would pull Rey away from her husband, steal the army, and finally act on forcing Rey to take the throne.

Poe took a deep breath, not wanting to panic in front of Finn and Rose.

“I’ll have the men butcher a goat for her supper,” Poe said calmly.

Rose nodded her head and exited the tent.

“I need to ride to Qohor,” Poe says. It was another nearby meeting spot for Poe to send information across the Narrow Sea. Poe rose from where he was sitting and made his way toward the exit.

“We ride for Vaes Dothrak,” Finn said to his friend.

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you. The hoard is easy to find,” Poe said.

With that, Poe patted Finn’s shoulder and exited the tent.

As Kylo walked toward his and Rey’s tent he heard noises within. It was always silent, just Rey waiting for his company. What was different tonight?

Kylo opened the tent flap to find his wife and her handmaidens eating and laughing. They were all full of joy. All their heads turned at his presence. Rey’s handmaidens immediately stood up, curtseying to their Khal. Rey sat in place, shocked at his presence, which was unusual for her. Kylo gestured for Rey’s handmaidens to continue with what they were doing. He could not help letting out a chuckle at the sight. He walked over to Rey, placing his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her. Rey leaned into his touch.

“Is something special going on tonight?” Kylo asked. Rey and her handmaidens turned to each other and gave small smiles. Kylo decided something was up between the girls.

“Can a woman just spend some time with her friends?” Rey said with a giggle.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, you may continue as you were,” Kylo said stepping away.

Rey grabbed his hand to stop him. “You are more than welcome to join us; would you like some goat?” Rey asked. Kylo looked at his wife confused. Goat? Rey despised goat. Why would she be eating it and clearly enjoying it for that matter? 

“You hate goat,” Kylo stated to Rey.

Rey smiled up at him. "I've begun to grow a fondness for it,” Rey said.

Kylo kissed Rey’s head and walked over to prep their bed for the evening. He could not help but hear whispering among the women and soon Rey dismissed them. 

“Good night Khaleesi,” Rose said, the last one exiting the tent.

Rey turned back to Kylo with a smile upon her face.

“You are hiding something,” he said with a small smile.

“I’m just happy that’s all,” Rey said casually.

“That makes me glad, you seem to be feeling better,” Kylo responded.

Rey’s face softened, her smile disappearing. She walked over to Kylo and embraced him. Kylo accepted it happily, holding her tight and pressing his chin to her head. They stayed like that for a couple of moments before Rey spoke up, sounding nervous. 

“There is something, I would like to tell you,” she said.

Kylo let go of her and looked down into her eyes.

“What is it?” he said softly, grabbing her hands.

Rey looked down at her feet, contemplating her words. He felt Rey grab his hand and place it on her abdomen. Kylo froze, begin to realize what was happening. Rey looked up at him lovingly.

“I’m with child,” she said with a small smile.

Kylo looked down at Rey with utter shock. He could not believe it! He was to be a father and have an heir to the Khalasar! After a few moments, Rey looked him with concern.

“Kylo? Are you alright?” she asked.

Kylo responded with a searing kiss upon her lips. He had no words to describe this moment, all he felt was joy and hope. Rey looped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, letting out a soft moan as Kylo opened his mouth against hers. Rey suddenly broke the kiss, out of breath. “Does this mean you are happy?” she asked. Kylo let out a laugh and smiled, a real smile! He placed his hand on Rey’s stomach. “This is the happiest moment of my life,” he declared. Rey smiled and let out another laugh, their lips meeting again.

He guided Rey towards their bed, lying her upon her back. His hands roamed her beautiful body, lips traveling to her neck as he undid Rey’s top. Kylo admired her breasts, observing the change in them. They were larger and were swelling. They were even more beautiful, carrying nourishment for their child. On instinct his hand moved to caress Rey’s right breast, she gasped in response.

“Careful,” she said, grabbing his wrist.

“They are more sensitive now,” Rey finished.

Kylo’s thumb stroked her nipple, Rey shuddered at the nice feeling.

“I will be, I promise,” he said, placing a kiss between her breasts. His mouth wandered from the center of her chest to her left breast, granting it equal attention as the other one. Rey moaned again.

Kylo loved her moans, he loved how Rey succumbed to pleasure by him.

His mouth wandered lower, down to her abdomen. He placed kisses across her stomach, for both her and their unborn child. Kylo pulled down Rey’s skirt, making her completely nude before him. Rey’s hand tugged at his hair, a sign for more, he has learned.

“Need you,” she murmured, attempting to pull his large frame over her. Kylo crawled up Rey's body again, they were now facing each other, foreheads touching. Rey's hands went to the fastenings of his pants, tugging them completely off while Kylo stroked Rey’s stomach lovingly.

They shared another passionate kiss as Kylo entered her. They both gasped at the sensation. Oh, how Kylo would never tire of this feeling! Before he moved inside her again, he looked down at Rey. “Is this alright, for the baby?” he asked a little worried. Rey nodded, pulling him closer.

With that Kylo began to thrust slowly, still being extra cautious of the life within Rey. He began to speed up a little as Rey’s pants got louder and her hands began to wander across his backside. The couple made eye contact with each other, feeling their breaths on another.

“I love you,” Kylo said, pressing his forehead to Rey’s, keeping up the same rhythm of his hips.

Rey closed her eyes and smiled, “I love you too,” she said.

He pressed his lips upon hers and they both felt themselves release, overcome with passion.

Later that night, Rey rests her head on Kylo's bare chest. She was overjoyed that Kylo was so happy about the baby. It made Rey even happier about the future. Rey looked up at Kylo, a smile creeping upon her lips.

“It’s a boy,” she said.

Kylo looked at her in awe.

“How do you know?” he asked.

Rey let out a chuckle, feeling an instinct within her about it.

“I know,” she responded.

They sealed their agreement with a soft kiss. The Khal and Khaleesi then drifted into sleep, both their hands upon Rey's stomach, protecting their babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put in some FinnPoe and reylo happiness bc why not:D
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	9. IX

After a couple more days in their camp and one more day of traveling; the Khalasar finally arrived at Vaes Dothrak. Rey could not help but smile as she saw the two-horse statues marking the entrance to the city.

“Our people will meet their new Khaleesi,” Kylo said to Rey. He sensed her excitement as Rey sensed his.

“Go on ahead, you’ve been looking forward to returning. I will meet you later,” Rey said.

Kylo leaned over as much as he could on his horse and pressed a gentle kiss to Rey's forehead. Kylo, Finn, and a couple of other men charged forward into the city. They rode fast and Rey could hear them shouting for the joy of returning. Rey let out a small laugh at the site, she has never seen these people so joyous before. _This city is sacred to the Dothraki,_ Rey reminds herself. Rey hopes that she will find the same joy her people feel when here.

“Vaes Dothrak,” Poe said approaching Rey on his horse. Rey turned around to greet him.

“The city of the horse lords,” Poe explained. Rey smiled again, looking beyond the entrance in awe.

Rey felt herself stiffen and placed a protective hand over her abdomen when she saw Armitage from her peripheral vision. He did not know about the baby and Rey hopes he never will. But soon she will not be able to hide her pregnancy.

“It’s a pile of mud,” Armitage said. “Mud, and shit, and twigs,” he continued, sounding disgusted.

“Is this the best these savages can do?” he asked. Rey would not have any of what Armitage was saying.

“These are my people now,” Rey spoke up, bravely looking Hux in the eyes.

“You shouldn’t call them savages,” she said. Ever since Rey and Kylo’s new relationship developed she became a lot more confident in herself. She no longer feared speaking up against Armitage.

He scoffed at Rey’s response.

“I will call them what I like because they are our people,” Armitage said.

“This is your army Rey, our army,” he continued.

“Khal Kylo Ren is marching in the wrong direction with our army,” Armitage said angrily, continuing forward through the entrance.

The rest of the Khalasar soon followed, riding towards the city’s settlement. It was like the campsites, but much larger. There were many tents and some buildings made of straw with grass rooftops.

Rey and Poe rode side-by-side toward the settlement. The Khaleesi began to grow a mix of curiosity and concern within her about Armitage’s words.

_This is your army Rey, our army._

“If I were to use this army of Dothraki, would it be possible to conquer the Seven Kingdoms?” Rey asked her friend.

“The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses can’t drink,” Poe confessed to her.

“But if they did?” Rey asked.

“King Luke would be fool enough to meet them in open battle, fearing the peace being disturbed in Westeros," Poe said.

“I don’t want to disturb their peace, but Hux wants me to return to Westeros desperately. I am beginning to fear what he will do,” Rey said.

“Have you seen anything suspicious with him?” Rey asked Poe.

“I have not but seeing his actions and hearing his recent words have made me do a lot of thinking,” Poe said.

“What is it?” Rey asked.

“He acts like he wants the Iron Throne more than you do, Khaleesi,” Poe said.

“I will not take it. Kylo said I can make a choice and I am happy here, with him and the Dothraki people,” Rey said.

“But Rey, I fear he may use you to take the throne for himself. Its possible Hux could force you and the Dothraki to sail the Narrow Sea and take the throne. Once you have it, he would kill you and take the Seven Kingdoms for himself,” Poe said.

Rey was calm, surprisingly. She knew she had protection here and would get personally involved if it came to that.

“He’s greedy for power,” Rey stated. Poe nodded at her words.

“And those who have greed for power go mad,” Poe said.

“I will continue to watch him, look deeper for any schemes,” he said.

“Thank you, Poe,” Rey said kindly.

* * *

Rey was given a warm welcome by the people of Vaes Dothrak. They called out “Khaleesi!” and some other phrases in Dothraki she did not understand. But all the people seemed happy. Rey could not help the smiles and laughs she released. She has never felt this loved before. Not even when her identity was discovered and she was taken to Pentos, was Rey ever treated in this fashion. Rey looked ahead and saw Kylo waiting for her. The people made room for her to meet up with her husband. Kylo also had a smile on his face. They rode together side-by-side deeper into the city. Kylo showed them where they would live and helped her off the horse. It was a large hut, made from straw and other natural objects in the area.

Kylo opened the curtain and let her walk inside. She saw her handmaidens starting to unpack Rey’s things. Rey smiled at the dragon eggs on the table across from the bed.

“Please settle yourself,” Kylo said to Rey. “And rest, for you and the baby,” he continued.

"I will," Rey said to him.

The couple shared a chaste kiss and Kylo exited their tent. He seemed to like to walk amongst the people. Rey wanted to join him one day, but she listened to her husband’s words about resting.

Rey walked over to the soft bed and lied upon her back.

“Are you well, Khaleesi?” Rose asked her.

Rey nodded.

“Can I trust you all?” Rey asked her handmaidens.

They all responded, “yes Khaleesi.”

Rey took a deep breath.

“I am beginning the trust Armitage less every day. Ser Poe and I fear he is planning something against me. I would like to invite him for dinner tonight, try to get any information out of him. Pretend to win his favor back,” Rey said.

“Please be careful, Khaleesi,” Bazine said. “He is dangerous,” she said.

“I will, and if something does happen, I believe I can stop him,” Rey said to her loyal handmaiden.

“Will go to his tent and bring him here tonight, Bazine?” Rey asked.

“Yes, Khaleesi,” she responded.

Rey gave her thanks and then closed her eyes, dreaming of the child within her.

* * *

Luke was gravely concerned. His heart was beating rapidly. He needed to act on this recent letter from Poe.

He called an emergency council meeting. Everyone was there. Leia, Han, and his advisors Chewbacca and Lando.

Luke rose from his seat the head of the table, calming himself.

“She is pregnant,” Luke said.

All the King's advisors sat in shocked silence for a couple of moments. Leia was the first to break the silence.

“Princess Rey?” Leia asked.

“Yes, Princess Rey,” Luke said, slightly annoyed.

“You are talking about harming an innocent life,” Han said.

“Anyone born of the Palpatine family contains no innocence. We need to act now. I want them dead. Both mother and child,” Luke said.

“You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this,” Han said.

“Han- “Leia warned her husband, not wanting the men to get angry.

“You are a peaceful king and if you act on this it would be broken. Ever since you killed the Mad King, you swore for peace. No more bloodshed between Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. This act will break that vow you made to your people,” Han said.

“Brother you are blinded with fear,” Leia interrupted. “I sense no harm will come to us with this girl. Please let her live, the Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea,” she said.

“The Luke I rode into battle with, did not tremble at the news of an unborn child,” Han said.

Luke sat down again, covering his face with his hands to steady himself.

“She dies,” he stated calmly. “I will find the assassin myself,” Luke rose again and stormed out of the meeting chamber.

* * *

Rey was currently helping Rose and Paige prep for the evening. She prayed to herself, hoping this plan would work. Her ears heard the curtain open and froze when she saw Armitage furious with Bazine behind him. He was grabbing her hair and pulling her, he hurt her!

“You bring this whore to give me commands! I should have sent you back her head!” he shouted, throwing Bazine to the ground as she continued to sob.

“Forgive me, Khaleesi I did as you asked,” Bazine sobbed. Rey was heartbroken at the sight of her handmaiden. Armitage did the same thing to her that he did to Rey in the past.

“Hush now, it’s alright,” Rey said soothingly to her friend. She turned to Rose and Paige.

“Rose, Paige, take her and leave us,” Rey said to the sisters. They obliged and helped Bazine up and were comforting her.

“Why did you hit her?” Rey asked defensively.

Armitage walked toward Rey; he had a madness in his eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You don’t command me!” he said.

Rey backed up, holding her hands up in surrender.

“I wasn’t commanding you. I just wanted to invite you to super,” Rey said gesturing to the food and the table set.

Armitage’s eyes turned toward to where Rey was gesturing.

"What's this?" he asked disgustedly.

“It’s a gift, I had it made for you” Rey replied. Armitage picked up the piece of clothing.

“Dothraki rags? You are going to dress me now?” he said.

“Please,” Rey begged, fearing his anger.

“This stink of manure! All of it does!” he shouted. Armitage threw the piece of clothing at Rey along with a golden belt.

“Stop, stop it,” Rey said, feeling anger rise within her.

“You would turn me into one of them, wouldn’t you? Armitage said, moving close to her. Rey felt herself begin to tremble. “Next you’ll want to braid my hair?” he asked mockingly.

“You’ve no right to a braid you’ve won to victories!” Rey snapped at him.

The craze in Armitage’s eyes increased, Rey has never seen him so angry before.

“You do not talk back to me,” he said.

Rey cried out in pain as Armitage hit her, forcing her to the ground. He put himself on top of her, trying to pin her wrists to the ground to beat her more. Rey would not allow it. Unlike before, she fought back, trying to push him off, grunting and crying with effort.

“You are a horse lord’s slut!” he shouted. Armitage’s words fueled her anger. As she continued to fight back, she saw the belt he had thrown at her. She grabbed it and hit him with it, slashing his cheek. Armitage yelped and fell to the ground. Rey got up, now standing above his trembling form.

“I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki!” she shouted. Oh, how it felt great to stand up to him! “I am the wife of the mighty Khal and I carry his son inside me,” Rey said. She would not fear him or his actions any longer, she did not give a damn anymore if he knew about the babe she carried. “The next time you lay hands on me, will be the last time you have hands,” she threatened.

Armitage did not respond; he did not beat her. He just stared at her in shock then ran out of the hut. She has never stood up to anyone like how she just did. It felt divine!

A couple of moments after Armitage left, Poe came in with his sword in hand.

“Rey, are you alright? I heard shouting,” he said.

Rey nodded, steadying her breathing.

“I am alright, I tried to get Armitage to reveal any information he had, pretend to win his favor back,” she confessed.

“I was afraid. But I am not anymore,” Rey said strongly.

“What happened?” Poe asked.

"I planned to invite him to dinner. I asked Bazine to go and get Armitage and but came back furious and with Bazine beaten. He said I do not command him, and he lost control of his rage. I have never seen him so angry before in my life. I hit him, threatened him and he ran out shocked by my actions,” Rey explained.

"I am sorry Poe, but I was desperate to know something. I could not wait. I had to know if the concept you told was true, about him taking the throne for himself," she said.

“It is true,” Rey and Poe both turned their heads at the voice. It was Bazine, and Rose and Paige followed behind her.

“Bazine?” Rey asked confused.

“Armitage bought for me you, but that did not mean he could use me for his pleasures,” Bazine said.

Rey nodded, wanting her to continue.

“I was bathing him; he spoke of how he will force you to return to Westeros and take the throne. Once you reclaim it, he will kill you, taking the throne for himself,” Bazine confessed. “He threatened to kill me and then kill you; I knew I had to share this with you after what just happened,” she said.

Rey walked over to Bazine and embraced her, feeling tears begin to well up.

“My dear friend,” Rey started. “I am glad you are by my side. Thank you,” she said. Rey broke the hug and turned back to everyone else. Her loyal friends.

“I will share the news with Kylo when he returns later,” Rey said.

“What do we do from there? Rey then asked.

Poe looked back to Bazine then back to Rey.

“We wait for the right moment to strike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luke just needs to stop talking 
> 
> rey you go girl!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> hope you all enjoyed! we are going be diving into more crazy plot stuff soon!
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for over 2k hits!! i am blown away by your kudos and comments, they mean so much to me! 
> 
> sorry for the delay in posting! this past week has been very busy school wise (my professors are deciding now is the time to start loading up on stuff). I hope to start getting back into a routine with posting! 
> 
> enjoy!

Rey could not sleep. She was extremely nervous about what tomorrow would bring. Kylo and Rey just announced the news of the pregnancy to the Khalasar and the people of Vaes Dothrak. It was a huge celebration among them, they shouted for joy and continued to dance and feast into the night.

Kylo informed Rey that according to Dothraki religion a pregnant Khaleesi must consume an entire horse heart. It is a public ceremony. If she is able to consume the whole heart it means that the child will be strong. If she cannot eat the whole heart and retches it up, a negative omen is placed upon the child.

This frightened Rey, her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts that she shared with her husband.

* * *

_“A whole heart? My stomach is already much to sensitive, how they can expect me to eat an entire heart? It sounds awful, I will never keep it down Kylo. Our child is going to be cursed,” Rey exclaimed to Kylo, beginning to weep._

_Kylo embraced Rey and placed his hand upon her growing stomach. Rey was now about five months along in her pregnancy. It was now obvious that she was with child._

_“Sh, do not fret Rey, please do not cry,” he soothed, holding her. Rey looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. Kylo gently wiped her tears away._

_“He will be strong, like his mother,” Kylo stated. Rey cracked a small smile._

_"You are the blood of the dragon, if it is true that you can resist the fire, then you can do this task. Our child is very strong, I sense it,” he said. Rey let out a giggle and sat up, pressing a soft kiss to Kylo’s lips._

_She pulled back with a smile upon her face._

_“And so, he shall,” Rey declared happily._

_Kylo pressed a lingering kiss to Rey’s forehead._

_“Sleep,” he whispered, laying her upon the bed. “You and our son need it for tomorrow,” Kylo declared._

_“Hold me,” Rey said. Kylo crawled into the bed behind her, pulling her head to his chest. Kylo drifted off while Rey remained awake, nervous for the sun to rise._

* * *

Now Rey sat up in their bed, out of her husband's hold. Kylo did not notice, Rey has learned that he is a very deep sleeper. She walked over to her dragon eggs. The candles inside the chest were the only lighting in their hut. Rey picked one up, observing it. The one Rey held in her hands was a deep green, it was a very beautiful color. _I wonder if the dragon within will be green,_ Rey thought. As she observed the egg she frowned when she noticed no change has occurred. Her technique was not working, maybe just exposure to candles was too weak. Rey looked over to the coals of the dying fire. If the dragon egg was exposed to a stronger source of heat, then maybe it will have an even stronger chance of hatching.

Rey walked over to the dying fire, the egg in her hands. She placed the egg upon the coals. Some sparks flew up from the new pressure placed upon the coals. After a couple of minutes, Rey picked the egg back up. She felt no pain or burning. When she placed the egg back into the chest with the others she looked down at her hands. They should have had burn marks on them but there was nothing. Her hands looked perfectly normal.

"I really am the blood of the dragon," Rey whispered to herself. A smile escaped her lips and she turned back to her sleeping husband. Oh, how excited she was to share this with him! Rey let her dragon eggs rest in the candlelight and decided to herself overnight she would place the eggs upon the hot coals. She placed herself back upon the bed, laying on her sides. Rey fell asleep staring at her precious dragon eggs.

* * *

She was placed on a platform in the center of the hut. All the people of Vaes Dothrak surrounded Rey as the ceremony began. A Dosh Khaleen priestess stood in front of her, speaking in Dothraki, while everyone chanted.

_“A prince is riding. I have heard the thunder of his hooves. Swift as the wind he rides. His enemies will cower before him. Their wives will weep tears of blood.”_

The horse heart in Rey’s hand was large and messy. It was about the size of her stomach. The heart tasted awful, but she had to push through. Rey's eyes never left her husband. He was staring at her also, to be a point of focus for Rey. The Khaleesi could read what Kylo was trying to say.

_Focus on me. Pretend it is just you and me. You can do this, my love._

Rey took another bite of the heart. Her teeth struggling to rip off the piece she bit into. More blood spurted out of the heart and onto Rey’s hand and around her mouth. Rey assumed she probably looked ridiculous in this exact moment, being covered in horse blood. She chewed on the flesh as hard as she could, forcing the dreadful taste down. Her stomach was beginning to churn, nausea arose within it. Rey had to ignore it and fight on, she was almost done. The Khaleesi took another large bite and kept her eyes locked with Kylo’s. He nodded his head at Rey, encouraging her, letting her know she was almost done.

Rey took a deep breath, trying to settle the agitation in her stomach for a quick moment. She took her largest bite yet; she was so close. About three more bites and Rey would have consumed the heart. The chants around her got louder, and the priestess' song continued over the noise. The next few bites were tasteless, the commotion in the room and locking eyes with Kylo kept her thoroughly distracted. Her nausea went down a little bit. Rey looked down at what was remaining in her hands. A small piece of the heart was left, just one more bite! Rey closed her eyes and placed the final piece into her mouth. The room began to fall silent as she swallowed. Rey jolted when she felt a huge wave of nausea hit her.

_Oh no, I am going to throw up._

Rey let out a loud gag and leaned over on the platform, now on all fours. No contents of her stomach came out, she kept fighting it.

_I will not throw up. I will not throw up._

Everyone’s eyes were on her, the room was now dead silent. They were all anticipating what would happen with the new child.

She let out a stifled sob, horrified she could not keep it down. She felt terrible.

_Breath._

Rey closed eyes and steadied her body with deep breaths. The nausea went down after a few moments. Rey stayed in the same position for a couple more moments before she rose back up onto her knees. She looked back at Kylo with a small smile on her face.

_I think I did it._

Rey swallowed one last time and felt herself return to how she normally felt. Her child would be strong! Kylo smiled at her, looking on with such awe and pride of what she just did.

The priestess began to speak in Dothraki again, sharing the omen of the child.

_“The stallion who mounts the world. The stallion is the Khal of Khals. He will unite the people into one Khalasar, all the people of the world will be his herd.”_

Rey stood up, excitement filling her veins. She looked around the crowd and spoke to them with happiness.

“A prince rides inside me!” Rey declared in Dothraki. She turned back to face Kylo.

“And he shall be called Jacen!” she shouted. Kylo beamed at her, all the confirmation she needed he approved of the name. Rey does not know how she came up with the name so fast, it just came to her at that moment.

The Dothraki rejoiced. All began to chant the child’s name. It was a celebration.

Kylo walked over to Rey and lifted her off the platform. He began to carry her around the platform for all the people to see. They looked at each other with such love and devotion. Never has Rey ever felt so happy before in life. Kylo stopped a moment to nuzzle his face on her swelling stomach and Rey let out a giggle.

_I have a real family now._

* * *

Poe looked at Rey with such awe, he could not stop beaming. Today, she was truly a queen! Rey has grown into a strong woman even since the wedding. She carried a child within her belly that is prophesized to bring hope and unity. The knight forgot that he was a spy for the King of Westeros. He knows he should ride to Qohor and send a letter to King Luke about the child. But he could not, not today. Poe has truly come to care for Rey. She was not what King Luke believed her to be. Rey was kind, gentle, caring, and she does not want to disturb the peace in Westeros by taking the Iron Throne that is her birthright. Poe knew he had to follow his heart. He would stay by the Khaleesi's said as a friend and protector, not a spy for the King. In a couple of days, he would ride to Qohor, resigning his position, stating how Rey does not want the throne or to disturb the peace. Rey would never need to know the truth about him, it would break her heart if she did. Rey had his complete trust and friendship.

Poe knew his father would forgive him, wherever he was. Kes Dameron always believed that everyone had goodness within them. Rey Palpatine was made of nothing but goodness in her heart. Poe even believed his father would like Rey, see her as a daughter perhaps. Poe knew he made the right choice. He let out a joyous chuckle.

“She truly is a queen today,” Poe said turning to where Armitage stood beside him. But Armitage was not there. Poe frowned; he was up to something. The knight ran out of the hut and into the city, searching for Armitage.

When Poe ran by Khal and Khaleesi’s home, he heard shuffling within. Poe knew that was Armitage. Everyone who lived in the city was currently at the ceremony.

He barged into the tent to find Armitage with his sword and a bag. Armitage took Rey’s dragon eggs out of the box and placed them into his bag. He was stealing them!

Armitage heard the movement behind and got up, slowly taking his sword out of the sheath.

“Don’t let them see you carrying a sword in Vaes Dothrak. You know the law,” Poe said.

Armitage dropped the sword back into its sheath.

“It’s not my law,” he said continuing to stuff the eggs into his bag.

“They don’t belong to you,” Poe stated, referring to the eggs.

“Whatever is hers is also mine,” Armitage responded.

“Once perhaps,” Poe said. Rey had told Poe that when Hux found her and brought her to Pentos she viewed him as a brother. Since living in Pentos, their relationship has changed.

“If I sell one egg, I’ll have enough to buy a ship. If I sell two a ship and an army,” Hux said.

Poe cocked his head to the side. “And you have all three,” Poe exclaimed.

“I need a large army,” Hux said.

“You plan to take the throne for yourself then?” Poe asked, already knowing the answer.

“The usurper expects war to come to him, I will bring one. I see now that the Dothraki will not keep their end of the bargain. It is time I take matters into my own hands. Rey will come with me of course, willingly, or unwillingly. She will take back Westeros for me, and then she will die, the baby too," he said.

“You are quite mad thinking you will get away with this plot,” Poe said.

"Are you going to stop me, Dameron? You and the Dothraki? When I purchase my own army, I guarantee theses savages will become extinct,” Armitage said. “All I’ve wanted in this world is to be loved and respected. As a man of power, a king, you get both those things. No one has ever given me what they gave to her in that hut,” he said.

Poe just stood their silent, blocking the doorway. He would not let Armitage leave. Armitage just let out a laugh in response.

“You stand there with all ability and honor,” he said walking closer to Poe, a smug grin on her face.

“You don’t think I see you looking at my sweet Rey? Do not think I know what you want? I do not care; you can have her for the time being. For now, she can be the queen of the savages and dine on the bloodiest horse parts and you can dine on whatever parts of her you like. But let me go,” Armitage proclaimed.

He tried walking forward, but Poe blocked him, slightly pushing Armitage back.

“Drop the eggs,” Poe demanded. “You will stay. This information you revealed could be used against you,” he continued.

Armitage scoffed. “I will slit your throat if you tell a soul,” he said.

“No one here supports you; they would stop you if word came out. I’d suggest staying silent in the city, don’t do anything rash, we will not let you leave,” Poe said.

Armitage looked like he was about to attack but instead dropped the eggs and stormed out.

“Fine,” Armitage muttered to Poe, heading back to his tent.

Poe sighed with relief. The threat above Armitage would not make him run anywhere. The Khaleesi was safe for now, Poe knew Hux would not stay like this. He would strike within the city. Poe still had to be on the watch for him.

As Poe began to exit the tent his eyes caught on to a book on one of the tables. He recognized it as one of the books he gifted Rey on her wedding day. Curiosity spiked Poe and he picked up the book, skimming through the pages. He was not completely sure what content was within. Poe froze in shock at a specific page. Within this page, there was a drawing of the lost prince of House Skywalker. The resemblance was striking to the Khal.

A voice within Poe’s head told him to wake up and stop denying what he knew from the beginning.

Poe could no longer doubt his suspicions any longer.

Khal Kylo Ren was the lost prince of Westeros.

He was Prince Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poe, this is gonna bite you in the butt later. 
> 
> i got the name Jacen from Jacen Solo in the star wars eu!
> 
> and BOOM! thus, a bomb was dropped 
> 
> come say “hello there!” on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo. i am thinking the days I will update this story will be mondays and thursdays! thoughts? 
> 
> enjoy!

Rey and Kylo were escorted back to their hut to get freshened up before the evening. They could still hear the Dothraki people shouting and singing for joy of the next Khal. When the couple was left alone Rey could not help but let out a laugh. Kylo looked over at her, undoing his braids.

“I’ve never seen them so happy before,” Rey said to Kylo.

"They love you," he declared. "A Khaleesi that is with child is a huge celebration amongst our people," he stated. Rey smiled up at him.

“I am so proud of you Rey,” he said walking over to Rey.

“For a moment I thought I would vomit all over the platform, my stomach is so sensitive now,” Rey said to Kylo.

“But you fought it, so did Jacen, he is very strong,” Kylo said placing a hand to Rey’s stomach.

Rey smiled down at her stomach. She assumed she would need to get used to calling the babe that now, her and Kylo.

“The stallion who mounts the world,” Rey whispered, she looked back up at her husband.

“He will never have to worry about the Palpatine legacy on his shoulders, he is a true Dothraki,” Rey declared. Kylo nodded leaning in to kiss Rey on the lips. Rey stopped him and he looked at her confused.

“I don’t want to get you all bloody,” she laughed, gesturing to her face and hands. Kylo still rebelled and went in for a kiss. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Rey eventually gave him, cupping his face with her blood-covered hands. “Now we will both need to bathe,” Rey murmured against his lips. Kylo groaned as they pulled apart for air.

“My handmaidens prepared a bath; would the Khal like to bathe with me?” she asked him playfully.

Kylo hunched down to press his lips to Rey’s neck, she gasped at the pleasure. He also began to undo her top; Rey took that as a sign for yes.

“It would be an honor, my Khaleesi,” Kylo said against her neck. Rey’s top came undone and fell to the floor. Between lots of kisses the Khal and Khaleesi helped each get all their clothes off, now a heap on the floor, and they went over to the prepared bath.

Kylo got in first, pulling in Rey and she landed on his lap, facing him. He grabbed a nearby cloth, dipped it into the warm water and started wiping the blood off Rey’s face, arms, and hands.

“That’s much better,” Kylo whispered, stroking her now clean cheek.

Rey lost track of time as they bathed together. They could have been in the warm water for minutes or hours, Rey could not tell.

Kylo and Rey bathed each other in fresh scents and washed each other’s hair. They talked about anything and everything. They splashed each other in the water, leaving a sopping, wet mess around the bathtub. They kissed for ages; Rey never wanted to stop. She did not want to leave this hut, she wanted to lay in bed with Kylo for the rest of the day, have a celebration of their own.

Rey squeaked as Kylo pulled her onto his lap again, straddling him. Rey’s hands went up into his long locks of dark hair. Exploring and knotting up the dark waves. Rey moaned as Kylo’s lips moved to her neck, pulling her closer. Her breasts now rested against his chest.

“Bed?” Rey choked out, overcome by the pleasure.

Kylo shook his head. “No, here,” he stated going in for another kiss.

“Need you now,” he murmured.

Rey gasped and shuddered as she felt his member rub against her entrance. She never thought about performing this act inside a bathtub, now she was curious about it and desperate to have him.

Rey eagerly sunk down onto him, both moaning out at the sensations they were feeling. Rey looked down at her husband, placing her hands upon his chest.

“I quite like this,” she said giving a roll of her hips.

They met each other thrust for thrust, her hands gliding up and down Kylo’s chest. As they moved a little faster, the water began to splash up out of the tub and onto their already wet skin. They were both moaning and panting against each other. At that moment they forgot other people could hear them. Neither of them cared, they were just a boy and girl who loved each other.

When Rey climaxed, she instantly collapsed upon Kylo's chest, letting the waves of pleasure continue. Kylo continued to thrust up into her gently until he came over the edge with Rey. He grunted and Rey felt his warmth trickle inside of her. They did not move, Kylo’s arms snaked around her back, rubbing gentle circles.

After sex, they always wanted to hold each other. Rey would never tire of this feeling. The Khaleesi was the first to move, slipping out of her husband and stepping out of the tub in search of a towel. Kylo soon followed her footsteps. They both dried off and changed into fresh clothes for the evening. They also braided each other’s hair, which Rey quite enjoyed doing.

When she finished and admired her work Rey saw a bag from the corner of her eyes.

_What is this?_

She walked over to it and opened the bag. She gasped; it was her dragon eggs! Did someone try to steal them?

“Rey, what is it?” Kylo asked crouching down beside her.

“Someone tried to steal my dragon eggs,” she said looking over at Kylo.

“Finn and I will find the thief,” Kylo declared. Rey shook her head, a voice inside her head was telling her who it was.

“It was Hux,” she blurted out. Rey saw the anger enter Kylo’s facial expression.

“That weasel, I will kill him myself,” Kylo said standing up. Rey shot up, panicked.

“Wait!” she shouted grabbing his arm.

“We have to wait for the right moment to strike,” she said, remembering Poe’s words.

Kylo turned to her, looking confused. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Rey took a deep breath; she was waiting for the right moment to tell her husband about Armitage’s plan. She could not wait any more, he had to know now. 

“I need to tell you something that Ser Poe shared with me,” she confessed.

“Tell me,” Kylo said. Rey nodded, steadying her nerves.

“Ser Poe and my handmaiden Bazine has discovered Hux’s true desire. He wants me to take the throne. I can see now that he knows the Dothraki will not cross the Narrow Sea. He was probably trying to steal the eggs to buy an army, but someone obviously stopped him. I was informed Armitage intends to take me away from here, force me to take the throne and kill me so he can conquer the Seven Kingdoms for himself,” Rey said. Kylo was shockingly calm at this news, he did eventually speak up.

“He dies tonight,” Kylo declared.

“You can’t spill blood in this city,” Rey said.

“You can’t draw blood or use a weapon; you can still kill” Kylo corrected her. “I know what I have to do,” Kylo said.

“Ser Poe said we have to wait for the right moment,” Rey said.

“I still see that small portion of compassion you have for him Rey,” Kylo said. “He doesn’t care for you, he never did. All he did was use you as a pawn for his gain,” he said. Rey looked down, letting the truth sink in.

Kylo lifted her chin and gave his wife a small smile.

“Trust me.”

* * *

Poe could not move. He could not breathe.

There was no doubt that Khal Kylo is Prince Ben Solo.

_This is going to change everything,_ Poe thought to himself.

Poe knew he had to eventually confront the Khal about this. _How did he even end up here?_ First things first, Poe had to resign his position to the king. After that, he would confront Kylo.

This changes the tides of history. The Palpatine heir and the Skywalker heir unknowingly married to each other? They could unite their houses, end the hatred the Skywalker’s have for Rey and her family. What would Rey do if she found out?

_Rey!_

The poor girl. Would she change her mind about taking the throne? She is very smart and clever; she would understand what this could mean to Westeros if Rey and Kylo went back together, as equals.

_It is not my place to tell her,_ Poe declared to himself. This was something Rey had to find out on her own accord, he knew the truth would out. She has even been reading the books Poe gave her.

For now, Poe had to focus on the moment. He had to attend the celebration tonight like nothing is wrong and he needed to get ride of Armitage.

_Oh, how things are now even more complicated._

* * *

Over the months Rey has been with the Dothraki she has learned they know how to have a celebration. They returned to the hut that the horse heart ceremony was in. It was transformed into a social gathering. Drums were being brought in, there was a variety of meats. Rey did not realize how hungry she was for real food. The horse heart only filled her up for a couple of moments. It was in a bad way, like how she felt she was going to throw it up all over the platform. But nausea passed, thank the gods. Everyone was overjoyed about the baby and now their son had a name.

_Jacen._

Rey smiled at the name; it gave her so much hope.

Through the happiness of the feast, Rey did her best to hide her nerves. She was nervous about what her husband planned to do about Armitage. It was true she trusted Kylo with all her being, he would protect her. Kylo was also a very violent man when it came to defending his Khalasar and people who he cared for.

Rey sat next to Kylo. They were in conversation with her handmaidens, Poe, and Finn. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Rey could not stop herself from eating, the food was delicious. Plus, the baby even liked it. Every time Rey’s food settled in her stomach; she felt a flutter within. But the food could not distract her or calm her nerves. She was about to speak up about how Kylo knows of Hux’s plot but a voice shouting her name interrupted her.

“Rey!” someone shouted, barging into the hut. She knew that voice. It was Armitage.

“Where is my dear friend?” he shouted. Bazine started to move in front of Rey to hide her from him. Rey gently touched her handmaidens’ arm.

“No, I need to confront him,” Rey said.

She turned to look over at Poe.

“Kylo knows,” she whispered to Poe. The knight nodded his head in response, staying discreet. He then stood up and walked towards Armitage.

“Where is she?” Armitage asked again. He walked closer towards Rey and Kylo. He stopped in front of Kylo.

“Where is she?” he asked again. “I’m here for the feast, the whore’s feast,” he said.

Rey showed no reaction to his words, containing herself. Kylo tensed beside her, but she wrapped her arm around his, calming her husband.

Poe approached Armitage, grabbing.

“Come,” he simply said. Armitage fought back.

“Get your hands off me! No one touches me! A king!” he said.

_He has gone mad,_ Rey realized.

Armitage turned back to Kylo.

“Khal Kylo! I’m here for the feast,” he repeated.

Rey looked at her husband. He seemed amused by him. He spoke to Armitage calmly in Dothraki. Poe translated for him.

“Khal Kylo says there is a place for you. Back there,” Poe said, pointing near the exit.

Armitage turned back towards the Khal.

“That is no place for a king!” he stated.

Kylo scoffed. “You are no king,” he said in the common tongue.

In response Armitage unsheathed his sword, pointing it towards the Khal. Poe tried to grab him.

“You keep away from me!” Armitage shouted at Poe.

“Armitage, please!” Rey said, standing up.

Armitage turned back to look at Rey, he smirked.

“There she is,” he said. Armitage walked toward Rey, pointing his sword in her direction. Rey stayed calm.

“You are coming with me, my sweet,” Armitage said.

“Put the sword down! They will kill us all!” Poe shouted at Armitage. In response, he turned back around to face Poe.

“They can’t kill us! They can’t shed blood in their sacred city!” Armitage shouted like a madman. He turned back toward Rey, aiming his sword at her. Bazine jumped in front of Rey, but she pushed her back, protecting her loyal handmaiden.

Armitage pointed his sword down at Rey’s stomach, he looked back at her.

“But I can,” he stated.

“I want what I came for. The crown he promised,” Armitage said gesturing to Kylo. “He bought you. He never paid for you. It is time for us to go to Westeros. You will take back the Seven Kingdoms, for me to sit on the throne. After that, I will not have any use for you. Tell him I want what was bargained for or I am taking you back,” Armitage said.

“He can keep the baby. I’ll cut it out and leave it for him,” he threatened. Rey stiffened. She turned back over to Kylo. Rose was speaking to him in Dothraki. Kylo spoke up, responding to Armitage in Dothraki.

“What is he saying?” Armitage asked.

Rey could not help but let out a small grin, she knew where Kylo was going with this.

“He says yes,” Rey translated. “You shall have a golden crown. That men shall tremble to behold,” Rey said, holding back on sarcasm.

Armitage chuckled, putting his sword away.

“That was all I wanted,” he said.

_He is a fool,_ Rey thought to herself. Kylo stood up next to Rey, placing a hand upon her stomach. Rey placed hers on top of his. Rey looked up at Kylo. He gave a very discreet nod of his head.

_It is time._

He looked over to Finn, ordering him to do something in Dothraki.

Finn and Vicrul, another loyal Dothraki warrior, grabbed Armitage’s arms and put them on his back. Vicrul broke Armitage’s left arm and he cried out in pain.

“No!” he shouted as Finn and Vicrul pulled him away from the Khal and Khaleesi.

“You can not touch me! I am a king! I want my crown!” he shouted, fighting against the two men. It was no use. Finn and Vicrul dragged him over to the fire pit, forcing him upon his knees. Kylo left Rey’s side and walked toward Armitage. He dumped the water out of the pot over the fire and placed his golden belt in the pot, waiting for it to melt. Poe grabbed Rey’s arm soothingly.

“Look away, Khaleesi,” Poe said.

“No,” she immediately responded.

Rey watched the fear in Armitage’s eyes, he kept turning his head over to Kylo then to her.

“Rey, tell them! Make them!” he begged Rey. She ignored his pleas. Kylo took the pot over to Armitage, he continued to plead to Kylo not to do this. He turned back to Rey.

“Rey, please!” Armitage cried out. Nobody listened to his pleas for mercy.

“A crown for a king,” she heard Kylo say.

Rey did not look away as her husband dumped the molten gold onto Armitage’s hair. He screamed at the burning sensation. The gold dried around his head; Armitage was fighting for breath. The heat overcame him, and he collapsed onto the ground, lifeless.

“Khaleesi?” Poe asked, making sure she was alright. Rey took a deep breath, trying to calm her adrenaline response.

Rey did not weep. Rey did not mourn. She just stood in her spot and stared and the lifeless body before her. All Rey felt was a sense of relief. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders now that Armitage Hux was no longer apart of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the sexy times and long awaited "crowning" :))))))))
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be on monday's and thursday's! (i will try my best lol) 
> 
> your kind comments and kudos continue to bring joy :D

The days following the death of Armitage Hux Rey remained quite passive. She only spoke with her husband and stayed by his side in their hut. Poe was under the conclusion that she was in shock at the events that happened. Armitage not only threatened Rey but also threatened the life of her child. He also died in one of the most painful and cruel ways.

_He deserved it,_ Poe thought.

_He was nothing but a weasel and a snake._

Poe’s concern for Rey grew the past couple days because on top of his empathy for the Khaleesi he also had other issues on his mind. Poe feared the king sent an assassin out to kill Rey and the baby. He knew that King Luke would be shaken by the news of Rey’s pregnancy. Poe needed to protect Rey, as much as he could in her current indisposition. Poe also wrote a letter to King Luke resigning his position as a spy, he expected a response soon. Finally, Poe was in shock of discovering the Khal was the lost prince of Westeros. He knew he had to confront the Khal about this news and Rey would eventually find out the truth.

But for now, Poe had to focus on the present. Everything would happen in due time.

* * *

Rey was awoken by strong arms wrapping around her middle. She felt warmth behind her, a familiar warmth. Rey instinctively cuddled into her husband as he held her tighter. Kylo pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“You are frightening me, my love," he whispered. "Please tell me what is wrong," Kylo said.

It has been five days since she witnessed the death of Armitage Hux. Though she does not mourn his death it haunts her. Rey cannot erase the sight of his lifeless body, deformed by the molten gold. The image haunts her throughout the day and night. Yes, Rey has seen death before. When she was living on the streets of Braavos she witnessed the death of others almost daily. But Rey has never seen a man killed in such a cruel and painful fashion before.

Rey knew Armitage deserved his fate after everything he put her through.

Rey regrets not listening to Poe when he told her to look away. She wanted to put on a brave face, she believed his death would not affect her because she felt nothing for Hux anymore. But Rey has realized over the pasts five days that she is haunted by the fact that she took place in a murder. Yes, it was Kylo who killed Armitage, but she wanted it. Rey said she wanted to stop Armitage no matter how it is done.

_He deserved it._

_He deserved it._

_He deserved it._

Rey repeated the three words in her head.

_Armitage Hux was nothing but a manipulative snake._

She told herself the truth, what all her friends saw.

_This is what royals do. Plot and scheme to murder their enemies._

Rey took a deep breath and turned to face her husband. She knew she had to tell him the truth. Rey has barely spoken over the past five days. Before she started speaking tears were streaming from her eyes.

“I’m haunted,” she wept. "I feel relief that he is gone but the sight of his lifeless body haunts me. Every moment of the day I see the gold upon his head, deforming him,” she stifled a sob. “Oh Kylo,” Rey whispered reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“I should have looked away when Poe told me to,” Rey confessed.

Kylo held her closer, pulling Rey’s head to press against his chest.

“Rey,” he said softly, stroking his wife’s back.

Rey pressed a hand to his chest, a gesture for him to stay silent.

“I will be alright. Knowing you are by my side will heal me,” Rey said.

“You are so strong Rey, and have one of the kindest hearts I know,” Kylo said. “You will overcome this.”

Rey titled her head up to look Kylo in the eyes. She then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” Rey whispered, stroking his cheek.

Kylo smiled down at Rey, she felt her heart flutter.

“I know,” he said, pressing his lips to hers again.

Rey laughed against his mouth.

Yes, she will overcome this.

* * *

After one more day of indisposition, Rey began to feel like herself again. Kylo never left her side. He set aside his duties as Khal for the past five days to look after his wife. Rey also knew they both had to go back to their duties. The people were questioning the whereabouts of the Khal and Khaleesi. Also, the people were concerned about the health of the baby and Rey. Rey needed to prove to her people she was strong. She had to be, for her and Jacen.

On the sixth day after the death of Armitage Hux, Rey and Kylo emerged from their hut. Rey decided that she wanted to go into the marketplace of Vaes Dothrak. She has not seen that much of the city and she wished to see as much she could in their time here.

Poe, Rey’s handmaidens, and Finn went with Rey to the marketplace of Vaes Dothrak. She confirmed to her friends everything was alright and they did not push it, sensing that Rey did not want to talk about the situation.

The Dothraki marketplace was a bustling area. People came here to trade, and Rey saw all kinds of things. She saw animals she has never seen before; she smelled the aroma of sweets and bread. Rey quickly put a hand on her loud, growling stomach to try to silence it. She decided to herself the first thing she wanted to do was find something to eat.

Poe stopped at the entrance to the market, he looked like he was contemplating something.

“If you’ll pardon me, I will go seek out the merchant’s captain, see if he has any letters for me,” Poe said.

“I’ll go with you,” Rey insisted.

“No, no, don’t trouble yourself. You enjoy the market,” Poe said to Rey.

“I’ll rejoin you soon enough,” Poe said as he walked away.

* * *

Poe hurried to the end of the marketplace, anxious to see if the King sent him any messages. He was stopped by a small boy, hiding in the shadows.

“Poe the Andal,” the boy spoke.

Poe turned toward the voice of the boy. The knight did not recognize him, but he believed he was part of the spy ring in Essos. Why else would this child know his name? Poe walked toward the boy and he held out a scroll.

“The King sends his greetings and his congratulations,” the boy said.

Confused, Poe took the scroll and opened it. The boy was right, it was a message from the king.

_You are relieved of your duty. The task I wanted you to complete is finished._

_The Palpatine girl should be dead within the next few days, in the marketplace._

The message was anonymous, but Poe recognized the writing as the king's penmanship. Poe's heart stopped. Yes, he no longer was a spy, but King Luke still sent an assassin out to kill Rey. Poe would not let that happen, he immediately headed back in the direction he came, searching the marketplace for Rey to get her out of here.

* * *

The excitement of the marketplace lifted Rey’s spirts majorly. Everyone was so kind to her and the food she indulged in was delicious. As she continued to wander the marketplace, she heard a man’s voice shouting, standing out in the crowd.

“Sweet reds! I have sweet reds from Lys, Volantis, and the Arbor! Tyroshi pear brandy! Andalish sours!” he shouted.

Rey’s curiosity spiked at his words. She followed the voice, eager to try more. She and her entourage walked towards the post and the merchant immediately caught her eye.

“A taste for the Khaleesi?” he asked. “I have a sweet red from Dorne, my lady. One taste you’ll name your first child after me,” he said.

Rey’s smile grew as he spoke, she could not help but laugh at the last part of his sentence.

“My son already has his name, but I’ll try your summer wine,” Rey responded happily.

“Just a taste,” Rey insisted.

The merchant stared at Rey, beginning to realize something.

“You are from Westeros,” he stated.

“You have the honor of addressing Rey of the House Palpatine. Khaleesi of the rider men, and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms,” Bazine said.

The merchant instantly bowed, “Princess,” he said softly.

“Rise,” Rey said excitedly. “I’d still like to try that wine,” Rey declared.

The merchant looked down at the wine and dumped it onto the ground.

“That is Dornish swell. Not worthy of a Princess. I have a dry red from the Arbor. Nectar of the gods let me give you a cask. A gift!” he stated hurrying to get the wine. Rey smiled again.

“You honor me, sir” Rey said.

“The honor is all mine,” he said, bringing the cask of wine towards Rey.

Finn stopped the man, grabbing the cask for himself to carry for Rey.

As Finn walked back to where he was standing Rey’s attention drifted back to the merchant.

“You know they are many in your homeland that pray for your return princess,” he said.

Rey gave him a soft smile. “I hope to repay for your kindness,” she said.

Poe then returned to the group; Rey noticed he looked rather grave which concerned her.

“Put that cask down,” Poe said to Finn.

He obliged and Rey turned to look at Poe, nerves building in her. “Is something wrong?” she asked as calmly as possible.

“I have a thirst, open it,” Poe said, ignoring Rey’s question. Finn shoved the cask back into the merchant’s hand.

“This wine is for the Khaleesi not for the likes of you,” the merchant said to Poe.

“Open it,” Poe simply responded.

Rey looked back at the merchant; she saw fear come over his face.

The merchant did oblige and opened the cask. Rey turned to look at Poe.

“Pour,” Poe ordered.

“It would be a crime to drink wine this rich without at least giving it time to breathe," the merchant said.

“Do as he says," Rey said. This whole situation began to feel suspicious. Poe believed something was wrong and it starting to rub off on Rey as well.

“As the princess commands,” the merchant said.

He grabbed a glass and poured the wine from the cask, then gave it to Poe. The knight put his nose up to the wine to smell it. Rey began to understand why he was doing that. _Poison,_ she said to herself.

“Sweet, isn’t it? Can you smell the fruit?” the merchant asked. Poe lowered the drink from his nostrils, but the merchant pushed on.

"Taste it, my lord. Tell me that is not the finest wine that has ever touched your tongue,” he said.

Rey turned to look at Poe again, giving him a frightened look. Poe gave a very discreet nod of his head; Rey knew this meant Poe knew what to do. Poe pressed the edge of the glass to his lips, it looked like he was going to drink. Instead, Poe dropped his arm again, handing the glass to the merchant.

“You first,” Poe said.

The merchant tried to make more excuses, but Rey saw right through him now. 

_How could I have been so clueless?_

“You will drink,” Rey said sternly.

The merchant grabbed the glass of wine slowly. He toasted to Rey, but she did not have any of it. The man placed it upon his lips and then dropped the glass, taking off in a run. Rey gasped at the turn of events and Poe grabbed hold of Rey gently. Finn chased after the merchant and lashed his whip around the now assassin's throat. More Dothraki men held the man down and took him away. Poe escorted Rey and her handmaidens back to her hut.

“Come,” he said softly, shaking Rey out of another trance of shock. Rey fought back the tears in her eyes and placed a protective palm on her stomach. Anger welled in her, nothing like she felt before. Her son was almost killed along with herself. She knew this was King Luke’s doing. No one would bring harm to her babe.

Rey wanted justice for it served to her on a platter.

* * *

That evening, Rey walked into the hut where the prisoner was being held, with Poe at her side. The assassin was tied to a pole in the hut where the horse heart ceremony took place.

_So many things have happened in this room, good and bad,_ Rey thought.

“What will they do to him?” Rey asked.

“When the Khalasar rides he will be leached to a saddle and forced to run behind the horses for as long as he can,” Poe responded.

“And when he falls?” Rey asked.

“I saw a man last nine miles once,” Poe said.

Rey sighed, “King Luke still wants me dead,” she stated worriedly.

“Poison was the first, it will not be the last," Poe said, knowing all too well of King Luke's motives.

“I thought he would leave me alone, now that I am no longer in touch with the loyalists,” Rey said.

“He will never leave you alone. If you ride to Asshai he will follow you. If you sailed all the way to the Basilisk Isles his spies would tell him. He will never abandon the hunt,” Poe said.

Rey closed her eyes, fighting back tears that she could not tell were of anger of fear.

“You are a Palpatine, the last Palpatine. Your son will have Palpatine blood with forty-thousand riders behind it,” Poe said.

Rey shook her head, looking straight ahead.

“He will not have my son,” Rey stated, placing her palm upon her growing abdomen. Poe looked to Rey. “He will not have you either Khaleesi,” he said.

After Poe’s words multiple Dothraki warriors entered the hut, Finn was amongst them. The last man to enter was Kylo. He was afraid and had rage written all over his face, but his body relaxed when he saw that Rey was alright. Rey nodded to Kylo, relieved to see him. She wanted him to know she was safe; she was taken away from him. She never would be. Kylo stared at Rey for a couple more moments and then turned his eyes to the prisoner, rage flooding in him. The merchant began to tremble, sensing the rage of the Khal and what he would do. Rey knew he would be merciless in his punishment. Kylo grabbed the torch Finn was holding and walked away from the prisoner. He rushed toward Rey, throwing the torch into the fire pit out of anger.

“My love, are you hurt?” he said frightened, cupping Rey’s face. She looked up at him, grabbing his wrist soothingly. Rey simply shook her head at him. Kylo sighed in relief and pressed a kiss to her hair, then her lips, and placed his large hand on her stomach. Kylo breathed her in for a couple of minutes before turning to look at Poe, still holding Rey in his arms.

“Poe the Andal,” he said in Dothraki.

“I heard what you did. Choose any horse you wish, it is yours,” Kylo said to Poe out of gratitude for protecting Rey. “I make this gift for you,” he said to Poe, placing his hand upon the knight’s shoulder.

Kylo then faced Rey, placing of his hands where their son rested, clueless of the cruelty of the world.

“And to my son. The stallion who mounts the world, I will also pledge a gift,” Kylo said looking at Rey.

“I will give him the Iron chair that his mother’s grandfather sat upon,” Kylo said. Rey understood this. She did not want to take the Iron Throne for herself, but if her son wanted to, he could. He will be raised to know he has a choice. Their son will be the stallion who mounts the world, he will unite the world as one Khalasar, including the Seven Kingdoms.

“I will give him the Seven Kingdoms if he wishes,” Kylo declared walking around the fire pit and then back to Rey.

"I, Kylo, will do this," he said to the men inside the hut and Rey. She gave a small smile back at him, feeling pride grow within her.

“I will ride upon the wooden horses across black salt water as no Khal has done before!” Kylo says. The warriors in the room began to shout in agreement, supporting their Khal. Kylo walked to the assassin and placed his face close to his.

“I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses!” Kylo shouted amongst the men. “I will bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak!” he shouted louder than before.

“This I vow, Kylo, heir of Snoke. I swear before the Mother of Mountains as the stars look down in witness,” the Khalasar cheered louder at the Khal’s words.

“As the stars look down in witness!” Kylo repeated louder than ever before, full of rage and passion.

The Khal and Khaleesi looked at each other with pride across the fire pit. The crowd’s cheers were muted to their ears, all that they focused on with each other, eyes full of love and devotion. Not only to themselves but for their son.

_We will give him everything if he wishes it._

_He will unite the world._

Rey did not realize she was walking towards her husband until they were inches apart, eyes not leaving each other.

She did not stop her husband as he pulled her up for a passionate kiss, sealing his promise to their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stuff be happening ok hope you enjoyed 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up that next week i will most likely be a little of schedule with updating because i have to make a trip back to my school to move out and finals start next week.
> 
> hope you enjoy this tea-filled chapter! 
> 
> trigger warning for graphic depiction of violence (it is brief)

The Khalasar spends another month in Vaes Dothrak before they begin traveling again. When they first left Vaes Dothrak it was with the captured assassin tied to Rey's horse and forced to walk until he could not. Rey insisted that she did not want him near her but Kylo said it was Dothraki tradition. Rey refused to look behind at the man, trying to ignore his presence by talking to Poe or her husband. The Khalasar was about five miles out when Rey heard the man dropping to the ground, left for dead. Kylo stopped the Khalasar to dispose of the body. Rey kept her eyes straight ahead on the path they were following. From her peripheral, she saw Finn and a couple of other men walk by to take care of the body.

Kylo sensed Rey's unease and she jolted, looking over to him when he placed his hand upon her arm.

“You are safe now, he will never harm you again,” Kylo said soothingly. Rey placed her hand on top of his and nodded.

“Khal Kylo,” Finn interrupted their moment, mounting his horse beside Kylo.

“Shall we continue on?” he asked.

With a swift nod of his head, Kylo urged his horse forward, the rest of the Khalasar following along the paths of the Dothraki Sea.

* * *

After another month of traveling the Khalasar raids a village of Lhazar. They pillage, take the people as slaves, and kill hundreds more. Rey is escorted into the city by Finn and Poe after the raid. She is horrified at the sights she witnesses. She hears screams of women; she sees dead bodies lined up across the street. Rey instantly feels sick at the sight, these Dothraki warriors were different men when it came to battle.

“What do they do?” Rey asked, referring to what will happen to the people of this village.

“Lamb men make good slaves. Khal Kylo will a gift of them to the slavers, and the slavers will give us gold, silk, and steel,” Finn said in Dothraki. They continued walking, looking on at the aftermath of the invasion.

“I thought that the Dothraki did not believe in money,” Rey said.

“Gold to hire ships princess, ships to sail to Westeros for your son one day,” Poe said.

Rey did not hear what Poe said to her. The Khaleesi froze when she saw what lied ahead of her. Multiple women of this village were captured and placed in an animal pin, while some were beaten by the men. Rey could not bear to watch; she chose to take action on it.

“Poe make them stop,” Rey commanded.

“Khaleesi?” was all Poe responded with.

Rey let out a sigh, her eyes not leaving the poor women, “You heard me,” she said.

“These men have shed blood for their Khal, now they claim their reward,” Poe said, referring to this Dothraki tradition.

_How horrid! Where is Kylo? Surely, he would agree to put a stop to this. He would listen to me,_ Rey thought.

Rey's eyes fell to another woman that a Dothraki warrior was trying to rape. Rey had to do something!

“She is lamb girl, Khaleesi,” Finn said.

“The riders do her honor. If her wailing offends the Khaleesi, I will bring you her tongue,” he said.

"No!" Rey cried out, feeling tears well in her eyes. Poe then walked closer to Rey.

“Princess,” Poe said softly. “You have a gentle heart. But this is how its always been,” he said.

Rey shook her head. “Do as I say, or Khal Kylo will know the reason why,” Rey threatened.

With that, Finn, Poe, and three other Dothraki men walked ahead to stop the other members of their Khalasar. Poe walked over to the woman who Rey was looking at, bringing her towards the princess.

“What do you want done with them?” Poe asked.

“Bring her to me, and those women there,” Rey commanded.

Poe turned back to look at all the women locked up. “You cannot claim them all princess,” Poe said.

“I can and I will,” Rey said.

Poe nodded and Finn and lead them to where the Khal was. They entered what looked like to be some sort of temple. Kylo was sitting upon an altar, talking with one of his men whom she saw at the raid. He stopped talking when he saw Rey enter.

“My wife,” Kylo spoke in Dothraki.

“Kuruk says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of a lamb man who was his to mount. Tell me the truth of this,” he said.

Rey approached the altar slowly.

“Kuruk speaks the truth, my husband. I have claimed many daughters this day so they cannot be mounted,” Rey responded, her eyes wandering to Kuruk.

“This is the way of war. These women are slaves now to do with as we please,” Kylo said to Rey.

“It pleases me to keep them safe,” Rey responded. “If your riders would mount them, let them take them for wives,” Rey said, trying to compromise.

Kuruk chuckled and turned to face the Khal. “Does the horse mate with the lamb?” he joked.

“The dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike,” Rey said. Kylo gave a small smile towards Rey, giving a light chuckle at her words. Kuruk faced Rey.

“You are a foreigner. You do not command me,” he said.

“I am the Khaleesi, I do command you,” Rey spit back at Kuruk.

Kylo chuckled again. “See how fierce she grows?” Kylo asked Kuruk.

“That is my son inside her. The stallion who mounts the world, filling her with his fire. I will hear no more,” Kylo said. Rey gave a small smile to her husband.

“Kuruk, go find somewhere else to stick your cock,” Kylo said.

Kuruk scoffed and spit at Kylo’s feet and pointed his arkh at him. Rey let out a small gasp, taking a step forward to reach her husband but Poe caught her arm to stop her.

“A Khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no Khal,” Kuruk said.

Another one of Kylo’s men, Vicrul stepped out, ready to fight. Rey could not make out what Kylo was saying over the blood pounding in her ears. But it seemed like Kylo was telling Vicrul to stand down. He obliged and Kylo looked up at his new enemy, rage in his eyes.

“I will not have your body burned,” Kylo said.

“I will not give you that honor,” he continued, standing up and walking towards Kuruk.

Kuruk still had is arkh pointing at Kylo and he walked into it. The blade of the weapon left a scratch on his right pectoral. Rey could not help the loud gasp that exited her mouth. She knew where this was leading to. The Dothraki loved a good fight. One of these men would not leave this temple alive.

Kylo let the wound fuel his anger. He pushed forward, the blade still upon him.

“The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs,” Kylo said. Poe stepped in front of Rey, taking a step back from the men.

Kuruk retracted his weapon from Kylo’s chest and attempted to make a strike to the neck. Kylo dodged it easily, not yet drawing his weapon. Kuruk did twice more before Kylo was out of his path and he was facing Rey.

Rey looked on frightened and full of nerves as Kylo pulled his daggers out and began shouting in Dothraki. “The rain will fall on your rotting skin. Until nothing is left of you but bones!” he shouted dropping the daggers to the ground.

Rey’s heart stopped. Yes, she knew her husband was one of the finest warriors alive, but taking on a man with no weapon? Kuruk was wielding an arkh, and Rey has seen said weapon in action, it was cruel. Rey feared for Kylo’s life. She could not lose him; they were going to have a family and stand together. No, this could not be happening.

“Rey?” Poe asked concerned. Rey suddenly realized her skin felt all clammy, her head was hurting. “Calm yourself,” Poe said, he called for Rose and Bazine to grab her, calming her. Rey knew this stress was not good for the baby, she had to calm down. Rey prayed to the gods that Kylo would survive, he would be alright.

Kylo continued to dodge every strike Kuruk aimed at him. The crowd gasped, fearing for their Khal’s life.

“First you have to kill me,” Kuruk taunted. He continued to aim for a killing blow, all of which were unsuccessful. As Kuruk made another strike, Kylo grabbed the handle of the arkh. He reversed it, making the blade press against Kuruk’s neck.

“I already have!” Kylo shouted, slicing Kuruk’s throat open. But he did not stop there, Kylo’s hand then went into the man’s throat, ripping his tongue out. Blood splattered onto Kylo’s bare chest. He held the piece of flesh up for everyone to see his victory, then walked back to the altar, taking a seat again as if nothing happened.

Rey let go of her handmaiden’s grip on her and sprinted toward her husband. Relief spread through her that he was alive, but concern flowed through her veins because of his wound. Rey had to see for herself if he was ok.

“You’re wounded,” Rey said, placing her hands on his arms.

Kylo looked down at the wound, examining it.

“A scratch, my love,” he said stroking her cheek in a reassuring gesture. This did not make Rey feel any better. Rey turned around the face the crowd.

“Where are the healers?” she asked.

“This is but a bite of a fly, you needn’t worry Rey,” Kylo said referring to his would. Rey looked back at him; she was still unconvinced.

“I can help the great rider with his cut,” an unfamiliar voice spoke up. Rey turned around to see who it was, and she was surprised that it was the Lhazareen woman Poe rescued. The woman started to walk forward but an arkh blocked her path.

“The Khal needs no help from slaves who lie with sheep,” Vicrul spoke up.

“She is mine. Let her speak,” Rey commanded Vicrul.

“Thank you, lady,” the woman said walking towards her.

“Who are you?” Rey asked.

“I am Talzin,” the woman responded. “I was a godswife in this temple,” she said.

“Witch,” Vicrul spat.

Talzin ignored the man’s words and continued. “My mother was a godswife before me, she taught me how to make healing smokes and ointments. All men are one flock, so my people believe. The Great Shepard sent me to here to heal its- “she was stopped by Vicrul hitting her.

“Too many words. A witch’s words poison the ears,” Vicrul said.

“Lamb or lion, his wound must be washed sewed, or it will fester,” Talzin said. 

Rey turned back to look at Kylo.

“Let her clean your wound, my love. It makes me hurt to see you bleed,” Rey said softly. Kylo looked over to Talzin, observing her. Kylo gave a small nod of his head and Talzin approached him observing the cut on his chest.

* * *

That evening Poe walked toward the Khal and Khaleesi’s tent at their camp. Kylo’s wound was washed by Talzin and he was now resting. Poe has not seen Rey since the events this afternoon.

Poe could delay this any longer. He had to confront the Khal about his past.

Finn was guarding the tent entrance when Poe arrived.

“I would like to speak to the Khal,” Poe said to Finn in Dothraki.

“The Khal is resting,” Finn responded.

“If he is awake, I would speak with him,” Poe said.

Finn nodded his head and walked into the tent to check on the Khal. After a couple of moments, Finn emerged, granting Poe permission to enter. Poe patted his friend’s shoulder and entered the tent. It was lit by candles and Poe spotted Kylo sitting up in bed, a bandage on his chest.

“Dameron,” Kylo greeted him. Poe looked around the tent.

“Where is Rey?” Poe asked.

“I told her to go find something to eat, she should be back shortly, her handmaidens went with her,” Kylo responded. “What is it that you wish to discuss?” Kylo then asked.

Poe took a breath and sat in the nearby chair.

“Tell me where you come from again,” Poe asked. Kylo hesitated, then spoke up. “I was abandoned as a child. Khal Snoke’s Khalasar found me in the Dothraki Sea and took me in as one of his own. I then became Khal after him,” Kylo said. Poe made a noise of interest.

“So, you are not truly Dothraki then?” he asked.

“Khal Snoke made me one of his own, I am Dothraki,” Kylo said.

“You are not Dothraki,” Poe responded. Kylo gave him a sharp glare. Poe stood up and walked towards him. “You are Prince Ben Solo of Westeros, heir to House Skywalker,” Poe said.

Kylo arose from the bed quickly, anger flowing through his veins. “Never speak that name,” he hissed at Poe.

“It is who you are, you have a birthright to Westeros, as does Rey. Your mother prays for your return,” Poe said.

Kylo shook his head. “I am never going back there, my family betrayed me,” he said.

“You said you would to your son,” Poe responded.

“If he wishes it! Not by force,” Kylo hissed. “And if that were to happen, I would go as Kylo Ren, the past is dead,” Kylo spoke.

“You are married to the last Palpatine. Your houses have been enemies for decades. Through this marriage, you have united your houses. If you were to go back to Westeros you would bring an even stronger peace among the people,” Poe said.

Kylo turned around, facing his back to Poe.

“Rey does not want to take the throne, nor will she ever know about who I truly am,” Kylo said softly.

“One way or another she will find out,” Poe stated.

“It will destroy us if she does,” Kylo confessed. “Our families brought ruin upon each other, it will change her,” he said shaking his head. “Because of my uncle’s rebellion, her life was hell, she would seek vengeance.”

“You know that not to be true. Her grandfather murdered her parents, who were good kindhearted people, just like Rey. She is not her grandfather; she wants peace in Westeros. Your wife is clever, she will know what this will mean for Westeros if the truth comes out,” Poe said.

“The truth will never come out, if Rey finds out the truth, I will know it was you. If that happens you will pay for it. Leave this tent,” Kylo commanded.

“It is not my secret to tell,” Poe responded.

“But you do have a secret to tell,” Kylo said turning around. Poe froze.

“You are as much a liar as I am. The Dameron’s turned against the Palpatine’s and pledged loyalty to the Skywalkers. I see right through you Dameron. I know the reason you are here is because my uncle sent you. You’re his spy!” Kylo spat. “You’ll break her heart if she finds out. Rey confides in you, you are one of her closest friends,” Kylo continued to push Poe.

"I resigned from my position," Poe said. “My loyalties lie with the Khalasar, Khal, and Khaleesi, no matter what happens,” Poe responded calmly.

“Get out,” Kylo hissed at Poe.

“We will not discuss this any further,” Kylo demanded.

Poe gave the Khal a curt nod and walked out of the tent, feeling dazed from what just took place.

“Ser Poe,” Finn said as Poe exited the tent. “Is everything alright?”

Poe snapped out of his trance and looked to Finn. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

“My friend,” Poe said.

“I have a feeling that things will be changing soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you say "i think i know where this is going please don't do that, etc" to me (if you watched game of thrones), calm yourself. as luke said that one time "this is not going to go the way you think"
> 
> i got the names vicrul and kuruk from the knights of ren and talzin is referring to mother talzin from clone wars! 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may the fourth be with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kylo stays in bed for three days under Rey’s care and Talzin’s. The only time Rey left her husband’s bedside was when he asked her to get something to eat and rest herself. Rey still had that small piece of worry in the back of her mind about Kylo’s health. _I must not think like that._

Rey trusted Talzin, she was a kind woman, but the Dothraki seemed to fear her. She knew that her people detested witches and were against the use of blood magic. It was forbidden. Rey honestly did not know what to believe regarding whether Talzin was a witch or not. Rey shook the thought out of her head. No blood magic would be performed, she is only a healer.

The Khaleesi was currently washing some dirtied bandages that Kylo was wearing earlier. Her handmaidens offered to do it, but Rey insisted she does this. She wanted to take care of him, as he took care of her. With her handmaidens dismissed Rey was currently alone in the tent enjoying the warm water on her hands and the satisfaction of the disappearance of blood and dirt from the bandages.

Rey paused her ministrations when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“You are quite the caring wife, Khaleesi,”

Rey turned around to see it was Talzin.

“He has taken such good care of me during the pregnancy and I wish to return the favor,” Rey said.

“You have a kind heart, Khaleesi. I brought you some fresh bandages for the Khal," Talzin said pulling the clothes out of her satchel.

“Thank you,” Rey said giving a small smile.

“When is the child to be born?” Talzin asked. On instinct, Rey placed her hand on the swell of her stomach.

“I am about seven months along, the midwife said he will be here in two months,” Rey said, her heart growing happier with talking about her child.

“He?” Talzin asked.

Rey let out a chuckle. “It is a boy. He is to do great things in the future, so the Dosh Khaleen said,” she explained.

“Hm, interesting. May I?” the healer asked, gesturing Rey’s stomach. It took her a moment to realize what she was asking.

“Oh, of course,” Rey stated. Talzin sat beside Rey on the bed, placing her hand upon Rey’s stomach, feeling around.

Rey stiffened at the touch; she was only used to Kylo’s hand where their child rested.

“Are you familiar with midwifery?” Rey asked, curiously.

“I have brought multiple babes into this world,” Talzin exclaimed. “If you need extra assistance in childbirth, I would be glad to help, Khaleesi.”

Rey responded by nodding her head and she then felt the weight of Talzin’s hand off her abdomen. She pulled her hand back as if she were touching something hot.

“Are you alright?” Rey asked concerned.

“Yes, Khaleesi,” Talzin simply responded. She reached into her satchel and pulled out two bottles and gave them to Rey.

“These are healing ointments for the Khal,” she said.

“Thank you, I am grateful for you treating his wound,” Rey said.

“It was interesting, I have never treated a foreigner before,” Talzin said.

“What are you talking about?” Rey asked.

“He has kept the truth from you,” Talzin stated, looking Rey in the eyes.

“Kylo would never lie to me. He told me he was abandoned by his old Khalasar and the former Khal Snoke found him and raised him as his own, thus becoming Khal,” Rey said. “Why are you saying this?” Rey tried to keep a strong face, but she felt her features weaken.

“I saw who he truly was, he is not a Dothraki. He does not come from Essos,” Talzin said.

Rey stood up and turned so her back was facing the healer.

“I don’t want this,” she choked out.

“Your husband is a native of Westeros, just like you,” Talzin continued.

“Stop it,” Rey weakly commanded, fighting tears.

“Have you heard the tale of the fall of your grandfather?” Talzin asked.

Rey stifled a sob. “The House Skywalker took my grandfather’s place on the Iron Throne through a rebellion. He deserved it. My grandfather was mad, he killed my parents,” Rey said.

“King Luke sired no children. His sister had a son, he was the heir to the throne until he went missing,” Talzin confessed to Rey.

Rey chose to stay silent; she could not believe what she was hearing. How could Talzin know this?

“Your husband is not Khal Kylo Ren. He is Prince Ben Solo of the House Skywalker,” Talzin said.

Rey felt like her heart stopped. She was married to her family’s supposed enemy?

_Why would he lie to me?_

Rey turned back around.

“I do not believe you. I will not hear any more of this,” Rey said.

“You know I am speaking the truth. I could see right through him, as I see right through you,” Talzin said.

“You’re a witch,” Rey choked out.

“I am a godswife and a maegi. We practice blood magic, we foresee things and can see the truth,” Talzin said.

Rey shook her head in disbelief. She could not stop the tears streaking down her face.

“Get out,” Rey hissed. Talzin just stood there calmly.

"Get out or I will have a blood rider rip out your tongue!" Rey cried.

"Khaleesi," Talzin simply responded. She walked out of the tent as if nothing happened and Rey never threatened her.

As soon as the healer left the tent Rey collapsed onto the bed feeling defeated. She did not know what the believe. If this were true, it would change everything. Her husband would need to return to Westeros, to his family who probably yearned for his return. A new motivation grew within Rey as well. If it is true that Kylo is the prince then their families are enemies. Rey and Kylo could unite their houses and bring a wave of new peace to Westeros. Oh, how Rey yearned to end the conflict between their families. She could make peace with King Luke.

_But what about the Khalasar?_

Rey jolted to her feet in an instant and went out to search for her husband.

* * *

She found him sitting at the fire pit in the center of camp talking with Finn and Vicrul.

Kylo’s eyes looked up to hers when he spotted Rey walking towards the fire. Rey stopped in front of him with a look of defiance in her eyes.

“We need to talk,” she choked out the common tongue. “now,” Rey finished.

Kylo simply nodded and walked with her back to their tent. Rey secured the tent flap and turned to face her husband, to find out the truth.

“Rey is everything- “Kylo started but Rey spoke up before he could finish.

“Is it true?” Rey interrupted, anger filling her voice.

Kylo stared at her taken back by her anger.

“What?” he asked.

Rey steadied herself before speaking.

“Is it true that you not Dothraki? That you are from Westeros?” she asked.

“Rey,” Kylo warned but she ignored it.

“You are not Kylo Ren. You are Prince Ben Solo of House Skywalker!” Rey cried out.

Rey saw anger flash through Kylo’s eyes, and he walked closer to Rey and grabbed her wrists.

“That name is dead,” he gritted out.

Rey shook her head, looking at her husband.

“So, it is true," Rey stated, attempting to take a step backward.

“Why did you lie to me?” Rey said.

"How did you discover this information?" Kylo asked. “Did Dameron tell you?”

“What? No, the healer saw it, she is a witch. I believe that now,” Rey said. “Why did you lie to me?” Rey repeated the question. Kylo remained silent.

“Answer me!” Rey shouted, yanking her arms away from him. Kylo stared at Rey in shock, she has never lashed out like that before. He took a deep breath and spoke.

“It is the truth. And Poe found out as well, he confronted me about. I told him not to share this information with anyone on pain of death,” Kylo said. Rey looked down at her stomach, speechless.

“What happened?” Rey asked softly, looking back up at her husband.

“I chose to run away. I ended up in the Dothraki Sea and Khal Snoke took me in. He had no children. I was taught the Dothraki ways, given a new name and he named me his heir. When I became Khal, I was pressured into taking a wife, finding a Khaleesi. When the loyalists to your family offered you as a bride, I chose it. I wanted to defy my family by marrying the enemy, but I also knew I could not get close to you. If you found out the truth, I believed it would destroy us. You were a Palpatine, I have heard terrible stories of what your family has done, I expected the worse when riding to Pentos. But then I saw who you were. You are not your grandfather, there is no evil within you Rey. I still chose to stay distant, fearing the truth would come out and you would snap,” Kylo breathed out. Rey listened intently, wishing for him to continue. Kylo looked into Rey’s eyes.

“I had to make you hate me and at first it was working. But then you took matters in your own hands. When you rode me for the first-time s _tars_ Rey. That night I realized we could be happy together and forget about the past. We are the Khal and Khaleesi. The past is dead Rey, Ben Solo is only a dream,” Kylo said.

“Oh Kylo,” Rey breathed out. She pressed her palm to his cheek. “Ben Solo is not a dream. He is right in front of me. He is the father of our child,” Rey placed his large hand to upon Rey’s stomach. "Why did you run away?" Rey asked. Her husband walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“Please tell me,” Rey begged, still standing in place.

"I did not wish to become king. I wanted to be a knight like my uncle was before he was king. He trained me but began to fear my strength. He thought I was like my grandfather. During the rebellion, my grandfather swore fealty to the Palpatine's, he joined your grandfather's Kingsguard. He was nearly as mad as your grandfather was. I wanted to be stronger, my uncle was not teaching me everything. I snuck out of the Red Keep and trained with others behind his back. My uncle began to become more fearful of me. Luke vowed for peace in Westeros once he took the throne. He did not want evil or madness in his realm again,” Kylo paused, Rey sensed nerves growing within him.

“It’s alright,” Rey assured. “You can trust me I promise,” she said.

Kylo gave a small nod of his head.

“One-night Luke tried to kill me. I woke up to find him standing over my bed with his sword, ready to make the killing blow. From there I ran away, full of anger and hate of my family. I felt abandoned and betrayed. I boarded a ship across the Narrow Sea and ended up here. My family probably thinks I am dead, the family line is dead,” Kylo said.

“This will change everything,” Rey whispered in disbelief.

"Kylo you have to go back," Rey said walking towards the bed. "We have to go back," she said sitting down next to him. "Our families were enemies. Through our marriage, we have united our houses. We could go back to Westeros and unite our houses. Bring a stronger peace to Westeros,” Rey said.

"It's too late for me. Besides, you said you did not want to return to Westeros," Kylo said.

Rey cupped his face within her palms.

“It isn’t too late,” she whispered.

"This gives me a reason too. I will not take the Iron Throne from Luke. We can go back and stand as one, you can take your place as heir, and one day we would rule the Seven Kingdoms. A Skywalker and a Palpatine united," Rey said. 

“Rey,” Kylo hesitated.

“I will not force you to go. I will not pressure you,” Rey said stroking Kylo’s cheek. “Please think about it. We are destined for greatness, I believe that, whether it is here or across the sea.”

Kylo pressed their foreheads together.

“I will always be by your side, no matter where. I will give this decision time,” he said.

“I am sorry I kept the truth; you had a right to know,” Kylo said looking down.

“I still love you,” Rey whispered lifting his chin. “I will always love you,” she said.

Kylo pressed his lips to hers and it felt like grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 3k hits! 
> 
> enjoy!

The Khalasar stayed in their temporary camp for another week. Rey wanted to be sure that Kylo was fully recovered before they continued to travel. After a week Kylo insisted he was fine and demanded the Khalasar to ride on. They now have been riding for about three days, heading south and currently riding through a desert.

Rey huffed in frustration at the beating sun, the heat did nothing to make her feel better. Ever since that night where Rey discovered the truth of her husband's past, they have been a little distant. Rey was eager to know what Kylo's or Ben's, Rey was torn on how to address him, decision would be. She has not said anything to him because she promised she would not push the subject. So, she was waiting as patiently as she could for Kylo to talk to her. They have not discussed this situation with anyone, the Khalasar is clueless of Kylo's true heritage.

The Khal did seem torn about the whole situation, but it did not seem like it was the main focus as of now. They did have a child who would be brought into the world soon. Rey now reached the point of being eight months with child. Traveling became a lot harder for her but she kept it to herself. She was more than ready to become a mother and Kylo a father.

Over the past few hours, Rey has noticed that the travel was beginning to affect Kylo as well. He rode a slow pace and remained silent. His head was down as if he were sleeping. Concern and fear grew through Rey as she started to ponder what was wrong.

_I thought he was better! Is it the wound?_

“My lord?” Rey asked in Dothraki. Rey prayed to the gods he would say something, assure her that he was alright. Kylo remained silent.

“My love,” Rey said desperately.

There was no response.

“Kylo,” Rey called out frightened for what was wrong.

She heard him let out a grunt and he began to fall sideways. Rey cried out as she watched Kylo fall from his horse.

Rey got down from her horse and ran over to her husband.

“Kylo,” Rey whispered, stroking his arm.

“My horse,” he said, delirious.

The Khalasar behind them stopped and one of the riders walked over.

“Blood of my blood,” the man said to Kylo.

“No, I must ride,” Kylo choked out.

Rey placed her head upon his forehead, her heart stopped when she felt he had a fever. The color also began to leave his face.

"It's alright. You must rest," Rey said quietly so no one else would here her.

“He fell from his horse,” Rey turned around to see who spoke and saw it was Vicrul. 

“A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal,” Vicrul said.

“He’s tired. That is all. He needs to rest,” Rey said, defending her husband. “We’ve ridden far enough today. We will camp here,” Rey demanded.

“This is no place to camp,” Vicrul said. Rey felt her blood began to boil.

“A woman does not give us orders. Not even a Khaleesi,” he said.

“We’ll camp here. Tell them Khal Kylo commanded it,” Rey stated.

“You do not command me Khaleesi,” Vicrul said.

Rey sighed, calming herself. She let her anger get the best of her; she needs to focus on her husband.

“Find Talzin, bring her to me,” Rey commanded turning back to look at Kylo.

“The witch? I’ll bring you back her head Khaleesi,” Vicrul said.

Rey turned back to face the rider. “Bring her to me unharmed or Khal Kylo will hear why you defied me,” Rey said.

After a few moments of silence, Rey heard Vicrul ride off, listening to Rey's command. Rey looked back down at her husband. He was drifting in and out of consciousness and delirious. Rey’s eyes then turned toward his chest, eyeing his wound.

The wound was now festering.

* * *

The camp was set up as Rey commanded and Vicrul brought Talzin to Rey. Poe and Finn helped Kylo lay down on the bed inside his and Rey’s tent. He was still in a delirious state, murmuring words Rey did not understand. Rey never left his side; she would never leave his side. The Khaleesi will not lose her Khal, Rey does not know what she will do without a life with Kylo. Jacen needed his father.

“Khaleesi?” Poe snapped Rey out her trance. She wiped tears from her eyes and turned to face the knight.

“He is very strong,” Rey said aloud, fighting back tears. Rey placed her hand upon his broad chest.

“No one understands how strong he is,” Rey choked out.

Poe kneeled beside Kylo, pulling out a dagger. He carefully lifted the cloth that was placed over the wound. As Poe admired the blackened wound his expression grew grave.

“He will die tonight Khaleesi,” Poe said.

Rey shook her head at Poe. “He can’t,” she said.

“He can’t. I won’t let him,” Rey said.

“Even a queen does not have that power,” Poe said softly, standing up.

“We must go quickly. I’ve heard there is a good port in Asshai-“Poe started.

“I won’t leave him,” Rey instantly responded.

“He is already gone Khaleesi,” Poe said.

Rey shook her head and looked back up at Poe.

“Even if-” Rey stopped, stifling a sob.

“Even if he dies why would I run? I am Khaleesi and my son will be Khal after Kylo!” Rey exclaimed.

“This is not Westeros where men honor blood, Rey. Here they only honor strength. There will be fighting after Kylo dies. Whoever wins that fight will be the new Khal and will not want any rivals,” Poe said.

Rey would not look into Poe’s eyes as he spoke, her eyes never left Kylo.

“Your boy would be plucked from your breast and given to the dogs,” Poe confessed the reality to Rey. She still refused to listen.

“I won’t leave him,” Rey said. “I know who he truly is Poe,” she choked out. Poe froze at her words.

“Do you? Kylo said you knew,” Rey questioned her friend. Poe simply nodded his head.

“Then you know why I must stay with him. I promised I would not leave him. I promised him we would go to Westeros together if he wishes and reunite our houses. He would be reunited with his family and our houses would be united, bringing a new peace,” Rey said stroking Kylo’s forehead.

“If we go to Westeros, Kylo will be by my side,” Rey said.

“Your son represents your unity Khaleesi. He will not live, I will take you to a ship and-“ Poe started.

“Stop!” Rey cried out, half fury and half crying.

“He will live. I can save him, Poe," Rey choked out.

Poe did not get the chance to respond as Talzin walked into the tent, followed by Vicrul.

The healer lifted the cloth and examined the cut.

“The wound has festered,” she stated.

“You did this witch,” Vicrul accused, pulling out his blade.

“Stop it!” Rey shouted. “I don’t want her hurt.”

“No? You don’t want her hurt?” Vicrul asked, mockingly. “Pray we don’t hurt you too. You let this witch put her hands on our Khal,” he continued.

“Rein your tongue,” Poe interfered. “She is still your Khaleesi.”

“Only while the blood of my blood lives!” Vicrul shouted. “When he dies, she is nothing.”

Anger ran through her veins, her blood boiled toward this man. Rey rose to her feet, ready to kill Vicrul herself.

“I have never been nothing. I am the blood of the dragon!” she said.

Vicrul chuckled. “The dragons are all dead, Khaleesi,” he spat out.

Rey looked away as Vicrul exited the tent. She had a feeling of what was to come.

"I think you should wear your armor tonight Poe," Rey advised.

“I think you’re right,” Poe agreed. He bowed to Rey and exited the tent to follow Rey’s advice.

Now Rey, Talzin, Rose and Bazine were the only ones in the tent.

“You must save him,” Rey said desperately.

Talzin examined the cut further.

“He is beyond the healer’s skills. All I can do is ease his passing,” Talzin said.

“Save him and I will free you I swear it,” Rey promised.

“You must know a way. Some magic,” Rey said. She could not remember what Talzin said she could perform, Rey was full of rage in that moment to remember.

“There is a spell,” Talzin said. Rey sighed of relief.

“Some would say death is cleaner,” Talzin stated.

Rey sunk back down to her knees, grabbing Kylo’s hand.

“Do it. Save him,” Rey said. She did not care if it was forbidden among the Dothraki, he had to live. The Khalasar would see reason once Kylo was back on his feet.

“There is a price,” Talzin said.

“We have gold, whatever you want,” Rey begged.

“It’s not a matter of gold this is blood magic. Only death pays for life,” the healer said.

Rey looked over at the woman, she sensed what had to be done.

“My death,” Rey said.

“No not your death. Bring me his horse,” Talzin said.

Rey nodded her head and called out to Finn to bring the horse.

The side of the tent was cut open for Finn and a couple of other riders to bring in the beast. The horse seemed spooked like he sensed the witchcraft about to happen. 

“Khaleesi do not do this thing. Let me kill this witch,” Finn said.

“Kill him and you kill the Khal,” Rey said.

“This is blood magic, it is forbidden,” Finn said.

“I am your Khaleesi. I tell you what is forbidden,” she exclaimed.

Rey’s attention turned back toward Talzin. She began speaking in a language Rey has never heard before. The healer approached the horse slowly and placed a blade to its neck. Before Talzin makes the kill she turned to Rey.

“Go. Now,” she ordered.

“Take them and leave,” Rey commanded Finn, referring to her handmaidens.

Finn obliged and escorted Rose and Bazine out of the tent.

“You must go also, lady,” Talzin said to Rey. “Once I begin to sing no one must enter the tent. The dead will dance here tonight.”

Rey put her hand on her stomach and steadied her nerves, this would work, Kylo would be alright. She walked over to where her husband lay unconscious but alive, still fighting death. This Khalasar truly did not understand how strong Kylo was, he would defeat death. Rey placed a lingering kiss onto his forehead and looked back at Talzin.

“No one will enter,” Rey said.

Talzin murmured something in that unfamiliar language and slit the horse’s throat. Blood splattered all over Kylo and onto Rey. She watched as his horse fell to the ground, dead.

“Bring him back to me,” Rey said before exiting the tent.

As she approached the entrance of the tent Rey heard Talzin begin to sing, beginning the ritual. Rey saw the entire Khalasar standing around the tent, fearful of what has happened. Poe walked over to Rey, now in his armor.

“What have you done?” Poe asked.

“I have to save him,” Rey said.

Poe placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “We could have been ten miles away from here by now, you would have been safe.” Poe walked Rey away from the tent. She felt a painful spasm in her stomach and grunted, struggling to keep upright. Rey jumped out of her skin when the roar of a beast was heard inside the tent. The people backed away in fear.

“This must not be,” Vicrul said pushing through the crowd.

“This must be,” Rey exclaimed.

“Witch,” Vicrul hissed, pulling out his arkh. Finn put his hand on Vicrul’s shoulder to stop him from further action. Vicrul elbowed Finn knocking him over. He started walking toward the tent ready to make a kill.

“No, you can’t!” Rey shouted. She tried to stop him from charging forward but then she felt herself being pushed the ground. Rey let out a small cry as she landed on her stomach, the pain grew worse.

“Khaleesi!” Rose cried out, helping Rey lay back into her.

Rey let out a soft cry of pain, her hand gripping her stomach. Tears streamed down her face; the baby could not come now! But there was nothing she could do to stop the labor. Through labored breathing she started to calm herself, Rose gripped her hand also soothing her.

Through her squinted eyes Rey saw Poe draw his sword upon Vicrul, stopping him.

“No further, horse lord,” Poe said in Dothraki.

Vicrul did not say anything. He charged toward Poe, his Arkh ready to make a fatal blow. Poe was able to deflect it and they fought on. Rey could not focus on the fight, the labor pains were occupying her body and she could focus on nothing else. She continued to cry out softly and pant through the pain. Shortly, Rey heard something hit the ground and she knew it was one of the men.

_Please do not be Poe._

Rey opened her eyes to see Poe as the victor. Vicrul was dead, his throat cut open. Poe ran over to Rey and Rose, “Are you hurt?” he asked Rey.

“The baby is coming,” Rey grunted out.

“Fetch the midwives!” Poe commanded.

Finn ran over to help lift Rey into Poe’s arms.

“They will not come. They say she is cursed,” Finn said.

“They’ll come or I’ll have their heads,” Poe said over Rey’s sounds of pain.

“The witch, she can bring the baby. I heard her say so,” Finn said.

Rey was succumbed with pain that she did not hear what Finn and Poe were saying. She felt Poe moving, walking towards something. Rey did not realize Poe was entering the tent Kylo was in, desperate for her and the baby to be alright. As soon as Rey noticed the sun leave her eyes, her whole world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this emotional roller coaster of a chapter!

Rey drifted in and out of consciousness. She awoke with the ongoing pain of childbirth and fell unconscious due to exhaustion and heartache for her husband who she prays will live. She was too weak to open her eyes, so she stayed in this delirious state for hours. She constantly heard the voice of Poe shouting and soothing her. Rey remembered Poe telling her to push, that her child was almost here. That is all she remembers before passing out again, Rey would not wake again for hours.

It took Rey a moment to realize where she was. She felt herself laying upon multiple furs in her temporary bed. Rey began to stir and instantly felt a hand in hers. Her heart dropped when she felt it was not Kylo’s.

“Poe,” Rey said weakly knowing it was her dear friend. She slowly opened her eyes and began to sit up, everything coming back to her.

_The baby! Where is he?_

“Gently,” Poe said helping Rey sit up. Rey grunted in pain, her stomach cramping. She made eye contact with Poe.

“My son,” Rey stated. “Where is he? I want him.”

Poe’s facial expression changed from relief to sorrow. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Rey felt tears begin to rim in her eyes. _Please no._

“Where is he?” Rey repeated her question in a shaky voice.

Poe took a breath and spoke the most painful words Rey has ever heard.

“The boy did not live,” Poe confessed.

A sob instantly hitched in her throat and Rey dropped her head. Poe gripped her hands tighter. Rey refused to believe this. Her babe was alive and healthy. Rey had to be still dreaming but she knew that was not the case.

Her son was supposed to live, he was to unite the world under one Khalasar, how did this happen? Rey silently sobbed for a couple of minutes before she finally built up the courage to ask a burning question.

“Tell me,” she said.

“What is there to tell?” Poe asked.

“Tell me how my son died!” Rey cried.

“He never lived my princess. The women said- “

“What did the women say?” Rey interrupted.

Poe broke his eye contact with Rey, she felt him trembling in her hands. Before he could speak Talzin entered the tent, answering the question instead of Poe. Rey began to feel anger grow inside her as she stared at the woman.

“The child was twisted. I pulled him out myself,” Talzin said. “His skin was bruised and purple and as cold as ice. He was completely lifeless. I wrapped him in cloth placed him on a stone outside the tent," she said. "I warned that only death can pay for life. You knew the price." 

"My son was innocent! You used Kylo's horse for saving him!" Rey shouted.

“The ritual requires human life. I saw what ruin your son would bring onto this world,” Talzin said.

Rey could not help but let out a loud sob. She felt her heart shatter into pieces. Talzin lied and deceived her about what saving Kylo would cost! This woman before Rey would pay for what she did to her child.

“Where is Khal Kylo?” Rey commanded. “Show him to me. Show me what I bought with my son’s life!” she cried, holding back another sob in her throat.

“As you command lady. He is still alive, I will take you to him,” Talzin said calmly.

"There is time to see him later. I assure you, Rey, he is breathing. You need to rest," Poe said.

“I want to see him now!” Rey shouted. She had to see for herself that he was alive and breathing. Rey had to tell Kylo what happened to their son, how Talzin lied to her. They would mourn their son together, burn him upon a pyre.

Poe helped Rey stand up and walked her out of the tent. Rey hides her eyes from the bright sun and noticed the camp was completely deserted. There were no tents except for the one Rey was in. The only people remaining of the Khalasar were Finn her handmaidens and a small handful of others. They looked relieved to see Rey was alive, but their faces fell at her tear-stained cheeks. They must have known what has happened and did not want to push her emotions by speaking.

“The Khalasar is gone,” Rey said following Talzin. Finn, Poe, and her handmaidens followed behind.

"A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal. The Dothraki only follow the strong. I'm sorry my princess," Poe said. Rey's heart sunk, the Khalasar that once loved her, and Kylo abandoned them. Leaving them stranded in the desert. The Dothraki became a family to her and they abandoned her just like how she was abandoned when first arriving in Essos. With no Khalasar and no child, what was left for her in Essos?

_There is nothing left for Kylo or me here. We need to go west._

Talzin took them to the edge of the cliff where the camp was. Kylo was leaning against a rock. Rey sighed in relief seeing his chest rising and falling normally. He was alive, sleeping, but alive. The color had returned to his face and the cut was disappearing. He no longer looked like a Dothraki warlord. His long braids were gone. Kylo's hair was now cut to his shoulders falling in waves. His face was cleanly shaven. Rey saw now that he looked like a prince of Westeros.

_Khal Kylo Ren is gone. Prince Ben Solo is reborn._

Rey ran to her husband’s side and knelt next time, placing her palm upon his cheek.

"Kylo my love," Rey whispered. He did not respond but she sensed he was beginning to awaken. Kylo's head turned toward Rey's. Rey stroked his hair, it felt much thinner now. She pressed her lips to his and Kylo groaned in response. Rey pulled back and continued stroking his hair. She felt a name on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to speak. They were no longer Dothraki, her husband was no longer Khal Kylo Ren. With all the courage in her heart, Rey spoke his true name.

“Ben,” she said softly. Her husband slowly opened her eyes and Rey let out another sigh of relief. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Rey," he rasped, his throat was dry. Ben blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the sunlight and taking Rey in. His eyes froze at her flatter abdomen and Rey heard his breath hitch in his throat.

“The baby, Rey, where is he?” Ben asked. Rey fought back the tears in her eyes, she had to tell him and had to be strong.

“I saved you through blood magic,” Rey said. Ben’s eyes widen. “You know that’s forbidden-“ he was stopped by Rey. "Please listen to me," Rey begged teary-eyed. His facial features relaxed and urged Rey to continue. 

“The ritual required a life for a life. I thought it was any life. Talzin used your horse. I then went into labor, Poe brought me to Talzin. Our son did not live, she told me it required human sacrifice,” Rey said.

“Talzin lied to me, she deceived us. I am so sorry Ben,” Rey whispered. Ben pulled Rey close to him, letting out a soft sob. Rey has never heard her husband cry before. They held each other for a long time, mourning their precious babe. Rey pressed a kiss to her husband’s forehead and slowly stood up.

“Finn, take my husband back to camp and find him something to eat and drink,” Rey said. She then turned to Talzin with fire in her eyes.

“Leave us, I wish to speak with her alone,” Rey said.

“I don’t want you alone with a sorceress,” Poe said stopping Rey from following Talzin.

“I have nothing more to fear from this woman,” Rey said. “Help Finn take Ben back to our tent,” Rey commanded. Poe obliged and let go of Rey leaving her alone with Talzin.

Rey walked over to where Talzin was sitting, awaiting Rey.

“You knew what I was buying, and you knew the price,” Rey said to the woman.

“It was wrong of them to burn my temple. It angered the Great Shepard,” Talzin said.

Rey scoffed and shook her head. “This is not your god’s work! My child was innocent!”

Talzin laughed, “Innocent?” she asked. “He would have been the stallion who mounts the world. And now he will burn no cities, now his Khalasar will trample no nations into dust,” she said.

“I spoke for you. I saved you!” Rey cried out.

"Saved me?" Talzin asked mockingly. "Three of those riders had already raped me before you saved me, girl." Talzin stood up from the rock she was sitting on and faced Rey. "I saw my god's house burn. There where I had healed men and women beyond counting. In the streets, I saw piles of heads, the head of a baker who makes our bread, the head of a boy that I cured a fever of just moons past. So, tell me exactly what it was that you saved?"

“Your life,” Rey said. “That you shall no longer have.”

Rey turned to find Poe walking towards them, making sure Rey was alright.

“Ser Poe!” Rey called. “Take her, she will pay for what she’s done.”

* * *

When Rey arrived back at camp, she saw her husband standing before a stone. Rey’s breath stopped, that is where their child lied. With heavy steps, Rey walked over to stand with her husband, to mourn their son together. She grabbed Ben’s hand to hold. He raised her knuckles to his lips, kissing each one. Rey stared into his tear rimmed eyes.

“You called me Ben,” he said.

Rey turned her head away from him, looking at their son. “The Khalasar is gone. You are no longer a Khal and I a Khaleesi. Khal Kylo Ren is gone, you are Ben Solo,” Rey said.

“Our son is gone,” Rey choked out. “There is nothing left for us here,” she said turning back to look at Ben.

“Are you saying it is time to go west?” Ben asked. Rey nodded vigorously.

“Talzin will pay for what she did. From there we can build our way up and sail to Kingslanding,” Rey said. Ben pulled Rey to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Maybe we are destined to go back,” Ben said. Rey looked up into his beautiful eyes. “We are. I believe that now,” Rey whispered.

They held each other, processing the turn their lives have taken. Everything was going to change. Rey and Ben were unsure of the future, but they knew if they were together it would be alright. It felt like hours before Ben shifted, pressing a kiss to Rey’s temple.

“I want to burn him. It is the Dothraki way,” Rey said.

“We will, the witch will burn too,” Ben said. “It will happen tonight, I will inform Finn and Poe,” Ben said.

“I will join you shortly. I wish to say goodbye, one last time,” Rey said. Ben placed a chaste kiss upon Rey’s forehead and walked toward the tent. Once he was gone, Rey approached the stone, placing a shaky hand upon the cloth.

“Your mother and father will always love you,” she whispered. “You will never leave my heart,” Rey choked out.

“Goodbye my sweet Jacen,” Rey spoke to her son. She leaned over the stone and pressed a kiss to where his head would be. Rey looked over the stone one last time before turning around and walking towards the tent. Tears streamed down her face continuously.

_I must be strong. It is time to be strong._

_I am the blood of the dragon._

* * *

When the sun went down the pyre was complete and the remaining Khalasar stood around. Rey stood the closest to the pyre with Ben and Poe standing on each side of her. She no longer wore the clothes of a Khaleesi. Rose had braided her long chestnut hair in an elaborate style behind her back. She wore her wedding gown and truly looked like a princess of Westeros. Ben no longer dressed as a Khal. His short hair fell to his shoulders in waves and he wore leather pants and a white loose-fitting tunic. The couple was no longer Dothraki, tonight marked the beginning of a new age for them. Tonight, marked the beginning of their journey west.

Rey and Ben’s son was placed in the center of the pyre. She also demanded her dragon eggs be placed on the pyre as well, surrounding her son. Rey wanted to try something.

Finn took the eggs out of the chest they rested in and looked up to Rey.

“Is this your command, Khaleesi?” he asked.

Rey continued to stare ahead and nodded her head at Finn. He walked toward the pyre, placing the eggs with the child.

“Will the eggs have use for him in the Night Lands?” Poe asked. “You could sell them, move to the free cities. You and your husband could live your days out peacefully and wealthy.”

“There were not given to me to sell,” Rey said.

_They were given to me to rebirth the dragons._

She turned around to face Talzin, who was being held by one of the riders. Her fate would be sealed tonight.

“Ser Poe bind this woman to the pyre,” Rey said. The knight hesitated and Rey turned to face him.

“You swore to obey me,” she said. Poe gave a small bow and obliged.

Ben grabbed Rey’s arm to stop her from future movement.

“Rey,” he murmured. She turned to face her husband and grabbed his hand. “I know what you intend to do. Please do not follow through, we must let him go,” Ben begged.

“I must,” Rey stated.

“Do not ask me to stand aside while you climb onto that pyre. I will not watch you burn. I shall go into the fire with you if need be,” Ben said.

“Is that what you fear?” Rey asked. “You will understand. Ben, you will not lose me tonight. I swear to you," she exclaimed. Ben was speechless, Rey felt his hands trembling. Rey reached up on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Ben's lips. Rey pours all her love and assurance into the kiss. She would be alright. As one, Rey and Ben turned to face their people and Rey spoke up.

“You will be our Khalasar. We see the faces of slaves. We free you, take off your collars go if you wish, no one will stop you. But if you stay, it will be as brothers and sisters, as husbands and wives!” Rey declared.

“I am Rey of the House Palpatine, the blood of Old Valyria. I am the dragon’s granddaughter. I swear to you, my husband, Ben Solo, heir to House Skywalker and I will bring in a new era of peace. We will sail to Westeros and unite our family’s blood. We will free the slaves and bring peace to your lands!” Rey declared. She turned to face Ben, he looked on at her with such pride and awe. He nodded his head, agreeing with her words. Rey could not resist giving him a small smile before she grabbed the torch to light the pyre.

Ben walked with her to the first row of wood. He grabbed the torch, so they were both holding it and lit the wood together. The fire spread quickly, moving from one row to the next until it reached Talzin and where their son lay.

Rey took a step forward and Ben grabbed her, stopping her.

“Please don’t do this,” he begged.

Rey gave a small smile and kissed him again.

“Trust me,” she whispered against his mouth.

Ben kissed her one more time before she pulled back again.

“Come back at dawn,” she whispered.

Rey let go of her husband and turned to face the fire. She made her way slowly into the flames, her dress began to burn but her skin did not. Rey felt no pain as she walked deeper. She ignored her friends calling her name and ignored the screams of Talzin. Rey climbed upon the center of the pyre and lied down on the stone.

She whispered a final goodbye to her child and saw a new life emerge.

* * *

Ben awoke to the grey light of dawn. He refused to leave his spot last night and passed out on the ground. He heard nothing from Rey, no screams from the fire but she never emerged. Ben shot up from the ground and ran to the pyre. The flame was completely gone and all that remained was burnt wood, ash, and smoke.

“Rey!” he called out as he ran. People began to gather at hearing Ben’s call for his wife. Poe, Finn, and her handmaidens gathered behind Ben. He froze when he saw her. Rey was alive, no harm came to her. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed and was completely naked. Soot covered her body and her hair. Rey looked up at Ben and said nothing.

Something then crawled onto Rey’s shoulder, coming out from hiding behind her back. Ben could not believe his eyes. A dragon with orange scales was staring at Ben. A dragon, her eggs hatched in the fire! Ben’s eyes then saw more movement. There was not only one dragon, but two others! One sat in Rey’s lap with green scales and the other was perched to Rey’s leg with blue scales. They did not attack Rey, they looked comfortable in her hold. Ben let out a gasp hearing the orange dragon let out a small screech.

_She truly is the blood of the dragon._

Ben collapsed to his knees, bowing to Rey. The people behind him followed.

“Blood of my blood,” Poe said as he knelt before Rey.

Rey slowly rose with her dragons. She looked at her people with love and devotion. Ben heard the dragons screech louder, testing their vocals. The one upon Rey’s shoulder rose onto its hind legs and spread out its wings and gave a loud screech. He seemed to be alerting the world that the dragons have returned, and a new age has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY OK don't hate me because im beautiful. a happy ending is coming for everyone and everything (eventually)! 
> 
> but on another note DRAGONS!!!!!!!!! i was so excited about introducing the dragons and by the descriptions of the dragons can you tell which characters they are?????? 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update! i was so excited to get this next chapter up, i guess it starts the second act/arch of the story. also all your comments and kudos have made me extra motivated! you guys are so nice!!! <3
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Leia stood on her balcony outside of her chambers. She did this every morning, looking over the city and staring off into the horizon. She prayed to the gods that her son would one day be on the said horizon, returning home. Leia did not listen to what her husband or brother said. She knew her son, Ben was still alive. The hand of the king refused to argue this, Ben would come back to Kingslanding and reclaim his birthright to the throne. Leia was named Luke's heir when Ben disappeared from the Red Keep.

“The red comet, interesting,” Han said from the balcony doors. Leia turned to face her husband and then back up at the sky to see what Han was talking about. He was not lying, she gasped and saw the red flame soaring. It looked almost like fire. This comet was familiar to Leia, she has read about it in her childhood.

“I heard it was an omen. The comet is to bring good fortune onto us,” Leia said. Han walked up to the balcony railing beside her. “As much as I want to believe that, what you said is not true,” he said.

“That is what I read about as a child,” Leia argued.

"A red comet means only one thing, Leia. It means the dragons have returned," Han said.

Leia turned to face her husband. “Impossible. Luke sent out an assassin to murder Princess Rey himself,” she exclaimed. Han shook his head.

"She still lives. Only the blood of the dragon could rebirth the dragons. Rey Palpatine is the only one in this world with that gift," Han said. "Though she is with child, the babe has not been born yet from what I believe. No word has been sent from Essos to the king.”

“Poe resigned his position, he saw that the princess was harmless,” Leia said.

“As I agree with you, Luke is not going to be thrilled to see a red comet in the sky,” Han declared. “He is going to keep trying to kill her. I am going to send one of my men out to find her and protect her,” he said.

“Who? And without the king’s knowledge?” Leia asked.

Han chuckled. “I know exactly who to send, he is an old friend of ours. Luke does not need to know a thing,” he winked at Leia.

Leia laughed and embraced her husband. “I see you are back to your old ways Han.”

“I’ve not changed my dear,” Han said.

* * *

From the outskirts of Lhazar, the remaining Khalasar continues to move across the lands of Essos. Rey is not sure of which direction they are going but they have agreed they need to find civilization for succor. Currently, Rey and Ben's Khalasar have been roaming the Red Waste, a desert south of the Dothraki Sea. They were lost, lost in a desert for nearly a week with barely any food or water. Every one was walking, they only had a few horses left to carry remnants of the supplies that were left. 

Rey was exhausted but determined. Both her and Ben had to keep strong, they could not let their people down. They might have already considering where they are now. Lost and weakened with no army or travel methods. They were supposed to be going west, free the slaves then go to Westeros! She also had to take care of her dragons, make them grow strong. Rey currently had one perched onto her shoulder as they walked. It was the dragon with orange scales who Rey named Beebee. She named her other dragons too, Ben helped her, they wanted the dragons to have unique names. The green-scaled dragon was named Dee-Oh and the blue scaled dragon was named Artoo. Ever since her dragons hatched weeks ago Rey has grown a very strong attachment to them and vice versa. Her dragons seemed to know who she was, that they shared the same blood. Rey nurtured them, fed them, talked to them, and even began teaching commands. Ben nicknamed Rey the "Mother of Dragons” which she began to take a liking too. She always knew she was given the dragon eggs for a reason; she swore to protect the dragons and take care of them.

Beebee was the most attached to Rey. He always liked to rest upon her shoulder. As they walked Rey was currently trying to feed him a small piece of meat. She was not entirely sure what dragons ate. Beebee was not taking the food, he was curious about his surroundings and purring at every new thing.

“How much do you know about dragons?” Ben asked her. Rey gave up on feeding the dragon and turned to her husband.

“Not much, I know they eat meat. Armitage shared myths with me about dragons while in Pentos, but he did not know anything about anything,” Rey said. She stopped the horse nearby that was carrying the cage for the dragons. Rey placed her hand out and Beebee flew into it and was placed back into the cage. Rey and Ben’s attention turned away from the dragons when they heard a horse whinny. She saw it was her white mare who collapsed to the ground, dehydrated. Rey and Ben sprinted over to the horse where Poe was already looking over. Rey kneeled beside her horse and turned to Poe. Her friend shook his head, confirming her horse was no longer living. Rey sighed, petting the mane.

“It was your first gift to me,” Rey said to Ben who was kneeling on the other side of the horse.

“It is not your fault,” Ben said grabbing her hand. Rey shook her head.

“We promised to protect them. But we are lost and starving. Does it ever end?" Rey said looking out into the horizon. Poe spoke from behind her.

“This is further east than I have ever been but yes Khaleesi everything ends. Even the Red Waste,” he said.

“We need to be going west,” Rey stated.

“We need to find civilization, rebuild our numbers and keep the promises to our people,” Ben said.

“Depending on where we go you must be careful. If we go south the men there will kill us and take the dragons. If we go back to the Dothraki Sea the first Khalasar we see will kill us and take the dragons,” Poe said.

“No one will take my dragons,” Rey exclaimed.

“They are too weak to fight. As are your people. You must be their strength,” Poe said to Rey and Ben.

"As both of you are mine," Rey said to the men.

Ben stood up and called some of his former Dothraki riders. Finn, Cardo, Ap’lek, along with Rey’s handmaidens approached the couple.

“Finn, Cardo, Ap’lek. Take our remaining horses. Finn, you will ride east. Cardo will ride northeast. And Ap’lek will ride southeast,” Ben commanded in Dothraki.

“What do we seek, Khal?” Finn asked.

“Cities, living or dead. Caravans and people. Rivers or lakes or the Great Salt Sea,” Ben said.

The three riders nodded and mounted the remaining horses, riding off into their assigned directions. Rey turned to look at Ben. "We camp here until they return," her husband said.

* * *

Finn, Cardo, and Ap’lek return to camp within a one-week time frame.

Cardo was the first rider to return. As Ben and Rey lay side-by-side overcome with heat exhaustion they hear hoofbeats coming closer. As the hoofbeats get closer Rey makes out that the horse has no rider. And it was the horse that Cardo rode upon.

“Ben,” Rey says, urging her husband to wake up from his half-sleeping daze. Ben squints his eyes and immediately jolts up seeing the horse on the horizon. The couple runs toward the horse and Poe follows behind. Rey grabs the reins and calms the horse while Ben searches for any evidence of what happened to the rider.

“Khal,” Poe addresses. Ben turns to see what Poe was looking at. Ben walked around to the side of the horse Poe is on and finds the man looking at a satchel attached to the stallion.

“What is it?” Rey asks, petting the horse’s snout.

Rey watches Ben investigate the inside of the bag. It is obvious when he discovers something because his face gives off a grave expression. Rey gasps when she sees Ben pull out the head of Cardo from the satchel.

“He rode northeast, it is possible another Khalasar found him,” Ben inferred. Rey nodded in agreement. Fear began to grow in her belly for Finn and Ap’lek.

* * *

Five days later Finn returns to camp alive and well. Rey is relieved at the site, but she then notices how he is riding a different horse.

“This isn’t your horse,” Rey said softly in Dothraki.

“It was given to me by the thirteen. The elders of Qarth,” Finn said while dismounting the horse.

“Qarth?” Rey asked. The name of the city sounded familiar, she remembered Bazine mentioning it before.

“It is three days to the east. On the sea,” Finn explained.

“Qarth puts us farther off track. We need to be going west,” Rey said looking at Ben.

“We need to find civilization for assistance. We cannot keep going like this or we will not see Westeros. Qarth is our only option right now. We can stay in the city for a few days, purchase ships, and sail west,” Ben said.

“What about Ap’lek? We need to wait for him,” Rey exclaimed.

“Ap’lek rode south, deeper into the Red Waste. As a Khalasar we barely have enough food and water. He was weakened by the desert like all of us. At this point he must be dead,” Ben said.

Rey’s heart ached for Ap’lek. He was a good man.

But Rey knew Ben was right, they needed succor. And once they purchased ships, they could achieve the goal of freeing slave cities as they go west until reaching the Narrow Sea. Rey sighed and nodded at her husband then looked back at Finn.

“Will they let us in?” she asked.

“They said they would be honored to receive the Mother of Dragons and the prince of Westeros,” Finn said.

“We will begin our travel east at dawn,” Ben declared.

* * *

When the sun went down the small Khalasar fell into a deep slumber. The only people who were awake were Rey and Ben. They lay together by the small fire, Rey’s head laying on Ben’s chest. It was hard for sleep to come to them. Nerves flooded their veins as to what the future would bring.

“Do you believe we can achieve what we promised?” Rey asked quietly. Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I do not care how long it takes. We will see it done,” Ben promised. “We will go to Qarth and purchase ships. Sail west and free the slave cities. Then we will return to Westeros.”

Rey kissed his chest, breathing him in.

“I am afraid. How do I know who to trust in the future?” Rey said. “You have me by your side. You’re not alone in this fight,” Ben assured. “You also have dragons,” Ben continued. Rey gave a soft chuckle.

“You always make me feel stronger,” Rey said staring up at Ben.

Ben reached down to share a kiss with Rey. She thought it would be a soft and gentle kiss before falling asleep but instead, the kiss was heated, desperate. When was the last time they shared a moment alone like this? They were starving for each other. Ben rolled so Rey was now beneath him. They did not break their kiss; it was all tongue and teeth. Rey did not notice the position change until she needed to break the kiss for air.

“We will wake the camp up,” Rey whispered to Ben, realizing what he wants to do.

“Not if we are quiet,” Ben whispered in response. His lips brushed over Rey’s gently. “I need you,” he said. Rey looked around the campsite. They were the only ones around the fire. The rest of the Khalasar seemed to be around ten feet away. Rey looked back up at Ben, chuckled, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Ben hiked up her skirt quickly and spread her legs apart. As much as they wanted to move slower, they knew they could not in this situation. They had to be quiet as well as quick. It would be very embarrassing for Rey if someone woke up and saw in the middle of lovemaking, especially Poe.

After a few moments of Rey running her hands through Ben’s hair, she moved her hands to the fastenings of his pants. Ben aided in pushing his pants down while pressing hot kisses to Rey’s neck. At the feeling of Ben entering her, Rey could not help but moan softly. Ben shot his head up from her neck and placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. Rey squeaked in surprise but then she felt her face begin to redden, realizing what happened.

Ben chuckled and lifted his hand from Rey’s mouth. He pressed his forehead to hers and began to move. Rey felt a cry wanting to be released from her mouth but the sealed her lips, holding it back. She did miss this. The last time they were together like this was when she was….

A single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. It hit her what this act leads to, what she might lose again if Ben’s seed takes root. As much as Rey wanted another child, she was not ready yet. She was still shaken from the past few months. When Rey said goodbye to her child in the burning pyre, she thought she would let go. But Rey still mourns her child, he would forever be in her heart.

Ben stops again noticing her tear-stained cheeks.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” he asked. Ben then seemed to realize what they were doing, his thoughts like Rey’s. He stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away. “Do you want me to? -“he asked referring to if Rey was comfortable with him finishing inside her. Rey instantly shook her head.

“I need to feel all of you,” Rey whispered pressing her lips to his. Ben began moving faster, they were panting into each other’s mouths. They held each other as close as they possibly could.

“Ben,” Rey whimpered against his mouth. He let out a quiet grunt in response. “Are you going to come?” he whispered. Before Rey could respond her whole body went slack. She kissed Ben passionately letting the afterglow come over her. After a few more thrusts Ben followed her into ecstasy. He collapsed against Rey as she felt his warmth enter her.

They stay like that for a couple more minutes. Ben’s head resting on her shoulder while Rey strokes his hair and back. After their breathing steadied Ben rolls off Rey and lets her rest her head on his beating heart.

Rey and Ben fall asleep with the fire beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will never stop loving the dragons (bb-8, d-o and, r2 ahhhhh!) 
> 
> QUIET SEX (do you think rey and ben were successful?) 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am almost at 200 kudos and 5k hits! thank you so much guys! i am so happy i picked up writing fanfic, especially in this fandom. there is so much love and support when it comes to reylo fanfic! <3 
> 
> enjoy the continued adventures of the dothraki squad

The Khalasar arose at first light and began packing for the journey to Qarth. Rey and Ben were unaware of this, still in a deep sleep from the following night. Rey began to drift into consciousness when she felt a shadow over here. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the sun and jumped at the sight of Poe standing above them.

“Did you sleep well?” Poe joked. Rey felt her face begin to burn up and it was not from the sun. She knew they should have waited until they had private quarters again but resisting each other was difficult. Rey elbowed Ben to wake him and he groaned, nuzzling into Rey’s hair. Rey sat up and looked down at Ben.

“We have to go,” she said.

“The Khalasar is nearly ready,” Poe spoke up. Ben shot up at hearing Poe’s voice. He looked at Poe and then Ben realized his pants were still undone from last night. In a panic and put his pants back into place and Rey noticed a small blush grow on his cheeks. She could not help but let out a small giggle. Poe walked off and not long after Rey and Ben followed.

* * *

It was a three-day journey to Qarth. The Khalasar used all its remaining energy to make it to the city. They barely stopped, determined to settle, and rebuild strength. Qarth was surrounded by desert. A large wall stood around the city and the gate was closed. The people of Qarth knew they were coming, so why were the gates shut?

They stood a good distance away from the gates, awaiting entrance. Eventually, the gates did open, but soldiers emerged, armed with spears and shields. Rey turned to Poe, feeling herself begin to panic.

“I thought we were welcome here,” she said.

“If you heard a Dothraki hoard was approaching your city you might do the same Rey,” Poe explained.

Rey sighed and turned around to the Khalasar. They had no army and had three horses. They looked at the exact opposite of what a Khalasar should look like.

“Hoard?” Rey said sarcastically.

The guards stopped marching and made room for what looked like noblemen of the city. One of them stepped out and walked toward Rey and Ben. The couple looked at each other and Ben nodded, seeing that Rey wanted to speak. Rey faced the nobleman.

“My name is-“she began.

“Princess Rey of the House Palpatine,” he finished for her. The man then turned to look at Ben. “And you must Prince Ben Solo of the House Skywalker.”

"You know us, my lord?" Ben asked.

“Only by reputation Khal and Khaleesi. And I am no lord, merely a humble merchant,” the man said, he looked back at Rey.

“They call you the Mother of Dragons,” he stated the nickname Ben gave her. When Ben sent Finn, Ap’lek, and Cardo out to find civilization word was spread about the Mother Dragons through them. Rey was proud of the title.

“And what should I call you?” Rey asked.

“Oh, my name is quite long and quite impossible for foreigners to pronounce. I am simply a trader of spices. But we are the Thirteen. Charged with the governance and protection of Qarth, the greatest city that ever was or will be,” the man said. Rey sighed, they needed to get into the city, they were promised shelter here. Why was this man holding them back?

“The beauty of…” Rey could not remember how to pronounce the name of the city. It took her a minute before she attempted to say it. “Qwarth,” she finished. _No, that did not sound right._

“Qarth,” the man corrected.

Ben let out a quiet chuckle.

“Qarth,” Rey said, glaring at her husband.

“Might we see the dragons?” the man asked.

_No,_ Rey thought. She did not trust these people. What if they did something with her dragons? Fear struck through Rey and she turned around to look at where her dragons were being housed, currently sleeping. If these people wanted her dragons as payment for ships and shelter, then they would march away. _No one will take my dragons._

“My friend,” Ben piped in. “We have traveled very far. We have no food, no water. Once our people are fed, we would be honored- “Ben said.

“Forgive me. But Mother of Dragons, no man alive here has seen a living dragon. Some of my more skeptical friends refuse to believe your children even exist. All we ask is for the chance to see for ourselves,” the man interrupted.

“I am not a liar. We are not liars,” Rey spoke.

“Oh, I don’t think you are. But since I have never met you before my opinion on the matter is of limited value,” he said.

“Where my husband and I come from, guests are treated with respect, not insulted at the gates,” Rey said angrily.

“Then perhaps you should return from where you come from. We wish you well,” the man turned around the rejoin the Thirteen. They began walking back toward the city. These people were the liars, not Rey or Ben.

Rey began to walk forward following them, they would not go that easily. They were going to be let into the city.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked. “You promised to receive us!”

The man turned around at Rey’s words. “We have received you, here we are. And here you are.”

“If you do not let us in all of us will die!” Rey exclaimed.

“Which we will deeply regret. But Qarth did not become the greatest city that ever was or will be by letting Dothraki savages through its gates,” he then turned back to walk towards the Thirteen.

Rey marched forward; she would not let them get away this easily. They promised to receive, and they will receive them. An anger Rey did not even know she had within her rose from the ashes.

“Khaleesi, please be careful,” Poe warned but Rey ignored it.

When Rey walked closer the guards held their shields and spears up, blocking her from the further entrance.

“Thirteen!” Rey shouted.

“We will reclaim our birthrights and take down those who have wronged us. When my dragons are grown if need be, we will lay waste to arms and burn cities. Turn us away and we will burn you first,” Rey threatened. She snapped out of her anger trance and realized she did not mean what she said. Rey did not want to use her dragons as a weapon, she did not want to harm innocents. The Thirteen seemed taken aback by her words and turned around.

“Ah, you are a true Palpatine,” the merchant chuckled. Rey shuddered at his words.

“Retreating in fear of a little girl is unbecoming of the greatest city that ever was or will be,” another man part of the Thirteen spoke up, standing beside the merchant. He was much taller than the other man.

“The discussion is over. The Thirteen have spoken,” the merchant defended.

“I am one of the Thirteen and I am still speaking,” the other man said.

“The girl threatens to burn our city and you still invite her in for a cup of wine?” the merchant scoffed.

"She is the Mother of Dragons. You expect her to watch her people starve without breathing fire? I believe we can allow a few Dothraki through our gates without dooming our city. After all, here I am. A savage from the Summer Isles and Qarth still stand," the tall man spoke.

“Our decision is final,” the merchant declared.

The tall man walked toward the Khalasar. “Very well,” he stated.

"I invoke Sumai. I will vouch for her and her husband, her people, and her dragons. In accordance with the law," the man pulled out a dagger and cut his hand, sealing the promise.

“Be it on your head!” the merchant said angrily, marching away with the others.

“Welcome to Qarth my lord and lady,” the man said as the gates opened.

Rey and Ben smiled at each other as the gates opened. She looked out into the city in awe. Qarth was beautiful with buildings made of stone and many trees and plants. Seeing green never got old for Rey.

The Khalasar was escorted into the city by their host and was taken to his estate.

* * *

The first few days in Qarth were spent resting and regaining energy. Rey and Ben were given their own quarters in the estate and bathed together. Rey kept the dragons in her quarters and the couple took care of them. Rey even got Ben to place one of the dragons in his hand. He was always in awe about the dragons but nervous to be near them, fearing they would attack even if they were only babies right now. Rey told her husband they were as much his and they were hers. She wanted Ben to be comfortable around him.

Beebee happily crawled into Ben’s large palm. Rey has learned her orange scaled dragon preferred to be held and close to someone. Rey realized how much she loved seeing Ben bond with the dragons, it was cute. Rey turned around to see that Artoo began to snicker, wanting attention as well. Rey laughed and held out her hand. “Come here,” she said. With a flimsy flap of his wings, Artoo chose to perch himself onto Rey’s shoulder, relaxing into her touch.

“You are amazing with them,” Ben said to Rey.

“They are starting to recognize who you are, that you are a friend,” Rey said picking up Dee-Oh. “Besides Beebee loves you,” Rey laughed. Ben stiffened when the dragon in his hand flapped his wings and perched himself onto Ben’s shoulder. “It’s alright,” Rey assured Ben and she reached over stroking Beebee’s head. “I want you to help me train them, we can use them for good Ben,” Rey said.

“People are afraid that I will use the dragons as a weapon, I don’t want to. I will not harm innocents, only those who harm us if need be,” she said.

“When you were speaking at the gates, that did not sound like you Rey," Ben confessed. Rey sighed and held her hand out for Artoo to step off her shoulder. She placed the dragon back into its cage, along with Dee-Oh.

“I know, I was just so angry at that merchant. I have never had anger like that before, it scared me, Ben. I did not mean what I said,” Rey said holding her hands out for Beebee. The dragon obliged and Rey put him in the cage to rest. “I fear I will become like my grandfather,” Rey whispered.

Ben grabbed her hands. “You are not your grandfather; you have proved that to many people with your kindness and compassion. I know you do not intend to harm others unless they harm you,” he pressed a kiss to Rey’s forehead.

“But should we trust Qarth? What if they betray us?” Rey asked.

“They seemed convinced by your threat and our host DJ has been gracious to us. Tomorrow Poe and I will negotiate to receive ships and supplies. We will be out of the city before the end of the week," Ben assured.

“I could not do this without you,” Rey whispered. Ben pressed a kiss to Rey’s lips. “And you will never have too,” he promised. She smiled at her husband leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper and lingering.

“Shall we go to bed?” Ben asked.

Rey nodded, “I do not think we will need to worry about being silent.”

Ben picked Rey up, on instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist, already feeling his arousal against her center. They kept on kissing as Ben guided them toward the bed. Rey let out a soft laugh when she felt herself land on the soft mattress. Oh, how it felt great to be on a bed again! As Ben climbed on top of Rey, she began to undo her cream robe. She sat up to completely dispose of it and then went for Ben’s clean shirt. Rey pulled Ben back down on top of her, tangling their legs together until they could tell which belonged to them. Rey could not help the soft moan that escaped her throat when Ben nibbled at her jaw, slowly moving his way down. His mouth traveled down to her neck, breasts, and abdomen, leaving small bruises along the way.

Rey soon unlaced his pants, but Ben stopped her suddenly. She looked up at Ben confused.

“Are you sure we will not be disturbed?” Ben asked.

“I dismissed my handmaidens for the rest of the day so they can rest and bathe. No one will disturb us. Besides,” Rey shoved his pants down, threw them to the floor, and wrapped her hand around his member. “I locked the door,” she whispered seductively. Ben’s eyes fluttered shut and dropped his face into Rey’s neck, letting out a deep moan and the pleasure she was giving him. After he felt Rey give a few experimental pumps and removed her hand pinning her wrist above her head. “Now,” Rey said nodding her head quickly.

Ben pressed their foreheads together and entered Rey with one, quick thrust. They both gasped in pleasure, never tiring of this sensation. Rey moaned as Ben begin to move quickly, his hips constantly snapping against hers. Rey has never felt him move this quickly, she quite liked it. This was passion and love mixed into one. Rey felt the sheets below them shift and how fast Ben’s movements were, it seemed likely they would be a mess on the floor by the time they were finished. They panted against each other’s mouths and Rey sealed their mouths together for a heated kiss. She was able to free her wrist from his hold and she placed her hand on his shoulder. Rey hitched one of her legs onto his hip and used her strength to roll Ben over. She was now on top and Ben lied before her. He was smiling up at her.

Rey placed her hands onto his sweat-gleamed chest and rolled her hips. Just as Ben did, she rode him faster. It was a little difficult at first as Rey was not used to being on top, but Ben helped her. His hands roamed her hips and he met her thrust for thrust. Rey cried out when Ben began to bounce Rey on his lap. Oh, how she never wanted to stop. Rey never wanted to leave this room, she never wanted to leave this bed.

When Rey felt herself close to finishing, she laced her hands with Ben’s, looking at each other in the eyes. After a couple more rolls of her hips, she collapsed against Ben’s chest, crying out with her orgasm. As she listened to his rapidly beating heart Ben continued to thrust up into Rey at a slower pace. He soon followed Rey into ecstasy. He stiffened at his release and Rey moaned feeling his warmth between her legs. Through their labored breathing, they cupped each other’s faces, lightly smiling at each other through the afterglow. Rey rested on top of Ben, placing her head against his sweaty chest as Ben pressed frantic kisses to her hair. They stayed in that position even after falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever stop writing reylo fluff feat. the dragons? NEVER ITS SO ADORABLE 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	19. XIX

Rey awakens the following morning alone. She squints at the bright morning light of Qarth, shading her eyes for a moment. Rey briefly remembers Ben stirring earlier in the morning. Over the night Rey moved to cuddle herself into Ben's side, head on his chest. She protested when she heard him move out of bed, but he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair and murmured something she could not make out. Rey slowly sat up in bed, covering her bare chest with the blanket. She then realized that Ben went with Poe to negotiate to receive ships and supplies. Ben wanted Rey to rest more. She rose from the bed searching for her discarded night robe from the night before. Rey found it at the foot of the bed, a clump of fabric on the floor. She picked up the cream-colored robe and covered herself with it, tying it at her waist.

Rey walked over to the mirror and their chambers. Her braided hair was a mess from the previous night and sleep. She slowly undid her elaborate braid letting her brown locks fall freely down her back. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she spotted light bruises down her neck. _Lovebites._ Rey giggled, touching each one and thinking of her husband.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard chirping by the windowsill. Rey walked over to her dragon’s cages and opened each one. Beebee emerged first, eager for the new day and hungry. Artoo and Dee-Oh were still sound asleep. Rey smiled and stroked both sleeping dragons softly upon their heads. She closed their cages and turned her attention to Beebee who was staring at Rey intently. She reached her hand out toward the dragon and he nuzzled his head to her soft hand. Rey let out a small chuckle.

"I am glad someone is ready for the day," Rey said. She was nervous about what the day would bring. Rey could not stay in these chambers all day. She wanted to help and leave Qarth as soon as possible.

A soft knock was made at the door and Beebee tilted his head, curious of the noise.

“Enter,” Rey said.

Rose, Paige, and Bazine entered and Rey greeted them. Rey put Beebee back into his cage for a moment so she could get ready for the day. Rose put Rey’s hair into an elaborate braid. After she was done Rey stood back up and walked back toward the dragon cages.

“I want to try something,” Rey said opening Beebee’s cage. The other dragons were still sleeping. Rose and Paige nodded and continued to work around the room. Bazine walked over, curious about what her mistress was to do. Bazine adored the dragons, grateful she was able to see them in her lifetime.

Rey took out a small piece of meat for Beebee and placed it in front of him. Bazine smiled excitedly. “Are you working on feeding again?” she asked.

“Yes, and I’ve discovered a new command for them,” Rey said.

They both turned to look at Beebee and Rey pushed to meat closer.

"Dracarys," Rey said softly. Beebee chirped and looked at Rey, tilting his head, not processing the word. Rey chuckled. As Rey learned of her family's history, she has always known that the Palpatine's originally came from Old Valyria in Essos. They conquered Westeros flying on a dragon across the Narrow Sea. The mother tongue of the Palpatine's is High Valyrian, a language only a few understand today. Rey has heard the language all over Braavos and she picked up on it fast. Because Rey was a Palpatine, the language just came to her, it was in her blood to speak it fluently. Recently she came across the word ‘Dracarys’. It was High Valyrian for ‘Dragonfire’. Rey wanted to teach it to her dragons so they can defend and feed themselves.

“Dracarys,” Rey said again.

Beebee seemed to understand the command and let out a roar, attempting to breathe fire. A small amount of smoke emerged from the dragon's mouth. He tried again, screeching louder and flames emerged, cooking the meat. Bazine applauded to the baby dragon and Rey laughed, overjoyed she taught her dragon a command. Beebee picked the piece of meat up with his mouth and swallowed it whole, satisfied with the meal, and exhausted by the effort. He was still a baby after all.

“He can feed himself from now on,” Rey said happily, standing up.

Bazine grabbed another piece of meat for the dragon but Rey stopped her.

“Let him sleep, Bazine,” she said.

“Yes Khaleesi,” Bazine responded, placing Beebee back into his cage.

“He loves you,” Rey stated to her handmaiden.

Rey walked over to Rose, who was scrubbing the heal of one of Rey's shoes. Rey picked up on of her Dothraki tops that were lying upon the bed, observing it. The top looked brand new like she never wandered the desert for weeks in it.

“I rewove this top. And I fixed the heal on this one,” Rose said showing Rey the shoe happily. Rey smiled at her handmaiden. “Thank you, my friend,” Rey said.

Bazine walked over to the bed, picking up another gown Rey did not notice was on the bed.

“Did you see the dress DJ had made for you?” she asked walking over to show Rey.

“They say he is the wealthiest man in Qarth,” Bazine continued, handing the dress to Rey.

“It is known,” Rose responded.

“And if Qarth is the wealthiest city in Essos- “Bazine started.

"The last time a rich man gave me a dress he was selling me to Khal Kylo," Rey stated. She admired the dress closely. Rey gaped at the beauty of it. The gown was made of light blue silk fabric, stained with gold. The gown had a golden belt across the waist area and the straps of the gown were connected by gold. It had a V-neck neckline and the at the back of each strap was a train of fabric that would flow behind her. It was one of the beautiful gowns Rey has ever seen. But why was she being given a gown like this?

“DJ is our host but we know nothing about him,” Rey said.

"Men like to talk about other men when they are happy," Rey said the words Bazine spoke to her all those months ago as she handed the gown back to her. Bazine chuckled, laying the gown back on the bed smoothly.

“He is hosting a gathering tonight for you and your husband. You would look like a real princess- “Bazine started.

“She is not a princess she is a Khaleesi,” Rose exclaimed. Rey looked over at her friend softly. She was not truly a Khaleesi anymore as Ben was not truly a Khal. It was true that they were just a prince and princess. But they still had members of their old Khalasar with them, who still saw them as Khal and Khaleesi. Paige broke the awkward silence. “You should wear it Khaleesi. You are his guest; it would be rude not too.” Rey smiled at Paige and nodded.

* * *

The gathering began in the early evening before sunset. All afternoon Rey was prepared for the event. She was bathed by her handmaidens and dressed in the new gown. Rose let her hair down in long brown waves. Paige applied a cosmetic around her eyes to make her golden eyes stand out. By the time Rey was ready the door opened, and Ben walked in with Finn and Poe standing in the doorway. Rey’s heart fluttered at seeing her husband. She did not realize how much she missed his company today. Ben took in her gown, admiring every inch of her body. Rey noticed he was already dressed for the gathering, along with Finn and Poe. Her handmaidens were escorted out by Finn and Poe, leaving the couple alone.

When the door clicked shut, he immediately walked over to Rey, kissing her on the lips.

“You look beautiful,” he said, and Rey giggled pulling him down for another kiss.

“How did the negotiations go? You were gone longer than I expected,” Rey asked, rubbing Ben’s arms. He tensed at the question and went to sit down on the edge of their bed. Rey followed concern flowing through her. "What is it?" she asked, sitting beside him, and grabbing his hand.

“That bastard said he would give us no ships, he insists we do not rush out of the city,” Ben said. Rey sighed in response, that was news she did not want to hear. "I sense he wants to keep us here for his gain," Ben continued.

“And hold us hostage?” Rey asked.

“Perhaps,” Ben started. “The wealthiest man in Qarth has two royals under his roof, along with three dragons.”

“I will speak with him,” Rey stated. “At the gathering.”

“No Rey he is stubborn and ruthless. Poe said we might have to take matters into our own hands and not rely on our host. I do not trust him,” Ben said.

“Maybe he will listen to me, hear it from the heart of a woman,” Rey insisted. Ben squeezed her hand.

“He is dangerous, I do not want you getting tied up in whatever scheme he might have. If anyone pushes on, I fear it might make the situation worse.”

Rey dropped her head, resting it on Ben’s shoulder.

“What are we going to do, Ben?” Rey whispered.

“Poe said he will look into finding a way out of the city. Once we sail far enough west we will be out of Qarth’ s grip,” he said.

Rey nodded and stood up, holding her hand out for Ben.

“Well, let’s get this gathering over with,” Rey said.

Ben gave her a small smile and they walked down to the gardens together, hand in hand.

* * *

When Ben and Rey arrived at the gardens of the estate the gathering was in full swing. Once their presence was noticed they were instantly pulled into conversations with various guests. The couple was currently socializing with a woman who was telling them all about Qarth. Rey was drifting in and out of the conversation, looking around the area. Ben looked like he was doing the same.

“You must visit the night market. The Qartheen Night Market is like no night market you’ve ever seen. The Meereenese think they have a night market. I will take you there myself,” the woman insisted. Rey turned back to the woman, smiling, and pretending like she was listening to the whole time. 

“It sounds wonderful,” Rey said.

Ben suddenly nudged Rey in the arm discreetly. Rey turned to see what his attention was focused on and she saw Poe, Finn, and another Dothraki rider standing by a statue.

“Will you excuse us?” Rey said as kindly as possible, following Ben.

They walked quickly, not wanting to get caught up in another conversation. When they walked over Poe was speaking with them in Dothraki and saw who was now Ushar hitting his arch on the statue.

“What are they doing?” Rey asked Poe.

“Finn says that the statue is too heavy to carry. Ushar says that Finn is an idiot and that they can pry out the gems the rest is pure gold. He can chop off as much as we can carry,” Poe said.

Ben scoffed from behind Rey.

“Or melt it. Very simple,” Finn continued in Dothraki.

“We are his guests!” Ben exclaimed in a low voice. “You can’t pry it or chop it or melt it.”

“Of course, not Khal and Khaleesi. We wait until we leave,” Ushar joined it.

“Not even when we leave!” Rey said.

“Why not?” Finn asked.

“Our host saved us from the Red Waste, and you want to steal from him?” Rey said.

“We will hear no more,” Ben declared to the men. Finn and Ushar walked away, leaving Poe with Rey and Ben.

“Armitage used to say that the only thing Dothraki knew what to do was steal things better than a boat,” Rey said.

"It's not the only thing. They are quite good at killing the other man,” Poe said.

“That is not the kind of queen I want to be,” Rey stated.

“Mother of Dragons! Prince of Westeros!” a voice called. The trio turned around to see a man walking toward them. Rey recognized him as one of the Thirteen.

“On behalf of the warlocks of Qarth, I welcome you,” he said. Rey gave him a soft smile. _A warlock, he can do magic._ Rey heard stories of warlocks but did not think they were real. The man then held his hand out to Rey.

“A demonstration,” he said.

Rey hesitated for a moment, turning to lock at Ben. He gave a stiff nod that showed he was not entirely comfortable with it, but they had to play their part.

Rey placed her hand in the warlock’s, and he put a gem in her hand. “Take this gem. Look at it. Into its depths,” he said. Rey looked at the gem, studying it. “So many facets. If you look closely enough you can see yourself in them often more than once,” the warlock said. Rey’s turned her head up when she heard the people surrounding them gasp in awe. Rey’s eyes widened when she saw the man standing before her, standing across a bush. There were two of them!

"Should you grow tired of DJ's baubles and trinkets, it would be an honor to host you. You are always welcome Mother of Dragons,” the warlock said. He then turned around and walked away, his clone following. The crowd burst into applause at the magic trick and Rey looked on fearful. _I do not want to stay with you. I want to leave Qarth and go home._

Rey walked back over to Ben, but DJ stepped out, interrupting what she wanted to say to her husband.

“My apologies,” DJ said. “That warlock you just saw is one of the Thirteen. It was customary for me to extend an invitation. Customs die slow deaths in Qarth,” he then turned to look at Ben. “Do I have your blessing to take a stroll with your princess?” DJ asked her husband. Ben hesitated for a moment; he did not trust the man. He gave a small grin and gestured his arm as a yes. DJ held out his arm to Rey and she gave him a fake, small smile. As they began to walk, she turned back toward Ben, he looked worried but gave her a stiff nod. Rey could read what he was saying with his beautiful eyes.

_We must keep up appearances and play the part. But we will get out of here, no one will stop us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone else completely obsessed with the qarth dress?? ITS SO GORGEOUS I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING IT WHERE CAN I GET ONE (check out my tumblr for a picture of it! it is one the moodboard for this chapter)
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 200 KUDOS!!!!! <3

“How do you fare the city?”

Rey gave a small jump at the question, overcome by nerves of being alone with the richest man in Qarth.

"It is a beautiful city," Rey insists. "Qarth is a good place for my people and me to regain our strength for future travel."

“Is that what you want?” DJ said. Rey gives a small chuckle.

“Why does it matter to you what I want?” Rey asked looking at the man next to her.

"I find women's wants very complicated," he said.

“I want to cross the Narrow Sea and reclaim my birthright alongside my husband. We would unite our houses and rule the Seven Kingdoms after King Luke,” Rey said.

“Why?” DJ asked.

"Because I want to bring a wave of new peace to Westeros and we promised to protect our Khalasar and give them a new home," Rey said.

“You want to conquer the Seven Kingdoms for the Dothraki?” DJ chuckled. Rey stopped walking, facing DJ.

“We are not going to conqueror anything. We will arrive peacefully. My whole life has been full of conflict and I will not see anymore,” Rey said.

“You threatened to burn Qarth to the ground,” DJ stated.

“A ruler needs to make threats sometimes, it does not mean you need to go through with it,” Rey said. She looked around the area, admiring the estate.

“How did you come to get all of this? Did someone give it to you?” she asked DJ.

"No, I come from nothing. I hit the docks like a piece of cargo except someone normally cares what happens cargo-" he started.

“So you wanted more than you had and you took it. You are a conqueror yourself,” Rey stated. DJ laughed in response. Rey looked back up at him. “What do you want? You bled for me at the gates, why?” Rey asked.

DJ held out his hand, “Come,” he insisted. Rey did not want to. She wanted to return to Ben’s side. But her husband was right, she had to play the part. Hesitantly, Rey grabbed DJ’s hand and he guided her into the estate.

After ascending many stairs Rey was taken into a room with a giant vault. She was very curious as to what was behind the door. DJ took a step toward the door and hit his sword against, causing sparks to fly.

"The door is made of Valyrian stone, the hardest steel does not make a mark," he explained as Rey approached the door. "I offered the greatest locksmiths in Qarth their weight in gold if they could break into it. I made the same offer to the greatest thieves. They all went home empty-handed. The only thing that can open this door is this key," DJ held up the amulet around his neck. Rey eyed it intently.

“And behind the door? And it can all be mine?” she asked.

“Let us say half. It is more than enough to buy horses, ships, and armies,” DJ said.

Rey almost sighed in relief. An idea was forming in her head. Ben would have told her if DJ showed him the vault, he clearly did not. DJ said to Ben he would not give them ships yet, it seemed like he wanted to hold Rey and Ben here for longer. Somehow Rey had to steal the necklace from DJ, sneak into the vault, and get the money for herself and Khalasar so they can escape the city.

“Did you show my husband this?” Rey asked nonchalantly.

“I don’t trust your husband,” DJ exclaimed. Rey looked up at him, baffled.

“But I trust you, princess,” DJ said.

Rey turned to face the man. “You barely know me. You barely know my husband. We are both fighting for the same cause I assure you. If I get the money Ben will need to know about, he is coming. What do I need to do to get it?” Rey asked.

“All you need to do is marry me,” DJ said.

Rey’s heart stopped.

“I believe I misheard you,” Rey chuckled.

“If you marry me, the money is yours. I will give you the Seven Kingdoms,” DJ snapped his fingers. “Just like that.”

“I am married,” Rey stated.

“As I said before, I do not trust your husband. He claims he is a prince of Westeros, yet he ends up a Khal of the Dothraki?” DJ states.

“He ran away from Westeros many years ago! We plan to return together,” Rey exclaimed, her eyes turning into daggers towards DJ. 

“It is hard for me to believe that my princess. You would never return to the Seven Kingdoms with him at your side. I will get rid of him and you will stand by me,” he said.

Rey scoffed as her heart beat in fear.

“I will never marry you,” she spat. “And you will never lay hands on my husband. If you do, I truly will burn Qarth to the ground!” Rey shouted. Without another word, Rey stormed out of the room and sprinted down the stairs. She did not stop until she was in her chambers.

* * *

Rey locked the door and cried out in relief when she turned around and saw Ben. He immediately rose from the bed and approached her concerned.

“Rey, what is it? What did he say to you?” Ben asked.

Rey placed her hands on his chest and steadied her breathing before making eye contact with him. “We have to get out of here tonight,” Rey said.

Ben rubbed her arms, trying to calm her down.

“Poe is currently finding a captain,” Ben assured her. “What did he say to you?”

“He showed me a vault, it had enough money for us to buy ships and armies. I asked for it, he said I could I have half if I- “Rey hesitated, nervous to tell Ben.

“If what?” Ben asked. Rey looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

“If I marry him,” she whispered.

Ben's arms dropped to his side. Rey felt cold at the loss of his touch.

“He said he does not trust you, Ben. He trusts me and wants to be rid of you,” Rey said.

“By killing me?” Ben asked angrily. Rey nodded weakly. “I said I would never marry him. That if he harms you, I will burn Qarth to the ground.” Ben remained silent for a few moments, shocked at this news. Rey had to finish sharing this information, so she spoke up again. “DJ showed me how to get into the vault,” Rey explained, and Ben perked up at her words.

“He wears an amulet around his neck that unlocks the door. If we can steal the amulet and take the money we can escape tonight,” Rey said.

“How do we get the amulet away from him?” Ben asked.

Rey could not help but giggle and what her idea was.

“I will ask Bazine to do it. Seduce him into bed and make him happy. Then when he is asleep, she can take the amulet,” Rey explained.

Ben chuckled and kissed Rey’s forehead. “We are going to do this. That bastard will pay,” he said.

When Ben pressed a soft kiss to Rey’s lips they were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Ben walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Rey backed up a little, ready to strike whoever entered. Her shoulders sagged in relief to find it was Poe who entered. Ben locked the door after he entered.

“I found a captain. As of now we only need one ship, we can make alliances along the way,” Poe said.

“Can he leave tonight?” Ben asked.

"As long as he is paid, he can leave whenever needed," Poe said.

Rey nodded, moving to stand next to Ben. “It will be done. I have a plan for us to escape the city. Poe, would you please bring the Khalasar in here? I will explain once everyone is here,” Rey stated. Poe seemed like he wanted to question Rey, but he nodded, exiting the room discreetly. When the door clicked shut Ben and Rey began to rush around the room, packing their small amounts of belongings.

“I am going to change,” Rey said, digging through her pack. When she arrived in Qarth she only had the clothes on her back. Rose was able to find fabrics and make some new dresses for Rey. She found a blue dress in the pack. It was short-sleeved went down to her knees and it had a slit in the front. The dress was made for traveling. Rey quickly discarded her current gown, pulled on her old boots and leggings, and slipped the dress on her body. Lastly, Rey clipped on the matching cloak. Ben took her new look in, admiring every piece of it. Rey gave him a small smile in return, excitement, and nerves flooding through her. They will finally begin their journey west. Freeing the slave cities and then sailing to Westeros. But would they get out of Qarth undetected?

There was another tap on the door and Rey ran over to open it. Finn, her handmaidens, and the majority of the Khalasar entered her chambers.

“Poe is on his way with the others,” Rose assured.

Shortly, Poe arrived with the rest of the Khalasar and closed the door. Rey locked it shut before turning to address the group.

“We will be leaving the city tonight,” Rey started in Dothraki. “These people who live here our not friends. Your Khal’s life was threatened. Poe has found us a ship and I have found us money. Our host wishes to keep us here, he refused to grant my husband money for our travels. Earlier this evening I was shown a vault where the money is kept. To unlock the vault, DJ holds the key. It is an amulet he wears. We must steal the amulet and then take the money out of the vault,” Rey said. “Poe will take the Khalasar down to the shipyard and board our ship. Please take what you have now and take the dragons. Finn, Ushar, Ben, and I will stay here to get the amulet. My handmaidens will also stay with me, under my protection,” Rey finished.

Poe nodded and began to escort people out. Three Dothraki riders grabbed one of the dragon cages. When the last of the first wave left Rey turned to look out the window, anxiety rising in her. The sky was completely dark now, the estate was asleep along with the city. They needed to be silent to make this work. Ben approached her and grabbed Rey’s hand. She squeezed it response looking up in his eyes.

“This will work,” Ben assured.

“I hope so,” Rey whispered. She steadied herself and turned to face her friends.

“Bazine, may I speak with you?” Rey asked.

“Of course, Khaleesi,” she responded.

Bazine followed Rey to a nearby table, where they both sat down, away from everyone.

“I have a task for you, and I hope you are comfortable with it,” Rey said. Bazine chuckled.

“Whatever it is I will do it Khaleesi, you needn’t worry,” she assured.

Rey took a deep breath and grabbed Bazine’s hands.

“As you know the only way to unlock the vault is to use the amulet DJ keeps on his person. I need you to go to his chambers, seduce and distract him with pleasure. Once he is asleep, take the amulet and come back here. Ushar will then take you, Rose, and Paige, down to the ship. Ben, Finn, and I will join you shortly once we have enough money," Rey explained.

Bazine squeezed Rey’s hands. “I will do it. I am quite talented at distracting men,” she said. Rey chuckled and embraced her dear handmaiden. “Thank you,” Rey said standing up.

“Go now and return as soon as you can, knock three times on the door when you come back,” Rey said as Bazine followed her to the door.

“Yes Khaleesi,” Bazine said. She opened the door and snuck down the halls.

After Bazine left Rey went back to Ben, Finn, Ushar, Rose, and Paige and explained what was going to happen.

Bazine returned about two hours later, her hair a mess but she looked proud.

“I have it,” she whispered. Rey smiled as she pulled the amulet from underneath her shirt, handing it to Rey. “He is out like a light, Khaleesi,” Bazine said. Rey chuckled and embraced her. “Thank you,” Rey exclaimed. She turned to face the others. “Ushar, take my handmaidens down to the shipyard. Poe will be waiting on the ramp of the ship we will leave on,” Rey said. Ushar drew his arkh from his belt and helped the ladies out of the room. Rey prayed to the gods that they would not get caught.

Now only Finn, Ben, and Rey remained. It was up to them to get into the vault. Rey placed the amulet around her neck and tucked it under her dress.

“Finn, I want you to stand guard while Ben and I take the money,” Rey said.

“Is the vault guarded?” Ben asked.

“The door to the vault is made of Valyrian stone, it is impossible to break. Only this will open it,” Rey said gesturing to the amulet she is wearing.

Rey grabbed her pack and put her cloak around her head and the trio dashed out of the room. Rey guided them to where the vault was located. They traveled up the long path of stairs until reaching the top. Rey peaked behind the corner to find the chamber empty, no one was there. "Stay here," Rey said to Finn. He nodded and unsheathed his arkh, prepared to strike if anyone came.

Quickly, Ben and Rey rushed to the door of the vault, looking upon.

Rey took off the amulet and held it in her hand. “Please work,” she whispered. She took a step forward, looking for where to open the door. After a couple of moments of searching she found it and placed the amulet in the right spot. Rey gasped when the door propped open, it worked! Ben opened the door and the vault was full of coins. They would not be able to carry all of it, but Rey could tell about a quarter of it was more than enough.

Ben leaped into the vault taking multiple handfuls of the coin, stuffing it in his pack. Rey handed to amulet to Ben once he stepped out and Rey went in, taking as much as she could. Rey soon exited the vault, they had more than enough. Ben and Rey closed the vault together, being as quiet as possible. Ben held up the amulet in front of Rey.

“I don’t think our gracious host has much use for this anymore,” Ben said. He threw on the ground and smashed it to pieces with his foot. Rey looked on shocked but could not say anything because Ben was pulling her down the stairs.

They had to stop multiple times because they heard voices within the estate but made it out of the glamorous home alive. One could see the shipyard from the estate.

“This way,” Rey called quietly. They sprinted through the dark streets of Qarth, the sails getting closer with every passing building. Just like the plan, Poe was waiting on the ramp, a cloak over his head. Everyone was accounted for on the ship and Poe commanded the ship to take off. Before they knew it, Qarth was nothing bust dust in the wind.

Rey ran into Ben’s arms laughing and they shared a kiss.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Rey said.

Ben laughed as well, kissing her in the moonlight.

“Where are the dragons?” Rey asked turning around.

“I see them,” Ben said, pointing behind her. He walked her over to a table on the deck, where three cages sat. Rey opened each cage relieved to see all her dragons there, sleeping.

“Where to next, Khal and Khaleesi?” Poe asked from behind them. Ben and Rey turned around facing their Khalasar. Now, they could start what they always wanted to do. They needed to bring peace to Essos by ending slavery. Ben nodded at Rey happily, agreeing on what they have discussed. Rey took a step forward, grabbing Ben’s hand.

“Set a course for Slaver’s Bay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace out, qarth 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for over 6k hits!! <3
> 
> i also have outlined that this story will be between 40-50 chapters long!

They have been sailing the waters of Essos for nearly a month. The waters were beautiful, as blue as the sky above them. Since they took off from Qarth Rey has felt the happiest she has since she lost her son, Ben also felt the same. They were finally beginning what they longed to see. Peace and freedom. The small Khalasar they had were on the way to Slaver's Bay. Ben and Rey intended to free the slaves. They also needed an army. Both for taking the slave cities and for their quest to Westeros. Ben said there is a possibility Luke might declare war on their return. 

The ship they travel on his currently on course to the slave city of Astapor. Poe has informed them of an army they can gain in this city.

Rey looks out onto the horizon, her heart full of hope. She knows now they can accomplish what they dreamed of, what she has dreamed of. As she stares onto the ocean her dragons soar above the ship, enjoying the new environment of fresh ocean air. Rey smiles up at her dragons. Over the month of travel, all three of them have begun to grow. They no longer can be perched on one’s shoulder or held in one’s single hand. The dragons have mastered flying, hunting, and the few commands Rey has taught them.

Beebee flies over closer to Rey and dives into the ocean. He reemerges with a fish in his mouth and tosses it in the air to burn it. The dragon then flies down onto the edge of the ship, enjoying his meal. Rey strokes Beebee's head as he feeds and he chirps, enjoying the attention of his mother. 

“They are growing fast,” Poe said from behind her.

“Too fast for my liking,” Rey chuckles. She wants to see her dragons grow but she does miss holding them in her arms. They are much more independent now. When Beebee flies away to rejoin his brothers in the sky Rey turns to face Poe and Ben.

“We need an army,” Rey stated.

“We’ll be in Astapor by nightfall,” Poe assured. “Some say that the Unsullied are the greatest soldiers in the world,” he continued.

“The greatest slave soldiers in the world. Distinction means a good deal to some people," Rey added. The unsullied was taken and slaves and made into soldiers when they were children. They were also the greatest soldiers in the world. Rey and Ben intended to free them, and they can choose whether they will fight for them or not.

“Do those people have any better ideas about how to put you and your husband back in Westeros?” Poe asked.

Rey sighed. "It is too beautiful a day to argue," she insisted walking away. Rey looked at the deck below them, at their remaining Khalasar. Some of them were retching, unused to traveling the ocean. Poe and Ben followed her, standing on either side.

“You’re right,” Poe agreed.

“Another beautiful day on the high seas,” Poe said sarcastically, gesturing to the people down below.

“Don’t mock them. They are the first Dothraki who on a ship,” Ben said. “They followed us across the poison water. If they will do it then others will and with a true Khalasar,” he said.

“The Dothraki follow strength above all,” Poe stated. Rey turned to look at him. “They still see us as strong. They did not abandon us when others did,” she explained.

“You will have to prove your strength still, to gain support on this journey. To get to Westeros,” Poe said and walked away.

“We are strong,” Rey whispered to Ben. “Everyone who lays eyes on us will see that. Here and across the Narrow Sea.”

* * *

When the ship approached Astapor the sun began to set in the sky. The city was on the coast, its walls towering high above the ocean. Astapor would be the first city to be freed. Rey looked upon the outline of the city with awe, ready for what was to come.

As the ship made port only Rey, Ben, and Poe would enter the city. Everyone else would stay with the ship. Rey will come back for them once it is time to make their next move.

The trio is greeted at the gates of the city and is taken to one of the Good Masters, the ruling people of the city. They walk through the streets of the city. The master says he will take them to see the Unsullied. The man is speaking to them in Valyrian. He has a woman by his side, a slave, that translates for them. Rey does not need the translation; it is all for show. She can speak and understand the Valyrian language fluently, it is the mother tongue of the Palpatine family.

“The unsullied have stood here for a day in the night with no food or water,” the woman translates. The master continues to speak, and they soon approach where his army stands.

“They will stand until they drop,” she translates again. Rey looks upon the army. They stand motionless, eyes staring straight ahead. Rey notices they are not even blinking. The master continues to speak to them, explaining.

“Such is their obedience,” she translates.

The group walks forward and the Unsullied moves as one, making a path for them.

“They may suit our needs. Tell me of their training,” Rey said to the master.

"The Westerosi woman and man are pleased with them but speak no praise to keep the price down. She wishes to know how they are trained," the woman speaks to the master in Valyrian.

"Tell them what they should know and be quick about it," Rey understands what the master says in response. The group walks up to the platform, looking before the soldiers.

"They begin their training at five. Every day they drill from dawn to dusk until they have mastered the short sword, the shield, and the three spears. Only one boy in four survives this rigorous training," she explains.

The master begins to speak again, and the woman translates as he speaks.

“Their discipline and loyalty are absolute, they fear nothing,” she speaks.

“Even the bravest men fear death,” Poe pipes in.

The woman turns to face her master. “The knight says even the bravest men fear death,” she says in Valyrian.

“Tell the man he smells of piss,” he responds.

“Truly, master?”

“No, not truly. Are you a girl or goat to ask such a thing?”

Rey feels anger grow in her as she hears this master speak so cruelly. Rey feels herself about to speak up to defend the woman, but the master turns back to face her, explaining more about the Unsullied. As he speaks the woman translates again.

“My master says the unsullied are not men. Death means nothing to them.”

“Tell this ignorant whore of a Westerner to open her eyes and watch,” Rey flinches at the master’s words. Ben seems to sense her anger and his hand reaches for the hilt of his sword. Rey places her hand upon his to stop him. “It’s alright,” she whispers in Dothraki.

The master goes down the steps of the platform, approaching one of the Unsullied.

“He begs you attend to this carefully your graces,” the woman says, standing next to Rey.

The master commands the solider to step forward and he obliges. He forces the solider to hold out his arms to his sides and pulls out the dagger in the soldier’s belt.

“Tell the Good Master there is no need,” Rey says.

“She worried about their nipples?” the master says as he begins to remove the soldier’s nipple, he does not flinch. Rey averts her eyes, disgusted at the scene. He did not need to do this.

“Does the dumb bitch know we’ve cut off their balls?” the master continues and finishes his task. The solider is still motionless and blood falls down his chest.

The Good Master turns around to face the group and begins speaking again. This time, Rey blocks out the translation she listens to the Valyrian.

"To win his shield an unsullied must go to the slave mart with a silver mark, find a newborn, and kill it before its mother's eyes. This way we make certain there is no weakness left in them," he says.

Rey's heart hurts, she did not know how cruel the people of Slaver's Bay were until this moment. Those babes are innocents and were slaughtered like pigs. Rey thinks of her child. She knows the pain of losing a babe but the pain of one's child be murdered in cold blood before its mother's eyes is the most painful. _I will not cry. They will see I am weak._

"You take a babe from its mother's arms, kill it, and watch as she pays for her pain with a silver coin," Ben speaks angrily.

The woman translates to her master and he scoffs.

"What a soft mewling fool not only this one but the other one as well," he said. "The silver is given to the baby's owner, not the mother." Rey understands every word he says, and she grows angrier by the minute.

Rey finds the courage to speak up again.

“How many do you have to sell?” Rey asks and her words are translated.

The master holds up eight fingers in response.

“Eight-thousand. You have until tomorrow.”

The master turns around and walks away, his slave follows.

_We will free every single one of them._

* * *

“Eight-thousand dead babies,” Rey said in disbelief and heartbroken of the fact. She looked at her husband. They were now walking through the streets of Astapor, exploring the city as they made their back to the ship. They would return tomorrow and have command over the Unsullied.

“The Unsullied are a means to an end,” Ben said.

“And once we own them? These men?” Rey asks.

“They’re not men. Not anymore,” Ben stated.

“Once we own an army of slaves what will we be?” Rey wondered, she intended to free them, but wouldn’t they still have masters? Her and Ben?

“Do you think these men will have better lives serving the Good Masters or serving us?” Ben grabbed Rey looked out into the crowd of civilians. Her eyes spotted a little girl smiling at Rey. Rey noticed she was also carrying a ball, having an intention to play. Rey smiled back at the child. The girl then turned around and ran, Rey started walking intending to follow her. Ben and Poe followed as well. _Was the girl alone? Did she have a family or home?_ Rey wanted to make sure she was alright.

Ben continued to speak. “We will be fair to them. We will not mutilate them to make a point. We won’t order them to murder babies and we’ll see they are properly fed and sheltered.” Rey smiled at Ben and then her eyes went to the child. She was standing in front of the trio, her eyes set on Rey.

Rey smiled at her and stepped forward. The girl rolled the ball she was carrying at her. Rey chuckled and picked it up. She looked back at the child who was gesturing with her hands to open the ball. Rey smiled and went to open it. Before she got the chance, Rey felt a hand behind her hit the ball out of her hands, knocking her to the ground. Rey let out a yelp as she fell and eyed the ball. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw her husband and Poe holding onto a hooded man, stopping him from attacking. Then, something began to emerge from the ball. A green insect with a giant stinger crawled out, looking directly at Rey. It charged at her and Rey backed away on her hands. Before the creature could sting her and dagger went through its back. Rey gasped and looked up at who killed the insect. It was the hooded man who saved her. Rey could see that he was old, a white beard donned his face. _Who is he?_

Before Rey could get a better look at the man the girl came out of the corner she hid in, hissing at the man. She ran and jumped into the water before the man could catch her. Ben and Poe helped Rey’s trembling form up. As she rose Rey spotted the same girl on the rooftop, dry like she disappeared when she jumped. They've seen that magic before.

“Warlocks,” Poe stated.

Rey turned back around, facing the hooded man. She let go of Ben and Poe, assuring them she was fine and walked toward him.

“I owe you my life sir,” Rey said.

“The honor is mine, my princess,” the man said removing his hood. The man had a white beard along with white hair, he looked like he was from Westeros.

Poe stepped beside Rey. The man then turned to look at Ben, his eyes widened. He took a step forward and got on one knee, bowing.

“My prince, I prayed to the gods nightly hoping you live and here you are. You were the Dothraki Khal wed to Princess Rey, and here you stand by her side,” he said.

Ben was silent for a moment before he spoke up. “You’ve grown old,” he joked and gestured for the man to rise. Both men chuckled.

“Do you know this man?” Rey asked Poe.

“I know him,” Poe responded. “He is one of the greatest fighters the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen. He served under Luke Skywalker during the rebellion.”

“Ser Poe Dameron,” the man greeted. Poe nodded his head as the man turned back to look at Rey.

“I have been searching for you, Rey Palpatine. King Luke wishes you dead, he saw the red comet in the sky. Lord Han Solo sent me to protect you, I swear my fealty not only to you but to your husband,” he spoke.

“Han Solo?” Rey asked and turned to look at Ben. “Is he- “before she could finish Ben nodded his head.

“I am Lor San Tekka. Former Captain of the Kingsguard under Luke Skywalker. I am a close friend of Lord Han and his family. The king wishes you dead more than ever, he sees you as dangerous. Lord Han does not and neither do I,” he said.

“Since you will be by our side, there is so much we need to tell you,” Rey stated.

They made their way back through the streets of Astapor, Ben explained everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> great/badass things are cominggggg
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	22. XXII

The following morning Rey was to return to the Good Master to gain the Unsullied. She was followed by Ben, Poe, and now Lor San Tekka. The former knight was a good man, Rey came to learn. He was born a noble in Kingslanding and was trained on how to use a sword. During the early days of the rebellion, he was neutral and did not want any part of it. That was until his old friend Han Solo recruited him to fight. After learning the of the deaths of Rey's parents, innocent and good-hearted people, he chose to take up the sword and fight along with Luke Skywalker. He wanted only to dethrone the Mad King. After the war, he became known as the greatest fighter the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen. He became Captain of Luke Skywalker's Kingsguard and resigned as he began to age. Lord Han Solo sent San Tekka to Essos to find Rey and protect her from King Luke. He obliged, wishing he could protect the innocent princess as she was only an infant before she whisked away.

As they approached the meeting spot Rey gasped at the path that led up to the Good Master. Along the streets were men, slaves, crucified, and left to die. Some were dead and some were dying. Rey felt herself began to slow down as she looked upon a man who was still alive.

“The Walk of Punishment is a warning princess,” Lor San Tekka said.

“To whom?” Rey asked, looking up at the poor man.

“To any slave who contemplates doing whatever these slaves did,” he said.

Rey held her hand out to Poe. “Give me your water,” she commanded. Poe was very hesitant.

“Khaleesi, this man has been sentenced to death,” Poe said handing her the water. Rey simply glared at him and walked up the platform to stand next to the man. Rey cupped the man’s cheek.

“Here, drink,” she said softly. The dying man shook his head. Rey felt her heart drop as she pulled away and stepped down.

"I urge you to leave this place, my prince and princess, tonight I beg of you," Lor San Tekka said.

“What are we to do for soldiers?” Ben asked.

“We can find sellswords in Pentos,” San Tekka explained.

“Is it ‘we’ already Ser Tekka?” Poe asked.

"I fear war will be coming to Westeros. King Luke fears the House Palpatine, he does not know who you truly are Rey. He refuses to see one ruling over the Seven Kingdoms, even if it is by your husband's side. The King will rally men, he is angry," San Tekka warned.

“That will mean blood on your hands before the thing is done,” Poe said.

“The blood of my enemies, not the blood of innocents,” Rey said handing the water back. They continued to walk ahead.

“There has never been a war where innocents haven’t died by the thousands. It is said during the sack of Kingslanding children, babies, old men were butchered. Women were raped by the thousands. There is a beast in every man, and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand. But the Unsullied are not men. They do not rape. They do not put cities to the sword unless they are ordered to do so. If you buy them the only man, they will kill are those you want dead,” Poe said.

Ben grabbed Rey's hand. "You have never met my uncle Rey. I do not want a war as much as you do but he might start one himself because of you. And we would have no choice but to fight back," Ben said.

“Do you disagree Ser Tekka?” Rey asked.

“During the rebellion, your father led many men into battle. Men died for him because they believed in him and because they loved him. Not because they have been bought at a slaver’s auction. I saw the Last Dragon fight on the battlefield that day. We bled on the same land. Though we were on opposing sides, I saw he was a good and noble man. He believed in goodness till his dying breath by the Mad King,” San Tekka said.

Rey perked up at hearing about her father. “Did you know him well?” Rey asked curiously.

“When I was living in Kings Landing before the rebellion your father would walk amongst the streets and people. We shared many conversations. He was one of the finest men I’ve ever met,” he said.

Rey smiled back at the former knight.

“I wish I had known him,” Rey said. “But he was not the Last Dragon.”

* * *

Once they were in the presence of the Good Master again Ben negotiated. He said they wanted all the Unsullied, all eight thousand. The same woman who was translating yesterday looked surprised.

“All? Did this one’s ears mishear?” the woman asked, unsure.

“They did not we want to buy them all,” Rey explained.

The woman translated what Rey said to her master and the man began to speak. Rey understood every word.

“She can’t afford them all. The slut thinks she can flash her tits and make us give her whatever she wants,” Rey stood still as a statue has, he made the insults. She was glad Ben could not understand, he would probably gauge the master’s eyes out which Rey would not mind watching but they needed the army first.

“There are eight-thousand Unsullied in Astapor. Is this what you mean by all?” the woman asked them.

“Yes,” Ben and Rey said together. “Eight-thousand and the ones still in training as well,” Rey commanded. As Rey spoke this her words were translated to High Valyrian.

“My master says he cannot sell half-trained boys. If they fail on the battlefield, they will bring shame upon Astapor,” the woman spoke.

“I will have them all or take none. Many fall in battle. If they fall, I will need the boys to pick up the swords they drop,” Rey said.

The Good Master groaned and spoke again. “The slut cannot pay for this,” he said.

“My master says you cannot afford this. Your ship will buy you one hundred and the gold you have left will buy you ten. But you will be given twenty. How will you pay for the remaining?” she asks.

Rey looked up at the open rooftop. She saw multiple children with collars around the neck. Rey realized by gaining the Unsullied, she will also free Astapor of all slavery. A method of payment occurred to her. It will not be permanent but enough for the freedom of this city.

“I have dragons. I will give you one,” Rey said.

Ben tensed next to Rey and turned to her.

“Rey no,” he said.

“Trust me,” Rey whispered to her husband. She walked closer to the master.

“Three dragons?” he said weakly in the common tongue.

“One,” Rey said.

“Two.”

The master sat back in his seat in defeat, then turned to the man next to him. He then turned back to Rey for a final negotiation.

“The master says he wants the biggest one,” the woman translates.

"Done," Rey said with no hesitation. She knew Beebee would never accept the separation. He would attack the master. That is why it fits perfectly with the plan she had in mind.

“Done.”

Rey turned around for a moment and then turned to look at the woman.

“I will take her as well, now,” Rey said. The master easily obliged, and they exited the room.

“A dragon is worth more than any army,” Poe said as they were out of sight of the master.

Rey ignored him and walked past her husband, toward the slave. The group then continued to trek out of the city.

“Do you have a name?” Rey asked.

“Jannah,” she said.

“Do you have a family? A mother and a father you could return to if you had the choice?”

“No, your highness, no family living.”

“You serve me now, you needn’t lie.”

“Yes, your highness, lying is a great offense. Many of those on the Walk of Punishment were taken there for less.”

“I offered water to a man on the Walk of Punishment and he denied the water. I heard him whisper ‘let me die’.”

“There are no masters in the grave.”

“Is it true what your master said about the Unsullied? About their obedience?”

“All questions have been taken from them. They obey, that is all. Once they are yours, they are yours. They will fall on their swords if you command it,” Jannah explained.

Rey smiled at Jannah. She would be safe and unharmed with Rey.

* * *

After emptying their ship Rey, Ben, Poe, San Tekka, Jannah, and the Dothraki walked back toward the city. Multiple masters and citizens were waiting, wanting to witness the exchange. Rey and Jannah approached the master, the rest waiting behind. Rey saw that the Good Master was holding a scourge. Whoever held it commanded the Unsullied. Rey nodded and turn around the walk toward the dragon cage. She opens its door and Beebee emerged. He let out a chirp and then screeched, overwhelmed by all the people. Rey had attached Beebee to a chain for the exchange. The dragon flew as high as he could upon Rey’s chain, and she walked slowly the master. Ben followed right beside her.

Rey held out the chain for the master to grab and he grabbed instantly, excited. He held out the scourge for Rey and Ben. Each of them held out one hand and grabbed it so they were both holding it. A symbol that they both commanded the Unsullied. They were equals.

“Is it done then? Do they belong to us?” Ben asked.

“It is done. You both hold the whip,” the master said in High Valyrian while Jannah translated. Before Rey walked away, she caught the master give her one last insult.

“The bitch has her army.”

Rey and Ben turned around as one, walking towards their army. Rey blocked out Beebee's screeches of anguish. He did not like being separated from Rey. Her heart tore but she would not be long before Beebee would be back in her hands.

Rey looked out at the soldiers and then down at the scourge.

“Unsullied!” Rey shouted in High Valyrian; her secret being revealed. Ben looked at her in shock and awe. The army held their shields up.

“March forward!” Rey commanded. They obliged, marching as one.

“Halt!” Rey called and they stopped.

Beebee’s screeches hit their loudest point and Rey turned around. She saw the master struggling with the dragon. She handed the scourge to Ben.

“Tell the bitch her beast won’t come!” he shouted.

“A dragon is not a slave,” Rey said in Valyrian.

Everyone looked at her again and the master’s eyes widened.

“You speak Valyrian?” he asked.

“I am Rey of the House Palpatine, of the blood of Old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue,” Rey spat at him. She turned around and faced the Unsullied.

“Unsullied! Slay the masters! Slay every man who holds a whip but harm no child. Strike the chains off every slave you see!” Rey commanded.

Once one of the soldiers killed a master, the others followed, obeying Rey's commands. Ben unsheathed his sword along with Poe and San Tekka. Finn and the other Dothraki followed as well.

“I am your master! Kill her!” the Good Master shouted. Nobody listened. He had no slaves anymore.

Rey turned around to face him again. She looked up at Beebee.

“Dracarys,” Rey said to the dragon. Beebee screeched and breathed fire upon the master, his screams almost silent to Rey because of the fighting around them.

Ben looked over at Rey with such awe and pride. They would die for each other, protect each other.

_Astapor will be freed._

* * *

The fighting ended near sunset, smoke arose in the air, and bodies of the masters fell upon the ground. Everyone waits outside of the city walls. Rey and Ben walked forward and mounted horses that were found in the city. They were to march to Yunkai next and continue what they started.

“Unsullied, you have been slaves all your lives. Today you are free. Any man who wishes to leave may leave and no one will harm him. We give you our word. Will you fight for us? As free men?” Rey said in Valyrian.

A moment of silence washed over the crowd. Rey turned her head at the sound of a spear hitting the ground repeatedly. More followed, the sound growing louder until everyone was doing it. The noise continued as they marched forward away from the walls. Rey smiled, they would be loyal and fight for them if need be.

Rey looked at the scourge in her hand, she tossed it to the ground then looked upon her three dragons soaring above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jannah!!!! 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter helps everyone escape for a little while. we are living in crazy times right now. my heart goes out to everyone and i want to help in whatever way possible. 
> 
> here is a link to a youtube video to help black lives matter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM&t=1353s
> 
> this video plays original music and plays advertisements where the money from the number of views goes to black lives matter and bail funds.

Rey and Ben lead their people north, to the city of Yunkai. They intend to free the city and then travel further to the city of Meereen, the third greatest city of Slaver’s Bay. With Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen freed, Slaver’s Bay will be no more. It shall be given a new name. The prince and princess rode side by side, at the head of the pack. Rey's handmaidens, Poe, San Tekka, the Unsullied, and the remaining few Dothraki were not far behind.

“You speak High Valyrian,” Ben stated. Rey chuckled at her husband. “Valyria is where my family comes from. Speaking their language is in my blood. I heard Valyrian hundreds of times in Braavos and picked up on it without realizing I was already fluent,” Rey explained. “You are in as much command as the Unsullied as I am. You need to learn the language as well,” Rey smiled.

Ben smiled in return. “I would like that very much.”

"Good, your lessons start when we make camp tonight," Rey insisted. They ride for a few more hours before Ben orders everyone to stop and rest for a few minutes at the bank of a river. Rey and Ben dismount their horses and walk toward Jannah and Rey's other handmaidens. The girls were all chatting happily. Rose, Paige, and Bazine have already developed a good friendship with Jannah which Rey was glad of. The four of them noticed their presence and curtsied as Ben and Rey approached.

"Are these the ones?" Rey asked, gesturing to the few Unsullied standing across from them. She asked her handmaidens to find officers in the Unsullied. Rey and Ben agreed that the army was to choose their leader, whether it is among their ranks or not.

“Yes Khaleesi, these are the officers,” Jannah responded.

Rey stepped forward to address the soldiers. “You did not choose this life,” she spoke in Valyrian. "But you are free men now. And free men make their own choices. Have you selected your leader whether it is from your ranks or not?" Rey asked. The men stepped aside for their leader to be revealed. Rey was very surprised when it was Finn who was walking toward Rey. He stuck his arkh into the sand and bowed to her and Ben.

“Finn?” Rey asked, surprised.

"When I joined your Khalasar. I swore an oath to my Khal and Khaleesi. An oath of loyalty. I wish to serve you in any way. These free men have chosen me, we have become acquainted the past few weeks," Finn explained. "Watching you free Astapor and these men have given me new hope, a new calling. I will serve the Unsullied along with my Khal and Khaleesi, blood of my blood," he said in Valyrian.

Rey smiled at her dear friend and held out her hands for him. Finn grabbed them and stood up. “You speak Valyrian as well,” Ben said.

“I pick up on language fast and I have listened to the language multiple times while traveling with the Khalasar,” Finn explained. Ben placed his hand onto Finn’s shoulder.

“We would be honored to have you lead the Unsullied,” Ben said.

* * *

“King Luke wanted her dead,” Poe said to Lor San Tekka as they continued to ride.

“Of course, he wanted her dead, she is the last Palpatine. All of my time in the Kingsguard he worried about her ever since she was an infant,” San Tekka said.

“I suppose no one on the small council could speak sense to him?” Poe asked.

“I did not sit on the small council. But Lord Han tried to speak sense to him. He told me it was because the king wished to harm a child she was carrying, along with the princess,” San Tekka said.

Poe’s heart dropped thinking of the deceased child. Rey was still shaken from those events; he believes she will never fully recover from it.

“The child was stillborn, he was never a threat, nor was Rey,” Poe explained. "I thought it was the tradition for the commander of the Kingsguard to sit on the small council,” he added.

“I hated the politics. King Luke also sensed my sympathy for the princess’ parents and herself. I had no respect for the Mad King. He was the only enemy,” San Tekka said.

“The King warned me of her before I chose to travel east,” Poe lied, he did not wish for word to get out of what the King asked of him. Poe does not do that anymore; he is truly loyal to Rey and Ben. No one needs to know of the past. The present was all that mattered in Poe’s eyes.

“And what brought you east?” San Tekka asked.

“I wished to retire from knighthood and live out my life peacefully. King Luke warned me of our princess before I left. He made me curious about the girl, so I went searching for her and found her on her wedding day,” Poe explained.

“When I first met her, Rey would not harm a thing. She was so fragile. I felt the need to protect her, be a good man like my father, and I did. But now she has grown stronger, she is doing good for the world,” Poe said, half-lying.

“Word will spread of the conquest of Slaver’s Bay along with Prince Ben Solo still lives and is married to the girl. I have known King Luke for many years’ Ser Poe, and if he learns that they have the Unsullied he will start a war to stop her. He has not recovered from the time of the Mad King,” San Tekka warned.

“The princess does not wish for a war, neither does her husband. They believe in peace, if they have to fight, they will fight,” Poe said.

“And do you believe in them?” San Tekka asked.

Poe looked ahead, in the distance he saw Rey and Ben riding side by side. He then looked back at Lor San Tekka.

“I believe in them with all my heart.”

* * *

Two days later, they reached Yunkai. Rey, Ben, Poe, and Ser Tekka walked ahead of the group. They looked over a cliff and saw the city.

“Yunkai, the yellow city,” Poe stated.

“The Yunkish train bed slaves not soldiers. We can defeat them,” San Tekka explained.

“On the field of ease. But they will not meet us on the field. They have provisions, patience, and strong walls. If they are wise, they will hide behind those walls and chip away at us, man by man,” Poe explained.

“I don’t want half our army killed before crossing the Narrow Sea,” Rey said.

“We don’t need Yunkai Khaleesi. Taking this city will not bring you any closer to Westeros,” Poe warned. Rey sighed and looked toward the city.

“How many slaves are there in Yunkai?” Rey asked.

“Two hundred-thousand, if not more,” Poe replied.

“Then we have two hundred thousand reasons to take the city,” Rey commanded.

Ben turned toward Finn, who was standing behind them. “Send a man to the city gates,” Ben commanded in Valyrian. Rey smiled to herself, he was learning quickly. “Tell the slavers here we will receive them here and accept their surrender. Otherwise, Yunkai will suffer the same fate as Astapor,” he said.

“We will make camp here tonight,” Rey ordered, walking back toward the Unsullied.

* * *

Finn and three other Unsullied journeyed to the city gates. They returned by nightfall saying that one of the Wise Masters, leaders of Yunkai, will come to negotiate the next morning. Rey was happy to hear this, hopefully, they did not need to put on a fight. When the news was delivered Rey returned to her and Ben’s tent. She removed her blue dress, cape, leggings, and boots. Rey took the braids out of her hair and changed into a cream-colored robe. Ben entered the tent just as she began brushing her long, dark locks out.

He was silent when he returned, the same as Rey. They both did not know what the expect in the morning. Was this meeting a trap? Would the master refuse them? They were nervous, but they had to stay strong.

Ben walked over to Rey, standing right behind her. Rey froze in her actions as he moved her hair to one side of her shoulder. Rey let out a sharp breath as he began to caress the soft skin of her neck. Her heartbeat faster as every touch grew firmer. When Ben’s fingers were replaced with his lips Rey let out a quiet groan. She let her eyes flutter shut, feeling her body relax. Rey leaned back into Ben’s chest, feeling his hardness pressing into her bottom. He groaned at the contact.

Rey reached her hand up to touch his cheek, his hair. She reached for anything she could in this current position. Ben’s large hands began to wander as well. Rey gasped as his hands kneaded her breasts. Oh, how she missed being touched by him! It felt like years since the last time they lied together. In the past weeks, there was no time for sex. But they had the whole night to themselves tonight. Rey was sure they would use every minute of it. Ben’s hands left her breasts and traveled to her stomach and then to the apex between her thighs. Rey’s stomach jolted at the contact, her body wanting more. She turned her head to look at Ben. His lips dropped from her neck and stared at her lovingly. Rey cupped his cheek and brought his lips to meet hers. They kissed each other like they were starving, it was hot and heavy.

Ben turned Rey’s body around, so they were chest to chest. Rey did not notice the change, but she did feel herself jumping into Ben’s arms. Her arms went around his neck and her legs clasped around his waist. They broke apart for air and pressed their foreheads together, panting.

“I’ve missed this,” Rey whispered.

“As have I,” Ben responded, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Rey giggled as he began to guide them to the bed, walking backward. When Ben hit the edge of the bed he fell backward, landing softly on the mattress. Rey followed, collapsing on his chest and he let out a grunt. Rey laughed and stroked his hair from his face.

“Should I tell everyone how clumsy their Khal is?” Rey teased him in Valyrian. Ben chuckled.

“No. But I will show everyone how much their Khaleesi loves being fucked,” he whispered in Valyrian. Ben then flipped Rey onto her back, she squeaked in surprise.

“You pick up on Valyrian quickly,” Rey said, switching back to the common tongue.

“Well, I have a wonderful teacher,” Ben stated, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Rey moved her hands down to the ties of her robe and sloppily undid them. She sat up and Ben slid the fabric off her body, leaving her bare to the world. Ben tossed his shirt over his head and Rey’s hand went to his breeches, quickly undoing the laces. She shoved them down his thighs and Ben stepped off the bed, tugging them off completely. He stood completely nude before Rey and she looked on in wonder. Her husband had a beautiful body, her eyes explored every inch of it. As he walked back towards the bed Rey laid down upon the bed again. Ben crawled over Rey’s form, lowering himself so their chests touched.

The couple shared a kiss and Rey let out a moan as Ben’s lips wandered to her jaw back down to her neck. Ben grabbed one of Rey’s legs and spread them apart. He hitched one leg over his hip.

Ben entered Rey easily with one thrust. They both groaned in pleasure, happy to be like this once again. He thrust slowly, savoring every moment. As he continued to move Rey’s hands moved to cup his face, pulling their foreheads together. They panted against each other’s mouths, lips brushing against each other. Rey pulled him closer, taking Ben deeper. Ben thrust again and again causing Rey to whimper in pleasure. Rey began to meet his thrusts, groaning at each one.

“Don’t stop,” Rey whispered as she felt herself close to completion. Ben began to move faster, feeling his completion close. Soon, the only thing the couple heard was skin slapping against skin and their pants and moans. At that moment they did not care if they awoke the whole camp, it was just them, a boy, and a girl in love.

Rey froze as she felt her walls flutter around him and cried out as she came. Ben continued to move, slowing down, seeming a little hesitant.

“It’s okay,” Rey said softly.

“Are you sure?” Ben grunted out, continuing to thrust.

Rey was about to say his until Ben hit a certain spot inside that made her moan loudly. “Do it,” she whispered. After a few more thrusts Ben jolted and groaned, collapsing onto Rey. She hummed in satisfaction as she felt his warmth spill within her. Ben’s head rested against her breasts and Rey stroked his sweaty hair.

Ben’s hand moved to her stomach, stroking it softly.

“What if…” he started, eyes looking up at her. Rey shushed him softly.

“Jacen will always be in my heart. But I am ready to have another child, I want another child, Ben. I do not care where or when," Rey said. Ben smiled up at her. Rey was still afraid of a future child of hers coming into the world dead. But she had to remind herself that it was a witches’ doing, a witch killed her child. In Westeros, a child of hers and Ben’s would be safe and loved. They would protect it with all their being. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben, praying for a child in the future.

They did not sleep a wink that night. Rey and Ben made love well into the early morning. Sometimes they were slow, other times they were rough. They tangled themselves in the sheets and were constantly changing their positions. One moment Rey was on the bottom before she flipped them, riding her husband. They collapsed when the sun began to rise, panting and drenched in sweat. Rey let herself fall asleep if only for a moment. Her husband roused her when the sound of drums was heard in the distance. It took Rey a minute to realize where they were and why they were here.

_The work continues,_ Rey thought as she rose to face the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another reylo baby in the future? MAYBE
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recommend listening to “Mhysa” from the Game of Thrones Season 3 soundtrack with this chapter! IT IS SO POWERFUL GUYS 
> 
> enjoy! <3

The Unsullied made a path for the Wise Master of Yunkai inside the camp. The party for Yunkai soon entered at a visible distance from their meeting tent. A man at the head of the group was banging a drum, the drum that Rey and Ben heard earlier. The master was being carried on a canopy by slaves, followed by a few more men that were carrying chests. When the group reached the entrance of the meeting tent the wise master got out and walked toward Ben and Rey.

They were seated side by side, the dragons perched next to Rey, curious of the new visitor. Poe and Lor San Tekka stood guard along with Finn. Rey’s handmaidens stood to the side. Jannah stepped forward to introduce the master to Rey and Ben.

“Now comes the noble master of an ancient and honorable house. Master of men and speaker to savages. To offer terms of peace,” Jannah introduced. As the master walked closer to the royal couple Beebee and Dee-Oh screeched at him. The man stood back in fear. Rey placed her hand onto Beebee’s neck, to calm him. She then did the same with Dee-Oh.

“Noble lord you are in the presence of Rey of the House Palpatine, mother of dragons, and Ben of the House Skywalker. Prince and Princess of the Andals. Khal and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and breaker of chains,” Jannah said.

Rey looked at the man, sensing his fear.

“You may approach, sit,” Rey said.

Rose brought a chair for the master to sit in. Rey smiled at her friend, gracious for her help. The master obliged and sat down. Jannah approached him again with wine. "Would the noble lord like a refreshment?" she asked. The master still did not speak, he just nodded his head in response. He took a sip of the wine and looked at Ben and Rey.

“Ancient and glorious is Yunkai. Our empire was old before dragons stirred in Old Valyria. Many an army have broken against our walls; you shall find no easy conquest here Khal and Khaleesi.” As the master spoke Rey opened a jar next to her full of meat. She took one out and tossed it toward her dragons. All three of them screeched jumping toward the food, fighting for who would get it. It once again frightened the master.

Rey sighed, she hoped that it would be simple to negotiate, but clearly, this master was not having it. Rey did not want to fight, but she would if need be, just like in Astapor.

“Good,” Ben said. “Our Unsullied need practice, we were told to blood them early,” he threatened.

“If blood is your desire then blood shall flow, but why? It is true that you have committed savageries in Astapor. But the Yunkai are a forgiving and generous people,” the master said. He clapped his hands and four slaves stepped forward, two carrying one chest. “The Wise Masters of Yunkai have sent a gift,” he said. The chests were opened and inside were blocks of gold. “There is far more waiting on the deck of your ship,” the master said. Rey looked back the master, baffled.

“Our ship?” Rey asked.

“Yes Khaleesi, as I said we are a generous people. You should have as many ships as you require,” the master said.

"And what do you ask in return?" Rey asked, there was always a favor to be asked of.

“All we ask is that you make use of these ships. Sail them back to Westeros where you belong and leave us to conduct our affairs in peace,” he said. Rey looked behind the master and saw the poor slaves, on their knees. They were bowing to her and Ben.

“We have a gift for you as well,” Rey said. “Your life.” The master looked at her surprised and confused, “my life?” he asks.

“And the lives of your Wise Masters but my husband and I also want something in return,” she explained. “You will release every slave in Yunkai. Every man, woman, and child shall be given as much food, clothing, and property as they can carry as payment for their years of servitude."

“Reject this gift,” Ben said. “And we shall show you no mercy.”

“You are mad!” the master exclaimed. “We are not Astapor or Qarth, we are Yunkai. And we have powerful friends, friends who would take great pleasure in destroying you both. Those who survive we shall enslave once more. Perhaps we shall make a slave of you!” The master rose from his seat, walking towards Ben and Rey. Ben shot up, moving to stand in front of Rey. Beebee roared at the master as he walked forward. Rey placed her hand on Ben’s waist, pushing back next to her. He did not sit down, he stood at the ready, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You swore me safe-conduct," the master said.

“I did,” Rey agreed. She turned to look at her dragons. “But my dragons made no promises. And you threatened their mother.”

“Take the gold,” the master ordered. His slaves approached, trying to take the chest. Beebee jumped off his perch, moving to guard the gold. He screeched at the slaves, as a warning to back off. They backed away in fear of the dragon.

“Our gold,” Rey said, grabbing Ben’s hand. “You gave it to us, remember? And we shall put it to good use. You would be wise to do the same with the gift I gave to you. Now get out.”

The master turned around angrily, muttering to himself and language Rey was not familiar with. Since this Wise Master did not want to free his slaves peacefully. It looks like Rey and Ben had to turn to violence to free the slaves of Yunkai.

“The Yunkish are proud people,” Lor San Tekka said. “They will not bend.”

“And what happens to things that don’t bend,” Rey sighed. Beebee flew away from the gold and back to Rey’s side. Rey stroked his head. The dragon purred at the attention being given to him.

“We will send men into the city tonight. Attack when they least expect it,” Ben said. Rey rose from her seat, nervous.

"You can't just walk through the front gate. It will be locked come nightfall," Rey said.

“There is a side gate,” Finn said. “Last night, when some of my men and I went to negotiate, I spotted a side gate on the west side of the walls. A few men were entering that gate,” he explained.

“You can’t fit an army through a side gate,” Poe said.

“I can kill the guards and take Poe and Ben with me. We can sneak through the streets and open the front gates, hence letting the army in. Once the walls are breached the city will fall in hours,” Finn said.

Rey nodded at her friend. Finn was a very clever man.

“You will leave tonight,” Rey ordered. She liked Finn’s plan, she wished not to argue it with anyone. “By dawn gods willing Yunkai will be ours.”

* * *

As soon as the sun left the sky, they were to head for the city gates. Finn, Ben, and Poe would sneak into the side gate and sneak through the city to open the front gates, letting the Unsullied in. Ben prayed that this plan would work, if it did not, he expected they would not leave Yunkai alive. Ser Tekka was ordered by Ben to stay with Rey for her protection. A battle was about to begin, and what Ben knew about battle, it was unexpected. It was a possibility that the fight would come out here.

Rey helped him into his armor, savoring every touch. He could sense her worry. Poe and Finn entered the meeting tent, just as Ben was ready.

“The men are assembled,” Finn said. “They are ready to storm the gates when the time comes.” Ben nodded at the man. It was time to go. Ben squeezed Rey’s hand and walked toward Finn and Poe. Before he could Ben felt a tight grip on his arm. Rey turned him around and pressed her lips to his. Ben cupped her face, committing the feel of her skin and lips to memory. Rey pulled back, looking up at him with tear-stained eyes.

“Be careful,” she whispered. “Please come back to me.”

Ben leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I promise, my love,” he whispered on his skin. He then let go of Rey and walked out of the tent, marching toward Yunkai.

* * *

When they reached the side gate Ben, Poe, and Finn hide behind a bolder. There was a guard at the gate. Finn turned to Ben and Poe.

“Once it is clear for you two to enter, I will whistle loudly,” Finn explained. He got up and walked toward the gate. Ben and Poe poked their heads from behind the bolder to watch the interaction. Finn was talking to the guard, stating his business. The guard opened the gate for Finn and they both walked in. Ben held his breath for those next few moments of silence, praying Finn was not dead. He sighed in relief when he heard the whistle. Poe and Ben jolted up and sprinted toward the opened gate, swords at the ready.

When they entered three dead men were on the ground. Finn was sitting on something up ahead. Poe and Ben walked to him.

“That one was quick,” Finn said.

“There may be others,” Ben warned.

“I doubt it. The Yunkish prefer to let their slaves do the fighting for them,” Poe said. But as soon as he said that about a dozen men emerged from the shadows. Armed at the ready. The three men immediately jumped into combat, taking four men each.

Ben was able to knock one man to the ground, stabbing him in the chest. The three others were then charging at him aggressively. Ben turned to face his attackers. He was able to elbow one in the gut and with a twirl of his sword took another man down. Ben charged at the final man standing who deflected his strike. Ben growled at the man and let go of the hold, he kneed the man then slit his throat. The prince was relieved when he saw Finn and Poe still alive. Ben suddenly heard someone shouting behind him. Ben turned to face the attacker, deflecting his blow. He shoved the man toward Finn, slicing his back open. Finn sliced the guard’s front with his arkh, and he collapsed to the ground, dead. Ben expected more men to be coming. The three men stood in the middle of the courtyard, back to back, weapons ready.

“That’s what you call a few guards,” Ben murmured to Finn.

The next round of guards came, charging at the trio. This time they were extremely outnumbered. About fifty men surrounded the trio.

“Shit,” Ben cursed under his breath and charged for the first guard he saw.

* * *

Rey was pacing the tent, her heart flooding with worry. It has been hours since they left. Finn said it would only take a few hours to have control of the city. _They should be back by now._ Rey walked over to the table in the tent and poured herself a glass of wine. Hopefully, the liquid would help ease her nerves. Her mind kept going to Ben, questioning whether he was alive or not. Rey has been so close to losing him once, she cannot bear to go through that pain again. _He is alive. He is one of the greatest warriors the Dothraki have ever seen._

“We’ve been waiting a long time, haven’t we?” she asked San Tekka. Her guard just simply shrugged his shoulders. Rey sighed. “I don’t know, you tell me. How long does it take to sack a city?” Rey asked worriedly.

Before Lor San Tekka could answer Rey heard the Unsullied returning. Poe and Finn entered the tent, alive and covered in blood. She smiled at the men, happy to see them alive. But her heart was still worried, _where is Ben?_

Poe looked at Rey happily. “They did not believe until it was too late. Their slave soldiers threw down their spears and surrendered,” he explained.

“Where is Ben?” Rey could not help but ask. Silence rang over everyone in the room. Poe looked concerned. But Rey cried out when she heard footsteps entering the tent and saw his familiar form. Rey ran to him and embraced him, tears of relief running down her cheeks. Ben held her tightly lifting her and pressing kisses to her hair. When Ben put her down, he showed her a cloak. It had the symbol of the Wise Masters on it and was stained with blood. Ben smiled at Rey.

“The city is ours.”

* * *

The next morning, they stood on a boulder at the gates of Yunkai, awaiting the citizens. Rey and Ben stood next to each other with Poe and San Tekka, Finn, and her handmaidens. Some of the Unsullied stood guard below them and Rey’s dragons sat at her feet.

"They will come when they are ready,” San Tekka assured.

“Perhaps they did not want to be conquered,” Rey said. They have been waiting at the city gates for nearly an hour, surely if they wished to be freed the people would come out.

“You didn’t conquer them. You liberated them,” Poe corrected Rey’s words.

“People learn to love their chains,” Rey said, remembering her past. She was a slave unto the Palpatine loyalists in Pentos. They did not care for her, they only cared she would rise to power. Rey soon became used to that treatment, until she became a Khaleesi. She was no longer a slave. Rey broke her chains the same as she broke these people's chains.

The gates of Yunkai opened and thousands of people, former slaves, emerged. They walked toward their liberators. Jannah stepped forward, to speak to the people.

“This princess Rey Palpatine and prince Ben Solo of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. It is to them you owe your freedom,” Jannah addressed the people in Valyrian. Rey placed her hand softly on Jannah’s arm to stop her from speaking.

“No,” Rey said softly, stepping forward with her husband.

“You do not owe us your freedom. We cannot give it to you. Your freedom is not ours to give,” Ben said in Valyrian.

“It belongs to you and you alone. If you want it back, you must take it for yourselves. Every one of you,” Rey added also speaking Valyrian. The crowd was silent until she heard a man’s voice shout out something in the crowd.

“Mhysa!” he shouted. Soon the crowd followed. They shouted both “Mhysa” and “Kiba”. Rey did not recognize the language. She looked over at Jannah.

“What does it mean?” she asked.

“It is Old Ghiscari, Khaleesi. Mhysa means mother and Kiba means father,” she explained. The whole crowd was shouting for Ben and Rey, holding their arms out and walking closer. The Unsullied took a defensive position, holding their spears out.

“It’s alright,” Rey said softly, eyes welling with tears. She turned to look at Ben. “They won’t hurt us.” Ben and Rey grabbed hands and walked down the boulder, closer to these people. Rey crouched down to be at level with her dragons. She placed one hand on Beebee’s neck and the other on Artoo’s head.

“Fly,” she commanded to them softly. Each dragon screeched and took off, soaring through the air above the crowd.

Ben and Rey walked past the Unsullied. “Let us pass,” Ben commanded, and the soldiers stood down. They walked into the crowd; the people made a path for them. They continued to cry out “Mhysa” and “Kiba” to Rey and Ben. As they walked side by side, arms reached to touch them, to show love to their liberators.

Rey’s heart soared with happiness; these people loved them. _We freed them, together!_ Suddenly Rey felt herself being lifted by the crowd. She felt hands pressed onto her back as Rey stared into the beautiful blue sky. Two men shifted her upright and placed her onto her shoulders. She saw the same thing happened with Ben. The Yunkish people surrounded them and Rey reached her hand out, touching these people and showing the same affection. Ben was doing the same. As she looked onto the faces of these people her smile grew larger. She made eye contact with as many people as she could, expressing her love of them. Rey then turned to Ben, who also had a large smile plastered on his face. They smiled at each other and Rey let out a giggle.

_This is what we are meant to do._

Beebee soared between the couple and then went back up into the sky with Dee-Oh and Artoo. Rey and Ben's eyes followed the dragons. They were soaring around the crowd in circles as if they are protecting everyone.

Tears of joy fell down Rey’s cheeks. She reached out the grab Ben’s hand while the other was held out to the Yunkish people. They stand together united.

_This is how I wish to rule,_ Rey thinks.

_Not with fear but with love and happiness._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Mhysa scene in GoT is my all-time favorite scene in the show!! I was so excited to get to this scene with Rey and Ben! 
> 
> i also did the research and found that the Old Ghiscari word for father is “Kiba” 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed! Please share your thoughts in the comments below (or via kudos)! <3
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	25. XXV

Astapor and Yunkai are now free. Meereen would be next. After Meereen was freed the entirety of Slaver’s Bay would be liberated. Rey’s heart fluttered realizing they were so close to their goal. It has been one month since Yunkai was freed. Some of the former slaves chose to follow Rey and Ben, wanting to find a new home. Rey would give on to them, whether it is here or Westeros. They were now about two days from Meereen, two days from the end of slavery. Rey chose to step away from the camp for a while and enjoy some peace. The calm before the storm.

Rey walked over to the cliffside where she saw her dragons soaring through the air. They no longer needed cages; they were far too large now. All three dragons now flew freely, following the group. Rey sat on a rock near the edge of the cliff. She took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh ocean air. Beebee made eye contact with Rey from the sky and flew down to her. He sat next to Rey and laid his head upon her lap. Rey hummed happily, stroking the dragons head. Rey looked back up at her other dragons, Artoo and Dee-Oh. They were fighting over a dead animal. The two dragons snarled and screeched at each other, wanting the food. 

The animal was then dropped at Rey’s feet, it was a dead lamb. Artoo and Dee-Oh flew down to retrieve it but now Beebee was looking at it, wanting it for himself. He grabbed the food while Dee-Oh and Artoo fought it from him. Rey reached her hand out towards the dragons, shushing and calming them.

When Rey did this Beebee turned around and snarled at Rey. She yelped, backing herself up on her hands. Rey looked down at her boots. _They have never threatened to attack me before._ Dee-Oh and Artoo once again took to the sky and Beebee followed with a roar.

Rey let out a long sigh. Her dragons were growing, they were not as dependent as they once were. And as dragons grew, they became harder to control. Rey always pushed that thought into the back of her mind. She wanted to tame them, use them for good. But she saw how it was becoming harder. Yes, her dragons were loyal to Rey, but they were now more independent.

“They’re dragons, Khaleesi,” Poe warned. Rey turned around, startled by his presence. “They can never be tamed. But you are their mother.”

Rey sighed and stood up. “We should get moving,” she said.

Poe followed Rey back into camp. In the back of her mind, she hoped her dragons would follow.

* * *

Rey had a feeling that they were close to the city when Ben stopped the group. Ben, Poe, and San Tekka got off their horses and walked ahead to look at something. Curiously, Rey followed behind. When she caught him to the men, she let out an audible gasp at the sight before them. A child, a dead child, was crucified. Her body let out to rot. Rey saw that she was a slave as well, spotting the collar around her neck. 

“There’s one for every mile marker between here and Meereen,” Ben said.

“How many miles are there between here and Meereen?” Rey asked.

“One hundred sixty-three Rey,” he said.

Rey continued to look upon the poor child. Anger began to flow through her veins at the site.

“I’ll tell some of the men to ride ahead and bury them. You don’t need to see such a thing,” San Tekka said.

“You will do no such thing,” Rey said without turning around. “I will see each one of their faces. Remove your collar before you bury her.”

* * *

One day later, they reached Meereen. Rey felt triumph as she laid eyes upon the city. People were standing above the gates on a balcony. Word has spread of what Rey and Ben accomplished. As Rey and Ben rode together towards the gates, they spotted masters, slaves, and guards.

Rey and Ben dismounted, standing before the gate. Poe, San Tekka, and Finn followed. Before Rey could say anything to the people of Meereen the gates began to open.

“Are they attacking?” Rey asked.

"A single rider, a champion of Meereen. They want you to send your own champion against them," Poe explained. The rider emerged from the gates, charging towards them. He stopped his horse and dismounted from a certain distance. He began shouting expletives at Rey and mocking her. Rey sighed and turned to face her men.

“Allow me the honor to fight, Mother of Dragons. I will not disappoint you.” Finn said.

“You are the commander of the Unsullied. I cannot risk you,” Rey said.

“Princess, I’ve won more single-handed combats than any man alive,” Lor San Tekka began but Rey stopped him. “Which is why you must remain by our side,” Rey said.

“I’ve stood by your side longer than any of them Khaleesi, let me fight for you,” Poe said.

“You’re my most trusted advisor and dearest friend I will not gamble with your life,” Rey exclaimed.

Ben pressed his palm unto Rey’s shoulder, finally getting his word. “Rey, I am your husband. I rule beside you. Let me kill this man,” he spoke. Rey made eye contact with him. She was frightened to lose Ben, but she knew he was right. Ben was a fierce warrior; Rey has seen him fight.

“Very well,” she said to him softly. Ben kissed her forehead and faced his opponent. The champion pulled out his weapon and charged his horse toward Ben.

“Are you sure you don’t want a horse?” Rey asked. Ben shook his head and winked. “Trust me,” he said. Rey nodded and backed away, praying to herself that Ben will survive this.

As the champion charged his horse faster the crowd began to cheer for him. Ben did not move muscle, he just stood there, patiently. Ben pulled out a dagger, grabbing it by the blade. He lifted it onto his shoulder, now touching the hilt, aiming the dagger toward the rider. When the rider got a close enough distance, Ben, threw the dagger into the man's heart. The champion fell off his horse, gliding towards Ben. Ben quickly pulled out his sword and slit the man's throat, making sure he was dead. When the man was silenced Ben turned around with a grin on his face. Rey sighed and grinned in return.

The crowd became angry, shouting the people below them. Archers moved to the front of the wall and shot arrows toward Rey and Ben. The arrows were landed on the ground, blocking a path.

Rey stepped closer to the arrows and Ben followed.

“I am Rey Palpatine, and this is my husband, Ben Solo,” Rey started in Valyrian. More slaves began to gather, eager to hear her words.

“Your masters may have told you lies about me, or they may have told you nothing. It does not matter. We have nothing to say to them. We only speak only to you. First, we went to Astapor. Those who were slaves in Astapor, now stand behind us, free,” Rey explained and gestured to the Unsullied.

“Next, we went to Yunkai. Those who were slaves in Yunkai, now stand behind me, free. Now we have come to Meereen. We are not your enemy. Your enemy is beside you. Your enemy steals and murders your children. Your enemy has nothing for you but chains and suffering, and commands. We do not bring you commands. We bring you a choice. And we bring your enemies what they deserve.”

“Forward!” Ben commanded in Valyrian. The Unsullied step forward with catapults, placing barrels on them ready to be launched.

“Fire!” he shouted.

Barrels were launched into the city. Nothing dangerous was inside the barrels, the city would see no harm. Inside the barrels was proof that Rey and Ben freed the slaves of Astapor and Meereen. The people were frightened of the catapults being launched but then Rey saw some slaves pick up what was inside.

Broken collars.

* * *

“I have gotten news from what remains of my spy ring across the Narrow Sea,” Luke says to his closest advisors, Leia, and Han. “Rey Palpatine has conquered Astapor, Yunkai and now she marches toward Meereen.”

“She intends to free Slaver’s Bay,” Han said, impressed.

“And where will she go after? She will return here,” Luke said.

“The girl is still no threat; she is doing good for the world. Poe has stated before she wishes not to take the throne from you,” Leia tries to assure.

“The girl has three dragons and the Unsullied,” Luke exclaims. “She could sack and burn Kingslanding in a single night. I will not see another Palpatine in Westeros. If she returns to the Seven Kingdoms, it will be war.”

“This is not you, my friend. This is fear talking for you,” Han said.

“Fear!” Luke shouted. “I killed the Mad King; I saw the life leave his eyes. When I killed him, I swore to the gods I would never see another Palpatine on the Iron Throne or in Westeros!”

Luke’s eyes wander back to the paper in his hands, reading further into the letter. “There is something else in the letter. The girl claims her husband, the former Dothraki Khal, is true of our flesh and blood,” Luke said.

Leia gasped and Han’s face froze. “I knew he was alive!” Leia exclaimed. “The gods have answered my prayers.”

“It cannot be,” Han said, still in shock. Leia grabbed Han’s hand from across the table. “When he ran away, he must have been found by the Dothraki and changed his name. Until Rey discovered him,” Leia turned to Luke.

“Give me the letter,” Leia said to her brother.

“Your own son is aiding the Palpatine girl, going against our family’s beliefs!” Luke said. Leia ignored him; her eyes roamed every line of the letter.

“It says here there are equals. They intend to return to Westeros and Ben will reclaim his seat as heir to the throne. Once he ascends, they will rule as equals, uniting the Skywalker and Palpatine bloodlines,” Leia says.

“Impossible,” Luke scoffs. “Do we even know it is truly Ben? What if the girl’s husband is lying?”

“I believe it is him. I will always,” Leia said.

“As will I,” Han declared.

Luke sighed and sat down. “This does not change anything I said before. There will be war if she returns. I will give Ben the chance to choose who he fights for. He will choose his fate, along with the last Palpatine.”

* * *

Meereen is free. Overnight, Ben ordered Finn and a few Unsullied soldiers to sneak into the city. They were to give the slaves weapons and speak to them. The plan followed through. The slaves revolted against their masters, killing each one of them. At dawn, the gates opened for their liberators. Ben and Rey walked through the city, wanting to see every free person.

Just like in Yunkai, the people of Meereen called Rey “Mhysa” and Ben “Kiba”. They smiled at the people, reaching out to touch hands as they walked. Some of the children walked with the couple, making Rey’s smile grow larger. They were followed to the steps of the palace of Meereen, where the rulers of the city used to live, the masters. It would no longer be like that. Rey wished to shelter here, where they would discuss what comes next.

_What shall be the fate of Slaver’s Bay once we are gone?_

After a bath, Rey’s handmaidens helped her into a white gown. She was to meet her husband, Poe, and San Tekka in one of the council rooms. Rey entered the room, with grace, sitting next to Ben.

“Word has spread about what you both have accomplished here. It would be no surprise if King Luke knew,” Poe said to them.

“I fear Luke will declare war once you sail towards the Seven Kingdoms,” San Tekka said.

“Let my uncle do it, we will show him we do not intend to bring war. But if it comes to war, so be it,” Ben said.

“We have control of the Meereenese navy. I suggest we take all the ships we have across the sea if the King wishes for war,” San Tekka explains.

“How many ships?” Rey asks.

“Ninety-three, your highness,” San Tekka responds.

"Would that be enough against your uncle if fighting does break out?” Rey turned to ask Ben. “It could be enough. When I was a boy, I saw hundreds of ships stored on Blackwater Bay. I am unsure of how many he has now or if he uses them at all. If he wants a war, he will call the banners loyal to the Skywalkers. Then we would not have enough.”

“Other houses may turn to us,” San Tekka added.

“I don’t want a war. I wish to arrive in Westeros peacefully,” Rey exclaimed. “We are not conquering the Seven Kingdoms.”

“We may not have a choice in the matter. My uncle despises the Palpatine’s. He sees you as wishing to take the throne from him, and he will defend it. We must be prepared,” Ben said and grabbed Rey’s hand. “That is why we agreed to gain the Unsullied.”

Rey nodded, looking down into her lap. Ben was right. He knew the possibilities of what King Luke would do when they arrived in Westeros. “We will take all the ships when the time is right to set sail,” she declared.

"Ser Poe, is there any other news?" Rey asked.

“There is news from Yunkai. Without the Unsullied to enforce your rule the Wise Masters have retaken control of the city. They re-enslaved the freedmen who chose to stay behind and swore to take revenge against you both. And in Astapor the council you installed to rule over the city has been overthrown,” Poe shared.

Rey closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, the news making her both heartbroken and angry. Ben seemed to sense her distress.

“Please leave us,” he commanded the men. They obliged and exited the room, leaving Rey and Ben alone. Rey stood up from her chair and walked toward the window, staring out into the city. Ben shortly walked over and grabbed Rey’s hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “It appears our liberation of Slaver’s Bay is not going as planned,” Ben stated. Rey turned to face her husband.

“How can I return to Westeros? How can we one day rule Seven Kingdoms if we can’t control Slaver’s Bay?” Rey asked. “Why should anyone trust us? Why should anyone follow us?”

“You’re a Palpatine and the mother of dragons. We both come from royal blood. We have ruled over a Khalasar together. The people know our names. They know us as good people, Rey,” Ben said.

“Then we cannot let the people we have liberated slide back into chains. We will not sail for Westeros yet,” Rey said.

“What then?” Ben asked.

Rey grabbed his hand and turned him, so they were both facing the window.

“We shall do what a King and Queen would do. We will rule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	26. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i just want to let you all know that next week there will be no updates because i am going to the beach with my family! there will still be an update this Thursday so don't worry:) 
> 
> also i did some calculations and where we are in the story is one year after the events of chapter one! 
> 
> enjoy:D

Rey and Ben name themselves King and Queen of Meereen. They do not intend to stay here forever, only until they know their people will not fall back into chains. There is no coronation, they do not need one. The couple was the ones who took the city and freed the slaves. They are already seen as rulers. It has been a month since Rey decided that they need to stay and rule in Meereen. Everyone who has traveled with them has settled into the palace and the city seems to be at peace. Her handmaidens have developed a strong companionship with Jannah. Rose and Paige begin to make new gowns for Rey. Rey insists on all her handmaidens that can make gowns of their own and go into the market to purchase gowns for themselves.

Every morning Rey rises from hers and Ben's bed and looks over the balcony and their bedroom. The city always looks happy as the sun rises. Ben loves to walk the streets with Lor San Tekka. Rey insists on joining them, but Ben worries about her safety. After a full night of making love till sunrise Ben agrees.

The King and Queen eventually establish a daily routine. Most of their day is taken up by the citizen’s petitions in the audience chamber and council meetings. Currently, Ben and Rey sat on their thrones, listening to the petitions of their people. Their thrones are the same size and at an equal level. One does not rise higher than the other. Ben and Rey are equals in their rule here and in the future when the time comes.

The first of many petitioners of the day approached the high dais where their thrones sat. It was a man, he looked like a farmer, and he climbed the steps of the dais hesitantly.

“Don’t be afraid my friend,” Rey said kindly in Valyrian.

The man began to speak in a different tongue. It was not familiar to Rey or Ben though it sounded like a different dialect of Valyrian.

“He has a goat herd. He says he prayed for your victory against the slave masters,” Jannah translated for them.

"We thank him for his prayers," Ben says in the common tongue and Jannah translates for him. The man places the sack he was carrying at his feet and opens it to show them. Inside the sack was blackened bones, they looked burnt. Rey felt herself begin to stiffen.

“He says it was your dragons. They came this morning for his flock. He hopes he has not offended your graces, but now he has nothing,” Jannah translated as the Meereenese man explained what happened. Rey looked down at her lap, staring at the fabric of her gown. It was a blue and white gown that Paige made. The bodice was blue, and the color changed to a white wavy skirt at her front.

Rey knew her dragons were getting harder to control. She could not just trap them in one place. They needed to roam free. Rey’s heart went out to this man, the reason he has nothing now is because of her. Because Rey cannot control her dragons anymore as she used too. 

“Tell this man we are sorry for his hardship. I cannot bring back his goats. But we will see he is paid their value three times over," Rey promised. When Jannah translated her words the man down onto his knees, bowing. Rey assumed he was thanking them in his tongue. He then rose from his place and left the palace happily. Rey smiled softly as he left. 

“Send the next one in,” Ben said to Jannah.

Two men walked in, approaching the thrones. One looked like a nobleman and the other his servant or advisor.

“The noble Hizdar zo Loraq begs an audience with the King and Queen,” the servant says in Valyrian which Rey and Ben can understand. “The noble Hizdar zo Loraq can speak to us himself,” Ben responded, annoyed. The man stepped aside, and the nobleman climbed the steps and bowed.

“King Ben,” Hizdar nodded his head towards Ben and then turned to Rey. “Queen Rey, tales of your beauty were not exaggerated,” he said. Rey gave a small smile, “I thank you,” she said.

“Mine is one of the oldest and proudest families in Meereen,” Hizdar explained.

“Then it is an honor to receive you,” Rey declared.

“My father, one of Meereen’s most respected and beloved citizens oversaw the restoration and maintenance of its greatest landmarks, this pyramid included,” he continued.

"For that, he has our gratitude. My husband and I would be honored to meet him," Rey insisted happily.

“You have your graces, you had ordered him to be slaughtered," Hizdar stated. Rey's smile dropped and she turned to look at Ben, who also looked concerned. _Was he a master?_

“I pray that you never live to see a member of your family treated so cruelly,” he said.

“Your father crucified innocent children,” Rey said angrily. How dare this man walk in here demanding justice for his father, a slave master?

“My father spoke out against crucifying those children. He decried it as a criminal act but was overruled. Is it justice to answer one crime with another? My father was butchered along with others, your guards piled the bodies up at the edge of the city,” Hizdar exclaimed.

“I am sorry you no longer have a father, but our treatment of the masters was no crime. You’d be wise to remember that,” Ben threatened.

“What is done is done, you are the King and Queen. I am a servant of Meereen, a servant who does not wish to see its traditions eradicated,” Hizdar said.

“And what traditions do you speak of?” Ben asked.

"The tradition of the funeral rite. Proper burial in the Temple of the Graces. My father and one hundred sixty-two noble Meereenese are still piled together on the ground, rotting in the sun,” Hizdar got onto his knees, placing his head down. “Your graces, I ask you order these men moved so they might receive a proper burial."

“And what of the slave children these nobles crucified? They were rotting in the sun as well. Would you have begged for their right for a proper burial?”

“Your grace I cannot defend the actions masters, I can only speak to you as a son who loved his father. Let me take his body. Let me have him brought to the temple and be buried with dignity so he might find peace in the next world,” Hizdar begged.

Rey took a deep breath, closing her eyes and thought this through. Yes, this man’s father was a master but was not cruel. He spoke out against the crucifixion of the children. Rey also never had a father to love but this man did. Hizdar zo Loraq had what Rey always yearned for. She would be cruel if she took away Hizdar’s wish, just like her father and mother were taken from Rey. She looked at Ben, he reached out and grabbed her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. Rey turned back to look at Hizdar.

“Bury your father,” Rey said softly.

Hizdar looked up at her and Ben gratefully, rising to his feet. “Thank you, my Queen and King,” he bowed and left the chamber.

“How many more?” Rey asked.

“Two hundred and twelve are waiting,” Jannah said. Rey and Ben both sighed quietly at the same time.

“Two hundred and twelve,” Rey repeated. She sat up straight and looked ahead.

“Send the next one in.”

* * *

That evening when Rey returned to her chambers, she was surprised to find Ben there. He usually returned to their room after her. Ben sat at a table with food placed out and he drank a glass of wine.

“You are back early," Rey said walking over to him.

“Am I not allowed to spend this lovely evening with my Queen?” he teased. Rey chuckled and walked over to the table, sitting across from Ben. “You’ve seemed stressed this past month,” he stated. Rey gave him a small smile and poured herself a glass of wine.

“So much has happened. We are King and Queen now but struggling to keep a hold on Slaver’s Bay. I cannot stop thinking about it,” Rey explained.

“We will retake Astapor and Yunkai. We will not leave until the slaves are truly freed,” Ben promised. Rey took another sip of her wine and took a bite of meat. “And how will we do that, my love?” Rey asked.

“Let me go to Yunkai, along with some of the Unsullied. I will retake it for us,” Ben said.

“Ben...” Rey started.

“Someone needs to go claim it. Yunkai won’t reclaim itself,” Ben said. He reached his hand across the table to grab Rey’s. “I crave to swing a sword again. I believe for certain Yunkai will stay ours this time.”

Rey sighed to herself. Ben was King of Meereen, he needed to stay here. Surely, they could easily send someone else to Yunkai.

"You fear to lose me again," Ben stated. Rey looked up at him, slowly nodded. "You are still holding on. Rey, you need to let go. For a long time, fighting was all I knew until I met you. As my duty as a ruler, I believe in leading men onto the battlefield. I will not hide behind these walls while someone fights our war for us. I will fight for us and I will return to you always, I swear it on all of the Gods, Rey.” Ben walked over to Rey and got down on his knees before her. Tears began to bloom in her eyes as Ben cupped her face. Rey held onto his wrists, keeping his hands in place. Rey gave Ben a teary smile in reaction to his words.

“I love you,” Rey whispered. Ben pressed a soft kiss to Rey’s lips. “I love you. I will always love you,” he murmured against her mouth. Ben leaned in for another kiss, but Rey stopped him, moving her hands against his chest. She had an idea about their plan to retake Yunkai.

“When you go to Yunkai tell the masters what has happened in Meereen. Explain the choice they have before them. They can live in our new world or die in their old one,” Rey said.

Ben nodded, “I will. This I promise you.” He pressed his lips to hers again. This time, it was pure passion and all heat. Rey whimpered into his mouth, letting her hands wander from his chest into his luscious hair. She tugged on his hair, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest. Ben’s lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, nipping down to her throat. Rey sighed in pleasure.

“Fighting isn’t the only thing you are good at," Rey said. Ben stopped his ministrations to look at her.

“And what else am I good at?” he asked. Rey chuckled and grabbed her wine glass, taking a sip. Her eyes roamed his body.

“Take off your clothes,” Rey ordered.

Ben rose from his knees and stood before Rey. He took a couple of steps backward so Rey could see his whole body. Ben started with peeling off his boots, throwing them to the side. His hands then went to his embroidered vest, undoing the laces that kept it together. The vest slid off his body and onto the floor behind them. With a quick yank, Ben removed his shirt exposing his solid and muscular chest to Rey. As Ben’s hands unlaced his breeches Rey felt excitement growing in the pit of her belly and between her thighs. Ben’s eyes never left Rey’s as his hands fidgeted to get his breeches down to his ankles and completely off. Rey grinned as Ben stood before her, naked. She slowly rose from where she was seated and started undoing the braids in her hair. Her dark hair became completely free, falling past her shoulders in waves.

She walked over to her husband and let her hands roam over his sculpted chest. Ben’s hands landed on her waist and then roamed to her back, beginning to undo the laces on her gown. Rey hummed in contentment as Ben worked his hands. When Ben was done, he moved his hands to her shoulders, pulling the dress down her body until Rey stood before him naked as well. Rey stepped out of the gown, leaving it a puddle on the floor, and reached up to kiss Ben.

He responded eagerly, gripping his hands upon her waist and he began to walk backward. When he hit the bedframe, Ben fell over onto his back with Rey collapsing on his chest with a laugh. They stayed in that position for a moment, looking at each other lovingly. Rey brushed some of his hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss to it. Ben groaned in response and shifted them, so they were completely on the bed. Rey was now completely laying in bed, her chin resting on his chest. She leaned into him and kissed him again, letting her tongue enter his mouth as he did the same. Ben roamed his hands from her back to her waist. He spread her legs apart so Rey was now straddling his waist.

Rey eagerly sunk onto his shaft, instantly rolling her hips. They panted against each other’s mouths at every movement, holding to each other tightly. Rey met each one of his thrusts, gasping and moaning at the sensation.

_I will never tire of this or you._

They pressed their foreheads together, moaning softly. Rey began to ride him faster and he met her eagerly, creating a new rhythm.

“Oh Rey…” Ben said hoarsely, succumbed with pleasure. Rey responded by pressing her lips to his softly and then let go breathing on each other’s skin. Ben shifted underneath Rey and bent his knees, taking Rey deeper. She cried out at the new angle and moaned at Ben’s first thrust from this new angle. They picked up their pace again, meeting each other perfectly.

Ben cupped her face and gave her a hard thrust. Rey closed her eyes at the sensation and moaned softly. “My Queen,” he murmured. He gave another thrust, “My light.” Another thrust, “My love.”

Rey soon felt herself reaching her end and held onto Ben tighter, moaning loudly. Ben gave three more thrusts before he stiffened and let out a grunt as he spilled. Rey felt herself come undone by the feeling of Ben’s warmth spilling inside her. Her body went slack against Ben’s chest and his hands rubbed her back in circles. After a few moments of resting, Rey opened her eyes again, looking up at Ben. They were both still panting from the aftershocks.

“Wow,” Rey breathed out to him.

Ben let out a chuckle and folded Rey against his chest once more, basking in the beautiful afterglow.

* * *

Lor San Tekka leads a handful of the Unsullied to the edge of the city the next day. Ben and Rey ordered them to remove the bodies and properly bury them. San Tekka looked on as the soldiers did their work, ordered from the kindness of the Queen's heart. Lord Solo was completely right about Rey Palpatine, she was only a girl with no intent for violence. All she wanted was there to be peace in the world she wished to create. San Tekka has grown to love the Queen, view her as a daughter he never had. Rey was exactly like her father; they shared the same gentle heart. San Tekka also saw Ben as a son, ever since he was a little boy. He has watched Rey grow stronger as they marched from city to city. She was truly a Queen and Ben a King. They would be great rulers in Westeros once they return and ascend to the throne.

“Ser Tekka,” an unfamiliar voice said to the former knight. San Tekka jumped out of his thoughts and turned around the find a young boy standing before him. The former knight did not recognize this boy. The child held out a scroll for him to take.

“Who sent you?” San Tekka asked.

The boy turned the scroll around showing the wax seal. He recognized this symbol. It was the symbol of King Luke’s spy ring. _Why is this being given to me?_

San Tekka took the scroll and the boy ran off. He broke the seal and opened the parchment, reading the content inside.

It was a pardon for Ser Poe Dameron. He was guilty of treason for betraying the crown to be in service of Rey Palpatine when he was ordered to spy. Spy on the Queen? San Tekka had to confront Poe about this, he needed answers. Rey needs to find out as well, he will tell her himself. _She is going to be heartbroken._ Rey had a close friendship with Poe, but all this time he was deceiving this poor girl.

San Tekka ran back towards the palace, eager to confront Ser Poe.

* * *

Lor San Tekka walks onto a balcony at the edge of the palace. He finds Poe looking over a map that was acquired for them. Poe looks up upon hearing San Tekka’s footsteps.

“Ser Tekka,” Poe greets.

“Ser Poe,” San Tekka responds in turn. Poe turns back to looking at the map. “Have I forgotten a council meeting?” Poe asks.

“No,” San Tekka responds. He walks over to where Poe is standing and places the scroll onto the table. Poe looks down at it confused.

“What’s this?” he asks.

“A royal pardon, signed by Luke Skywalker,” San Tekka explains. He notices the change in Poe’s eyes and his facial expression. Poe looked afraid. He slowly picked up the letter to read over it, to see for himself.

“You spied on her,” San Tekka stated.

“Who gave you this?” Poe asked.

“Does it matter?” San Tekka exclaimed.

Poe remained silent, finding the right words to say. “Have you told her?” he asked. “I don’t do that anymore. She is my queen. I resigned over a year ago.”

“I wanted to tell you first, man to man, rather than go behind your back. You still spied on her, committed treason against her,” San Tekka said.

“Let me speak in private with her,” Poe pleaded.

“You will never speak alone with her again,” San Tekka declared, leaving Poe to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this was always gonna come back and haunt poe 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	27. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder no updates next week because i will be on vacation!

Rey awoke to the warmth of the sunlight, along with Ben's chest. She stirred from sleep feeling very well-rested. She could not help but chuckle to herself at the night’s previous activities. _That is why I was so exhausted._ Rey shifted off Ben’s chest and put her back against the headboard, covering the blanket on their bed over her chest. Ben groaned at the loss of contact and his eyes fluttered open slowly. Rey smiled down at him, stroking his dark hair.

“Good morning my love,” Rey said softly. Ben grunted in response and shifted so he rested his head against Rey’s stomach. “Morning,” he responded still half asleep. Rey peppers Ben’s hair with kisses while he rests his eyes.

“What plans for our kingdom today?” he asked.

“You leave for Yunkai tomorrow morning. The only duty the king shall have today is to pleasure his queen before you leave her," Rey said with a smirk. Ben pressed a kiss to her stomach and then looked back up at her.

“That is a duty I shan’t have a problem following,” Ben stated, and Rey giggled. Ben shifted himself so he was above Rey, their faces extremely close together. “I do not intend to leave this bed until I am called away to Yunkai.” Rey traced the freckles upon his face smiling at him.

Ben pressed Rey’s lips to his with a soft kiss. Rey moaned at the feeling, pulling Ben in for more. When Ben began to slide her down completely on the mattress a sharp knock was heard at their door. Rey jumped at the unexpected noise and Ben groaned, annoyed.

"Stay here, I will get it," Ben assured rising from bed. He quickly pulled on the breeches that were torn off him the previous night.

“So much for not intending to leave this bed all day,” Rey teased. Ben ran back over to her and climbed on top of Rey for a short kiss. Rey squealed in delight. “I won’t be long,” he said rising back up from the bed again.

Ben then searched the room for a minute, looking for his discarded shirt. He found it, put it over his head, and disappeared around the corner to answer the door.

Rey assumed whoever was at the door this early was because of an important matter. Rey rose from the bed and tied a silk blue robe around her body to cover her.

Ben re-entered the bed chamber with a familiar face in tow.

“Ser Tekka,” Rey greeted walking over to him.

“My Queen,” he greeted, and Rey gave him a warm smile.

“What brings you here at this hour?” Rey asked. “Please, sit,” Rey insisted walking over to the table in the room.

San Tekka obliged, and Ben and Rey followed. The warrior pulled out a letter from his pocket, placing it upon the table. Rey eyed it curiously.

“What’s this?” Ben asked from behind Rey.

"It is a royal pardon, your grace," San Tekka explained.

"From Meereen? We have not yet drafted any royal pardons, this is clearly a forgery," Rey said picking the parchment up to look at it.

“It is not from Meereen neither is it a forgery," San Tekka said. "It is signed by Luke Skywalker."

"It is a royal pardon, your grace," San Tekka explained.

Rey opened the letter, reading the interior content.

“It says here the pardon is for Poe Dameron,” Rey said. Ben took it from her hands to read it over.

“He has kept the truth from all of us. Ser Poe was sent here by King Luke to spy on you Queen Rey and send information to Kingslanding. I have talked to Poe and he claims that he resigned his position,” San Tekka explained.

“He spied on me? He is not a true advisor to me then?” Rey asked, hoping that this was a lie. _Poe would never do such a thing, this is blackmail._

“I am afraid not your grace,” San Tekka said. Rey scoffed and shook her head in disbelief.

“Certainly, this is all a lie. Blackmail,” Rey suggested.

“It is not a lie, Rey,” Ben said placing the letter down. “I suspected that he was a spy a long time ago. He confessed to me.”

Rey looked at her husband in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she breathed.

“It was not my truth to tell. You needed to find out in your own way. I always knew this was going to haunt him,” Ben explained.

Rey felt a tear stream down her face, she wiped it away quickly, not wanting to cry in front of Lor San Tekka. Poe was her friend, a true friend. But all this time it was an act? So, he could send information to Luke Skywalker? A thousand questions rang through Rey’s head and she stood up.

"Call him to the throne room. I will speak to him and discover the truth for myself.”

* * *

Rey watched as Poe entered the throne room. He climbed the steps, casually like nothing was the matter. It took everything in Rey not to break down in front of everyone in the room with them. Poe was here dear friend and advisor. He kept her company in the early days of her marriage. He was Rey’s loyal knight. But now he was a traitor and a liar. Anger tore through Rey’s heart along with sadness. It feels as though she was stabbed in the chest with a dagger or as if she were burning. _Why would Poe do such a thing? He pledged fealty to me._

Poe climbed the steps slowly as if not wanting to startle Rey. According to Rey, he already has. Finn, San Tekka, and Ben stood guard at the platform above the throne Rey sat upon. They were ready to strike if Poe were to attack.

Rey took a deep breath and spoke aloud, hoping her voice was not shaking.

“Why did Luke Skywalker pardon you?” Rey asked.

“If we could speak alone,” Poe started.

“No,” Rey said. He could lie even more if they spoke alone again. They have spoken alone so many times in the past, was he lying even then? “Speak it to me here. Explain it to me,” Rey ordered.

“Who do you think sent this to Meereen?” Poe asked. “This is the work of Luke Skywalker. He wishes to divide us now that my fealty has changed to you and your husband.”

“The pardon was signed nearly a month ago. Why were you pardoned? Unless you are saying this document was forged?” Rey asked.

Poe hesitated for a moment, then spoke his words. “It is not forged.”

“Why then?” Rey asked.

“I sent letters to Luke Skywalker,” Poe explained.

“What was inside these letters?” Rey questioned.

“Information.”

“What information?”

“When you were married. When Armitage Hux died,”

Rey paused for a moment, processing what Poe said. _He was sending information about me and my life. And if he was doing that then-_

“Did you tell them I was carrying a child?” Rey asked almost desperately. She noticed Ben’s back stiffen when Rey asked the question.

“I- “Poe started.

“Yes or no?” Rey asked angrily.

“Khaleesi,” he begged softly. Rey was not having any of it, nothing Poe said to try to forgive him would phase her.

“Don’t call me that. Did you tell them I was carrying a child?” Rey asked again very sternly.

Poe was silent for a few moments and moved to look down at his boots. “Yes,” he whispered softly. Rey rose from the throne and walked down the steps toward Poe.

“That wine merchant tried to poison me because of your information,” Rey stated.

“I stopped you from drinking his wine,” Poe protested.

“Because you knew it was poisoned,” Rey stated again.

“I suspected” Poe tried to correct, but it did not work. Rey saw right through him now.

“You betrayed me,” Rey took a shuddering breath. “From the first.”

Poe got down onto his knees, “Forgive me,” he begged. “I never meant; my loyalty is to you. I resigned from my position to Skywalker and because I did that, he must have accused me of treason. I see that, and now I see that he pardons me. He is doing this to tear us apart, pit us against each other. I serve you and your husband only. Please forgive me, Khaleesi,” Poe pleaded and looked back at Rey. She did not return to favor, staring straight ahead. Rey never wanted to look at this man again.

“You sold my secrets to the man who wishes me dead and is the cause of why my family is dead. You want me to forgive you?” Rey scoffed.

“I fought for you. I protected you. I killed for you. I have loved you,” Poe said.

“Love?” Rey mocked, holding back tears. _This is not love._ “Love? How can you say that to me?” Rey did love Poe, he watched and guided her. But in the end, his love for Rey was false. It broke her heart.

“If you were any other man I would have you executed. But you, I do not want you dead or alive in this city. Go back to your masters in Kingslanding and collect your pardon if you can,” Rey commanded.

Poe rose to his feet and reached his hand out to touch her.

“Rey please,” he begged softly.

Rey held her hand up in disgust. “Don’t ever presume to touch me again or speak my name. You have until dusk to collect your things and leave this city. If you are found in Meereen after daybreak my husband will have your head thrown into Slaver’s Bay.”

Poe did not move, he kept looking at Rey.

“Go. Now,” Rey commanded, letting a single tear slip down her cheek. When Poe turned around and walked out of the throne room Rey let her body relax. She could not stop herself from releasing a stifled sob. Once Poe was completely out of site Rey picked up her skirts and ran down the steps and out of the throne room to her chambers. She let her tears fall freely.

Rey and Ben’s chambers were peaceful when Rey entered. She stood in the center of the room for a minute, steadying her breathing as she continued to cry. Her eyes went over to the table and the wine. She walked over and picked up the glass wine pitcher, observing it.

During the impulse of extreme anger, she threw it as hard as she could while letting out a scream of anger. As the glass shattered and the floor stained red Rey collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

_How many more people will betray me? Are those around me trustworthy? How could I have been so stupid?_ Her thoughts raged on, flooding her with anger. She did not hear the door open or the heavy footsteps coming towards her. Rey jumped when the felt arms wrap around her. She recognized those arms and warmth. _Does Ben have more secrets?_

“Rey,” he breathed against her hair. She continued to sob as Ben moved her, so she was sitting on his lap, cuddling Rey to his chest. He peppered kisses across her face, soothing Rey in any way he could.

“How many more people will betray me?” Rey asked softly.

“I will never betray you,” Ben said.

Rey sighed and stood up from Ben’s arms. “One person is not enough!” Rey exclaimed. “I trusted the loyalists who took me in Pentos, but they instead sold me like I was some animal. I trusted Armitage Hux and he abused me and wanted me dead. I trusted our Khalasar who abandoned us in the middle of the desert. I trusted Vicrul and Kuruk who cursed my name and said I was not Khaleesi. I trusted that witch, but she killed our baby boy!” Rey let out another sob and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“When Poe greeted us at our wedding, something inside me trusted him. He seemed like an honorable man. He cared for me, advised me, and was one of my closest friends here. But all of that was a lie when he was writing letters to the King about my life,” Rey choked out. Ben sat down beside her, and Rey grabbed his hands. “Oh Ben, I want to hate him, but my heart cannot.”

"You banished him, Rey. He will never return to our city, we may never see him again,” Ben assured. Rey looked up at Ben.

“How do I know I can still trust you?” Rey whispered, cupping his cheek.

“I told you my story. I told you who I am truly am. You helped me realize that the prince inside me is not dead. I will be by your side and fight for you always. I will kill for you. I love you with all my heart Rey,” he said cupping her face in return. “No more secrets,” Ben said. Rey leaned in, pressing her forehead to his.

“No more secrets.”

The King and Queen sealed their promise with a heated kiss that would lead them into an evening of ecstasy.

* * *

Poe left the city on horseback when the sun began to set. His heart ached for Rey. He always knew somewhere deep down that his spying would come back and haunt him. Of course, King Luke would use his resignation against Poe. Luke must have accused Poe of treason for resigning but was persuaded otherwise and sent the pardon to Meereen to break his relationship with Rey. It may have worked on Rey but not him. Poe held to hatred to the Queen. He still loved her wanted to protect her, even from afar. Poe saw the heartbreak in her eyes and the single tear fall down her cheek as she banished him. Poe understood why she did what she did. He has answered for his crimes against her and now Poe wishes to work her way back into her favor.

_This is not the end, Khaleesi. We will see each other again, I believe that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fun times are coming up and this is not the last of Poe you'll see!! 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	28. XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! hope this chapter was worth the wait! thanks so much for the comments and kudos while i was away, it made my heart happy:) 
> 
> also i wanted to clarify something: rey and ben are about the same age in this fic:) 
> 
> when i was at the beach i binge read ophelia and have watched the movie like a million times. i was thinking after this fic is finished i will do a reylo ophelia au but in the byzantine empire, thoughts? 
> 
> enjoy!

Rey kissed Ben with everything she had in her heart. Just for one night, she wanted to forget everything that has happened. She wanted to forget she freed Slaver’s Bay. She wanted to forget she is the Queen of Meereen. She wanted to forget all the people that betrayed her. Just for tonight, Rey wants to be a girl. The girl she never got to be, not a Queen or Khaleesi. Just a normal girl deeply in love with a boy. Ben met her kiss with equal ferocity, cupping the back of her head while Rey cupped his face. Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance.

They both moaned, holding onto each other tightly. Rey felt herself crawling into Ben’s lap and straddling him. Ben’s hands moved to her waist and hoisted up her skirts. Rey broke the kiss and they were both gasping for air, pressing their already sweaty foreheads together.

“Let us forget everything, at least for one night. You leave for Yunkai in the morning and I stay here and rule our kingdom,” Rey said stroking some lose strands of Ben’s hair. Ben smiled and chuckled lightly, pushing her skirts up further.

“Tonight, I am just a boy,” Ben started. “And I am just a girl,” Rey finished with a smile.

Ben leaned forward to kiss Rey again, this time it was softer. Rey let out a squeak when she felt Ben standing up, she was being lifted with him. Rey clasped her legs tight around his waist, so she does not fall.

“I won’t drop you,” Ben murmured between kisses.

After a few quick strides, Rey felt herself being placed on a hard surface. She realized it was the desk in their quarters. Ben’s lips moved from Rey’s mouth to her jaw. Rey sighed at the contact and gasped as he bit his way down her throat.

_There are going to be marks there in the morning._

Rey’s hands wandered down from around his neck, down to the waistline of his pants. She dipped hands into the waistline for a moment and giggled as Ben groaned. In return, while Ben still kissed her neck, his hands went to her chest. Rey tilted her head back in pleasure as he kneaded her breasts. His touches got harder and more desperate, wanting more. Ben’s hands moved to the center of her chest, grabbing the fabric there. Rey gasped when Ben ripped it open, exposing her breasts.

“Ben!” she exclaimed, surprised.

They both looked down at his handiwork. Rey’s blue bodice was ripped down the center, ruined. Rey chuckled and stroked his hair. “Rose made me this dress. What do I say to her when she finds it ruined?” Rey asked.

Ben just let out a laugh and pressed his face to her breasts, kissing the right one and massaging the other. Rey lost her train of thought and let out a keening moan.

“You can tell her,” Ben murmured, pressing a rough kiss to her breast. “That your husband is a greedy man,” Ben slipped the ripped bodice off Rey’s shoulders. Her entire chest was now bare. Ben switched his mouth to her other breast, while still giving attention to her right. As Rey sighed in pleasure and idea crept into her mind. Rey casually moved her hands from his hair down to his front. With a swift movement, Rey ripped open his shirt. Ben stopped what he was doing and looked down, shocked. He then looked up at Rey, with a smirk.

He charged toward Rey, letting her back hit the cold wood of the desk. Rey panted, looking up at her husband, anticipating what was coming next. Ben removed his now ruined shirt and his hands went to undo the laces of his pants. He shoved them down his thighs, exposing his lower half. Ben leaned over Rey and positioned himself at her entrance. Rey let out a keen, feeling him there.

With one swift movement, Ben sheathed himself inside Rey. They both cried out the contact and pressed their foreheads together. With heavy pants, Ben began to move earnestly. Rey opened her eyes and looked up at Ben, he did the same. With their lips barely touching, he thrust harder, making Rey keen louder than before. Ben kept it at, it took everything in Rey not the climax then and there. She wanted to make this last. Rey lifted her head just enough to press her lips to his, wanting to feel everything. At this moment, as Ben brought her pleasure and moaned above her, Rey began to forget. She did not feel like a Queen tonight. She felt like a normal civilian, having nothing to worry or fret about. She was just in love.

As Rey felt herself closer to the edge her hands roamed from his back to his bottom. He grabbed him, pushing Ben in deeper.

“Gods, Rey,” Ben groaned at her touch.

Ben’s last few thrusts were eager, he moved fast before freezing completely. He held onto his breath as he finished inside Rey, which caused her to finish as well. Rey let out a soft moan at the sensation and open her eyes to look up lovingly at Ben. The couple shared a chaste kiss and Rey sat up as Ben slipped out of her. They held each other tightly, wishing time would freeze forever.

Rey hoisted herself into Ben's arms so he could carry her. Ben began to move backward, towards their bed. Rey smiled as she placed onto the soft mattress, where they would love each other again and again.

* * *

The King and Queen of Meereen did not get a wink of sleep that night. They made love throughout the night, told stories, and shared lots of laughs. As the sun began to rise Ben held Rey in his arms. She rested her head upon his chest, soothing herself with his breathing.

“I don’t want you to go,” Rey said, looking up at Ben.

Ben looked down at her and stroked her long, brown hair.

“It is only for a few days my love. I will come back. I promise,” Ben said.

Ben leaned down to kiss Rey, holding her tightly to his side. They stayed like that until the sun peaked through the curtains fully.

* * *

"You stand before Rey Palpatine. Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons," Jannah introduces in the audience chamber. After bidding Ben farewell Ser Tekka informed Rey people were waiting to be received. Rey obliged and sat on her throne. It did not feel the same. Rey felt cold since the warmth of him next to her was gone.

_It is only for a couple of days. He will come back. Gods, I miss him._

To distract herself from the ongoing thoughts of Ben she happily listened to her people speak. A man stood before her throne now, waiting to speak. He was older, with tan skin and a white beard.

“Thank you for seeing me, Your Grace,” the man said in Valyrian, bowing to Rey. “My name is Fennesz.” He paused for a second, then changed languages. “I can speak the common tongue as well,” he explained.

“You speak it very well,” Rey said with a small smile.

Before you freed me, I belonged to Master Mighdal. I was a tutor for his children. I taught them languages and history. They know a great deal about your family because of me. His daughter is only seven, but admires you very much,” he explains.

Rey smiled at Fennesz upon hearing his words. She loved hearing about the children of Meereen. But Rey was surprised to hear that there were still former masters in the city. The Unsullied killed most of them. She did not know some still dwelled in this city and she was not sure what to do with them. _I do not want any more violence,_ Rey thought. The masters had no control of the city anymore, they are outnumbered. Rey and Ben control Meereen now so the remaining masters would not dare try to overthrow a King and Queen with dragons. Rey’s mind goes back to the moment at hand, thinking about the child Fennesz speaks of.

“I hope I can prove worthy of her admiration,” Rey said. “What can I do for you?”

“When you took the city, the children begged me not to leave the house. But Master Mighdal and I agreed that I must. So, I lost my home. Now I live on the streets,” he explained.

“I have outfitted mess halls to feed all former slaves and barracks to shelter them,” Rey assured. She did not know why he was not using the shelters that were provided.

"I do not mean to offend Your Grace. I went to one of these places. The young prey on the old, take what they want, and beat us if we resist,” Fennesz explained to Rey.

“The Unsullied will make them safe again in short order my friend this I promise you,” Rey said. She will make sure Finn and a few other men are down there for protection and to stop this abuse of the elderly.

"Even if they were safe, who would I be there? What purpose would I serve? With my master, I was a teacher. I had respect and love of him and his children,” Fennesz said.

“What is it that you want from me?” Rey asked again.

"Your Grace, I ask that you let me sell myself back to Master Mighdal," he requested. Rey could not believe what she was hearing. She and Ben worked so hard to free the slaves of Slaver's Bay and this man wishes to go back into chains?

“You wish to return to a man who owned you? Like a goat or a chair?” Rey exclaimed, shocked.

“Please Your Grace. The young may rejoice in the new world you and your husband created but for those of us too old to change, there is only fear and squalor. I am not alone, there are many outside wishing to beg the same,” Fennesz confessed.

_I cannot believe this. Was all we accomplished for nothing?_

“My husband and I did not take this city to preside over the injustice we sought to destroy. We took it to bring people freedom,” Rey explained looking down at her lap. She let out a quiet sigh. Rey and Ben freed these people, they can make their own choices now.

“But freedom means making your own choices. I will allow you to sign a contract with your former master. It may not cover a period lasting longer than a year,” Rey granted.

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Fennesz’s face lightened up. Rey did not feel the same joy. “Thank you,” he said again, bowing and exiting the throne room.

“The masters will take advantage of this situation,” San Tekka warned. “The men serving them will be slaves all but in name.”

“The masters are outnumbered Ser Tekka. If the few that remain choose to revolt my husband and I will put them down,” Rey said. Before Lor San Tekka could get another word in the next citizen was climbing up the dais. The man seemed hesitant in his steps and looked saddened. He was also carrying something in his arms. Rey could not make out what it was as it was wrapped in a piece of cloth. 

“Approach, my friend,” Rey said kindly.

“I do not understand, my Queen,” the man spoke in a different dialect of Valyrian. “I do not understand, my Queen,” he repeated.

“The Queen says you may approach,” Jannah responds, translating Rey’s words.

The man steps closer and immediately began to weep. “I brought you this. It came from the sky,” he said between sobs. Rey did not understand until he placed the cloth on the ground, opening it to reveal what was inside. Rey held back tears at the sight of the charred bones of a child.

“My girl, my little girl,” Jannah translated.

What could Rey say to this man? This was her fault that his daughter was dead. Rey could not control her dragons. They were creatures who could never be tamed, she was warned of this. Rey ignored the warning, thinking she could train them to do what she wants, not attack unless ordered too. But now it was too late, something needed to be done. Rey could not bear seeing another citizen come to her with a child burnt by her dragons. She knew what it felt like to lose a child, to look upon its body. Rey’s mind is taken back to when her baby boy’s corpse was covered in a cloth and laid upon the stone. Rey had to control her dragons, her children.

* * *

"How old was she?" Rey asked. After the last meeting of the day, Rey wished to speak of what would happen to her dragons. She called Finn, Jannah, and Ser Tekka to her private chamber.

“Three,” Jannah responded.

“Three,” Rey repeated, sighing. “And still no word of Beebee?” Rey asked turning around to face her friends.

“He was spotted flying over the Black Cliffs three days ago, nothing since then,” Finn said. Rey feared it was Beebee who attacked the little girl. He was become the most aggressive and wanders the farthest from Meereen out of the three. Rey was able to find Dee-Oh and Artoo, they usually flew locally not wanting to be far from Rey.

Rey walked towards the door of her chamber. “Leave me,” she commanded to the people in the room. Once Rey was left alone, she exited her chambers. Each step she took was painful, knowing what she had to do.

* * *

Rey walked down to the catacombs of Meereen. Dee-Oh and Artoo followed as Rey tossed some food for them in the giant space. The two dragons settled, enjoying the meal, and relaxing in the shade, unaware of what was going to happen. Rey descended the steps slowly, her eyes glued on Artoo and Dee-Oh.

She grabbed the chains that were in the catacombs, approaching Artoo first. Rey slowly placed the collar around Artoo’s neck. She felt herself begin to weep when the first collar latched in place. _I must do this, for the people of Meereen._

Rey walked over to Dee-Oh and placed the second collar around his neck. Rey let out a soft sob as she finished the task, turning around and walking back out the door. Her dragons followed her but screeched realizing they were stuck in place. They continued to growl and screech at their mother, wishing to be free. Rey reached the exit of the catacombs, taking one last look at her dragons. _When will they be free?_

As Rey grabs the boulder to roll the exit shut, she weeps. She has put her dragons in chains, just like a master does to a slave. _Does that make me a master?_ These thoughts roll through Rey’s head as she continues to weep for her dragons. It is long after sunset when Rey returns to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you all on thursday! 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	29. XXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've posted an estimated chapter count for this fic! but it is subject to change:)

A few days waiting for Ben to return transforms into a month. Ben sent word to Meereen stating he will go to Astapor to reinstate their rule after Yunkai. Rey did not whether to weep out of joy or loneliness. The month dragged by slowly, but Rey was kept busy. The Queen was currently in the daily council meeting. She tried to ignore that the chair next to her was empty.

All thoughts of Ben disappeared when Ser Tekka stood from his chair and placed a golden mask onto the table before Rey. Out of curiosity she slowly reached her hand out to touch the mask. It was warm and made of solid gold.

“What’s this?” Rey asked, looking up at Lor San Tekka.

“One of the Unsullied was murdered in a brothel. The mask was left on the body. It belongs to the Sons of the Harpy,” he explained. Rey's heart cried out for the fallen soldier. He did not deserve to die in such a cruel way. Rey took a deep breath, steadying herself before speaking about this new threat.

“The Sons of the Harpy?” Rey asked. She has heard of this group of people before. The Sons of the Harpy were former slaves who slowly began to rebel against Rey and Ben’s reign in Meereen. Rey thought it was only a rumor, seeing the evidence of its truth stunned her.

“They’ve never killed before,” Rey stated, standing up.

“It was only a matter of time, Your Grace,” San Tekka said. “Conquerors always meet with resistance.”

“I did not conqueror them their own people did,” Rey recalled. Finn, along with some other soldiers snuck into the city and started the slave rebellion. The former slaves then took matters into their own hands by giving the city to Rey and Ben.

"They do not see us as people, Your Grace," said Mossador. He was a former slave and witness to the murder. Ser Tekka brought him to learn more information about what had happened. When the murder occurred, Ser Tekka was patrolling the streets and was called over by Mossador, recognizing a guard of the King and Queen.

“Then they will have to learn to see things differently,” Rey addressed to Mossador. She turned back to look at the awful mask, then to Finn. “He did not risk his life fighting for his freedom so cowards in masks could take it away,” Rey referred to the fallen Unsullied. “And Ben and I did not take up residence in this pyramid so I could watch the city below decline into chaos. Finn, what was the name of the man you lost?”

“He called himself White-Rat, Your Grace,” Finn answered.

“He will be buried with honor, publicly in the Temple of the Graces,” Rey ordered.

“The Sons of the Harpy could hear that message,” San Tekka warned.

“It would make them very angry,” Mossador added.

“Angry snakes lash out. Which makes chopping off their heads that much easier,” Rey exclaimed. “Find the men who did this.”

* * *

Ben rode through the streets of Meereen cautiously. Unsullied were patrolling the streets, _we have never had them roam the streets. What has happened here in the past month?_ Ben’s eagerness began to grow into concern the closer he got to the palace. He donned a few smiles as people greeted him, but he let himself be overrun with fear. _Is Rey alright?_

He urged his stallion onward, charging faster. The former Dothraki warrior missed the thrill of horseback riding. It felt great to be one a horse again riding to not only Yunkai but to Astapor. Ben had marvelous success in both cities and was eager to inform Rey of the results. In general, he was eager to see Rey. Oh, how he desperately missed her company! Ben knew he had to inform of the events of his travel in the audience chamber, but he wishes it would be done privately. They could entangle themselves in the silken bedsheets as they celebrated their victory.

Ben jolted in a small ounce of pain as he felt himself begin to harden at his daydream. Riding horseback and becoming aroused was not very pleasant. But Ben pushed forward, longing to see his Queen and his love.

* * *

The pyramid was heavily guarded. Yes, it was always guarded but Ben has never seen it like this. It urged him to move faster to the throne room, the soldiers he brought with him following. He nearly stormed into the audience chamber and felt his spirit relax seeing Rey unharmed. The throne room was also heavily guarded. Ser Tekka was standing guard behind Rey’s throne. Her handmaidens were nowhere in sight. Rey always loved having the four women around. 

Ben started to climb the stairs of the dais, his eyes never leaving his wife. Rey looked back happily. It took everything in him not to pull her into an embrace and kiss. To stop his actions Ben bowed instead and got down onto his knees.

“Rise,” Rey said, happily. “Tell me of your journey to Yunkai and Astapor.”

“It was a resounding success. The Wise Masters of Yunkai have agreed to seek power to a council of elders made up of both the freedmen and the former slaveholders. All matters of consequence will be brought here, to us. As for Astapor, it has been agreed that slavery will be phased out within seven years,” Ben explained.

Rey offered him a grin, keeping her calm and queenly manner. “Good,” she simply responded.

“But they did ask for some concessions,” Ben continued.

“Concessions?” Rey asked.

“They ask for the re-opening of the fighting pits. We must make a decision.”

Ben noticed Rey’s facial expression change. "The fighting pits. Where slaves fought slaves to death.”

“It would be free men against free men, they would have a choice in the matter. The pit fighters we liberated plead for this opportunity.” No slavery would be involved in the fighting pits. It would be like jousting. Rey had to understand this. They could not take away popular traditions. A King and Queen needed to please their people.

“No fighting pits,” Rey said.

“Opening them would show that we respect the traditions here,” Ben explained.

“I do not respect the tradition of human cock-fighting.”

Ben sighed; this was not the reunion he was hoping for. “Leave us, all of you,” he commanded.

The room emptied until only Rey and Ben were remaining. The Queen looked onto Ben sternly.

“Rey, - “Ben started.

“How many times must I say no? If we reopen the fighting pits, we will be murderers. How can you not see that?” Rey asked standing from her throne.

“It is the wish of the people. Us granting them something they want will not make us murderers. The fighting pits are entertainment here. It is the same with jousting in the Seven Kingdoms. The men chose to become a knight and enjoy the thrill of the arena. I would know,” Ben said walking closer to Rey. He grabbed her hands.

"I've known fighting all my life. From wanting to become a knight to being a Dothraki warrior. Fighting led me to you. You are the Queen; everyone is too afraid of you to speak the truth. Everyone but me, your husband, the King. We have made many enemies as soon as they see a weakness they will attack. Show your strength, here and now,” Ben urged.

Rey took a shaky breath and she wrapped her arms around Ben’s torso. He embraced her in return, pressing a kiss to her hair. “But I am afraid,” she whispered. Ben shifted his head to look into Rey’s golden eyes.

"Why?" he simply asked. "What has happened since I've been gone, Rey?"

“Do you remember the rumors about the Sons of the Harpy?” she asked.

“I do.”

“The rumors are true. They have killed a soldier of the Unsullied. They want us dead and I fear they will kill innocents in the process.”

“We will do whatever it takes to stop them. But we must show strength, they will strike if they know we are afraid,” Ben explained.

“That is why I have the Unsullied patrolling the streets,” Rey said.

“But you are not the Mother of the Unsullied. You are the Mother of Dragons,” Ben stated. Rey looked down ashamed.

“Dee-Oh and Artoo are locked away in the catacombs. A man brought a burnt skeleton of his child and placed it at my feet. I cannot bear to have that happen again. And Beebee is nowhere to be found. He has probably flown to the other side of the world by now. I can’t control them anymore Ben,” Rey exclaimed.

“A dragon queen without dragons?” Ben questioned, stroking Rey’s cheek. “Many dreadful things have happened since I departed. I guess the gods wish for us to stay together.”

Rey chuckled and looped her arms around his neck. “I’ve missed you,” she murmured reaching up for a kiss.

Ben responded to the kiss eagerly, happily looking forward to this moment. Rey whimpered against his mouth, pulling Ben closer to her. Ben’s hands roamed to her waist, beginning to ease her skirts up. Rey noticed the action in broke the kiss.

“Bed?” she panted against his mouth.

Ben groaned and shook his head. “No, in here, quickly.”

He began to move her toward the nearest wall whilst kissing. Rey jumped in surprise as her back hit the wall.

“Sorry,” Ben said, not meaning to startle Rey with his eagerness.

Rey gave him a soft smile and guided her skirts up to her waist, exposing her lower half. Ben grabbed one of her legs and hitched it onto his waist. Ben’s hands caressed Rey’s thighs and his mouth wandered to her throat and collarbone. Rey let out a soft moan of delight and started to undo the fastenings of his pants.

After a quick, small shift of clothing Ben was inside her, thrusting quickly.

“I’ve dreamed of this every night since leaving,” Ben grunted out. Rey was not able to form any words, succumbed by Ben’s sensations. She let out a moan in response and pressed her hands to his covered chest.

“I’m close,” Rey murmured then let out a gasp at a particularly deep thrust. Ben gave another quick thrust and Rey cried out, her body going slack. Ben pressed his mouth to hers and slowed his thrusts. He panted against Rey’s mouth as he climaxed.

When Ben felt himself soften, he slipped out of Rey and took a strand of her hair in his hands.

“I’ve missed you too,” Ben said, giving her a chaste kiss.

* * *

Rey felt herself stir from a peaceful sleep. She looked out the window and saw the sky was still dark. She felt herself relax when she felt Ben’s breathing on her neck. Rey was laying on her side and Ben had his arms wrapped around her, sound asleep. Rey unwrapped herself from Ben’s arms and got out of bed. She tied a robe around herself and walked outside to the balcony.

There were a thousand stars in the sky and the moonlight glowed upon the city. It was a beautiful site but for once Rey was not fully enraptured by nature. Her mind wandered back to what Ben said to her earlier in the throne room.

_“A dragon Queen without dragons?”_

Ever since arriving in Meereen, she has realized she cannot control her dragons anymore. Rey had to lock two away while one was missing. She had to have her dragons with her, they were Rey’s children. Showing that she has her dragons by her side will show strength. The Sons of the Harpy would not dare attempt to kill Rey or Ben when they had three grown dragons at their side. Ben said they needed to show strength in a time like this, he is right.

Rey quietly walked back into the bedroom and snuck out of the chambers. She ran discreetly through the palace and down to the catacombs.

* * *

Using all her strength Rey moved the stone that was blocking the catacomb entrance. It was completely dark; the only light was from the moon. Rey slowly descended the steps, being careful not to fall. It was dead silent like Artoo and Dee-Oh were not even here. _Are they sleeping?_

When Rey reached the bottom, it was still silent. She took a breath and put one foot in front of the other.

“Artoo?” Rey called out. “Dee-Oh?”

The only response was the sound of chains rattling. They were still in there, but Rey could not see a thing. She kept walking forward and froze when she saw fire erupt from Artoo from the far corner. Dee-Oh was right in front of her and growled at Rey. She gasped and took moved backward. Both dragons screeched and began to charge towards Rey.

"Easy, easy," Rey attempted to soothe holding her hand out.

The dragons did not listen and continued to charge forward, angry. Dee-Oh blew fire towards Rey and she jumped out of the way, the flames almost touching her. At that moment she chose to run. She climbed her way up the stairs and out of the catacombs. When she exited, she turned right, putting her back against the wall, panting in fear. Her dragons have never tried to burn her. The flames would not affect her but that action almost happening to her shocked her.

_They hate me for what I did to them._

Rey stepped forward from the wall and looked down at her angry dragons.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered to them and sealed the door shut, running back to the palace.

* * *

The ale burned as it flowed down Poe Dameron’s throat. He is currently residing in Volantis, specifically inside of a brothel. What is he to do? He has been traveling from city to city ever since he was banished from Meereen. Rey was never far from his thoughts; he was worried about her. Poe took another swig, wanting the alcohol to make him forget his problems.

As he put his drink down Poe saw a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned around fully and immediately recognized the long brown hair and the beard. Poe could not believe his eyes. It was Lord Chewbacca; he was the head of the spy ring for King Luke. Why was he in Essos? _It does not matter now; this is how I can return to Rey’s side!_

Poe decided he will take this spymaster to Rey; he would be a prisoner. Rey would surely be pleased to have the head of King Luke’s spy ring in her hold. Chewbacca exited the man hall of the brothel and went into a darker room. Poe followed his prey quickly. The knight quietly sneaked up behind Chewbacca. The man who is responsible for the spy networks. The man who caused Poe to break Rey's heart. “No need to worry, I’ll be right there,” Chewbacca said, briefly turning around. He did not seem to recognize Poe from this angle and turned back around. “I thought you were someone else.”

As soon as Chewbacca turned back around Poe made his move. The knight threw a rope around Chewbacca's torso. He fought it, but Poe had a stronghold and tied him up.

“You’re making a mistake. Why don’t you tell me what you think you are doing and then-,” his dialogue became muffled as Poe shoved the makeshift gag in his mouth, then tying the cloth around.

Poe leaned into Chewbacca’s ear when he finished.

“I’m taking you to the Queen and King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our favorite couple is very horny for each other 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	30. XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 9k hits!

After leaving the brothel in Volantis with a prisoner in toe, Poe Dameron purchased a boat and set sail for Meereen. When Poe boarded the boat, he was able to knock Chewbacca out cold as they sailed through the night. It was now dawn and the man was wide awake. He was talking nonsense to Poe through his gag. Poe did not budge from his spot steering the boat. He just kept his eyes of Chewbacca, amused by the current position he was in. He was the captor of the great spymaster!

Poe would think that Chewbacca would go back to being silent, but he continued to try to talk. It was now about noon and the man would not shut up. Poe sighed and went over to Chewbacca, taking the gag off him. Poe reveled in the silence and went back to steering.

“Thank you,” Chewbacca said. “Ser Poe Dameron,” he then stated.

“I am your captor,” Poe responded keeping his eyes on the horizon.

“Do you have any wine?” Chewbacca asked.

“No,” Poe responded. He did not wish to make conversation right now, but he knew Chewbacca always talked. For a few moments, Poe's captor was silent and looking around the area. 

“You are going the wrong way,” Chewbacca said. “Luke is in Westeros and Westeros is west. We are sailing east.”

“I am not taking you to Luke,” Poe explained.

“You said you were taking me to the King,” Chewbacca said, baffled.

“I said I was taking you to the King and Queen. I am taking you to Queen Rey Palpatine and King Ben Solo. They are the King and Queen I serve,” Poe refreshed Chewbacca’s memory.

Chewbacca started to laugh in disbelief. “What a waste of a good kidnapper. So, happens I was heading there myself. I wanted to be a direct spy in Meereen, see the Queen for myself. I also wanted to see if the rumors are true about the King you serve, Dameron. Word has spread to Westeros young Solo still lives and is married to the Palpatine girl. Of course, Leia believes that the rumors are true, but I want to see it with my own eyes." Chewbacca then looked down at the rope bindings tied to his wrists. "So, now that it is clear we are on the same side," he gestured for Poe to untie the rope. 

Poe remained silent, choosing not to untie the rope. Chewbacca began to speak again, trying to push Poe’s buttons. “I have to ask, how exactly were you serving your King and Queen in a whorehouse? Are you running? Why would you be running? Why would they have sent you away? Oh, I know exactly my friend, you were ordered to spy on the girl. You passed notes to Westeros. She found out, didn’t she? Before I left, I heard that Luke charged you for treason for switching sides. Leia showed him reason and the King pardoned you. He then sent the pardon to Meereen out of revenge for your Queen to read and then she banished you. Now you wish to win back her favor with a gift. It is a risky scheme. A desperate one, do you think that Rey will execute me and pardon you? I say the reverse is just as likely.”

Poe stood up and punched Chewbacca. The blow was strong enough to knock him out again. Poe sighed in relief, enjoying the silence as he continued to sail.

* * *

The Son of the Harpy who killed an Unsullied soldier was found and imprisoned. In rotation, the killer has been questioned by Ben and Finn. They were now holding a council meeting to decide on the rogue’s fate.

“Your Graces, you must kill this him. He and the others intend to put a collar back on my neck,” Mossador begged.

“It would send a message,” Rey said looking to Ben.

“I think you should exercise restraint, Your Grace,” Ser Tekka joined in.

“Why?” Rey asked. If she executed the murderer, it would be very possible that the Sons of the Harpy would stop. They would be afraid of seeing the King and Queen killed one of their own.

“For one thing he may have valuable information,” Ser Tekka explained.

“The Son of the Harpy has no more valuable information. I questioned him,” Ben stated. Rey sensed that Ben wanted the Son of the Harpy to be executed.

“Give him a trial at least,” Ser Tekka begged. “A fair trial. Show all the citizens of Meereen that you are better than those who would oppose you. Teach them a better way.”

Rey sighed, frustrated. She wished to make this decision in private with her husband. “Thank you for your council,” Rey said, dismissing everyone. Ben remained seated and Rey paced the chamber. Ser Tekka was the only one who lingered.

“Your Graces, a word please, I beg you,” he said.

“About what?” Rey asked.

“About your grandfather. About the mad king,” San Tekka stated. Rey looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling like the girl she was in Pentos, timid and afraid.

"Ben, will you leave us? I will join you in a moment," Rey said, trying to make her voice not tremble. Ben obliged and stood up from his chair. He walked over to Rey and pressed a lingering kiss into her hair. Rey closed her eyes and sighed at the contact and briefly cupped his cheek before he exited the council chamber.

Rey was now alone with Ser Tekka.

“The mad king,” Rey stated. _The man who murdered my parents._

“Your Grace, I lived in Kingslanding and saw what he did. I saw him fight on the battlefield,” he explained.

“Go on,” Rey urged.

“When the people rose against him your grandfather set towns and castles aflame. He murdered sons in front of their fathers. He burned men alive with wildfire and laughed as they screamed,” he explained.

Rey felt tears well in her eyes and fear grow in her heart. _Does Lor San Tekka fear I will become my grandfather?_

“He killed my mother and father,” Rey stated, crossing her arms across her chest. “He wanted to kill me,” she whispered.

“Yes, Your Grace. When your parents died it broke my heart. Before the rebellion I was dear friends with your father, he was a good man. I fought for the House Skywalker to end a reign of madness and blood. I wished I could protect you then. And I swear to protect you now,” he explained.

“I’m not my grandfather,” Rey stated. “I could never.”

“No, Your Grace. Thank the gods,” he assured Rey. “But the Mad King gave his enemies the justice he thought they deserved. And each time it made him feel powerful and right, until the very end.”

Rey looked down at her feet and back to San Tekka, making a final decision. _I wanted to rule with love and kindness, so that is what I will do._

“I will not execute the Son of the Harpy. He will be given a fair trial,” Rey declared.

* * *

Within the palace walls of Meereen, it was peaceful. Ben and Rey shared the evening. Tonight, was not a night full of lovemaking. It was a night of tenderness. The two lay together in their bed, holding each other closely talking of many things. Rey tells Ben what Ser Tekka said to her. They fall asleep like this. Rey laying on her back with her head resting of Ben’s chest and Ben holding her tight to her. Their peace only lasts during the moonlight. Once the sun rises, they are given terrible news.

The Son of the Harpy was murdered in his cell last night. He did not kill himself; he had no weapons. Finn discovered in was Mossador who did it. He was imprisoned and taken before the King and Queen to answer for what he did.

“Why?” Rey asked angrily, sitting upon her throne next to Ben.

“For you, Mhysa and Kiba,” he responded. “You wanted the Harpy dead, but your hands were tied. I set you free, as you all of us.”

“He was our prisoner, awaiting trial. You had no right,” Ben said.

“He would rather rip your city apart than see slaves lifted from the dirt,” Mossador says.

“There are no more slaves. There are no more masters,” Rey exclaimed.

“Then who lives in the pyramids? Who wears gold masks and murders your children?” Mossador asked. “When Finn came to us, I was the first to take up the knife for you. I remember the look on my fathers’ face as I struck down his master, who traded his infant son for a dog. My father died in the fighting. If we allow the Sons of the Harpy to return us to chains, he never lived.”

“The Harpy’s life was not yours to take,” Rey exclaimed. “Once the masters were the law- “

“And now you are the law!” Mossador said.

“The law is the law,” Ben stated. Ben looked onto the now traitor with rage. The Harpy was to be given a fair trial but was murdered. Mossador went against their trust.

“Take him,” Ben commanded.

* * *

That afternoon Mossador was ordered to be executed. Nearly all the citizens of Meereen gathered to see what was going to happen to one of their own. Rey wished this would be done privately and no one would know about it. Rey did not want to be seen as cruel, especially of Ser Tekka spoke to Rey of her grandfather. Ben kept on assuring her.

_“He broke the law; he was given a trial. This was done with reason, not madness,”_ Ben said.

Rey and Ben stepped forward onto the platform, looking down at the people who were crying out to them. It took everything in Rey to build up the courage to speak. She kept repeating Ben’s words in her head and looked out into the crowd. She was angry at what happened, betrayal always hits her like a knife in the heart. She cannot bear it any longer. Rey begins to wash away her nerves and feels anger rise in her, a fire burning within her. Maybe this man’s death will send a message to the Sons of the Harpy. This is what happens when you betray and King and Queen.

“You opened your gates to us because I promised you freedom and justice. One cannot exist without the other,” Rey said. Mossador was brought forward and forced onto his knees, awaiting execution. “A citizen of Meereen was awaiting trial and this man murdered him. The punishment is death.”

The crowd began to cry out for mercy, Rey tried her best to block it all out. Finn carried out the dead, chopping the traitor’s head off his shoulders. Rey held her breath as the crowd silenced. She looked around and saw the people grow angry until the crowd was rioting. Rocks were being thrown and people tried to charge forward to Rey and Ben. The Unsullied were able to get them back to the palace.

The cries of outrage haunted Rey until dusk.

* * *

That night Ben and Rey’s chambers were guarded by Finn and Ser Tekka for extra protection. No one would enter their rooms tonight. Rey sat on the bed, freshly bathed and drinking a goblet of wine trying to relax. Ben poured himself a glass and joined Rey on the bed. She was still a little shaken from the afternoon’s events, Ben could tell.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” he said stroking her arm.

Rey sighed and took a swig of her wine before speaking. “I don’t know what is wrong with me Ben. One moment I was nervous about what was to happen this afternoon and then I felt so angry. It felt like there was a fire burning inside me. Ser Tekka warned me of my grandfather’s madness. Will I suffer the same fate?”

“You are no mad Queen and never will be. I will help you overcome this. We did the right thing today, we were both angry at what Mossador did,” Ben explained.

“But now our people hate us. They could have killed us today if not for the Unsullied,” Rey breathed out.

“They will see reason, if the Sons of the Harpy make a public strike, they will understand what we did was right,” Ben explained.

Rey placed her goblet down and looked at her lap. “I’m not my grandfather,” she whispered mostly to herself.

“You have a gentle and loving heart. You are nothing like him I promise you. Rest now, my love. You need to sleep,” Ben said. Rey obliged, already feeling her eyes growing heavy. It has been a mentally exhausting two days. Rey shifted to lay down as Ben held her closely. The last thing Rey remembers before drifting off is her husband stroking her soft hair.

* * *

Rey is awoken to a commotion on the top of the pyramid. She sits up and shifts herself out of Ben’s arms who still in a deep sleep, breathing softly. Curiously, Rey rises from the bed to see what the commotion is coming from. It could be dangerous, or it could be nothing. Just in case it was a danger, Rey took one of Ben’s daggers and held it in her hand. As her mind awakens Rey realizes she is feeling a lot better. She feels like herself again. This was not the first time she had a little bout of "Palpatine madness". It has happened multiple times before. In Qarth, Astapor, even when she was the Khaleesi. On her wedding night she saw visions, they were so vivid. _Are those visions coming true?_ Rey remembers seeing dragon fire, two lovers, a throne of swords, and peace between enemies. Rey lets out a quiet gasp as she realizes two of the things, she saw have come true. Rey heard stories of her grandfather having visions, it was part of what drove him to madness.

_I must control it,_ Rey thinks. _I cannot succumb to the darkness like my ancestors._

Rey jumps out of her thoughts when she hears the noise from above again. Gripping the hilt of the dagger tighter she walks onto the balcony. It was completely quiet. The city still sleeps, and dawn begins to break.

Something behind Rey makes a purring noise. She turns around instantly; Rey knows that sound. Her heart flutters and she gasped in happiness as she finds Beebee perched to the top of the pyramid.

“Beebee!” Rey cried out.

The dragon climbed further down the pyramid’s roof, closer to Rey. She could not stop smiling as he crawled closer, purring. Rey slowly held her hand out to touch Beebee’s snout.

“Shh,” Rey soothed, reaching out. “It’s alright.”

Rey’s hand was inches from Beebee’s snout. The dragon remained calm and sniffed Rey’s hand. He then retreated backward and took off, flying over the city. Rey’s heart dropped as she ran to the balcony, watching her dragon soar into the sunrise.

_Please, come back._

* * *

After Chewbacca regains consciousness Poe takes them inland. Poe is running short on food and knows of nearby villages where they can get supplies. The two men sat at the waterside, taking a rest from the travel by boat. Poe squatted down by the water while Chewbacca sat on a rock eating berries.

“So, those villages we were supposed to find?” Chewbacca asked. “We can’t live on berries and roots.”

“I can,” Poe responded standing up.

Chewbacca scoffed at this, not believing Poe’s words. “You’re not hungry?”

“Of course I am,” Poe stated.

“You are an awful traveling companion; do you know that?” Chewbacca says.

“I am not your traveling companion.”

“We are traveling together, in each other’s company and we have known each other for years, therefore- “

“Do you ever shut up?” Poe asks, completely irritated. Of all times he has been to the Red Keep, Poe knew Chewbacca talked and talked. The man is best friends with Han Solo, the influence of being around him has rubbed off.

“It is a long way to Meereen. We should at least try to get along,” Chewbacca suggested.

Poe sighed and gave a small nod of agreement. “We better keep moving.” Poe continued to walk further inland and Chewbacca followed behind.

“Why Rey? Why is she worth all this?” Chewbacca asked as they continued to trek. “As I recall your father Kes Dameron fought against the Palpatine’s during the Skywalker rebellion.”

“Do you believe in anything?” Poe asks.

“I believe in lots of things,” Chewbacca states.

“Something greater than ourselves. The gods, destiny, do you believe there is a plan for this world?”

“No.”

“Neither did I. I followed in my father’s footsteps. I became a knight of served under Luke Skywalker. I grew in favor and he asked me to spy on Queen Rey. From the beginning, I never saw her as a threat and when I laid eyes upon her on her wedding day, I felt the urge to protect. It broke my heart that I had to spy, I believed in her then and I believe in her now. Then I saw the same girl step into a fire with three stone eggs. When the fire burned out, I thought I would find blackened bones. Instead, I saw her, Rey, alive and unhurt, holding her baby dragons.” Poe explains.

“It doesn’t mean she is going to be a great Queen. Palpatine’s are famously insane. What if she conquers the world, then what?”

“First we have to conquer the world.”

“We?” Chewbacca lets out a chuckle. “Alright, let us assume your dreams come true. She is ecstatic when you bring this enemy spymaster. She hacks off my head and restores your position. Then what?”

As Chewbacca talks, Poe's eyes have lain upon the ocean ahead. His eyes then spot a ship in the water. He has seen that kind of ship before. Poe grabs Chewbacca and shoves him and himself behind a boulder to hide.

“What- “Chewbacca starts.

“It’s a slave ship,” Poe confirms.

“Why are they anchored?”

“They probably came ashore for- “

“Water,” an unfamiliar voice finished. Poe and Chewbacca turn around and find about a dozen men, slavers, walking toward them with swords.

“This is not how I thought this day was going to go,” Chewbacca murmurs as the slavers grab them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these "bouts of madness" rey believes she is having are like feeling the pull to the darkside, rey won't go blow up and go full on mad queen i promise. 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	31. XXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update! i have come to realize that i start school in a little over a month and i may not finish this fic before that. so i am gonna try my best to crank these chapters out if i do end up going back to school (all the colleges where i live right now are scrambling and don't know what is happening bc covid cases here are going up)
> 
> also, the chapter count has gone up! it will probably go up a little more as i continue to finalize outlining.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

“Everyone looks happy enough from up here,” Rey breathed. She was standing on the balcony, overlooking the city. It has been about two weeks since the execution of Mossador. Rey has felt herself return to her normal self. The feared bursts of Palpatine madness have not returned and Rey hopes they never will.

_I can control it, I must._

Meereen has been different since Rey and Ben chose to kill Mossador for what he did. The people were still angry at them, but they were silent about it seemed. These past few weeks Rey has thought of everything they can do to gain favor again.

Ser Tekka chuckled from behind her. Rey turned around the face him, smiling at her friend.

“What?” she asked.

“I was thinking of all the times your father made me go with him to walk the streets of Kingslanding,” he explained. Rey’s brightened at hearing about her father and Ser Tekka’s friendship with him.

“Why?” Rey asked.

“He liked to walk among the people, he liked to sing them.”

Rey laughed, “he sang to them?”

_Did he sing to me when I was only a babe?_

“Your father would pick a spot in the city, and he would sing. Just like the other musicians.”

“And what did you do?” Rey asked curiously as they walked back into the council chamber. “I made sure no one killed him. And I collected the money.”

“He was good?”

“He was very good. The people you lived with in Pentos never told you?”

Rey shook her head and sat down. “They only told me he was good at killing people.” Why would these loyalists who claim they cared for her not share these wonderful stories of her father? “He never liked killing, he liked to sing,” Ser Tekka exclaimed.

“And what did you do with the money?” Rey asked.

“One time he gave it to a musician down the street. Another time he gave it to an orphanage. One time, we got horribly drunk.”

Rey giggled, imagining her father and Lor San Tekka in a tavern laughing and singing amongst the people, spreading joy wherever they went. Oh, how she wished she knew her father! Rey stopped her laughter when she heard a voice behind her.

“Rey,” it was Ben. Rey turned around in her chair and faced her husband. “Hizdar zo Loraq is waiting in the audience chamber.”

Rey sighed; she remembers that man. His family was slave owners. "How many others are there?" Rey asked.

“About fifty,” Ben said.

“Will you be joining us Ser Tekka?” Rey asked.

“I think I can protect you from Hizdar zo Loraq,” Ben piped in.

"I think I can protect myself from Hizdar zo Loraq," Rey responded with a chuckle towards Ben. She turned back to face Ser Tekka. This man has become the father she never had.

“Go Ser Tekka, sing a song me,” Rey said with a smile. Ser Tekka smiled at Rey in response. “Your Grace,” he stated before exiting the audience chamber. After he left Rey stood up to walk over to Ben who was grinning at her.

“A song?” Ben asked, unsure of the context. Rey laughed and grabbed his hand. “Ser Tekka was sharing a story of my father. He loved to sing.” Ben chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to her hair. “Will you sing a song for me? It must run it the family,” Ben pressed.

“Maybe later,” Rey said squeezing his hand.

“This is the happiest I have seen you in weeks,” Ben said guiding Rey out of the council chamber.

“I am surrounded by people I love in this pyramid. I feel like myself,” Rey explained happily.

“This shows you can control this darkness inside you,” Ben said.

“I guess you’re right,” Rey agreed, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Now, let us go see what Hizdar zo Loraq has to say to his King and Queen.” Rey let out a small squeal as Ben pulled her playfully towards the audience chamber.

* * *

Hizdar zo Loraq requested that Rey and Ben go through with re-opening the fighting pits. She and Ben have already had this conversation before. They never made an official decision due to falling into a throw of passion in the audience chamber. Rey truly did not wish to go through with opening the fighting pits, she saw it as slavery. Ben disagreed, saying the people will choose whether they wish to fight in the pits or not. It was also a concession to keep Astapor and Yunkai liberated from slavery.

“Your Graces today is the traditional start of the fighting season,” Hizdar explained.

“I do not recognize these traditions,” Rey started. Ben placed a calming hand on Rey’s thigh to calm her and to let the man speak.

“Traditions are the only thing that will hold this city, your city together,” Hizdar says. _He does have reasoning,_ a voice in Rey’s head stated. The people of Meereen are not pleased with their rulers at this moment in time. If they opened the fighting pits, would favor be re-gained?

"Without them, former slaves and former masters have nothing in common. They would have nothing but centuries of mistrust and resentment. I cannot promise this will fix your problems, but it is a start,” Hizdar finished.

Rey looked down at her lap, steadying her breathing and thinking this through.

“We will make a decision. We promise you,” Ben said.

Hizdar bowed and exited the audience chamber.

* * *

Lor San Tekka walked amongst the streets of Meereen. Rey told him to enjoy the day but something inside him could not relax. He has spent his whole life serving a ruler, he always had to be on guard. San Tekka wanted to make sure that Rey was safe, make up for the time he could have protected the Queen of her parents were murdered and she was sent away. Rey was his Queen, but she was also like a daughter to Ser Tekka. She had such a strong spirit and a kind heart. She was so much like her father.

Bells began to ring throughout the streets. Ser Tekka heard shouting and screams coming from behind him. Something was wrong. _It is the Sons of the Harpy; it must be._

The people around him were running away, fleeing in fear. Ser Tekka unsheathed his sword and ran towards the commotion, ready to fight. Ser Tekka heard the fighting and shouts. He saw blood staining the stone streets and food stands up in flames. The shouting got louder, and he turned his head in the opposite direction, recognizing a familiar voice. It was Finn! The Unsullied were down in the alley fighting the Sons of the Harpy. Ser Tekka charged into the darkness, awaiting his foes.

Over a dozen masked men were standing over the fallen bodies of Unsullied. Only a few of the soldiers remained. Where was Finn? Ser Tekka continued to walk quietly toward the Harpies, planning a sneak attack. One of the men were facing away from Tekka, the Harpies tried to warn their man, but it was too late. Ser Tekka pushed his sword through the man’s stomach, and he fell before his feet.

“Tekka!” Finn shouted. He rose from the ground, holding his side. _He is wounded._ About ten of the Harpies walked toward Ser Tekka, daggers at the ready. Finn charged from behind the Harpies, shouting something in Dothraki. Ser Tekka made his move, quickly taking down one man and moved onto the next. Finn aided, using what strength he had to fight. Finn knocked one Harpy in the head with the butt of his spear and used the other end to stab another man in the chest.

Ser Tekka took on another, the Harpy charging first. San Tekka blocked the blow, pushing him backward and slicing his chest open. Two more Harpies came upon him, backing the former knight against the wall. He killed the first, forcing his sword into his side and then fought off the next one. As he was doing that, Ser Tekka felt the pain of a dagger in his side. He cried out, stopping his knees from buckling and killed the man he stabbed him.

He was surrounded by two more Harpies. They moved quicker than before. Ser Tekka cried out again as he felt a dagger in his back. He was losing strength and blood; he was not as young as he used to be. Ser Tekka kept going, he would not give up this fight. San Tekka charged toward the two harpies, but his strength was giving out and he collapsed to his knees. The harpies moved closer, ready to end the man’s life. Ser Tekka stabbed a harpy and the same one stabbed him in return in the stomach.

There was one more harpy standing, one more! Ser Tekka did not have any strength left, his muscles were frozen, and his eyes were becoming heavy. He was ready to face death. Before the last harpy could slit Ser Tekka’s throat Finn snuck up behind, stabbing the enemy with his spear.

As the harpy fell, so did Ser Lor San Tekka. He fought to his dying breath, to protect his King and Queen. The children of his closest friends. His lasts thoughts before death took him was Rey Palpatine and Ben Solo.

* * *

Rey and Ben stood side by side, looking over Ser Tekka’s corpse. They were both heartbroken. Ben knew Ser Tekka since he was a child and Rey saw him as a father. _Why do I keep losing those who are close to me?_ Finn explained everything that happened when he returned with Ser Tekka’s body. Rey could not control her tears at the sight of seeing her closest advisor murdered and one of her dear friends wounded. Rose and Jannah ran to Finn’s aid and have healed him. Rose came back after dusk reporting that Finn would live, he just needs rest. Rey has not left Ser Tekka’s side, neither has Ben. They have stood over his corpse for hours, mourning.

The Sons of the Harpy would pay for this. Lor San Tekka did not deserve death, he did not deserve to be butchered in an alleyway. After the sunset, Rey and Ben heard footsteps behind them. Neither of them turned to see who it was, it did not matter to them.

“I am so sorry my Queen and King,” Hizdar zo Loraq spoke from behind them. Rey or Ben did not turn around, this was the last person they wanted to see. “He was a good man.”

“He was the greatest fighter the Seven Kingdoms have seen,” Rey stated. “He crossed a continent to serve Ben and I. He was a loyal friend. And he died in an ally, butchered by cowards who hide behind masks,” Rey stifled a sob, not wanting to be weak in front of Hizdar. Rey did not wish to speak to anyone. All she wanted was to be alone with her husband, locked in their chambers.

“We could pull back to the pyramid district, secure it, and use it as a base to operate. Then, we clean the city out, protect the citizens, till the rats have nowhere else to hide," Ben suggests, placing a soothing hand on Rey’s back.

Ben’s idea would most likely work. The Sons of the Harpy would be killed and Meereen would be safe. Ser Tekka would be avenged. Rey thought otherwise, they cannot hide in fear any longer. The Harpies would find them all and kill them. But Rey was angry, there was another way. The heads of the noble families of Meereen were masters. Most of them did not seem to accept the rule of Rey and Ben. They could be the reason why the Sons of the Harpy were formed. The masters could be aiding the harpies in their killings and want the King and Queen dead! No, Ser Tekka would not be completely avenged with Ben’s suggestion. If the nobles were killed where would the Harpies hide? They would have no one to protect them.

“No,” Rey said turning around the face Hizdar, Ben followed in her movements. “Round up the leaders of Meereen’s great families and bring them to us,” she commanded to the Unsullied in the room.

“But, I’m the leader of my family,” Hizdar said fearfully.

The two Unsullied guarding the entrance to the audience chamber walked forward, grabbing Hizdar’s arms and taking him away. “I had nothing to do with this!” Hizdar called out desperately.

“Rey,” Ben started, concerned for her.

“To find the rats you must destroy where they hide. San Tekka will be avenged, my love,” Rey said walking down the steps.

“San Tekka would not want this!” Ben cried.

"Why should it matter? He is gone," Rey choked out, tears falling down his face. "I cannot take any more losses, Ben! I will do whatever it takes to protect those I love!”

“This is not you, Rey. This is the person you are striving not to be. Control it,” Ben said cupping her face. “You are not your grandfather!” Rey fought Ben’s grip for a few moments but soon she felt herself calm down. Ben’s touch was soothing, so was his presence. _Focus on his voice. Control it._ Rey felt herself relax and heard Ben sigh in relief. She slowly opened her eyes which began to instantly flood with tears.

“Ben,” Rey said softly before letting out a wet, blubbering sob. She collapsed against Ben’s form, both of them moving to the ground. Ben held her tightly as she sobbed, getting out every emotion of today’s events.

“I almost lost control again,” Rey said against Ben’s shirt.

“You didn’t go through with what you intended to do. It is alright. You are mourning, in times of weakness is when it could hit you strong,” Ben explained.

Rey sniffled and looked up into Ben’s beautiful eyes. “Please help me. Help me be strong, help me to not succumb to the dark,” Rey begged shakily. “It would break Ser Tekka’s heart.” Rey took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

“I will allow for the fighting pits to reopen. Only free men will be allowed to enter if they choose. It will show that we are strong,” Rey said.

Rey and Ben stand and exit the audience chamber, feeling strong than before. As they make their way back to their chambers Ben stops an Unsullied. “Free the prisoners and inform the fighting pits will reopen.”

* * *

Poe groans as his eyes meet the stones on the ground again. Both Chewbacca and Poe have put up a fight with the slavers. The slaver laughs above the two men, having no problem beating them senseless.

“You got a lot of fight in you, huh?” the man says.

Poe steadies himself just as Chewbacca takes another punch. “Can’t we talk this through?” he tries to negotiate. The slaver’s laugh in response.

“You both have fight in you, the fighting pits it is,” the slaver concludes.

“Fighting pits?” Chewbacca says nervously. Poe remembers hearing about the fighting pits in Meereen. Rey and Ben closed them. “The fighting pits have been banished,” Poe says.

“The King and Queen re-opened them, off to Meereen with the both of you,” the Slaver’s men grab Poe and Chewbacca and drag them to their boat. Both men and tied to poles as they set sail for Meereen.

“Well, this could work in our favor. What’s the plan?” Chewbacca asks. Poe does not respond right away, still processing what is happening. They are going to Meereen. He will see Rey again and win her favor. They just need to survive the fighting pits.

“First, we must survive the fighting pits. Only a certain amount of men fights per day so we may not be put in the same group of fighters. The winner is congratulated by the King and Queen,” Poe explains quietly.

Before Chewbacca can get a word in both men are struck in the head with paddles, hard. Poe prays to the gods that this plan will work. Then everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip ser tekka :((((((((((((((((
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	32. XXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot believe this fic is almost at 10k hits!! you guys are amazing!!

"Every time a Palpatine is born the gods flip a coin and the world holds its breath. One side represents madness and one side represents goodness," Ben reads aloud from the book he holds. It is one of the books Poe Dameron gifted Rey at the wedding. For the past three days after Lor San Tekka's death, Rey and Ben have been researching the Palpatine ancestry and their madness. Rey lashed out on the night Ser Tekka died but Ben was able to stop her from doing anything rash. The Queen was afraid, what was to become of her so know they are searching for answers they can hopefully find.

Rey walked over to sit next to Ben on the bed, tying the strings of her robe. She read over the words Ben read aloud multiple times to herself, trying to decipher what it means for her.

"I do not believe your coin has been tossed, Rey. The Gods are still deciding," Ben said setting the book onto his lap.

Rey sighed and picked up another book to do research of her own. As she flips through the old pages of her family's history she comes across a list of names. "My ancestors," Rey whispers and grabs Ben's attention.

The couple stares at the page intently. "Look how many succumbed to madness, it is rare for the gods to land the coin on goodness I suppose," Rey exclaims.

“Your father was not mad and look here,” Ben pointed higher on the page. “Your great grandfather was not mad either.”

“What if I’m another flaw in the line. I cannot bear for that to happen to me,” Rey said.

“The Gods are torn. They are still deciding that why you have been showing these emotions,” Ben states.

“I hardly believe the Gods are controlling me. And how do you know so much about the Gods? You were a Dothraki rider and Khal for years, I thought you would forget,” Rey says.

“My mother was very knowledgeable on the Gods. She taught me many things,” Ben says. He then shook his head stopping himself from straying from the conversation at hand. “It is true, Rey. That is what I believe. We can talk to a Septon, many of them travel these lands.”

“It’s alright,” Rey says placing a hand on Ben’s cheek. “I think I will come to believe you in time if changes are made. I need to control my emotions and be around those I love. It has been so hard to control my feelings ever since we lost," Rey took a breath. It was so hard for her to say the name without breaking down.

“Jacen,” Rey breathed out, surprisingly calm. She could not stop herself from placing a hand on her empty womb. Ben’s hand followed, his resting atop hers. “Oh Ben,” Rey breathed pressing her forehead to her husband’s. “I’ve never come back from losing him, I guess. And all the losses kept on piling and now we are here.” Rey could not but let out a sad chuckle.

“I don’t think either of us will recover from that. But we cannot let that define who we are. Just like you said on that first night you took control; we can start anew,” Ben said looking down at Rey’s stomach.

Rey realized what Ben meant and she gripped the fabric covering her stomach tighter. “Oh Ben,” she said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. “I want that. I want that more than anything.”

Ben smiled and leaned in to kiss Rey. She smiled against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. They were both ready for another child. Oh, how Rey’s heart fluttered! When the broke apart for air, Rey began to undo the strings on her robe.

“We can start now,” Rey teased.

Ben groaned and stopped Rey from undressing. “As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, we should do some more research." Ben was right, unfortunately. Rey nodded with a sigh and picked up the book to the left of her. Ben picked up another book and settled next to Rey, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Later, I promise,” he says. Rey smiles and gets back to reading and turning pages.

After a few moments of silence, Ben finds something interesting. "All people of the Palpatine family carry the gift of foresight,” Ben read aloud. Rey drops the book in her lap and turns to Ben, nervous. She knew she was going to have to tell Ben about her visions eventually.

“Have you had any visions, Rey?” Ben asks.

Rey takes a breath before responding.

“Yes,” Rey said softly.

“When?” Ben asked.

“On our wedding night.”

Ben looked down at his lap ashamed of the events that took place that night. Rey lifted Ben’s chin so they could look at each other again. “It’s in the past,” Rey assured. They said to each other that they would not let the past (their early relationship) define them.

“What did you see?” Ben asks.

“I saw dragon fire, lovers, the Iron Throne, and peace,” Rey explains. “Two of what I saw have come true. I have heard stories of my grandfather having visions of a rebellion. Most believe that that was what drove him to madness. He became overcome with greed for power and did anything it took to stay on the Iron Throne.”

“The Skywalker rebellion,” Ben states.

“Yes,” Rey agrees. “I know I cannot trust these visions. It is still possible the other two things I saw may not come true. I have not let these visions control me the past year.”

“That is good,” Ben said nodding. “Great. Rey, you are seeing these visions as a possibility, not the definite future.”

“As I start to read more about this, I have come to believe you more. Maybe the Gods have not tossed my coin. We shall see in due time. I know I can control this. I have you by my side. And the babe we wish to conceive will be the final piece of healing,” Rey says.

“We said we were destined for greatness,” Ben said as his hands snaked around Rey’s waist. She let out a soft moan at his touch. "We did," she agrees, leaning in closer. Their mouths skim across each other in the ghost of a kiss. Ben breaks the small gap between them pulling her in for a heated kiss. They both moan into each other’s mouths. One of Ben’s hands strokes the back of her head while the other cups her waist. Rey’s hands move to cup Ben’s face and she begins to push him backward.

When Ben’s back hits the soft bed they break apart for air, both panting. Rey hovers above Ben as he looks up at her full of desire. Without breaking eye contact Rey’s hands move to the ties of her robe. She undoes the knot and slides the fabric off her body, becoming completely bare. Ben’s breath hitches at her movements. When she tosses the robe to the floor Rey moves her hand under Ben’s shirt, moving her hand upward with every touch of his bare skin. Ben grunts and sits up to remove the shirt.

They kiss again and Rey moves to straddle Ben’s waist, sitting on his lap. Ben moves them so he is leaning against the headboard of the bed, still locked in a passionate kiss. With fumbling hands, they undo Ben’s breeches and Rey shoves them down his thighs and Ben kicks them off completely with a curse. Rey cups his face and smiles at Ben. He smiles in return, tucking a strand of hair behind Rey’s ear.

Their lips meet again, and Rey sinks down onto Ben. They both gasp and moan at the sensation. “My love,” Rey gasps out as she bottoms Ben out. Rey cups Ben’s face and presses their foreheads together, breathing onto one another. As Rey begins to move, Ben’s hand grip her waist, guiding her.

Rey does not move fast; Ben does not change the pace either. They stay at this gentle, soothing pace taking in every moment. Both of their eyes are shut, succumbed to the amazing feeling they give one another as they pant against each other’s mouths. Rey begins to move a little faster but still a gentle pace. Ben thrusts up into her, meeting her equally. She moans whenever he hits a good spot.

As her pace quickens Rey feels Ben spread his legs a little wider and then bend his knees. Rey cries out, experiencing a deeper angle that felt grand. “Ben,” Rey moans out, feeling herself near her climax. Ben begins to press kisses to her neck, her jaw. Rey holds his head there, not wanting him to stop. She kept up the pace, riding her husband within an inch of his life.

Ben was first to reach his climax, collapsing back against the headboard crying out loudly. Rey froze in her spot as his warmth filled her, scared that any sudden movement may cause her not to conceive this time.

“What is it?” Ben asked, breathless.

“I’ll move in a moment. It might be possible that any sudden movement will cause your seed not to take root,” Rey explained.

Ben threw his head back, laughing. “I do not think that is how that works, my love."

“Just in case,” Rey stated, and she gave a roll of her hips and then another. “Almost…there.” Ben’s hands moved to her breasts, kneading the flesh and she rode her last few waves. Rey gasped loudly as she finished, gripping tightly onto Ben’s shoulders. Once Rey steadied herself, she rolled off Ben and laid down on their bed. Ben followed and they lay facing each other side by side, praying to themselves that the Gods would gift them another child.

* * *

Rey knocks on the door to Finn’s room softly. She was relieved to find out that Finn would continue to breathe. It has been four days since the ambush and Rey has not gotten the chance to visit her friend. Bazine opens the door and curtseys instantly.

“Khaleesi,” she says opening the door for Rey.

When Rey enters the room, she finds all her handmaidens gathered, taking care of Finn. Rey and Ben's loyal soldier lay in bed, half-awake with a bandage around his stomach. Rose sits on the bed, giving Finn some water to sip on.

“Finn,” Rey says softly. His eyes travel over to Rey and he then looks down at the bedsheets. Rose stands up to greet her. “It’s alright my friends. Thank you for taking care of him,” Rey assures.

“My queen,” Finn says in Dothraki. “I have failed you and my king. I have failed Ser Tekka and my men.”

Rey sits down on the bed and grabs Finn’s hand. “My dear friend, you failed no one. You fought bravely,” Rey says to him in Dothraki.

“You will fight again,” Rose adds.

“You were ambushed and outnumbered,” Rey states. “Please, do not be ashamed.”

“To be wounded in war is a weakness in the Khalasar," Finn explains.

“We are not in the Great Grass Sea. You are not weak Finn. You have been my most loyal soldier since I married the Khal,” Rey says. She rises from the bed and presses a kiss to Finn’s forehead. “Rest now, my friend. You will live to fight another day.”

Before Rey leaves the room, she turns to Rose, Paige, Bazine, and Jannah. “Thank you for taking care of him. It means so much to me just how you all mean so much to me.” Rey smiles at the ladies and embraces all four of them tightly.

With a final goodbye, Rey exits the room and walks toward the audience chamber to meet her husband. Nerves begin to build within Rey with every step because today is the first day of the fighting pits.

* * *

The trip to Meereen takes a few days. Most of it is spent in darkness. Poe can hardly recollect the events on the road to Meereen. All that traveled through his mind was that he was so close to returning to Rey’s service. He just needed to survive the fighting pits first.

All the men who are to compete in the fighting pits are placed in holding cells outside of the small arena. Five men are chosen to fight this afternoon. Poe and Chewbacca were not chosen and were forced to stay in the cell with a couple of others.

From where Poe was sitting, he was able to Rey and Ben be seated to watch the fighting. His eyes never left Rey’s.

_She looks so much stronger._

Poe had to get out into the fighting. Rey had to see him and take Chewbacca prisoner. As Poe came up with a new plan his eyes never left Rey’s. She looked horrified watching the fighting. She stood up for a moment, but Ben stopped her from leaving.

_I must get out there now._

Poe stood up and found a spare helmet and sword. He walked toward the exit, breaking down the door and ignoring Chewbacca’s thousands of questions and comments. Poe Dameron stepped into the sunlight, ready for a fresh and new start.

* * *

“For generations, the days leading up to the Great Games it has been customary for our rulers to make the rounds to the lower pits to pay the fighters the honor of their presence,” Hizdar zo Loraq explains to Ben and Rey as they take their seats on a platform below the fighting pit. There are multiple fighting pits large and small across Meereen. Today, the King and Queen have been taken to one of the smaller pits. Nerves spike through Rey as she sits next to her husband. She now sees reopening the fighting pits as a symbol of strength among her and Ben. The people of Meereen also now get to choose whether they want to fight or not. Rey still hates the thought of watching people get slaughtered for entertainment.

The gate where the fighters are being held opens and about seven men step out. A man steps toward the platform. He does not look one of the fighters, he looks like he runs this fighting pit.

“Your Graces,” the man explains, bowing. “You honor us all.”

The man then turns around running to each of the fighters. He straightens up each man and puts them in a formation. He steps aside and claps his hand, signaling the fighters to speak as one.

“We fight for your glory! Your glory as King and Queen!”

The small crowd that has gathered to watch bursts into applause and the fighting begins. Rey uses all her strength to keeps her eyes on the games. She already smells the scent of blood in the arena. The men attack each other viciously, each man taking on another. A large, muscular man drags his opponent towards the platform. He makes eye contact with Rey and Ben stabs his opponent in the neck. Rey flinches at the sight, averting her eyes for a moment and looks over at Ben. He sits as still as stone watching the action below. Ben has seen much more fighting than Rey has. _He is used to a life of fighting;_ Rey thinks to herself.

Kill after kill is made. Now only four men are left, fighting for their life. Rey has a feeling the large man will win the fight. Rey shuts her eyes as she watches him make another kill. He slices the back of his victim’s leg open.

On instinct, Rey stands up. “I think I have seen enough,” she states. Ben reaches out to grab her hand to stop Rey from leaving.

"Your Grace, it is a tradition for the rulers to stay until the victor emerges,” Hizdar says.

Before Rey can get a protest in she jumps at the sound of a loud bang. She turns to find the noise coming from the holding cell. A man breaks down the door and charges out into the pit to fight. Rey cannot tell what the man looks like as his face is covered by the helmet he wears. Someone tries to stop him from joining the fight, but the mysterious man elbows him, knocking the victim to the ground.

The first person this new man takes on is the large man. He kicks the man hard and hits his neck, breaking it without barely putting up a fight. Rey walks back to her seat, still standing. Her eyes never left the new fighters. The man went to his next two opponents. He threw one man to the ground, stabbing him in the stomach. The other man was put in a headlock. The opponent was able to break free and attacked. The new fighter found a spare shield on the ground, picked it up, and slammed into the man’s head cracking his skull.

The audience burst into applause, cheering for this mysterious warrior. Rey wanted to know who it was.

Now, only two men remained. It was the final battle. The warrior's opponent charged at him with his ax ready to make a killing blow. He was faster though. The man ripped off his opponent’s helmet and slammed to his skull and he fell to the ground dead.

The fight was over, and the audience burst into applause for the victor. The fighter dropped the helmet he used as a weapon and walked over to the platform, looking at the King and Queen.

He looked down at his feet and removed the helmet. Rey could recognize that tan skin and curly hair anywhere. Her heart stopped as she looked back into the eyes of Poe Dameron. Mixed emotions flooded through her. She was relieved he was still alive and unharmed. But she instantly shook that thought away. He betrayed her, she banished him from stepping foot in Meereen. Ben jumped down from the platform and walked toward Poe, anger in his eyes.

“Get him out of my sight,” Rey ordered, the heartbreak this man caused her was still taking over her heart.

“Khaleesi, please. I just need a moment of your time,” Poe begged as Ben and a guard grabbed him. Poe fought the hold on him, hoping to get another word in. “I brought you a gift!”

“It’s true!” an unfamiliar voice shouted out. A tall man with long dark hair walked out of the holding cell. Rey saw Ben’s grip loosen and he looked at this man.

_Ben knows him,_ Rey thinks.

“Who are you?” Rey asked. The man walked toward Rey.

"I am the gift. It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace," he then turned to look at Ben.

“My, how the boy has grown! And he is still alive!” he exclaimed happily.

“Hold your tongue,” Ben ordered, still in shock.

“Who are you?” Rey asked again.

"My name is Chewbacca. I am the head spymaster for King Luke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worlds are colliding! 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	33. XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! just a heads up i will not be updating next week because i am going to the beach. 
> 
> enjoy!

When the games were finished Rey and Ben immediately had Poe and Chewbacca brought to the throne room. Rey was still in surprise over the events that took place at the fighting pits. She had a million questions roaming through her head. _How did Poe end up in the fighting pits? Why did he return to Meereen? Did he really bring me the head spymaster for Luke? Why is the spymaster in Essos?_ Rey wanted answers, and so did Ben. He was also in a state of shock, specifically seeing Chewbacca. Rey assumes he must have known the man. _Were they close during Ben’s time in Westeros?_ The two men had a lot of explaining to do.

“Your graces, I want to say-” Poe addressed breaking the silence.

“You will not speak,” Ben ordered. Rey placed her hand on Ben’s arm to calm him. Rey then turned to look at Chewbacca.

“How do I know you are who you say you are?” Rey asks.

“If only I were otherwise,” Chewbacca murmured.

“If you Lord Chewbacca, why shouldn’t I have you killed? For spying on me? For serving the person who wishes me dead?” Rey continues. The tall man standing below the dais is the reason she lost one of her closest friends. This man serves King Luke, who wishes her dead.

“Your husband can vouch for my identity. I am his father’s closest friend; I was an uncle to the boy. I confess part of the reason I am in these lands is to see if the rumors are true about the long-lost prince and to see you, Queen Rey.

“You meant to spy on me,” Rey corrects, knowing the truth.

“But that part did not work out as planned,” Chewbacca explains, gesturing to the chains around his wrists. “I see that Prince Ben Solo of Westeros lives so that worked out in favor!”

Rey made eye contact with Ben, she was unsure if this man was lying or not.

“Ben, is what he says the truth?”

Ben sighs and nods his head. “What he says is true. He was part of my life since I was born.”

Rey turns to look back at Chewbacca. “So, I should welcome you into our service because of your relationship with my husband?” Rey asks.

“Your service? We have only just met. It is too soon to know if you deserve my service. Yes, I would serve your husband, but you? You must let me decide. King Luke sees you as dangerous, overall, he ignored the letters your dear friend here sent to him. If you prove worthy of Dameron’s reports, perhaps I will serve you and support you to rule by Ben’s side one day, houses united.”

“I was warned of a war brewing at my return. I will not steal the throne from Luke. Ben will reclaim his birthright as heir to the throne and one day we will be King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms,” Rey says.

“Yes, but you need support. King Luke is not the only person in the Seven Kingdoms who wishes to never to see a Palpatine on the Iron Throne. House Kenobi in the North fought with Luke against your family. They would run to Luke’s side to fight. If word spread of me advising you and your husband, it would probably ease some of the people. They would see I am still serving the House Skywalker. My reports would be believed strongly as I am the head spymaster.”

“So, you want to advise us?” Rey asks. Keeping Chewbacca around as an advisor would be a smart idea. King Luke would possibly accept her to one day reign by Ben’s side.

“Very well,” Ben stated. “What would you have us do with him?” he asked referring to Poe.

“I swore that Ben would kill him if he were ever spotted in Meereen,” Rey said.

"Whomever Ser Poe was when he started informing on you, he is no longer that man," Chewbacca says. "I can't remember seeing a sane man devoted to anything as he is to both of you. He claims he would kill for you and die for you and nothing I have witnessed have given me a reason to doubt him."

Rey felt her stomach flutter and her heartbreaking. _Even after we banished him, he was still as loyal as he was from the first. But he betrayed me from the first._

“And yet he did betray you. Did he have an opportunity to confess his betrayal?” Chewbacca asks.

“Yes,” Rey says, heartbroken. “Many opportunities.”

“And did he?”

“No. Not until he was forced to do so.”

Chewbacca turns to look at Poe. “He worships you. He loves you. But he did not trust you with the truth. He did not think you wise enough to forgive him.”

Rey fought the tears that were beginning to form.

_He loves you._

She has never had a true friend before she was married. Poe was her first friend and her most loyal. She could never forget that. Her heart stung with the pain of betrayal done by him. _He did not think me wise enough to forgive him. He knew I would be heartbroken and do something out of anger, that is why he tried to hide his past._ Rey knew there were only two people in the world who completely understood her. The first was Ben, the second was Poe. _Maybe I could forgive him. He always told me I have a gentle heart._ Rey knew Ben would not be as gentle as Rey with this situation. But Rey knew she could bear to have Poe executed.

“You want us to kill him?” Rey asked, scared. She hopes this was not what Chewbacca was suggesting.

“A ruler who kills those devoted to her is not a ruler who inspires devotions,” Chewbacca states.

Rey looked at Poe, unsure of what to do.

_I have a gentle heart; I will show mercy to him._

“Remove Ser Poe from the city,” Rey orders, calmly.

He is escorted out with a look of heartbreak on his face.

_I guess you know what heartbreak feels like now._

* * *

Ben and Rey return to their chambers. Rey immediately sat down at the table and took a drink of the wine left there. Her mind was trying to play out the events that just happened. Ben sat across from her, also pouring himself wine.

“Are you angry with my decision about Poe?” Rey asks. Ben puts the glass down and shakes his head.

“No. I saw Chewbacca’s word move you. You care for him,” Ben states.

“He used to say I have a gentle heart. He believed in me. He still does and I do not think he will ever stop," Rey says. "My care for him never left. I was heartbroken and angry about what he did, yet it was painful to see him leave. And then, he returns with your father’s friend,” Rey exclaims.

“Chewbacca is wise, wiser than my father. If he chooses to advise us, then it will be a good choice.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Rey asks.

“I think he will. Knowing that I am by your side.”

“I wish for us to speak with him, have Finn bring him here,” Rey says. Ben obliges and walks out the door to inform Finn. About ten minutes later Chewbacca enters the chamber and seats himself, immediately pouring himself wine.

“So, have you decided yet? If I am worthy of your service?” Rey asks Chewbacca as he takes a sip of wine.

“You haven’t had me killed. I understand why Poe deeply cares for you. Rey Palpatine, you are not like what King Luke thinks you are,” Chewbacca confesses.

“You don’t see me as mad? I knew what my grandfather was. What he did. I know the Mad King earned his name,” Rey states.

“And have you burned civilians just for entertainment? Not at all. Word has spread everywhere of what you have done here in Slaver’s Bay.”

“We have reopened the fighting pits. So, I guess murder is entertainment for the people,” Rey states.

“It proves you are strong. It shows the rebels in this city you are not afraid,” Chewbacca states.

“You know of the Sons of the Harpy?” Ben asks.

“I have built a very large network over time," Chewbacca explains. “There are lots of things that I know. For one that your father sent a friend over to protect the Queen. Where is Lor San Tekka?”

Ben took a large swig of his wine and Rey felt her heart ache. “You don’t know everything, _uncle,_ ” Ben emphasized.

“He was murdered in cold blood,” Rey said.

“He was a good and honorable man. Han will be devastated to hear that,” Chewbacca exclaims.

“If you choose to advise us you will not be in contact with those across the Narrow Sea,” Ben ordered.

“Very well, I suppose when we return then the news will be broken,” Chewbacca agrees.

“We?” Rey asks, confused.

“Well if I am Your Graces advisor then I would assume I would return to Westeros with you both," Chewbacca says excitedly.

“You have deemed me worthy?” Rey asks, astonished.

“I will advise you and hope to help calm a war when we return. My King and Queen of Meereen. My Prince and Princess of Westeros.”

* * *

The crowd cheers echoed across the entirety of the Daznak’s Pit, one of the largest fighting pits in Meereen. The fighting pits were still extremely popular, and the people were passionate about the sport. Rey and Ben sit at the center of it all, watching their people’s enthusiasm. On the spectating platform sits Chewbacca, Finn, and Rose. Rey chose to bring only one handmaiden to this large event, letting the other ladies relax for the day.

It has been a month since Chewbacca joined the service of Rey and Ben. He was very wise just like Ben said. The man began to grow on Rey, but he always had to comment on everything. Without Poe or San Tekka, Chewbacca was the only advisor to the King and Queen.

The cheers of the audience began to die down as six men entered the large arena. They walked toward the King and Queen to greet them. One man stands out and Rey’s heart stops realizing who it is. Poe Dameron stands proudly in front of the King and Queen. All Rey can do is look back, terrified.

_Why did he choose to stay in the fighting pits? He could go anywhere in the world, but he stays here even though he was banished._ Rey has never met a man so loyal in her life. And that man had a chance of dying today because of wanting to stay close to her.

“There is nothing we can do. It is his choice,” Ben murmured to Rey, sensing her worry. “I know,” Rey responded looking down at her lap. Ben rested his hand on top hers and as one looked back at the fighters.

“Our glorious King and Queen!” the men chanted. Rey looked back at Poe, wanting to do something, wanting to pull him out of the arena. But she could not because this is what he chose. She was not his master nor he her slave.

Without breaking eye contact she clapped her hands together, signaling for the games to begin. The crowd cheered loudly, and the combat began. Poe nodded at Rey before turning to face his opponents, determined to win. Each man started with one on one combat. Poe was currently fighting a man armed with an ax. The man was aggressive, and Poe was able to deflect the first few blows. Poe’s opponent came on stronger, striking with all his strength. The ax made a small cut to Poe's arms and he was pushed to the ground. The man charged forward ready to make the killing blow. Poe sprang back up and pulled a dagger out from its sheath on his leg. His opponent moved to hold him a choke and Poe fought it. Waiting for the right moment, Poe kicked the man to the ground a stabbed him in the heart.

Rey released a breath she did not know she was holding. She grabbed Ben’s hand and prayed that Poe would survive this.

Quickly six men became two. Poe was one of those men. He now fought a man wielding a spear. Poe went to swing his sword against the man’s leg, but he was stopped. Poe’s opponent had him gripped in a tight hold and pushed him to the ground. The man aimed the spear directly to Poe’s chest, but Poe grabbed the head and stopped it, pushing it back and standing up again.

The finalists circled each other for a moment and charged at each other at the same time. But Poe was quicker. Using his dagger, he stopped his opponent from going any farther by stabbing it into his stomach. The man fell to his knees, weakened and he dropped the spear. Poe looked up at Rey, he looked concerned.

_Do it,_ Rey thought. _Finish the fight so you can survive._

Poe grabbed the spear, ready to impale it into his opponent’s back. He looked back at Rey again and changed where he was aiming the spear. Before Rey could even think about what Poe was doing Ben grabbed Rey, pushing her out of the way as the spear flew. From the corner of her eye, Rey saw someone did get impaled. Ben ordered Finn to stay with Rey and he ran over to see who Poe killed.

Rey's eyes followed Ben's movements, seeing the dead man. It was a Son of the Harpy. Feared entered Rey’s heart because if one was here, then that means there are more. Rey turned back to look at the arena and saw hundreds of Harpies emerge from the crowd. People began to scream in terror and the Harpies began to strike. They made there way down the stands, killing hundreds of people in the process. The Unsullied charged forward into the arena. Multiple guards surrounded Rey and Rose as fighting broke out. More Harpies came from behind the platform to strike. Ben pulled out his sword and slaughtered the first man coming his way. Finn was there as his second, the two of them fought back to back, hoping that no more would come.

But alas, more kept coming.

One Harpy attacked from behind Ben. But Ben was once a Dothraki warrior, he was able to catch it. Ben deflected the strike but stopped short realizing a sword was already through the Harpy’s stomach. As the insurgent fell to the ground Ben was looking into the eyes of Poe Dameron.

“I know a way out,” Rey hears Poe say to Ben.

“Rey trusts you. Get her out,” Ben says getting ready to fend off another opponent.

Poe runs over to Rey and he holds out her hand. Rey hesitates for a moment, looking at him longingly.

_All this time and you still love me. Please forgive me, my friend._

Rey grabs his hand and follows Poe. He takes her to the edge of the platform and jumps down first. Ben runs over and grabs Rey's hands and helps her down. Rey sits on the edge and lowers herself. She feels Poe grab onto her ankles, holding her in place.

“Grab my hand,” Ben says. “I will never let you fall.”

Rey moves her right hand off the edge then the left. Ben lowers her down into Poe’s grip and she lands on the ground of the arena safely. Ben jumps down and grabs Rey’s hand again.

“This way!” Poe calls out.

“Wait! Where is Rose?” Rey calls out in terror.

“Khaleesi!” Rey cries out in relief seeing Rose run toward her. Rey embraces her tightly and looks to find Chewbacca and Finn following her.

“He saved me,” Rose said.

Rey gave a small smile to Chewbacca and Finn. The six of them followed Poe to one of the tunnels in the arena. As soon as the entered the darkness the gate shut, blocking their way out.

“Poe!” Rey cried out, seeing a Harpy emerge from behind him. Poe turned around and struck the enemy down quickly. But they were still trapped.

“The other side,” Ben said, leading the group. They ran through the arena, multiple Unsullied surrounded them for protection as everyone ran. As they reached the center of the arena hundreds of Harpies emerged from the other tunnel. Hundreds if not thousands of them surrounded the group. There was no way they would make it out of this alive. They were outnumbered.

The Unsullied charged forward, managing to kill some. Poe, Finn, Chewbacca, and Ben charged forward, trying to stay alive as long as possible. Rey felt hands on her and jumped but she saw it was Rose, pulling her back and protecting her.

_We will not survive this,_ Rey thought.

She grabbed hands with Rose and Rey closed her eyes, ready to face death. But death never came.

A roar was heard in the distance. Rey knew that sound, she turned around to follow where the noise was coming from. A louder roar echoed through the sky and everyone paused, looking at where the noise came from.

Fire soared through the sky along with the familiar orange scales.

_Beebee!_

Rey could not help but let out a sob of joy seeing her dragon again. She believed Beebee was on the other side of the world. He returned! Beebee flew around the arena as everyone looked on. Many of the Harpies began to flee as Beebee landed and let out a roar. Rey looked onto her dragon with pride. One of the Harpies came charging toward Rey but Beebee stretched his neck and grabbed hold of the man with his mouth. Beebee swung the corpse back and forth and tossed it towards the other Harpies who began running away. Beebee breathed fire at them, going for the kill. He faced a different direction and set more fire upon the Harpies. He stopped his actions when a spear was thrown into his upper back. Rey gasped, but it did not seem to affect Beebee. The dragon became angrier and burned more of the Harpies. As he did this another spear was thrown at him, and then another. Beebee screeched at his attackers and still fought on. Worry began to grow within her, she did not want to lose her dragon.

“Beebee!” Rey shouted.

She made her way toward Beebee, moving slowly to not startle him. Beebee calmed down at her presence, inching his head closer to Rey. Rey slowly reached her hand out toward Beebee and she was able to touch his snout. He did not fly away or attack. Rey let a small smile pass her lips before she returned to the moment at hand. She needed to get Beebee out of here. Rey feared if any more spears impaled in him would kill him. Rey slowly climbed onto Beebee, settling herself on his back. Cautiously she pulled out the spear not wishing to harm her dragon. Beebee let out a screech, stretching out his wings. Rey threw the spear on the ground, towards her friends. Ben picked up and killed one Harpy with his sword and another with the spear.

_I must get Beebee out of here._

Rey grabbed onto the spikes of Beebee’s back and took a deep breath. “Fly,” she commanded. With a screech, Beebee obliged charging forward. Rey yelped at the fast movement, holding on as tight as she could. Beebee took out the last of the Harpies leaving her to be the only ones in the arena.

“Rey!” Ben shouted before Beebee left the ground. Rey turned her head to find Ben chasing after the dragon, he could not catch up. Rey watched as she got closer to the clouds, flying out of the arena. Rey let out a laugh as she held onto her dragon. The thrill was so exciting! Soon Meereen became a dot in the distance as Beebee soared into the unknown.

* * *

Rey does not know how long or how far Beebee carried her. The dragon was exhausted, he rested on the grass surrounded by charred bones of the animals he hunted. They were lost, Rey did not know where to go. Beebee needed to fly her back to Meereen. Ben will worry, all her friends will worry. Rey looked out into the distance, trying to decipher a direction but there was no sun to guide her. She walked back over to Beebee who was weakened by the spears and the long journey.

“We have to go home,” Rey said to her dragon.

Beebee let his head touch the ground and he closed his eyes.

“My poor sweet thing,” Rey says. “Does it hurt?”

The dragon gives no response, which Rey expected.

“We have to go home. Beebee, can you take us back to Meereen?” Rey asked crouching down. She placed a soothing hand on his snout. For a moment, the dragon relaxed but then turned away from Rey, wishing to sleep.

“Beebee, we need to return. My people need me,” Rey exclaimed climbing onto his back. Beebee hissed at Rey’s action and moved suddenly, trying to shove her off. Rey held on, switching positions. Beebee moved in the opposite direction Rey was moving and she yelped as she fell into the dirt. It did not matter to Rey in the slightest. Her white dress was already in ruins and it looked grey. She lived in the streets for a good portion of her life.

Rey got up with a sigh and walked toward Beebee's front. "Well, there is no food. You could at least hunt us some supper."

Beebee refused to move, he continued to sleep.

_I guess I will do it myself._

Rey walked away from her dragon; she did not know which way she was going but she hoped to find something. The grassy and rocky hills went on for miles. There was no sign of food or water. Rey stopped walking for a moment, saving her strength.

When she stopped, she heard a whinny of a horse from behind her. She turned around and saw a man on horseback carrying a banner. But Rey knew this banner. The dragon soaring over the diamond shape was the symbol of the Palpatine loyalists. More men appeared behind him and then another dozen, leaving Rey outnumbered. All the men began charging toward her, there was no way Rey could outrun them. The men surrounded her, giving her no chance at escape. Rey yelped as an arm grabbed her, she fought the hold and fell to the ground. The man dismounted his horse and pulled Rey up from the ground, binding her hands together.

“Don’t touch me,” Rey hissed.

He and a few other men laughed.

“My you have become feisty. I hardly recognize the girl, or should I say, woman," he says staring at her breasts. Rey knees the man in the stomach, and he growls, about to strike Rey. Before he can another one of the loyalists stops him.

“Lord Pryde does not want her harmed,” he says.

“Lord Pryde,” Rey breathes.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	34. XXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Hope this chapter is worth the wait! 
> 
> Also check out my tumblr page for a teaser for my next fic “never doubt i love”, it is a reylo Ophelia au!

Rey was gone. There was no trace left of her in Meereen when she flew away on Beebee. Ben's thoughts of his wife flooded his mind. Rey has only been gone for a day and Ben has barely slept or eaten. The bed is cold without Rey curled up beside him. Ben had to find her. He knew she was still alive somewhere. Rey is a strong woman and queen. But that did not stop Ben from worrying of course. Rey could have been captured by someone. What if she was hurt?

_What if she is carrying our child?_

They were both ready to have another child and have been trying. Ben could not imagine if Rey were harmed along with their possible child.

_Stop thinking like that, she is still alive. I need to go find her._

The throne room was silent. Ben, Poe, and Chewbacca all sat on the stairs leading up to the thrones. Ben could sense each of the men was thinking about saying something or not. The situation they were in was awkward. Ben has not seen Chewbacca since he left Westeros and he feels a tension between them. Also, Ben still has mixed feelings about Poe’s return and what to do with him. He saw in the arena that Rey cared for him again. But Ben still had some trust issues. Poe broke Rey’s heart, a dear friend. He fears it will happen again.

_Rey seems to forgive him, perhaps you should begin to as well._

Ben agreed with himself that he will try, for Rey. Ben looked up from his lap to look at Poe but before he could open his mouth Chewbacca broke the silence.

"I do not think I ever got the chance to tell you, how wonderful it is to see you, my boy," Chewbacca says to Ben.

“I am still alive to you and that is all the matters. I do not wish to talk of the past,” Ben responds.

“I still love you like a son of my own, that has never changed. I might even start to see Rey as a daughter, Han will adore her,” Chewbacca says.

“Well if you want to know for sure we need to find Rey first,” Ben responds.

“You sound just like your father,” Chewbacca exclaims with a laugh.

“Does he always talk this much?” Poe pipes in. Ben simply nods, holding in a huff of breath.

“Poe the Andal,” a voice calls out from the bottom of the steps. The men turned to see Finn standing there, walking with the support of Rose, Paige, Bazine, and Jannah.

“Blood of my blood,” Poe responds to Finn in Dothraki.

“He should not be here,” Finn states.

“No, but he is,” Chewbacca says.

“Our King and Queen ordered him exiled from the city,” Finn exclaims.

“We would all be dead if not for him,” Ben says. Poe was the one who spotted the Harpy that was supposed to kill Ben and Rey. He fought off many Harpies. Poe saved many lives yesterday.

“It’s true. I would be dead if not for him and the Lord Chewbacca,” Rose explains to Finn in Dothraki.

“We heard what happened,” Jannah says.

“I am sorry. Sorry that I was not there to fight for you my King and our Queen,” Finn says in the common tongue.

“You missed a good scrap,” Chewbacca said.

“None of that matters now. The longer we sit here bantering the longer Rey is out there in the wilderness,” Poe says standing up.

"He is right. The dragon flew northwest. If we are going to find her that is the direction, we will have to go,” Chewbacca adds.

“We? You serve King Luke, the man who wishes her dead,” Poe questions.

“That is true, but I support Rey and Ben to unite their family’s bloodlines and rule Westeros one day after Luke,” Chewbacca explains.

“You have only been here for a month. I’ve fought for her for over a year,” Poe says.

“You betrayed her!” Chewbacca exclaims.

“Careful now,” Poe warns.

“And she and my nephew exiled you twice I believe.”

“The second time thanks to you.”

“Don’t blame me for your crimes, Dameron!”

“Enough!” Ben exclaimed, standing up. “We exiled Poe and he saved my wife’s life along with mine. Perhaps Rey feels differently about him now. Perhaps not, the only way we will know if he asks her. Poe will come along with me to find Rey.”

“Fine, fine, I suppose he can join us just as long as he promises not to kill me in my sleep,” Chewbacca says.

“If I ever kill, your eyes will be wide open,” Poe threatens.

“Poe,” Ben warns, then looks over at Chewbacca. “Meereen needs someone to govern its people while I am away. You would be a help to Meereen. You have years of experience when it comes to governing and advising. I want you to stay here and govern.”

“He is a foreign man who I doubt speaks the language why would the Meereenese listen to him?” Poe asks.

“They wouldn’t,” Ben states. “They will listen to Finn; he knows the language.”

“I will come with you. I will find our Queen,” Finn insists.

“You are not strong enough to go anywhere,” Rose says.

“He is one of the strongest men I’ve ever met. But you still cannot go,” Ben states. “The people believe in you; they know you speak for us.

“It’s true, only the Unsullied can keep the peace in Meereen. If you leave half this city will consume the other half,” Jannah explains.

“Rose, Jannah, Paige, and Bazine. The Queen trusts no one more than these women. The Queen's closest confidant, commander of the Unsullied and a foreign lord. Good fortune my friends, Meereen is ancient and glorious. Try not to ruin her,” Ben concludes.

Ben nods at Poe and they exit the throne room.

_We will find you, my love._

* * *

Rey feels no warmth as she is forced into Lord Enric Pryde’s estate in Pentos. Rey saw it as her home once but as she looks back on the past this estate was a gilded cage. Everyone lied to her, no one here truly cared for Rey. They saw her as an object, something that would give them more power.

_I control my own story. These men will never control me again._

The man guiding Rey takes her inside and up the stairs.

Lord Enric Pryde sat outside on the balcony. It was a familiar balcony. On nights that Rey could not sleep she always snuck out of her chambers and came up here. She would always look up at the stars and dream about the life she never got to live. The childhood she always wanted.

“My Lord Pyrde,” the man says, getting his attention. Pryde looks up from his spot and sets his book down, looking at Rey.

“All the things I did for you and this is how you repay me?” Lord Pryde says to Rey. Memories of the past come back to her. If Lord Pryde was ever upset with Rey she would look down at her feet. She was not that girl anymore; she would not be scolded like a child. Rey is a Queen now; she holds power over these loyalists. She should be the one commanding them.

Rey looks back at Pryde with a cold look. He chuckles at this.

“My, have you changed. Where is the frightened, timid child I took in?”

“She disappeared when she became a Khaleesi,” Rey states boldly.

“But you are not a Khaleesi anymore, what happened to your Khalasar?” Rey remained silent; she did not wish to speak. Rey would never tell these people what caused her and Ben to no longer be Dothraki.

"We have been searching for you for ages Rey Palpatine," Pryde says. "Or should I say, Rey Solo. Word has spread of your journey to Slaver's Bay. And apparently, your husband is not who we thought he was. We’ve married you to the enemy.”

“He is not the enemy!” Rey shouted.

“His family stole the throne from your Grandfather. His uncle sparked a rebellion that sent your family to their deaths and forced you to be whisked away to exile.

“Ben supports me. We wish to unite our houses,” Rey explains. Pryde and the other loyalists in the space began to laugh. “The usurper would never accept that! He will kill you.”

“He’s tried to kill me before. I survived then and I will survive in the future.”

Pryde rose from the bench where he was seated and walked towards Rey. She could not stop the yelp that escaped her lips when she felt the strong strike of Pryde’s hand against her cheek. The blow was so hard Rey’s legs gave out and knocked her to the ground.

“You foolish girl!” Pryde exclaimed.

Anger flowed through Rey and she stood up, ready to defy this man. “How dare you strike me. I am not your toy. I am Rey Palpatine, the blood of the Dragon, Queen of Meereen! You are loyalists to my house. I am your Queen!”

“You are a Queen of nothing. You shall wed another. And you will return to Westeros and end the Skywalker bloodline.”

“I will do no such thing,” Rey hissed.

“Such fire in you, Rey. I see now that you are truly a Palpatine,” Pryde turned to look at the man standing beside Rey.

"Take the girl to her old rooms and have the servants bathe her. Afterward, she will meet her husband and sail to Westeros. And get her out of that tattered gown.”

Rey tried to pull away as the man grabbed hold of her arm, but his grip was strong. “Come on princess,” he said. Rey turned to look at Pryde again. “I stop this,” Rey threatened.

“Try if you must,” Pryde responded.

* * *

Rey’s old rooms have not changed since she departed Pentos. The only difference was that three servants awaited her. The man holding her shoved Rey into the room and left, closing the door. The four women stood there silently for a moment.

_What are they going to do to me?_

Each of the servants walked closer and began to rip off Rey’s tattered dress.

“What are you doing? Take your hands off me!” Rey shouted as she felt her bare skin hit the night breeze. Rey then stood naked in front of the servants.

“You must bathe and rest for tomorrow,” one of the servants said.

“What is happening tomorrow?” Rey asked.

“It is your wedding day, princess,” the servant said. All three women burst into giggles and quickly exited the room.

“Wait!” Rey shouted following the women. “I order you to come back here!” The servants stopped walking until they crossed the threshold. They turned back to look at Rey. “You have no power here,” one of them said. The door was then slammed in front of her and locked. Out of anger, Rey banged her fist on the door loudly. She let out a soft sob and sunk to her knees in front of the door, resting her head upon the wood. Rey let out her emotions that she held back for the past few days and wept.

_I never should have left Meereen._

_I should not have left Ben or my friends._

_I should not have left Beebee in his weak state._

She prayed her dragon was alright. Dragons were strong and Beebee would live. Rey hoped she would see him again as he roamed freely. Ben was probably worried sick and out searching for Rey. What will happen to Meereen without its rulers? She had to find a way to escape, end the influence of the loyalists for good. Rey wiped the tears away from her eyes and began to hatch up a plan. Rey would play along and oblige to the events of tomorrow. Before the wedding would happen, she would have to strike and take down these men who torment her. Maybe she could sway the loyalist army that has been built up to her side. She will have more support in Westeros if Luke declares a war.

“I know what I have to do,” Rey whispered to herself. She rose from her spot in front of the door and walked over to the bath prepared for her. The same bath she stepped into when the water was boiling on the day, she met Ben. Rey let herself sink into the water and relax, confident that her plan will be successful.

* * *

Ben and Poe ride northwest, keeping their eyes wide open for any traces of Rey. Minutes turn into hours and it seems like there will be no trace of Rey.

“Up there!” Poe calls out, spotting something in the distance. Both men stop and dismount, guiding their horses to follow by the reins. On the ground below them lays the burnt skeleton of an animal. Ben kneels onto the ground and picks up the skull, examining it. _Beebee must have done this, what else would have burnt this animal so easily and melted some of the bones?_

“Is it a goat?” Poe calls from behind. Ben shakes his head. “It is a ram.”

“Do you think our friend got him?” Poe asks, referring to the dragon.

“I don’t know anything else that could melt a ram’s horn,” Ben states.

“We are on the right path then,” Poe says looking ahead.

Ben stands up and walks back to mount his horse. “Let’s keep moving.”

They rode silently for a few moments until Poe speaks up. "You still aren’t sure of what to think of me,” he says.

“You betrayed my wife. You hurt her deeply. And now you have returned. You are right, I do not know what to think of you. I will let Rey decide what will happen to you,” Ben says, looking into the distance.

“You care for her. I can sense she still cares for you, after what I saw in the arena. Rey was frightened for you in the fighting pits. You saved her life and mine."

“I swear I will continue to protect you both. My loyalty will always be with you,” Poe says.

“It will take time, but I will come to trust you again, for Rey,” Ben states.

Poe nods and gives a small smile to Ben. “Very well, I can live with that.”

Both men urge their horses faster as they ride faster and further west.

* * *

Two days pass before Ben and Poe find another sign of Rey. The grass in the distance is completely tattered like an army has passed through. As Ben looks farther, he sees a torn banner on the ground.

“An army was here,” Poe says.

“Let’s get closer,” Ben states riding forward. They stop when they reach the banner. Ben hops down from the black stallion and observes. He is not familiar with the symbols on it. The art on the banner was a dragon soaring over a diamond shape.

“It is the banner of the Palpatine loyalists,” Poe says, recognizing the flag. Ben’s curled his hand into a fist, calming himself. The loyalists, the people Rey never wished to see again. And now, they have captured her. Why else would the loyalists be patrolling these lands? They have been searching for Rey all this time, wanting her to take back the Seven Kingdoms.

“They have her,” Ben says in a shaking voice. “There is only one place they would take her.” Ben rises from the ground and mounts his horse. He launches his horse forward, riding as fast as he possibly can while Poe follows and the same speed. Ben and Poe do not stop riding until they reach Pentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness, can you imagine? (I couldn’t resist haha) 
> 
> Come say “hello there!” on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	35. XXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

The following morning Rey is roused by the same servants who locked her in her rooms the previous night. Rey barely slept through the night. All she could think about was Ben and her past life here. Never would Rey think she would be back here. This estate she once called home. Throughout the walls, she could see the ghosts of the past. The ghost of Armitage Hux.

_He is gone, he will never touch you again._

Rey steadied herself and sat up in the bed. She had to remain calm all day, for her escape to work in her favor.

Rey was dressed in a light pink off the shoulder gown. The bodice was donned with embellishments of silver. Her brown hair was let down in long waves down her back. She felt like the timid girl she used to be on the day Ben rode into the grounds of the estate.

_I am not her anymore. I have become something greater._ Rey has begun to feel like the Gods have tossed her coin. And it landed on the side of goodness. She has felt calmer of recent and has not done anything dangerously rash that would be seen as an act of madness. Ben helped her through most of it. She hopes that these days in Pentos do not change her.

Rey is taken into the common area of the estate. Lord Pryde and a man Rey did not recognize sat at a small table indulging themselves in a goblet of wine. When Rey’s footsteps were heard the two men turned to her attention. A grin came across Pryde’s face and he stood up. “If it isn’t our darling Rey,” he said walking over to Rey and grabbing her hand. He guided Rey over to the unfamiliar man, to stand right in front of him. This man had blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and had sun-kissed skin. He looked at Rey as if he desired her, wanting to bend her over the table and take her then and there. Rey shuddered. _He will never have me._

“Rey this is Lord Caedus, your intended. He is a trader of Braavos and was willing to build up a new army for us,” Pryde explained. Caedus stood up and grabbed Rey’s other hand and kissed her knuckles. Rey tensed at his touch. “I am no lord, Enric is too kind. It is an honor to be in your presence, princess,” Caedus says.

“Everything is settled and all we need to give him is payment. The wedding ceremony shall be held tonight,” Pryde declared.

Rey scoffed. “I’m the payment then? I am not an animal I am a Queen!”

Caedus laughed at her words. “She is quite a beauty. You have quite the fire in you, Rey.”

“She gets it from her ancestors. Palpatine’s are fierce, but she will oblige to you. She knows the punishment if she is defiant,” Pryde says. Rey feels her skin crawl, remembering the hands of Armitage Hux touching her body. Rey wanted to let another defiant comment spill from her mouth, but she had to play along with this. If Rey were defiant anymore then they would suspect something.

“Yes, I do Lord Pryde,” Rey says. Caedus grabs Rey’s hand again and walks her over to the table. “I have ordered lunch to be prepared for the three us. It is important to get food in our stomachs before tonight,” Caedus said. _Tonight, I will hopefully be far away from here._

Rey took a long swig of the goblet of wine placed for her. She despises Caedus, he only sees Rey as a prize. But he will learn she much more than that.

“Is it true that you have dragons?” Caedus asked. Rey set down her goblet and broke apart a small piece of bread.

“Yes,” Rey said. “I have three.”

"The eggs were turned to stone but by some miracle, Rey hatched them. I gave them to her as a wedding guest when she married the Dothraki Khal," Pryde explained. "I heard stories of your former husband; men feared him. I never came across his hoard, thank the gods,” Caedus says taking a bite of fish.

_Does he know I am still married?_

“When I was building up my army, I traveled to very isolated places to recruit men. Stories do not travel much in that area. Lord Pryde told me all I needed to know about you. Hearing what you have done, makes me proud to help you retake the Iron Throne,” Caedus said.

Rey gives Caedus a small smile and looks down at her lap, no longer feeling hungry. _Word of me barely spread to where Caedus has been. Pryde did not tell him about Ben or that I am still married. Caedus believes me to be a widow. He is doing whatever it takes to have this marriage work out in his favor._

“With my army and your dragons, we would be unstoppable in the Seven Kingdoms. If I may ask, where are your dragons?” Caedus asks.

"They come and go as they please. I am sure they will find me, they always do," Rey insists.

“It won’t be much longer till we leave. The beasts need to find us soon,” Caedus says.

_Now he insults my dragons?_ Anger rises through Rey’s veins, but she cannot let it show. Rey nods her head slowly. "They will. The dragons hate being parted from their mother for long periods." Rey takes one more sip of wine and stands up. "If you would excuse me, the ladies tending to me wish to have me ready by sunset. It will take a few hours for me to be dressed and bathed before the ceremony.”

“Of course, my dear,” Pryde grabs Rey’s hands and squeezes them. _You do not mean your affections. This is all just a show for you, it always was._ Rey turns to Caedus and nods at him and he smiles at her. "Princess," he salutes.

Rey turns around and walks back toward her chambers, finding the servants have made her bath. Rey strips quickly and falls into the hot water, letting her body relax. She prays silently to the gods that she will be from these city walls in a matter of hours.

* * *

Ben and Poe wait on the outskirts of the city till nightfall. They do not want to look suspicious in the daylight in Pentos. Also, the estate where Rey is being held is probably heavily guarded and they will have to fight them. Fewer people will hear them in the streets if they go once the sunsets. Before entering the city gates Poe hands Ben his traveling cloak. 

“What is this for?” Ben asks.

“People might recognize who you are,” Poe states.

Ben nods and grabs the cloak, hiding his face from the city. The two men sneak through alleyways until they reach the main path to Pryde’s estate. The same path Ben took when he met Rey. Ben peaked from behind the bush and saw multiple guards in the area. _They are making sure Rey does not escape._

“We were right, the grounds are heavily guarded. There is no way we can get around them,” Ben whispers.

“Follow my lead,” Poe whispers standing up from his crouch. Ben hesitantly follows Poe until they are face to face with at least five guards.

“My friends,” Poe greets. “We wandered off from the Western Market and got lost. Could you show us the way back?” Ben rolls his eyes Poe’s act. _Clever bastard._

"What do you sell?" one of the guards asked.

“Wine,” Poe responds easily. “Come down to my stall tomorrow and I will give you a cask of the Arbor’s finest.”

The guard walks closer to Ben and Poe, observing the two men. “You’re not merchants. Get the others,” he says. Before the guards can leave Ben moves fast jumping at two of the guards and slicing their stomachs open with his blade. Poe pulls out his sword being able to kill one of the guards but another one punches him to the ground. Poe grunts as the other guard hovered over him making the kill but Poe is faster, stabbing his opponent through the chest. Ben can block off a couple more guards as Poe stands up. Ben and Poe make the killing strikes together. The guards patrolling this area are all dead, but more will likely come.

“This way, more guards probably heard that and will be coming,” Ben says. He does not know which way to go but they need to find an entrance to sneak into. Ben and Poe run into the gardens and see a balcony in the short distance. Ben pulls Poe behind a nearby bush before they get any closer.

“We can climb up the balcony and sneak in from there. Rey will not be far,” Ben says.

“She is not far at all,” Poe agrees looking ahead at something.

“What are you- “Ben follows his eyes to where Poe is looking at freezes. The balcony the planned to climb onto was now occupied by someone. And that someone was Rey.

* * *

When her servants finished dressing her, Rey looked every bit a Westerosi princess. She wore a white gown with only one strap. The strap, embellished in gold began from her upper chest, across her right collarbone, and around her shoulder. The bodice was also embellished with gold ivy below her breasts that wrapped around her back. A matching rose was set in between her breasts. Rey’s hair was half down while the other half of her hair was placed in a braided bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that the gown was beautiful.

“You are needed downstairs in thirty minutes, my lady,” one of the servants said, taking Rey out of her trance. Rey nodded and walked onto the balcony, breathing in the cool night air. She could also smell the saltwater from the ocean, one of the few things Rey loved about Pentos.

Suddenly, Rey heard rustling below her, making her jump. She looked down and saw nobody there. “Hello?” Rey called out quietly. She took one last look down below before turning around, choosing to go downstairs now. Before took a step, she flattened the wrinkles on the front of her dress and walked forward. After two steps a tight grip was placed on her arm and a hand covered her mouth. Rey gasped and fought the hold as the captor was shushing her. Rey relaxed a little and the man let go of her. She turned around to see who was on the balcony and her heart stopped seeing it was her husband.

“Ben!” Rey breathed.

Rey took a step and pulled Ben to her, pressing her lips to his. He responded eagerly and just as desperately, his hands going to cup her face while Rey’s put her fingers through his hair and the nape of Ben’s neck.

“Oh, my love,” he breathed when they broke apart for air, their mouths still close together in the ghost of a kiss. “I’m alright,” Rey whispered, stroking his cheek.

“Sorry to ruin the moment, but we need to escape now,” Poe said as his feet landed on the balcony. “Poe,” Rey breathed out, shocked at his presence. “We’ve come to get you out Khaleesi, we need to leave now,” Poe said.

“No,” Rey simply states. They cannot just leave, the guards would no doubt find them.

“No?” Ben asks. “Now is the best time, no one will see us, Rey. What is going on?"

Rey’s breath hitches, nervous to tell Ben what has happened. She grabs Ben's hands and takes a deep breath. "Lord Pryde is forcing me to marry another to gain a new army to retake Westeros.”

Ben lets go of Rey’s hands. “And are you going through with it?”

“No! I need to convince them that I will not be defiant, I have proved it thus far. Before the ceremony even begins, I will make my move. We must stop the loyalists, specifically its leaders. I could sway the soldiers to my side. If your uncle declares war when we return, I will have support. Ben, if we leave now, we will not leave Pentos alive. If we do make it out alive, they will never stop hunting me. I have a plan and I need you both to help me.” Rey grabs Ben’s hands again, he gives her hands a loving squeeze. “Ben, I need you and Poe to bar all the doors and stay out of the estate. I will find you; I promise.”

“Rey,” Ben starts.

“Trust me, Ben. Go now.”

Ben kisses Rey once again before hopping off the balcony. Before Poe follows Rey grabs his arm. “Be careful,” Rey whispers. Poe smiles at Rey and hops down quietly, following Ben. As soon as they are out of sight Rey leaves the balcony and heads down to change her fate.

* * *

The common area of the estate is occupied with all the loyalist leaders and Caedus, awaiting the ceremony. Rey enters the room with grace, acting how she did this afternoon. All the men lay eyes upon Rey as she enters. Caedus steps forward and grabs her hand.

“My beautiful bride,” he says. Rey's stomach churns fighting off nausea that grew at Caedus' words.

“Tonight, we will make you a Queen, Rey Palpatine,” Pryde says from his seat.

“A Queen?” Rey asks, pretending to be stunned.

“The Queen of Westeros!” one of the loyalists shouted. A couple of others cheered in agreement, taking swigs of their wine. A small grin formed on Rey’s lips.

“I am to become Queen,” Rey agrees. “And if I am Queen, I have power over all you men. You will serve me.”

The loyalists laugh at her words.

“Princess,” Caedus begins. “Shall we proceed to the ceremony?”

Rey shoves off his hold. “No,” Rey says. “I am agreeing to this marriage, but I want something in return. I will marry Caedus of Braavos and take back the Seven Kingdoms as was part of the arrangement. But after that, you shall have control over me. I will choose your fates when we land on Westerosi soil.”

Pryde stands up at walks over to Rey. “And what of the army? Will you control their fate or just ours?” Rey chuckles and stares coldly at Pryde. “You are small men. None of you are fit to lead an army,” Rey turned to her right and looked at the brazier full of fire. She walked over to it and admired the flame, then looked back at the loyalists. “But I am.”

The loyalists burst into laughter again, including Caedus. “You have always been a fool princess, living in the world you created in your mind. You serve us,” Pryde said, starting to become angry. “We will proceed with the ceremony.”

Caedus grabbed Rey’s hand but she snatched it back. “Do not touch me. You will never touch me,” Rey hissed.

“You will not command any army. You have no voice, here. Defy us, and I will have Caedus lift your skirts and take you now. We will not serve you!” Pryde shouted. Rey continued to look onto the men and placed her hand on the edge of the brazier.

“You are not going to serve. You are going to die.”

Rey pushed the brazier down to the floor, the ground bursting into flames and spreading quickly towards the loyalists. Rey pushed a second one down, then a third. The entire room was covered in flames. The men cried out in pain, running towards the door. Just like Rey ordered, the door was barred. The loyalists were trapped in here and would never torment Rey again. Pryde turned around the look at Rey. She was surrounded by flames but untouched, she would never burn.

“You’re mad!” Pryde cried out.

“I’m not mad. I am destined for greatness, for goodness. The Gods tossed my coin. The only way I can achieve this is without you,” Rey pushed the final brazier down causing the flames to a barrier between Rey and Pryde. She stayed inside the burning estate until it the only sound was the crackling flames. Her dress was burnt off her, just like when she climbed onto the pyre with her babe.

The wooden door that was barred burnt away, allowing Rey an access point to exit. She stepped out of the estate to find hundreds of people looking upon her naked form. Civilians and soldiers of the loyalist army looked onto her with shock. She was unburnt. The people bowed to her as the flames grew higher and higher. As more people kneeled to the ground Rey was able to spot Ben and Poe making their way to the front of the crowd. Rey looked upon them and they looked back, completely on awe of her. Poe got down onto his knees while Ben kept looking at her. He was looking at Rey with all the love he had. Ben got down onto his knees, Rey watched his every movement. Their eyes never parted from each other as the fire burned brightly in the dark sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not f with Rey Palpatine-solo
> 
> here are the links to the dresses Rey wears in this chapter!  
> pink dress: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lbcchyv0ErML4-VCZM4H3D0BDC9DsPJM/view?usp=sharing
> 
> wedding gown: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cYBOQjWcX_ubz__8EcQoncbZljF9xDD0/view?usp=sharing
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	36. XXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of act 2! I cannot believe we are entering the third act of this story next! It felt like yesterday when I started writing this, thanks full of the support along the way!
> 
> i apologize in advance for any typos, enjoy!

The night sky disappeared with the flames. The leaders of the Palpatine loyalists were dead, Lord Enric Pryde was dead. The only loyalists that remained were the soldiers, and they have fallen completely to Rey’s command. After she emerged from the blaze unburnt and walked down the steps toward Ben and Poe, the soldiers called her name and praised. They saw Rey for what she truly was. They did not see her as a prize anymore.

The loyalists followed Ben, Rey, and Poe outside of the walls of Pentos and made camp. They would travel back to Meereen at dawn. Two soldiers set up a tent they had for Ben and Rey in their camp. There were no beds, so Ben set up a makeshift bed out of fur. Rey collapsed onto it immediately, wrapping the traveling cloak Ben gave to cover her nudity tighter around her body. Ben followed shortly, discarding his shirt, and laying down behind her. Rey hummed happily when she felt her back press against Ben's broad chest.

“You are so extraordinary,” Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to Rey’s hair.

“The loyalist army is ours now. We can take them to Westeros with us for support,” Rey responded and gave a small yawn.

“Sleep,” Ben said. Rey shifted closer to her husband and drifted off quickly, dreaming of the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

The loyalist camp was bustling with activity as they packed up their belongings to ride to Meereen. Ben gave Rey some spare traveling pants, boots, and a loose black shirt to wear. She had nothing else so it would do for now. Rey, Ben, and Poe stood on the outskirts of the camp, waiting. Rey had her back faced from Ben and Poe. She was looking at the new army she gained. With this new support, it would not be long till they sail for Westeros. They have access to the ships in Meereen, they could leave whenever they want. After last night, Rey had a feeling she would see her homeland soon. She would meet Ben’s family and they will either hate or love her. Before any of that, Rey and Ben needed to return to Meereen. Who was ruling in their stead? They needed to make sure that Meereen was at peace along with the whole of Slaver’s Bay. If there is no conflict when they return Rey knows they will set sail west. But there is one person that Rey needs by their side before the journey.

Rey turned around and looked at Poe. He stood, awaiting judgment as Rey took a few steps towards him. _You have my forgiveness, dear friend._

“I banished you twice,” Rey stated. “You came back twice. And you saved my life.” Poe said nothing, he looked ashamed as if he should not be there.

Rey took another step toward Poe, but he took a step back. “Poe- “Rey started, feeling tears in her eyes. “You must send me away,” Poe explains. “I betrayed you. I am not worthy to stand by your side.”

“No,” Rey pleaded shaking her head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she choked out.

“I love you. I will always love you. I will always be loyal to you and your husband. But I broke your heart, I broke your trust. Why would you still want me to serve you?” Poe asked.

Rey stifled a sob. She could not let Poe leave, she needed him. Rey has already watched him walk away too many times. Rey has lost so much; she cannot lose her dearest friend.

_I forgive him! I must tell him that!_

Before Rey could get a word out Poe spoke first. “Goodbye, Khaleesi,” he said. Poe started to walk away but Rey stopped him and called out.

“Do not walk away from your Queen and King, Poe the Andal, Poe stopped at her words and turned back around. “You are not dismissed. You pledged yourself to me, and my husband. You swore to obey our commands for the rest of your life.” Rey took another step closer to Poe and grabbed his hand. “My dearest friend, you have all my forgiveness. When we return to the Seven Kingdoms, I need you by my side.”

Poe stood their silent, thinking on Rey’s words. Rey’s heart pounded quickly as seconds of Poe’s silence went on. Rey gasped quietly when she felt her hand being squeezed softly. She opened her tear-stained eyes and looked at Poe. He got down on a knee bowing before her and Ben.

“My Khal and Khaleesi,” Poe said in Dothraki.

Rey looked down on Poe, proudly.

“Rise,” she commanded softly in Dothraki.

Poe rose from his kneeling and stood up before Rey again. Rey let out a tearful chuckle and embraced him tightly.

“Thank you, my friend,” Rey whispered.

* * *

It was a five-day ride from Pentos to Meereen. Four days of their traveling have already gone by as they rode across the lands of Essos. Their path was like a desert. Dirt covered every patch of land and there was very little vegetation on the ground. But Rey knew they were close to Meereen, a day away. She recognized the landscape.

The breeze began to pick up and dirt blew across the land. Rey noticed that the breeze was much stronger than usual. It did not feel natural. Rey gasped realizing what this was a sign of and stopped riding. Ben shouted for the army to stop and he looked over at Rey.

“Is everything alright?” Ben asked.

“Wait here. I will be back in a moment,” Rey said. She urged her horse forward and followed the dust, it continued to get stronger the farther she went. _Beebee is near, it must be him._

Rey rode faster against the dirt blowing onto her. She squinted her eyes upward and saw something flying through the sky. The orange-scaled dragon flapped his wings, descending in altitude.

“Beebee!” Rey shouted, excitement spreading through her. Beebee screeched and flew lower, recognizing the voice of his mother. Rey smiled and followed her dragon as he landed on the ground. She dismounted and walked over to Beebee slowly, holding one hand out. “Beebee it’s me,” Rey said softly. She touched his snout softly. Beebee purred and relaxed at the touch, which made Rey able to easily climb onto his back. Rey held onto two of the spikes on his back and leaned forward.

“Fly,” Rey commanded in Valyrian.

Beebee screeched and took Rey high into the sky back towards the loyalist army.

It did not take long for Rey to find them. Every person looked up at the dragon flying in circles around them and who was sitting upon the dragon. Rey ordered Beebee to land and he obliged. Beebee hit the ground hard causing dirt to fly. He screeched at the crowd, not familiar with these people. Rey placed a hand on Beebee’s back to calm him and she began to speak.

“Every Dothraki Khal who ever lived would choose three blood riders to fight beside him and guard his way," Rey started. "But I am not a Khal or you Dothraki. I will not choose three blood riders. I choose you all!” Rey shouted to the army. The men shouted in excitement, holding their weapons up to the sky.

“I will ask more of you than any of the Lords that you’ve served before. Will you sail with me and my husband across the Narrow Sea?” Rey shouted. The men agreed, shouting, and chanting for Rey. They continued to shout as Rey spoke on and on. “If there is a war in Westeros will you kill my enemies in their iron suits? Will you support us ruling the Seven Kingdoms one day?” The shouts grew louder. “Are you with us now and always?” Rey shouted at the top of her lungs, making sure every man will hear her words. The loyalist’s cheers reached its peak. Beebee joined it, letting out a loud screech. Rey smiled on at her new supporters and she then made eye contact with Ben.

He unsheathed his sword and held it up high. As he did this the men shouted louder, their horses prancing causing a dust storm. Keeping her eyes on Ben, an idea crept through her mind. From atop the dragon Rey held out her hand towards Ben. She wanted him to climb onto Beebee also, ride with her. They were King and Queen, equals.

Ben continued to look at Rey through the shouting with a mix of lust, love, and pride. He sheathed his sword and dismounted his horse and began to walk towards Rey and Beebee. As Ben got closer to the dragon, Beebee huffed, trying to remember Ben. Rey's husband slowly held out his large palm, reaching to touch Beebee's snout. He made contact with the scales and Beebee huffed again, not attacking. Ben walked forward, climbing onto Beebee’s back and sat behind Rey, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed a hot kiss to Rey’s neck and Rey gasped out. “My Queen,” Ben murmured against her skin. Rey turned her head around to look at Ben.

“Hold on,” she said. Rey looked back at the army below her, then leaned toward Beebee.

“Fly,” she once again commanded in Valyrian. Beebee screeched and turned around, charging forward. The loyalists followed. Ben yelped as Beebee’s wings began to flap and they began to ascend. As Beebee reached his final altitude and glided across the sky, Ben gasped.

“Wow,” he said.

Rey chuckled, leaning back into him.

“Wow.”

* * *

The following night they arrived in Meereen soaring high on Beebee while the others rode below. Beebee took Rey and Ben over the city walls and perched onto part of the rooftop. Rey recognized Beebee landed them on the balcony of the council chamber.

Ben hopped off first, landing softly on the balcony. He put his arms out for Rey and helped her down onto the stone. Beebee soared off again, flying in circles around the city as if he were guarding it.

Voices were heard from inside the council chamber and Ben and Rey looked at each other. “Let’s go,” Ben said softly, guiding Rey inside with his hand on her lower back. When they entered the chamber Finn and a few other Unsullied had their spears pointed towards the balcony entrance, thinking someone invaded the palace. Everyone in the room froze at the sight of Ben and Rey. Weapons were dropped, Chewbacca gaped, and Rey’s handmaidens curtsied.

“Your majesties,” Finn said.

* * *

The new army of loyalists was sheltered inside the palace along with Ser Poe. After the shock of Ben and Rey’s return passing everyone sat down at the council table to explain all the events from the past weeks.

“We certainly have many tales to tell,” Chewbacca began. “It is wonderful to see Your Graces again. We were quite worried but not to fear Meereen has not been ruined.”

“I placed Chewbacca and your handmaidens to watch over Meereen while we were away,” Ben explains. Rey grinned at Ben. “You made wise choices my love.” Rey looked up at everyone at the table. “What has happened here since I’ve been gone? What of the Sons of the Harpy?”

“Meereen has been peaceful. We’ve addressed civilians in the audience chamber,” Chewbacca starts.

"As for the Sons of the Harpy, there has been no spotting of them. Finn and the Unsullied have patrolled the streets searching for them. They found no trace of them,” Bazine explained.

“When your dragon flew into the arena, he must have wiped most of them out. And the ones that still were alive fled the arena, running far from here never to return. According to Finn, that is what people in the streets have said,” Rose added.

“Meereen is secured,” Chewbacca stated. “And we did not ruin her.”

Rey smiled at her friends and then realized she had to tell her story. “I guess I have to explain myself as well.” Rey looked down at her lap for a moment and then back up at her council.

“I was captured by the Palpatine loyalists and taken back to the estate where I used to live. Lord Pryde was going to force me across the Seven Kingdoms to take the throne from Luke. He was also going to force me to marry another, to gain the army this man has built. I escaped before the ceremony, burning the estate to the ground. I emerged from the flames unharmed and the loyalist army came to my side. They have returned to Meereen with Ben and I to support us in Westeros, as well as a familiar face,” Rey explained.

As if right on queue Poe burst into the council chambers. The two Unsullied guarding the door targeted their spears at him, and Poe placed his hands up in surrender. “Stop!” Rey cried out.

“Ser Poe Dameron has our forgiveness. He is to stay in Meereen with us and at our side,” Ben explained.

Chewbacca held up his goblet of wine to Poe, toasting him and then looked back to Rey and Ben.

“Very well!” Chewbacca explained happily. “And if I may add, your rule in Meereen is secure as well as the entirety of Slaver’s Bay. You have an army to support Rey if Luke declares war in Westeros. We have access to the Meereenese ships. Your Graces, I think it is time for you both to return to Westeros.”

Rey went into her chambers happily. The council meeting was dismissed but Ben stayed in the chamber to converse with Chewbacca for a moment. Their newest advisor spoke the words, Rey, as always wanted to hear.

_It is time for you to return to Westeros._

In two days’, time, Rey would be returning home! The land she has not been on since she was a babe. The land she was hoping to someday share with her future child or children. How Rey’s heart fluttered with joy! The dreams Ben and Rey had so long ago have been accomplished. They freed Slaver’s Bay and brought peace. Now they would sail to Westeros and unite their houses. End the feud of their bloodlines that has lasted for decades. Rey dismissed her handmaidens for the evening and prepared herself a bath. Rey undressed of Ben's spare clothes and stepped into the hot water. She instantly felt herself relax.

The Queen washed off the grime of the past weeks and stepped out of the tub. She dried herself off and brushed her hair but did not put her robe on. A smile crept onto Rey’s face. She was going to surprise her husband when he returned. Rey climbs into their bed naked and lays on her back, awaiting Ben.

Thankfully, not long after Rey crawled into bed, she hears the door to their chamber open. Ben walks to the foot of the bed and freezes, gaping at Rey. No words were spoken. They both wanted the same thing. Ben nearly ripped his clothes off his body and discarded his boots by tossing them on the other side of the room.

Rey laughed aloud as Ben leaped onto the bed, hovering above Rey. He settled his groin between her legs and at they met each other in a searing, desperate kiss. They moaned against each other’s mouths, desperately grabbing onto one another to make sure they were real, that they were both okay.

“I was so worried,” Ben murmured between kisses. “Been thinking about this since you spoke to our new army on Beebee.” Rey whimpered and moved his right hand onto her breast. He massaged the flesh slowly, dragging Rey into beautiful ecstasy.

“Please,” Rey murmured against Ben’s lips.

He entered her in one, quick thrust. They both cried out, missing this feeling after being apart.

All night they toss and turn in the sheets. Some moments they make love slowly, sometimes it is hot and desperate. They hold onto each tightly, their lips only parting slightly for air. As the sun rose, they collapsed, exhausted, and completely tangled in the sheets.

The remainder of the day is spent in bed, cherishing the last moments of living in Meereen.

* * *

Two days pass in a blink and soon enough Rey and Ben are saying goodbye to Meereen as they sail away. Hundreds of ships follow carrying Unsullied and the loyalists. Beebee, Dee-Oh, and Artoo soar above, following the fleet of ships.

Peace has been brought to Slaver's Bay. A peace that will spread and last for a lifetime, just liked they dreamed. Slaver’s Bay is no more. Rey and Ben renamed it the Bay of Dragons as they brought in a new era. Rey stood at the edge of the ship, watching as Meereen became smaller. Ben approached her, grabbing Rey’s hand.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’ve never been better,” Rey responded with a smile.

* * *

Thunder strikes in the middle of the night. The waves of the Narrow Sea make the ship rock back and forth. Rey’s stomach churns as she braces the window in her quarters, preventing water from getting inside. The storm appeared out of nowhere. Rey has never experienced this much rain before or a storm at sea, she was not sure if she was doing the right thing. Ben was out on the deck helping steer the ship.

A large wave crashed against the ship, causing the ship to rock again. Rey yelps as she was thrown away from the window, landing on her back. Rey groaned and got back, ignoring nausea and exhaustion trying to take over her body. Rey braced onto the window again, keeping the shutters from bursting open. Another wave hit, but this time Rey was able to hold onto the window.

Lighting suddenly struck the window, swinging it wide open. Water burst through the window, knocking Rey to the ground. The last thing she remembers before blacking out is the water filling her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Come say “hello there!” on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren 
> 
> You can also find me on twitter: @basicallyakor


	37. XXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited confrontation is here! the final arc starts now!!! 
> 
> also, starting next week chapter updates will be moved to once a week due to preparing for school to start back up. when school officially starts i will try my best to update once a week but cannot guarantee, i hope you all understand:)

Rey woke with a groan, raising her head from the sand to figure out where she was. As her eyes wandered the new expanse of land there were other survivors as well. How much did they lose in the storm? Only a few trunks washed up onto the shore and from what Rey could see, only a few dozen Unsullied and soldiers. Her dragons were also nowhere to be found. Did they get lost in the storm? Where was Ben? Where were Poe and Finn? Where was Chewbacca? Where were her handmaidens? Rey held her head up higher as panic flooded through her. She prayed she did not lose her friends and husband at sea. As Rey's eyes examined the terrain closer, her eyes froze upon the city in the distance and the tall, red palace near the sea.

It was the Red Keep.

They made it to Kingslanding.

They made it to Westeros.

Rey was home.

For a moment, Rey kept her eyes glued onto the Red Keep. It was just how she imagined it would look from the stories she heard.

_“When your ancestors crossed the Narrow Sea from Valyria and conquered the Seven Kingdoms, they built the Red Keep and forged the Iron Throne.”_

Rey recalled a story that Armitage shared with her during their time in Pentos. All these years, the Red Keep was nothing but a figment of Rey’s imagination. And now, her eyes are locked on the structure of her ancestors and her possible future home.

Quickly coming back to reality, Rey's eyes turned away from the Red Keep, searching for Ben or any of her friends. "Ben?" Rey croaked out. Her throat was on fire from all the saltwater she took in. Not to far on the right of Rey was indeed Ben. He was laying on his back in the sand, unconscious. Rey gasped out in relief and began to crawl towards him, praying he was alive.

As Rey got closer the sound of horses was heard in the distance. Rey knew it had to be guards of King Luke coming to inspect the shipwreck. They basically landed on the front steps of the Red Keep, Rey knew they would be seen. Rey moved faster, pushing her painful muscles to its limit to get to her husband. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered, placing her hands on his chest, and shaking him. “Ben, wake up,” she said a little louder and shaking him a little harder.

"Ben-," Rey felt a hand cover her mouth and felt herself being pulled backward until she was behind a piece of a ship. She tried to break free but as soon as she made eyes with her captor she gasped in relief. Rey was let go and embraced Poe.

“Poe!” Rey whispered, relieved to see him alive. “What are you doing?” Rey asked, returning to the current matter at hand.

“Those are guards loyal to King Luke. If it is discovered that a Palpatine has washed up on his shores Luke will imprison all of us,” Poe warned. Rey looked back at Ben, who was still unconscious.

“Ben is still unconscious; we cannot leave him here. The guards may not recognize him,” Rey said, afraid.

“They will most likely take the survivors they find to his uncle, the King, who will recognize him,” Poe explains. “But they will also recognize you, and I fear what the King will do.”

“One way or another I will face Luke, if I want to reunite our houses then I will need too,” Rey says.

“Yes, but not like this. What happened to us is not something he would expect, you need to remain hidden,” Poe orders.

Rey looked down at her black traveling dress. Her eyes landed on the dragon, that was attached to the front of her cloak on her shoulder. She removed the cloak and buried the dragon portion in the sand. She then turned back to Poe, realizing something.

“My eyes. They will know me by my eyes,” Rey gasped out. Her body became tenser as they heard the soldiers come closer.

“Keep them shut, if they find us, I will do the talking,” Poe says. Rey nods, shutting her eyes, but in an instant, she reopens them hearing someone coughing. She looks to see it is Ben, coughing up water and adjusting to his new surroundings.

“Ben!” she cries out quietly, just enough for Ben to hopefully hear her. And Ben does, they make eye contact and Rey gestures for him to crawl over to her. He nods and as he does, she Rey feels unfamiliar hands lock her arms from behind. She gasps and instantly shuts her eyes, realizing these are the hands of Luke’s guards. Rey struggles from the hold and she hears Poe and Ben struggle as well.

“Stop your squirming, girl!” the guard says to Rey and locks her in place. It takes everything in Rey to not cry out when he grips her upper arm, nearly breaking the bone. Rey keeps her mouth closed, along with her eyes.

“Who are you?” the guard asks.

“Traders,” Rey hears Poe explain. “We make wine and in Pentos and trade across the Narrow Sea. We were sailing to Dorne but was blown off course by a storm. We would give you some of our wine if there was any left.”

Rey hears footsteps and feels a shadow hover over her form.

“And who is the pretty one?” another guard asks, referring to Rey.

“My wife,” Poe responds.

“I’d love to see her pretty eyes,” another guard says with a laugh.

“She is blind,” Poe adds in smoothly.

The guard grunts in response and looks at Poe. “Is she mute as well?”

“I would not provoke her,” Ben pipes in.

The guards burst into laughter and Rey hears movement, Ben’s movement trying to get free of his hold. "Well, let us see if we can get a spark out of her,” a guard says. Rey does not see what is happening but hears Poe cry out and Ben grunts and fights.

“If your friend here keeps putting up a fight, he is going to be a dead man real soon,” the guard threatens. A pang of realization hits Rey. _They do not recognize Ben._

Rey once again, fights the hold of her captor, wanting to reach Ben. “Don’t,” Poe whispers to Rey. She blocks him out. These foolish men will not murder their prince just for sport, they will not take Ben from her after all they have been through. A fire builds up in Rey and she charges forward with a cry, free of the hold on her. She does not realize her eyes are open until she is eye to eye with Ben.

The guards go silent, every eye is on her, their minds processing who this person is.

“Take them to the King.”

* * *

Rey has no time to let her eyes explore the throne room. As she is forced forward, she can only gape at the Iron Throne and the man who sits upon it. Rey winces as she forced onto her knees in front of the dais. Her look around the room, in panic. Where did they take Ben? Where did they take Poe? She did not even know if Finn or her handmaidens were still alive.

“Rey Palpatine,” a voice echoes throughout the hall. The voice of King Luke Skywalker. “I knew this day would come for a long time.” Rey looks up at him with a stone-cold face, she will not show weakness in front of this man.

“But I did not expect it like this. I always knew that you would sail her with a full army and your three dragons, but instead, you wash up on my shore with half of your army dead and your dragons nowhere in sight," Luke adds. 

“It was not planned if that is what you think. I have no intention to take your throne from you. I do not wish for war. If you still do not believe me talk to my husband- “

“You turned my nephew against me. He supports his family’s enemy."

“Where is he?” Rey asks.

"Bring him in, I want to see with my own eyes if it is my nephew," Luke orders one of the guards. Moments, later Ben was forced to his knees next to Rey along with Poe. Ben looks into the eyes of the man who tried to kill him. “I sensed darkness in you from a young age. And that darkness led to you joining the Palpatine girl.”

“The darkness you speak of is within you, uncle. You are blinded by fear,” Ben spits out.

“My dark lineage does not define who I am. I am not my grandfather; I am not the mad queen you believe me to be. I do not wish for war. I never wished for the evil legacy on my shoulders. All I ever wanted is a family. I want peace,” Rey pleads.

“Our houses are united through our marriage. We can let the past die,” Ben says.

Luke rises from his throne and walks down the steps of the dais. “I will not hear any of it. By coming here it is an act of war. Take her to the dungeons."

“No!” Ben shouts, standing up.

"I will give you the chance to redeem yourself, Ben," Luke explains.

Rey does not know why, but she willingly goes. She does not fight as two guards force her up and out of the throne room. She never believed she would be welcomed back with open arms. Rey was warned by Ser Tekka Luke would want war. And that warning has now become a reality. Rey is tossed into a cell and left with one torch as a source of light and a tiny, thickly barred window. The guards leave her, and she stands up, hands clutching the bars.

Through the silence of the dungeon, Rey holds onto hope. She knows and prays Luke will see reason. Rey comes to Westeros in peace. Why would a King who swore peace want to destroy it?

_Because he will do whatever it takes to keep the peace he made, not bring in new peace. He will do whatever it takes to not have a Palpatine rule the Seven Kingdoms again._

* * *

Ben springs free of the guards hold on him as Rey is taken away. They try to reach for him again and he punches on guard square in the nose and elbowing the other. Ben turns back to face look, standing up and free.

“She is not who you think she is,” Ben says.

“She is a threat to the peace we have here,” Luke responds.

“All Rey wants is peace, not a war. You are destroying the peace.”

“I said that I would give you the chance to redeem yourself. I will make you see reason. If you denounce your wife, I will reinstate you as heir to the Iron Throne.” Luke walks up to Ben and grabs his arm, taking him away from the throne room. He is pushed into the familiar space of the Small Council chamber. Familiar faces encompass the entire room. Ben is relieved to see Rey’s handmaidens, Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca all accounted for. But two familiar forms stand out to Ben.

“Guards escort my friends here to the location of the girl’s loyalists,” Chewbacca says. The guards oblige, leading Finn, Poe, and Rey’s handmaidens outside.

“Luke? What is going on?” a familiar voice says. Ben’s heart stops. He knows that voice. The soft voice that would sing him to sleep and tell him stories when he was a boy. The voice that always loved him and never betrayed him. It was Ben’s mother. Leia turns around and freezes when she sees Ben. His mother has aged greatly since the last time he saw her. Wrinkles mostly surrounded her face and her hair was completely grey but still styled in an elaborate hairstyle.

“Ben,” Leia breathes.

He says nothing, he just lets his feet carry him. Ben walks over to his mother and looks down on her small form. Tears are streaming from her eyes and she reaches her hand up to touch Ben’s cheek. In one swift movement, Ben reaches down and embraces his mother. They hold each other tightly, both weeping softly. Ben feels another hand touch his back, another familiar touch. Holding onto Leia’s arms he turns around and finds himself looking into the eyes of his father, Han Solo.

“You’re alive!” he exclaims, choked up.

“I never gave up hope. And when word spread of Rey being your wife, I knew you would come back to us,” Leia explains.

“We both did,” Han added.

“Luke had Rey thrown into the dungeons, he has declared war,” Ben says at the mention of his wife. “Where are the Unsullied and loyalists?”

“We have had them housed on the outskirts of the city. I gave the guards orders on what to do with them. Your friends here are being taken to the same location; they will be safe. I am the Hand of the King. I can control the guards as well being the second most powerful person Westeros,” Leia says. “You will need them to fight.”

“I do not want a war, neither does Rey,” Ben explains.

“You might have no choice. Luke has been rounding up his allies for months,” Han adds in.

“Rey as an army as well, and three dragons,” Ben says. “Whose side are you on?”

“Luke believes us to support his actions. He knows we have some sympathy for Rey but does not sweat on it. He wants us to help you redeem yourself in his eyes, turn you against Rey," Leia explains.

"I would never denounce her; it is a war I choose," Ben states. 

“Let me negotiate with the King. Like I said in Meereen he would believe my report as his spymaster,” Chewbacca says. 

“Very well,” Ben says. “We need to get Rey out of that dungeon.”

“We will, but not yet. Right now, would be too suspicious. I will go down and talk to her. Fighting will eventually break out and when it does, that is when we get her,” Han says.

“We do not know how long that will take! I cannot bear to have her rot down there. She has been very vulnerable mentally, I fear it could make her change drastically,” Ben pleads.

“Ben, what do you mean?” Leia asks.

"In Meereen, she has had a couple of small bouts of what is called Palpatine madness. At that time, the Gods were torn, her coin had not been tossed. She is so much better now, and I believe her coin has landed on goodness, but she is still vulnerable,” Ben explains.

“If we broke her out now, I fear Luke would accuse you then have you executed. He would then hunt down and Rey and she would suffer a worse fate. In the stories I have heard of her, she is strong. I promise you can be the one the get Rey once the fighting begins. Your father will talk to her, take care of her as much as he can. Luke expects me to sway if he sees you walking throughout the Red Keep, he will know you have not flipped. He will not suspect a thing from Han,” Leia explains.

Ben sighs, he knew his mother was right. It took everything in him not to burst through the doors and get Rey now. But he knew Rey was strong, she was doing much better. He trusted his father with Rey. Han was the one who sent Ser Tekka to protect her. Ben had to play along; it was the only way to have Rey in his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got some happy and unhappy reunions going on.........
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr and twitter:  
> tumblr - @basicallyaknightofren  
> twitter - @basicallyakor


	38. XXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live! thank you so much for patiently waiting for the next update. this week has been crazy getting ready to go back to campus and all. as i start classes again please give me at least 7-10 days to update this story. i promise this story will be finished! 
> 
> also i have the final chapter count up! 
> 
> stay safe everyone and enjoy! <3

Rey could not sleep.

She sprawls her body out onto the cold, dirty ground. The makeshift cot in the cell was nearly broken. It has been two days since Rey was locked up. She has barely eaten or had anything to drink these past days. Her body is in one of its weakest states. She can barely move; her stomach is always churning leaving Rey anxious on whether she is going to vomit or not.

Rey winced as the sat her body up. She slowly shifted over to the wall, leaning her head against the frigid stone. Never, has Rey felt so helpless before, not even when she was living in Pentos. Lord Pryde’s estate in Pentos, was a large, gilded cage. This current location was an enemy and unfamiliar territory. But it was still her homeland, where she was born.

A million worries ran through Rey’s head. She still did not know if some of her friends survived the shipwreck. Where were her dragons? What is Luke going to do to Ben? A war has begun, Rey knew this even by being isolated from the world. As soon as Rey landed on Luke’s doorstep there was war. And Rey feared that her side was severely outnumbered.

The main door to the dungeon opened, leading a streak of light into the room. Rey jumped when she heard footsteps and scooted away from the cell bars. Her body relaxed when she saw a man approach, with a kind look on his face. He also had a small basket of bread.

“Never would I have thought this is how I would be meeting my daughter-in-law,” the man said with a sympathetic smile. Rey’s heart jumped, putting his words together. She looked up at the unfamiliar man and shifted forward.

“You are Lord Han Solo,” Rey said, shocked. Han simply nodded, looking over Rey’s broken features. Her hair was in disarray, tangled, and greasy. Her dress and pants were tattered and ripped, along with her cloak, which she used as a blanket.

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked.

“Helping you, of course. Here, take this,” Han passed the basket through one of the spaces in the cell bars and Rey sat it down next to her.

“I know you probably have thousands of questions. I will explain to you as much as I can,” Han says.

Rey gave a small chuckle. “You always seem to be helping me.”

Rey’s mind wandered to Ser TEkka, who was sent by Lord Han to protect Rey. “I never believed you were the girl Luke feared,” Han explains.

"And now Luke has declared war,” Rey states softly.

“Yes, but the King does not know that I am here or what I am doing behind his back,” Han says. “I’ve done multiple things to help you, without his knowledge of course. Speaking of my biggest aid, where is San Tekka?”

Tears welled in Rey’s eyes. Oh, how she missed him!

“My lord, I am so sorry. He was murdered. In cold blood. Lor San Tekka died protecting my husband and I's kingdom from insurgents," Rey explains, holding back a sob.

Han grabbed Rey’s hand, it felt like a fatherly gesture. “He was a great man. He never wanted a life of fighting, but I feel like that was who he was meant to be. I know he is proud to have served you and my son. I will miss him dearly.”

A tear was released from Rey's eyes. She instantly went to wipe it away with the hand that was not holding Han’s.

“Please, call me Han,” Han adds.

“Han, where is Ben?” Rey asks.

“Luke and I have had a couple of quarrels over you. But Luke still believes me to be on his side, along with Leia, my wife. He has ordered Leia and me to sway our son to Luke's side, have him denounce you and Luke will give reinstate him as heir to the throne. He is alive and is housed in the Red Keep. Unfortunately, he cannot come down here, it would be too suspicious,” Han explains. 

“I understand. But Ben would never denounce me,” Rey says.

"You are right, he loves you too much. But now, he needs to play along with what Luke wants. A war is coming no matter what. On the battlefield, he will need to ride next to Luke,” Han continues.

“And he will switch sides, when the time is right for him,” Rey finishes. “But my army has been majorly wiped out by the storm. We are outnumbered. Do you know how many survived?”

“I believe a little over half survived. The leader of your Unsullied was one of them, along with four women. They are being housed outside the city, preparing for battle.”

Rey sighed in relief; her friends were still alive. Her army was not completely wiped out, there was still hope they could fight. But they were still outnumbered. “Luke probably has thousands of men that have rallied here. I fear I am still outnumbered.”

“But you have three dragons,” Han reminds her.

_Beebee, Artoo, and Dee-Oh and out there somewhere. They always find their way back to you._

“I do,” Rey agrees. “They will find their way back to me. They always do.”

“We will get you out of here. The best time would be when the fighting breaks out, everyone will be distracted,” Han says.

“I can wait. Whatever it takes to get back to Ben,” Rey agrees and nods her head.

Han stood up and let go of Rey’s hand. “I will be back with more food in a few days.”

“Thank you,” Rey says with a small smile. Han quietly exits the dungeon, once again leaving Rey alone in the single torchlight. Rey looks down at the basket next to her and she picks up a peace to eat. As she picks it up the smell of the fresh bread churns her stomach, causing her past few days of nausea to reach its peak.

Rey finds the wastebasket left for her and empties the meager contents of her stomach, gagging at the awful taste. She stays hunched over the bin for a few minutes, making sure she is done. Has her body gone so long without food that she can barely stomach it? This is not the first or longest time Rey was gone with barely any food or water. When she was living with Braavos she has gone weeks without food and survived. She has gone days without water and survived. When Rey was able to get food after a long period without it, she could stomach it. Nothing would make her sick like this.

In a flash, Rey’s heart stops and she feels her eyes widen. She sits up and anxiously looks down at her abdomen, feeling herself begin to hyperventilate. Only one other time in her life was when she was not able to stomach food. And it was when Rey was carrying Jacen.

“No, it can’t be,” Rey whispered to herself and the empty dungeon. Rey knew she was lying to herself and began to question herself. How many times had she laid with Ben in the past months? When did she last bleed? Rey did not know the answer to the second question. How many times did she wish for another child?

Her wish did come true but in the worst possible situation. 

Rey broke into sobs, covering her mouth with one hand while the other cupped her stomach. She did not know if she was crying from fear or happiness. Rey and Ben longed for another child and after many months of trying their wish came true. But Rey was alone, rotting in a prison cell that is in horrible conditions. She could lose her babe because of this. But how much as this child already survived? The shipwreck? When she flew Beebee for the first time? Rey did not know how far along she was. She collapsed softly onto the ground and turned onto her side. Rey protectively placed her hand onto her abdomen and fell asleep praying.

_I will protect you, little one. I will not lose you._

* * *

Ben stood on the balcony of his new chambers. From his view, he could overlook the hundreds of men entering the Red Keep. All men in support of Luke, ready for battle. His father said that Luke had called his banners months ago, but more and more kept filing in. Seeing the continuous flow of men made Ben fearful. He and Rey still had a good army, not as many men were wiped out than they thought. But they were still outnumbered. _Where are Beebee, Artoo, and Dee-Oh?_ Ben knew from Rey that the dragons knew her scent, that is how they always found their way back to their mother. Ben prayed they would return soon. If the dragons were to show up, this war would end, and Rey would be saved. Ben heard footsteps behind him but ignored them. He kept thinking of Rey.

“Hey kid,” the voice said. It was Han, his father. Ben turns around the find Han leaning against the doorframe.

“Did you see Rey?” Ben instantly asks. Han walks forward, standing next to Ben at the balcony’s edge.

“I did, I snuck her some food as well,” Han explains.

“How is she?” Ben asks.

“She is alive. That girl is a fighter, I like her. I told her our plan and she understood.”

Ben nods. “That’s good,” he says. “I have a feeling Luke is going to call on for a battle tomorrow.”

“I think you are right,” Han agrees. “Your mother rode out to your forces. Finn and Poe are leading a march on the outskirts of the city walls any day now. They will not attack, just make camp around the walls. Luke will see that as a big enough threat and charge the battlefield.”

“Where is she now?” Ben asks, referring to Leia.

“Speaking with Luke. Convincing him of your new ways and that you listened to the words he believed we said to you about Rey,” Han confirms.

“And he believes it?” Ben asks.

“He will in a heartbeat if you show him,” Han says.

“Then I will go to him, now,” Ben says as he exits his chambers.

* * *

Ben finds the King in the Small Council chamber. Chewbacca and Leia sit in the room with Luke. A mix of negotiating and explaining is happening in the room. Ben walks in and Leia notices her son instantly.

“Ben,” Leia greets. Ben nods in response to his mother’s greetings and then looks at the King. He gets down on one knee, bowing to Luke.

His uncle makes a happy noise and rises from his seat. Ben feels Luke’s shadow over Ben. “I knew you would see reason, my boy. In times like these, power is much more important than love. Once, you did not want the throne, but now that has changed. The Palpatine girl has made you greedy for power.” Luke wraps an arm around Ben’s shoulders and walks him over to the table. Luke sits in his seat at the head and Ben sits next to Leia. Luke pushes a document towards Ben.

“I had this document made by the High Septon. Once you sign, your marriage will be annulled in the eyes of the Gods and Westeros. Your future depends on this signature my nephew, go on,” Luke hands Ben a quill and ink.

Ben hesitates for a moment, his heart telling him to stop. But he must do this, to save Rey. Ben would do anything for her. His parents told him he had to play along, convince Luke. Ben signs his name on the document, handing it over to Luke.

“There, you are no longer tied to our enemy,” Luke said.

_I will always be tied to her. She is the only woman I will ever love._

_I am so sorry, my love._

Ben fought his emotions, keeping a straight face, and nodding towards Luke in agreement. As Ben began to open his mouth to say something to convince Luke more a messenger barged into the chamber looking disheveled.

“Your Grace, an army of Palpatine supporters are camped on the outskirts of the city,” the messenger says.

Luke stood up and Ben followed.

“Poe Dameron is among them sir,” the messenger added.

“He was pardoned once but he now he will face death. Call the banners, let us finish this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say "hello there!" on tumblr and twitter:   
> tumblr - @basicallyaknightofren  
> twitter - @basicallyakor


	39. XXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! so, its been a minute. i am so sorry. this semester has been exteremely busy, plus real life, plus some writers block, and some mental struggles (2020 am i right?). so yeah a lot has happened the past two months. but i am doing good now, back and better than ever i guess! i have about five weeks left in the semester, then two months off! updates will be a little more frequent (most likely the longest will be a month *crosses fingers*) but my goal is to finish this fic by the end of the year. and once i am on winter break, i will be more active on here! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter. it might be a little messy bc writers block and me getting back into it. 
> 
> thanks for sticking around:D

The quiet air caused Rey to dose into a deep slumber. She was so tired, what more could she do from this prison cell? On top of all her friends and husband which she worries about daily, Rey also has a new life to worry for. She wants this child. Oh, how she always longed for a child and she was getting the chance again. But she was terrified. Luke could never know; he would kill the child instantly. Nobody could know. Not until this war was over at least.

It has been a few days since Han has visited her. Rey thought that was odd. Han was a caring man; he would not just leave Rey to rot in here. Something is happening outside the Red Keep.

“I don’t want them to fight my war,” Rey whispered to herself and no one.

She does not want her friends to die for her or die under the hand of Luke. Rey needed to find a way out of here. Once she did, Rey would give one last chance to Luke to negotiate peacefully. If he refuses, he will get a fight, with dragons.

* * *

Poe ran through the camp, calling banners, warning them that the King was coming. He spotted the large army in the distance, ready to end them. But King Luke has underestimated them. Has he ever seen a Dothraki warrior fight?

“Finn!” Poe shouted, looking for his friend.

After a couple minutes of searching, Poe found him. Finn was mounting his horse, arakh in hand. Poe walked over to his friend’s horse, looking up at him.

“I want you to lead the charge with me,” Poe exclaimed.

Finn gave him a smile and reached down to grab his shoulder. “It would be an honor, Ser Poe,” he said in Dothraki.

“Ser Poe!” another man called. One of the loyalists was walking toward Poe, with his horse.

“Thank you, my friend,” Poe said to the man, mounting the horse quickly.

Finn and Poe rode side by side. Dozens of men began to follow them out into the battlefield.

Luke’s men were waiting, the king was at the front line, Ben next to him.

“He won’t hurt any of us,” Poe assured Finn.

That is all he good out get out before, surprisingly, Luke’s men began the charge toward them.

* * *

The charge was a bloodbath. Many men fell from their horses and many men were killed. The men of Westeros did not know how Dothraki fought, or people from Essos in general. Ben purposely fell behind in the charge. He would not kill any of his friends on the other side. Luke would believe him to deep into the crowd of fighting men. Ben stood back, pretending to be on guard for others.

“Ben!” Luke called his name.

Ben did not notice Luke stay behind. He was on his horse with Han and Chewbacca next to him.

“Quickly! I do not want my heir getting slain! We have almost won this!” Luke exclaimed. Playing his part, Ben nodded. He settled between Luke and his father when a screech pierced the air. Ben froze, he knew that noise.

“Impossible,” Ben heard Luke murmur.

Ben looked up at the sky, trying to find the source of the familiar sound. Ben knew it was the dragons. What other creature what make a sound like that. The dragons always followed them if they got lost, they always found their way back to Rey. Two more screeches hit the air and Ben saw the familiar blue and green scaled figures soaring closer and closer. The men around them panicked, some began to flee, and Luke shouted for them to return.

Artoo and Dee-Oh circled the group of men on the battlefield. They were not attacking, but Ben knew better. Rey’s dragons were smart. They were waiting for something.

_Where is Beebee?_ Ben thought to himself.

As the men around him began to panic, Ben took some action.

“Don’t move,” he commanded them in a quiet voice.

Artoo and Dee-Oh continued to hover, growling, and keeping their intimidating presence.

As the men around him froze, a third screech pierced the air, causing Ben to jump.

“Beebee,” Ben murmured under his breath.

The dragon was coming in fast, soaring lower toward the ground. He was able to see a figure on Beebee’s back.

Rey.

* * *

A familiar wind swept through the air, causing Rey to stir. The breeze hit her skin through the window. A loud screech suddenly pierced the air, and then another. The shouting of war died down and a third screech tore through the air. Rey could not help it. She let out a loud laugh. It was her dragons, they returned. Rey dashed over to the window in her cell, she saw a blur of orange in the distant, soaring fast.

“Beebee,” Rey shouted, as loud as her lungs could handle. The dragon slowed its wings and looked toward the Red Keep. With a flap of its wings, Beebee, soared to find his mother and let out another screech.

“Beebee” Rey shouted again. She stepped back from the window, her back hitting the bars of her cell. She heard her dragon land, assessing the area.

“I’m in here, Beebee,” Rey said more softly. The dragon must of heard her voice. With a screech, the wall made of stone was broken down by a large claw. Rey braced herself against the bars, clasping her eyes shut and hoping the crushed stone will not hit her. As silence took over again, Rey opened her eyes. She immediately held her arm up to block her eyes, the brightness of day being too much for her at the moment. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked toward her dragon and let her eyes adjust. Beebee purred softly as Rey approached him. Rey smiled and pressed a hand to his snout.

“You came back,” Rey whispered with a chuckle. After a moment, Rey continued walking and slowly climbed onto Beebee’s back.

“Take me to battle, fly,” Rey commanded in Valyrian. With a screech, Beebee took off, causing more damage to the dungeon along the way. Rey breathed in the fresh air as the Red Keep became smaller and smaller.

Rey gasped as the battlefield came into view. Both sides we surrounded by Artoo and Dee-Oh, men trembling in fear. Rey was overjoyed to see her other two dragons alright. She guided Beebee closer to the battlefield and made sure she was aiming away from everyone. Gripping one hand, onto Beebee’s spikes and the other pressed against her stomach, she ordered Beebee to fly faster and she whispered the most familiar word she knew from her mother tongue.

“Dracareys.”

Beebee swooped downward, breathing fire over the men, not harming any. Artoo and Dee-Oh joined them in the sky, circling the battlefield. The men looked up terrified, Rey noticed some retreating. Rey, landed Beebee, looking into the crowed before her.

Poe and Finn were shouting her name and Ben was looking on with relief and pride. As Rey climbed down from Beebee’s back, she looked at Luke. Artoo and Dee-Oh also landed. Rey was surrounded by dragons. Pure shock and fear are what came over the King. Rey stood amongst her people, her dress tattered and three dragons behind her, ready to end the war she caused.

Rey was going to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope everyone is staying healthy and safe:) 
> 
> come say "hello there!" on tumblr: @basicallyaknightofren


	40. XL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter! thanks for sticking with me this long. i will post the epilogue tonight!

Cries of battle turned into silence and gaping stares as Rey stepped down from her dragons. She felt frozen. Thousands of eyes were laid upon her in fear. The opposite of how the people in Meereen, Yunkai, and Astapor looked at her. Rey had to show she could be peaceful. She did not want to cause any more deaths, past and present. As her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Ben, anyone, just one familiar face, an unknown voice broke the silence.

“Kill her!” he shouted.

Rey took a step back and her dragons roared at the crowd of soldiers, as a threat.

“Sh,” Rey said calmly to the three protective dragons.

Backing away slowly, Rey climbed upon Beebee, urging him forward a little.

“I do not want to end it this way,” Rey said projecting her voice across the battlefield. “I wish to end this peacefully if the other side will allow it. I never wanted a war. We can live in peace.” Rey’s eyes searched for the King, but she could not lay eyes on him.

“Luke, I beg of you,” Rey pleaded. “I am not my grandfather!”

Men walked to the front of the crowd, as Rey focused, she could see her allies. The familiar faces of Poe and Finn and her other soldiers. _Where was Ben?_ As her friends stood strong guarded Rey, a familiar voice echoed across the land. "Rey!" 

She gasped, trying to follow the voice as it got closer. It was Ben! 

He came toward her, covered in dirt and blood from head to toe, dragging the King at his side. "Ben," Rey whispered. 

Ben threw Luke to the ground and stood over him. "I have him Rey! We can start our new world today." 

"Not like this," Rey demanded. 

"War was inevitable, you knew that, we all did," Ben stated. 

A man serving Luke came charging from behind Ben, trying to surprise him. But Ben was quicker. Before Rey could shout for help her husband turned around, punching his opponent in the gut, then slitting his throat. Shouts echoed throughout the battlefield and Rey looked on in terror as fighting began again. She always knew fighting would be inevitable. This is what happened in the world of men, they killed each other with swords and spears. And Rey was a woman living in a man's world. All her life she has been seen as the weaker sex, but she is stronger than anyone knows. Her husband believes and all her friends. She is going to put a stop to this man's world war. Urging Beebee up she soared over the fight, going to a different side of the fighting, away from Ben. As she looked toward the Red Keep, Rey spotted reinforcements that were Luke's men. Rey and Ben's army was outnumbered already, and they were so close. She could not let these men hurt her loved ones. 

Beebee flew faster, targeting the new men approaching the battlefield. Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Dracareys," she commanded. Flames burned across the grass as the men fell, silencing them and saving her friends. 

Rey was hoping that a this would cause a surrender, but men around her will still fighting to the death. She eased Beebee downward to land, her other dragons flew toward them and landed as well. As Rey climbed down, she saw someone charging at her. She looked closer, paralyzed in fear trying to figure out who it was. As he got closer Rey saw in insignia on his armor.

It was Luke, coming at her with a spear ready to throw. The dragons growled as a warning, but Luke rode closer, and closer. But as Luke traveled another couple feet about to throw his spear, another one came out of nowhere, piercing Luke’s side and knocking him off his horse.

Rey gasped, leaning back into her dragon’s scales.

“Rey!” a voice shouted from the distance. It was Ben. Rey sighed in relief; he was alright. And he just injured the King. Ben rode to her stopping in front of Rey and immediately embracing her tightly. Rey did the same tears of happiness blurring her vision.

When they let go of each other, Ben spoke up first.

“Let’s get out of here, it’s over,” Ben lifted Rey onto his horse, himself following.

“Ben, is he, is he-,” Rey stuttered, shocked at the scene before her.

“Barely, he may survive his wounds, he may not, either way the throne is ours.”

They rode back to the heart of the battlefield. Beebee, Artoo, and Dee-Oh following in the sky. Rey's heart calmed as she saw the fighting over, men surrendered. Ben stopped the horse and the two of them looked over the ruins of the battlefield. Men lay dead, smoke rises from where the dragons burned. 

Poe held up in sword and stuck it into the ground, bowing to Ben and Rey. Their army burst into cheers, celebrating the victory. A couple of Dothraki rode to retreive the body of the now-dead king as celebrations continued. Yes, there was much to celebrate, much to mourn, and many stories and news to tell. But as King and Queen, they would build a new world from the ashes. Not one of fear, but of peace and love, families united. 

Rey and Ben's destiny has been fulfilled. 


	41. epilogue

_10 months later_

Rey awoke with the sun. She has her whole life. With all the new duties in her life, sleep is harder to come by. But it is worth it in her opinion. The battle is over. Peace was made in Westeros. The people accepted the death of Luke and rejoiced at a reunion of enemies. Ben and Rey remarried at the Sept of Balor. They were crowned King and Queen on the same day, a huge celebration for all.

Rey glances over at her husband who is still sound asleep. Then her head turns toward the small noise coming from in front of their bed. Rey gets out of bed, puts on a robe, and walks over to the bassinet where a now awake newborn babe lays.

Rey smiles down at her child, a daughter, and picks her up, cradling her close. “Good morning my love,” she whispers to the baby. Alana, the child’s name, was born about a month ago and Rey loved every moment of motherhood. Her and Ben did not want servants to raise their child, it was their child alone. For so long Rey wanted to be a mother and now she finally had it.

Alana coos and Rey looks back down at her sweet face.

“Let’s go onto the balcony and watch the sunrise,” Rey said.

Grabbing an extra blanket for Alana’s warmth Rey slid out onto their private balcony, not wanting to wake Ben. The sunrise in Kingslanding was beautiful. The light reflected onto the buildings of the city and shined onto the ocean.

“Do you do this every morning?” a voice asked from behind.

Rey smiled turning around to find Ben standing at the threshold. “It is so beautiful here,” Rey stated, turning back around. Ben went to Rey and wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter, planting a kiss into Rey’s soft hair.

“For years in exile, I dreamed of a life like this. No torment or fear. Just happiness, love and, peace,” Rey said.

“We fought so hard to get to where we are, Westeros has been saved, it has never been more peaceful,” Ben added. “You have nothing to fear, Rey.”

Rey chuckled. “Am I dreaming? Will I wake up and be back in Pentos?”

Ben walked around Rey so he could face her. He placed a kiss onto Alana’s head and then pressed a soft kiss to Rey’s lips.

“This is not a dream my love, this is real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin(n)
> 
> hehe, anyway that is the end. of course i would give these two a soft, fluffy ending! thank you so much for all the support over these past months and i hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season! 
> 
> i'll still be around, i don't think i am going to write a fic this big in a while bc life but you could expect some funny, cute one shots from this fandom or from others! 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
